


The Lonely Prince

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Gladnis, M/M, Prince Prompto AU, Prince!Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, Promptis Week, PromptoxNoctis, Shonen Ai, Tematiche delicate, Yaoi, gladioxignis, prince of niflheim, principe di niflheim
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 107,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Il Principe Prompto di Niflheim sogna da sempre una vita normale, lontana dal Castello e dalle responsabilità che da troppo pesano sulla sua schiena. Suo zio, il Cancelliere Izunia, suo mentore e consigliere sin da quando era bambino, decide di firmare un trattato di pace con Insomnia, da secoli in conflitto con Niflheim.Così Prompto parte verso la Capitale, da sempre il suo sogno più ambito, entusiasta di poter cambiare aria e di vedere volti nuovi e, perché no, farsi finalmente qualche amico.[What If? - Prompto!Prince AU - Promptis - Gladnis]





	1. I

Capitolo 1

“Cancelliere Izunia, il Gran Consiglio si è riunito qui oggi perché tuo nipote ha scelto così, ma di lui non vi è alcuna traccia”.  
“Il Gran Consiglio di Niflheim non deve far altro che aspettare il tempo necessario. Il Principe è occupato in moltissime faccende ultimamente e può capitare che qualche impegno si accavalli e lo intrattenga più del dovuto”, rispose Ardyn, tranquillo, in piedi poggiato con un braccio alla spalliera della poltrona vuota del nipote, fatta di oro nero e decorata con uno schienale e un sedile di velluto rosso, immobile al capo del tavolo in attesa che il suo Principe la occupasse.  
“Sono anni che vengono indette riunioni straordinarie e mai nessuno ha preso così alla leggera un impegno come questo. Il Principe ha ancora molto da imparare, e l’educazione è sicuramente una di queste”, controbatté un anziano dagli occhi grigi e freddi, protraendosi sul tavolo di cristallo verso il Cancelliere, nel chiaro intento di minacciarlo.  
Ardyn alzò le spalle, noncurante, mentre un leggero sorriso di scherno gli attraversava il viso: “E’ un ragazzo giovane come lo siamo stati tutti”, esordì, poi sentì un paio di porte aprirsi e, infine, una voce ansante cercare di riprendere fiato e di darsi un contegno. “Ma l’attesa è finita, a quanto pare”, aggiunse, voltandosi verso il grande portone d’entrata fatto d'oro massiccio e decorato con rilievi raffiguranti battaglie antichissime.  
Il ragazzo biondo fece il suo ingresso nella grande sala del Gran Consiglio di Niflheim, facendo prima capoccetta da uno spiraglio della porta, poi entrò titubante sistemandosi la lunga tonaca bianca e il mantello rosso tutto sgualcito che necessitava di una stirata il prima possibile. Aveva una lunga ciocca di capelli che gli cadeva sul lato destro del viso e che continuava a spostare inutilmente dietro un orecchio. Sotto ad un braccio teneva un tomo molto alto e a prima vista pesantissimo che, non appena raggiunse il tavolo, si affrettò ad appoggiarlo, stancamente.  
“Scusate”, mormorò, tossendo in imbarazzo, poi sobbalzò quando tutto il Consiglio si alzò per salutarlo, facendo un gran fracasso con le sedie che rumorosamente raschiarono il pavimento di marmo, “Uh… sì, io… ehm… grazie, potete accomodarvi”, li invitò, balbettando.  
Ardyn si avvicinò e gli sorrise, poi spostò la sedia all’indietro per farlo sedere e, compiendo quell’operazione, si chinò verso il suo orecchio e gli mormorò: “Dove accidenti eri? E’ quasi un’ora che ti aspettano, Prompto”, disse, a denti stretti.  
“E’ meglio che tu non lo sappia, zio”, sussurrò il biondino, a mezza bocca, sedendosi e tossendo di nuovo, poi sistemò il tomo con cura e lo aprì, esattamente dove gli era stato detto di fare la mattina stessa, quando avevano preparato tutto il discorso da fare durante la riunione.  
Ardyn cercò di trattenere il sospiro frustrato che stava per uscirgli dalla bocca e, con noncuranza, si sedette alla destra del nipote e scese un silenzio imbarazzante, dove i membri del Gran Consiglio fissavano il Principe di Niflheim e dove quest’ultimo si era già perso in altri pensieri, non rendendosi conto di dover dare inizio alla riunione che lui stesso aveva indetto.  
“Prompto, io immagino che tu abbia qualcosa da dire a questi signori, vero?”, lo incitò suo zio, indicando con una mano gli altri uomini presenti e il Principe sussultò ancora, preso alla sprovvista, risvegliandosi dai suoi pensieri.  
“Oh, certo! Infatti, infatti”, esordì, cercando di non sembrare il totale disastro che invece era ogni qualvolta doveva occuparsi di cose burocratiche. Tossì per la terza volta, schiarendosi la voce, poi abbassò lo sguardo sul tomo, che ora come ora non gli era utile, ma lo rassicurava non dover guardare quelle persone negli occhi, “Io… io ho avuto un lungo consulto, in questi giorni con mio zio e, non meno importanti, con gli altri esponenti dei regni limitrofi al nostro ed è di questo che vorrei parlarvi, quest’oggi”, spiegò, con la voce che gli tremava, cercando di risultare naturale, come se davvero tutta quella manfrina l’avesse pensata lui da solo, di sana pianta, durante una riflessione dedicata solo esclusivamente alla burocrazia.  
Burocrazia.  
Solo pensare quella parola gli faceva venire i conati di vomito.  
“Principe, con tutto il rispetto per le vostre decisioni ma il consiglio è già stato convocato due mesi fa per organizzare la tua incoronazione che, dopo dibattiti accesi e pareri discordanti, è stata fissata alla data del tuo ventunesimo compleanno”, lo interruppe un uomo magro e altissimo, alzando una mano fatta di dita lunghe e scheletriche che Prompto tentava di non fissare con troppo stupore, perché davvero non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere in tutta la sua vita, “Il Regno di Niflheim è impegnato a compilare successioni e scartoffie, oltre che l’organizzazione della cerimonia quasi imminente, il giuramento e altre faccende che non necessitano di alcuna spiegazione visto che se n'è discusso largamente per mesi. Qualunque cosa tu voglia dirci, mi auguro non sia un capriccio che rallenterebbe e sarebbe d’intralcio ad un lavoro ormai iniziato e che occupa la maggior parte del tempo di ogni singolo componente della tua servitù e gran parte della popolazione”.  
Che antipatico che sei, pensò il biondino, gonfiando le guance e guardando suo zio per un decimo di secondo, cercando di trovare in lui la sicurezza che non gli era mai appartenuta, specie quando si parlava di fare il Principe.  
Ardyn sbuffò divertito, poi incrociò le braccia al petto: “Mio nipote pecca di molti altri difetti, ma quello dei capricci non gli appartiene assolutamente. Semmai voi dovreste cercare di tenere a bada la vostra arroganza, con tutto il rispetto. Quando un membro della famiglia reale, nonché futuro Re, indice una riunione straordinaria nessuno di voi diplomatici dovrebbe permettersi di interromperlo mentre sta esponendo i propri punti”.  
Il Gran Consiglio di Niflheim tacque improvvisamente e con loro anche Prompto, fisso a guardare incredulo l’uomo dai capelli rosa seduto al suo fianco, che era l’unico motivo per cui non lo avevano cacciato via dal Castello; era certo che in un’altra situazione qualcuno lo avrebbe esiliato da qualche parte, tanto era la sua incapacità di governare autonomamente.  
“Va avanti, Prompto”, lo invitò Ardyn, accompagnando quella frase con un gesto della mano e il biondino annuì.  
“S-sì, dunque”, esordì, poi prese un bel respiro e cercò di fare sua un po’ di sicurezza, “Come diceva lei, presidente, l’incoronazione è più vicina di quanto pensiamo e il regno è davvero molto impegnato, ora come ora, ma ci sono faccende che vanno sistemate prima di incappare in spiacevoli situazioni che potrebbero compromettere lo stato di pace”.  
“Stiamo parlando di evitare una guerra, in futuro, con Regni con cui non siamo esattamente in buonissimi rapporti. L’incoronazione potrebbe essere un escamotage per attaccarci mentre siamo più vulnerabili”, continuò il Cancelliere, e il nipote annuì, contento che fosse venuto in suo soccorso a spianargli la strada per arrivare al sunto.  
“In parole povere, Principe, parliamo di firmare dei trattati di pace così che la nostra incolumità e quella del regno venga salvaguardata, ho capito bene?”.  
“Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio, presidente”, rispose Prompto, meno forbito, stupito davvero dal fatto che fosse circondato da persone tanto perspicaci quanto antipatiche.  
“E, conoscendo a memoria la storia della nostra regione, temo nella tua risposta ma qualcuno dovrà porti questa domanda: stiamo discutendo sulla possibilità di firmare questo trattato di pace con Insomnia?”.  
“Ed incontrare Re Regis il prima possibile per farlo, sì”, rispose ancora il Principe, felice che la questione fosse ben chiara e che non necessitasse né di altre spiegazioni né tantomeno del supporto morale dello zio, “Ammetto che la mia sia una richiesta improvvisa, ma ripeto temiamo per l’incolumità del popolo e del regno. Ogni regione confinante con la nostra ha firmato trattati di pace, ma anche di alleanza. Nel caso qualcuno decidesse di attaccarci, gli altri non esiterebbero a dar loro manforte. Abbiamo bisogno di questa sicurezza”, spiegò, sentendosi profondamente orgoglioso di essere riuscito ad esprimersi meglio del solito, utilizzano quelle poche nozioni linguistiche che ricordava, stupendosi di come in realtà ora come ora gli servissero.  
Ogni insegnamento gli era sempre sembrato di troppo, perché l’idea di salire al trono era stata sempre lontana, quasi come se non gli appartenesse. Viveva perennemente con la speranza di svegliarsi un mattino e di ritrovarsi in un appartamento, con la sua famiglia, pronto per andare a scuola e uscire con gli amici, invece di vivere in quel palazzo, da solo, vantando di avere come amici solo una manciata di membri della servitù.  
Sembrava tutto troppo grande, gigantesco e aveva una paura matta di non essere in grado di sostenere tutte quelle responsabilità e forse era per questo che, quando riusciva a tirar fuori un po’ di carattere, si sentiva meglio, più rilassato, quasi come se avesse fatto un grosso, grossissimo passo avanti.  
Il presidente del Gran Consiglio lo scrutò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, mentre tamburellava la penna nervosamente contro un foglio, poi si voltò a guardare gli altri membri, intenti già in un chiacchiericcio incomprensibile, e iniziarono a consultarsi.  
“Hai fatto un buon lavoro”, disse Ardyn, sincero e Prompto, concentrato a fissare gli uomini di fronte a sé col cuore che batteva a mille per paura che non accettassero la sua richiesta, si voltò a guardarlo.  
“Lo pensi davvero?”, chiese, visibilmente sollevato.  
Suo zio non era particolarmente propenso ai complimenti, anzi, era abbastanza severo e selettivo, ma malgrado questo non lo aveva mai fatto sentire che non fosse in grado di riuscire nel suo ruolo di leader e di Principe ma, soprattutto, in quello di uomo.  
Prompto era un ragazzo allegro, sempre col sorriso e la gente lo adorava. Era impossibile non volergli bene, specie per il suo carattere altruista e quella straordinaria dote nel vedere il buono in ogni cosa e potenziale in chiunque si trovasse sul suo cammino.  
Era cresciuto in un ambiente regale, ricco, dove la servitù era pronta per lui in qualsiasi momento, a qualsiasi ora della giornata e lui ne aveva sempre usufruito il minimo indispensabile, ringraziando sempre tutti almeno un milione di volte ed era per questo, forse, che nessuno lo privava mai di un sorriso e di un saluto, quando lo incrociavano per i corridoi.  
Era il raggio di sole che illuminava quel palazzo cupo che campeggiava sulla fredda area di Niflheim.  
“Sì”, rispose lo zio, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e si sporse di più verso suo nipote, in modo che la loro conversazione non potesse in alcun modo essere ascoltata dagli altri, ancora intenti nella loro consulta, “Vorrei che continuassi su questa linea, quando andremo ad Insomnia ad incontrare Re Regis. Quell’uomo ama la semplicità e le persone genuine e tu, per fortuna, hai il dono di entrambe le cose”.  
Prompto non seppe se prendere quella frase come un complimento o come un’offesa, ma il bicchiere per lui era sempre mezzo pieno, così optò per la prima opzione. Sorrise in direzione dello zio e gli prese una mano, stringendola con molta dolcezza, che però non fu ricambiata; non era importante, non ci faceva nemmeno più caso. Ardyn era abbastanza anaffettivo quando si parlava di esternare i propri sentimenti con un gesto affettuoso, ma sicuramente non poteva lamentarsi di come aveva sempre vegliato su di lui, cercando di dargli sempre il meglio e che non gli mancasse mai nulla.  
“Farò del mio meglio, te lo prometto".  
“So che lo farai, Prompto, perché mi fido di te ciecamente, ma voglio che tu sia pronto a qualsiasi tipo di eventualità. Non è detto che le cose vadano come speriamo, quindi ti voglio preparato.”.  
“Lo capisco”, mormorò il biondino, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e sospirando, un po’ frustrato all’idea di avere tante responsabilità addosso in età così giovane.  
I ragazzi come lui avevano di certo meno cose a cui pensare e, sicuramente, quella di governare un intero regno non doveva essere una di queste.  
Invidiava da morire la gente normale.  
"Il Gran Consiglio di Niflheim ha raggiunto un accordo, vostra altezza", esordì improvvisamente l'uomo anziano con le dita lunghe, che incrociò tra loro, lanciandosi un’ultima occhiata con gli altri membri.  
"Oh!", esclamò Prompto, sobbalzando e sentendo l'ansia salirgli dalla bocca dello stomaco.  
La sensazione di vomito che spesso sentiva quando era in quelle condizioni ora era amplificata alla decima.  
Avrebbe voluto sapere ma allo stesso tempo non avrebbe voluto. La sua mente non riusciva a concepire un concetto coerente e si sentì di nuovo di non essere all'altezza.  
"Diteci, quindi", incitò Ardyn, mostrandosi calmo e riflessivo, come sempre con la situazione completamente sotto controllo.  
"Le tue riunioni, Principe, sono spesso indette con un preavviso imbarazzante di poche ore invece di una settimana, come recitano le leggi indette nei secoli e di cui tu a volte ne dimentichi l'esistenza", continuò quello e Prompto abbassò lo sguardo, rammaricato di essere come era. "Sei sicuramente il sovrano più indisciplinato che Niflheim abbia mai avuto, ma questo non fa di te un cattivo leader. Per tua fortuna la gente ti ama, sei giudizioso e sveglio e metti il bene degli altri prima del tuo".  
Erano belle parole; erano vere, erano il quadro generale della sua personalità ma erano belle parole, nonostante tutto.  
Il Principe alzò lo sguardo di scatto, stupito che per la prima volta in vita sua il presidente del Gran Consiglio di Niflheim lo avesse elogiato senza marcare ogni suo difetto, come invece era solito fare.  
"La nostra risposta è sì, ma tieni conto di una cosa: il tuo tentativo, se andrà a buon fine, aprirà le porte a moltissime nuove possibilità che permetteranno al nostro paese di progredire; cerca di non buttare al vento questa occasione cadendo in qualche stupido errore, e con questo dichiaro chiusa la riunione", rispose l'uomo, secco, poi si alzò in piedi e, recuperando i fogli e la penna, li infilò con cura in una sacca e si sistemò la tonaca bianca che portava. Gli altri membri lo imitarono poco dopo e, passando in fila indiana vicino al Principe di Niflheim, fecero un inchino e uscirono, finché la sala non fu completamente vuota, fatta eccezione per Prompto e Ardyn, rimasti seduti e silenziosi non appena la porta si era chiusa con un tonfo sordo.  
"Abbiamo il permesso di firmate il trattato con Insomnia", disse il cancelliere, tranquillo e il nipote mugugnò, poi incrociò le braccia sul tavolino e vi ci nascose il viso, "Che c'è?".  
"E se non ce la faccio?", chiese il biondino.  
"Sei arrivato fin qui. Perché non dovresti farcela?".  
"Perché se non fosse per te", esordì, girando il viso verso Ardyn e guardandolo, in disappunto con se stesso, "Io non sarei mai riuscito ad arrivare dove sono ora. Sono pessimo a governare, figurati se riesco a farmi piacere da Re Regis e convincerlo a firmare il trattato di pace con noi", sbuffò.  
"Prompto, il mondo è fatto di vittorie e di sconfitte, ma se demordi sin da subito non avrai né una né l'altra", cercò di tirarlo su l'uomo accanto a lui, senza alcun successo, ma non sembrò poi così preoccupato da quel fatto, poi si alzò in piedi, "Verrà inviato un messaggio al regno di Insomnia e, non appena riceveremo il loro responso, si deciderà il da farsi. Fino a quel momento goditi un po' di riposo. Ti servirà", gli disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, poi gli venne istintivo arruffargli i capelli ma si fermò un attimo prima di farlo, "Ci vediamo più tardi per cena", concluse e uscì.  
Prompto rimase solo nella sfarzosa sala delle riunioni; il lungo tavolo rifletteva la sua immagine e si guardò per qualche istante, con le sopracciglia inarcate all'insù, prima di togliersi il diadema regale dalla testa e posarlo con cura sulla superficie a specchio.  
Continuò a guardarsi, chiedendosi quanto ancora dovesse durare tutta quella paura e quell'ansia di deludere ogni singolo essere umano che abitava la terra, sapendo che quello non era un atteggiamento che ci si aspettava da un Re.

 

Quando Ardyn ricevette la lettera di risposta da parte di Insomnia, chiamò qualche membro della servitù per convocare suo nipote nel suo studio, per parlarne e decidere insieme cosa fare; il problema era che di Prompto non c’era nessuna traccia da nessuna parte.  
Il cancelliere Izunia era abbastanza avvezzo a certe sparizione e, dopo qualche ricerca durata più o meno un’oretta, finalmente il Principe di Niflheim fu avvistato nel giardino imperiale, intento a fare qualche foto al panorama, un po’ annoiato.  
Il paesaggio non offriva moltissimi spunti, specie per colpa della neve che in quelle terra era perenne.  
Prompto non amava particolarmente quel clima, invidiava tantissimo tutti quei posti tropicali e di mare che vedeva spesso nei documentari alla tv.  
Aveva avuto la fortuna di visitarne qualcuno, ma mai per più di un giorno.  
A pensarci bene non aveva mai fatto una vacanza in vita tua e ne sentiva il bisogno.  
Governare era faticoso, specie per lui che proprio non se lo sentiva dentro, quel ruolo.  
Diede un ultimo sguardo alla foto che aveva appena fatto e, sospirando, la cancellò, dopodiché si voltò, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il cancelliere, che lo guardava senza alcuna espressione facciale.  
"Tu dimentichi troppo spesso il ruolo che ricopri, Prompto", disse, serioso.  
"Perché? Che ho fatto ora?", chiese il biondino, aggrottando la fronte e con le mani ai fianchi.  
Ardyn esitò per un momento, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, chiedendosi se fosse davvero necessario ripete per l’ennesima volta il solito rimprovero del fatto che sparire così non era assolutamente un comportamento da Principe, specie se mancava addirittura poco tempo alla sua incoronazione a Re.  
"Lascia stare", disse, infine, poi lo invitò ad avviarsi verso il vialetto alberato, mentre il lampione appena sopra le loro teste si accese, segno che si stava già facendo sera. "È arrivata la lettera di risposta da Insomnia".  
"Ah sì? Cosa dice?".  
"Per nostra fortuna non ci dichiarano guerra, anzi. Il Re è sentitamente contento di aver ricevuto finalmente la nostra richiesta e si sente in dovere di festeggiare questa nuova era con una grande festa ad Insomnia, dove saremo ospiti d'onore per qualche tempo".  
"Andiamo ad Insomnia?", chiese Prompto, e quando Ardyn lo guardò notò in quegli occhi azzurri l'eccitazione di un bambino di 5 anni che riceve il suo giocattolo preferito per Natale.  
Il biondino non aveva avuto molte occasioni di girare il mondo, appunto e Insomnia non era mai stata meta di uno dei suoi rarissimi viaggi, ma era da sempre il suo sogno più grande.  
Ardyn lo sapeva, perché troppe volte Prompto aveva cercato di convincerlo ad andare alla Capitale, ma lui si era sempre rifiutato, e la motivazione era che non scorreva buon sangue tra Insomnia e Niflheim e sarebbe stato molto rischioso aggirarsi per le vie della città senza essere notato. Dopotutto, era pur sempre il Principe e il suo volto, seppure mostrato raramente in televisione, era abbastanza conosciuto.  
Le motivazioni erano assai comprensibili, ma come sempre la voglia di poter vivere una vita normale ed evadere da quella gabbia erano un pensiero fisso che Prompto non riusciva proprio a togliersi dalla testa.  
Quella notizia quasi aveva fatto scattare uno dei tanti lucchetti attaccati alle sue catene.  
"Il Re vuole così. Il trattato verrà firmato con una cerimonia interna dove assisteranno solo i membri della famiglia reale di Niflheim e quella di Lucis, dopodiché verrà indetta festa nazionale e, per un po', l'intera città sarà in festa e noi saremo lì ad assistervi.", spiegò il cancelliere, poi aggiunse, sbuffando divertito, quando notò che il nipote stava praticamente trattenendo un urlo di gioia e aveva messo su un sorriso che gli partiva da un orecchio all’altro: "Ti vedo contento".  
"Cavolo, sì!", rispose il Principe, stringendo due pugni a mezz'aria, eccitato, "Sai quanto ho aspettato questo momento! Accidenti, la Capitale! Dimmi che non sto sognando, per favore".  
"Invece sei sveglio e sta succedendo", sorrise lo zio, poi gli fece cenno di tornare indietro e presero il sentiero verso l'entrata del palazzo, "Partiremo dopodomani. Hai tempo due giorni per preparare le tue valige e organizzarti. Il mattino faremo qualche ripasso insieme, il pomeriggio prima di cena farai esercizi di linguistica. Sei un po' arrugginito, devi dare una rinfrescata alle tue nozioni prima di presentarti davanti a Re Regis e parlare con lui".  
"D'accordo", annuì Prompto e all'idea che presto avrebbe cambiato aria e addirittura visitato la Capitale e alloggiato nel palazzo reale gli faceva dimenticare quanto fossero noiose le lezioni che seguiva.

 

Le lezioni di ripasso furono effettivamente noiose, ma nulla al mondo riuscì a togliere l’argento vivo addosso del giovane Principe, che in quei giorni sembrava essersi moltiplicato alla potenza.  
La partenza era imminente e tutte le sue valige erano state caricare sulle automobili di corte; valige di cui si era occupato in minima parte; troppo impegnato a stilarsi un itinerario da seguire quando avrebbe avuto un po’ di tempo libero da passare in giro per la città e, soprattutto, a sistemare la sua attrezzatura da fotografo, che aspettava solo di essere utilizzata al meglio in uno dei posti più belli di sempre.  
Non vedeva l’ora di arrivare e, quando salirono in macchina pronti a viaggiare per oltre diciotto ore, si rese conto che forse non aveva aspettato altro che quel momento per tutta la sua vita.  
“Sono felice che la cosa ti renda così euforico, ma vorrei che non dimenticassi il motivo per cui stiamo andando ad Insomnia, Prompto”, lo redarguì suoi zio, seduto accanto a lui nella loro limousine personale, in testa alla coda di altre macchine che li stavano seguendo.  
“Sono pronto a tutto, zio. Non ho dimenticato qual è il mio compito, una volta arrivati lì, e anche firmare il trattato mi rende felice. E’ tutto troppo bello per essere vero”, disse, sorridendo, mentre fuori dal finestrino ammirava le distese innevate di Niflheim allontanarsi e far strada al verde dei prati e al cielo azzurro privo di nuvole.  
Se avesse potuto avrebbe fermato l’intero seguito solo per recuperare la macchinetta fotografica, ma il buonsenso gli fece abbandonare quell’idea, cercando di accontentarsi del solo cellulare per scattare qualche fotografia.  
"Manca ancora molto ad Insomnia, cerca di riposare più che puoi finché siamo in viaggio", gli consigliò Ardyn, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione e facendolo trasalire.  
"Dormire?", sbuffò divertito, "Ho talmente tanta adrenalina addosso che potrei rimanere sveglio per settimane!".  
Dopotutto, però, Prompto rimaneva un essere umano come qualsiasi altro e, per quanto nelle diciotto ore di viaggio più della metà le aveva passate a fotografare, leggere, ascoltare musica nel suo mp3 e ripassare qualche nozione con Ardyn, alla fine era crollato esausto e poco composto sul sedile, russando a bocca aperta e stringendo tra le mani il diadema che era riuscito a togliersi dalla testa giusto in tempo, prima di crollare addormentato.  
Fu suo zio a svegliarlo, ad un certo punto e si sentì per un attimo senza fiato quando aprì gli occhi di scatto, tanto era profondo il suo sonno.  
"Mi auguro tu abbia un buon motivo per averlo fatto. Stava per venirmi un infarto!!", si lamentò, esagerando come al solito.  
Ardyn sorrise leggermente, ma non rispose. Si limitò ad indicare con l'indice fuori dal finestrino e Prompto si voltò confuso, poi spalancò la bocca e gli occhi, cercando di mettersi in piedi in uno spazio risicato come quello della sua limousine.  
"Per tutte le piume dei Chocobo!", esclamò, poi appiccicò la faccia al finestrino e cominciò a mugugnare suoni incomprensibili di stupore e meraviglia.  
Erano arrivati ad Insomnia, o meglio, erano arrivati alle sue porte.  
L'area della città si estendeva intorno ad un deserto apparentemente rovente, ma la magnificenza dei palazzi altissimi, tra cui quello reale che campeggiava al centro di ogni cosa, davano l'impressione che non ci fosse davvero nient'altro da vedere oltre loro.  
Prompto aveva avuto la fortuna di ammirare delle fotografie durante i suoi studi di storia, ma nessuna, nemmeno quella più fedele, era riuscita ad immortalare tutta quella bellezza.  
Arrivarono di fronte ai cancelli e le guardie reali sembrava già pronte a dare loro il benvenuto, perché vedendoli da lontano si disposero subito in file parallele e fecero un saluto militare.  
Le loro divise erano meravigliose.  
Prompto si chiese se magari un giorno avrebbe potuto chiedere di averne una tutta per sé.  
Odiava la sua tunica. Era scomoda e troppo seria per uno come lui.  
Ma quelle divise… accidenti se gli piacevano.  
"Prompto...".  
"Cosa, zio?".  
Ardyn gli fece cenno di guardare fuori con più attenzione, poi disse: "È te che stanno salutando. Non dovresti forse ricambiare?".  
Il biondino sobbalzò, preso alla sprovvista poi annuì e abbassò il finestrino, sporgendosi un po' e salutando garbatamente con una mano, come gli era stato insegnato quando era bambino.  
Finalmente quelle stupide lezioni di galateo erano servite a qualcosa.  
Arrivarono di fronte al cancello e tutte le limousine si fermarono, finché un uomo dai corti capelli brizzolati si avvicinò al finestrino, eloquente.  
"Principe, benvenuto ad Insomnia", disse con uno sguardo serioso e impassibile, apparentemente per nulla colpito dal fatto di avere davanti una delle persone più importanti di Eos. Aveva la voce rauca che gli ricordò quella del suo maggiordomo personale; quello che fumava più di due pacchetti di sigarette al giorno.  
Prompto lo osservò e pensò che doveva trattarsi di un tipo poco loquace che riusciva a gestire benissimo situazioni come quella; pensò anche che forse la ragione era che lui non emanava un'aura tale da far sentire gli altri in soggezione e questa fu la ragione che lo convinse di più.  
"Oh, grazie. Grazie mille! Io… io sono onorato di essere qui, dico davvero! Lei è…", cominciò a chiedere il biondino, alzando un ditino, ma quello lapidario fece un saluto militare e rispose, tutto d'un pezzo.  
"Lord Comandante Cor Leonis, al tuo servizio Principe!".  
"Ah… beh, piacere e… riposo, riposo", disse non avendo la minima idea di che cosa stesse succedendo, di come dovesse comportarsi. Nulla di nulla, e suo zio taceva probabilmente divertito da quel suo modo spicciolo di rivolgersi ai soldati.  
Cor obbedì e, facendo cenno verso la cabina posta alla sinistra del grande e maestoso cancello regale, si voltò verso il biondino.  
"Proseguite sempre dritti verso il castello, la strada vi ci porterà. Non troverete altre vetture ad intralciarvi, siccome il Re ha deciso di lasciarvi il passaggio libero", spiegò, poi fece cenno con una mano che potevano entrare, "Ci rivedremo al castello, non appena arriverete vi accompagnerò all’entrata e dunque da Sua Maestà".  
"D'accordo! Buon lavoro Lord Comandante!", disse gentilmente Prompto e quello, poco abituato a ricevere un augurio del genere, alzò un sopracciglio e non seppe cosa fare, oltre che sorridere leggermente stupito da tutta quella premura.

 

Le auto ripartirono, e il tragitto verso il castello fu su una strada dritta e ben curata. Ai lati vi si potevano trovare ogni tipo di edificio, ma quelli che saltarono di più agli occhi di Prompto furono la sala giochi e un officina meccanica stranamente molto piccola.  
A Niflheim non aveva mai visto nulla del genere, siccome era una città paurosamente all'avanguardia, le officine erano almeno dieci volte più grandi di quella e munite di attrezzature molto più complesse e particolari.  
Insomma, la vita ad Insomnia era normale, meravigliosamente normale.  
Gli piacque ancora di più.  
La limousine si fermò di fronte alla scalinata principale del castello, dove un lungo tappeto rosso era stato posto sopra di esse e ai lati ancora soldati in divisa.  
Mille flash li accolsero dalla strada, probabilmente dei fotografi pronti a portare a casa qualche scatto più nitido del misterioso Principe di Niflheim, di cui ultimamente si parlava spesso, per via della vicinissima incoronazione.  
Un uomo andò ad aprire la portiera dell'auto e, quando questa si spalancò, Ardyn fece cenno al nipote di scendere e gli ricordò di salutare subito con una mano e, soprattutto, di sorridere.  
Per fortuna questo gli riusciva sempre piuttosto bene.  
Così, Prompto obbedì e un calore inaspettato sopraggiunge da dietro le transenne; applausi, fischi di approvazione.  
Il popolo doveva aver preso bene la loro decisione di firmare il trattato di pace, il che non poteva che essere un bene.  
Prompto continuò a salutare, finché l’uomo che prima aveva dato loro il benvenuto non comparve insieme ad altri membri dell’esercito reale.  
Fecero tutti un profondo inchino e, senza aspettare altre risposte o altri ordini, Cor Leonis fece cenno loro di seguirlo e il principe di Niflheim con suo zio, si avviarono verso la lunga scalinata che li avrebbe portati al castello.

 

Faceva caldo, e tanto.  
Prompto non seppe se attribuire il fatto che fosse insopportabile a causa della sua abitudine al freddo di Niflheim perché davvero sembrava l'unico tra i presenti a sudare e si sentì per un attimo in imbarazzo.  
"Mi auguro che tu abbia con te qualche abito estivo, Principe Prompto”, disse Cor, senza guardarlo e facendo cenno ad un Soldato di aprire il grande portone.  
“Io non… non ho avuto modo di cambiarmi, Lord Comandante. Immaginavo di trovare un clima decisamente meno rigido rispetto a quello di Niflheim, ma non così!", esclamò, poi sospirò, mentre entravano nell'atrio, "Immagino già i titoli dei giornali di domani: il giovane Principe di Niflheim non è capace di vestirsi. Re Regis decide di esiliarlo nella centrale elettrica di Lestallum".  
"Prompto…", disse Ardyn, in tono esasperato, cercando ormai inutilmente di fermare quella raffica di stupidaggini che stava dicendo dopo nemmeno dieci minuti dal loro arrivo ma lasciò correre come al solito, attribuendo quel comportamento al nervosismo che il nipote stava cercando di trattenere a stento.  
Cor alzò un sopracciglio, troppo frastornato da quel modo di fare, ma non disse nulla sebbene trattenne a stento un mezzo sorriso.  
Il portone si aprì e tutto ciò che Prompto riuscì a fare, mentre varcava la soglia del grande palazzo reale, ammirandone la maestosità e ricchezza a bocca aperta, fu cercare di reprimere quella solita sensazione di vomito che gli saliva ogni qualvolta doveva occuparsi di cose importanti.  
Sentì la paura crescere, e non seppe se dire qualcosa oppure no; non seppe se chiedere a suo zio cosa sarebbe accaduto ora che era lì, ospiti della Capitale, del Re, in attesa di stipulare un trattato di pace.  
Cor Leonis, quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente, disse improvvisamente: “Re Regis è nella sala del trono insieme ai membri più ristretti del regno e vi sta aspettando con ansia per darvi un caldo benvenuto. Il Re si scusa per non essere venuto fino alle porte, ma da quando la sua gamba è stata danneggiata non riesce a camminare come un tempo.”  
“Nessun problema, Lord Comandante. Re Regis è un uomo buono e saggio, so che se avesse potuto avrebbe percorso tutta Eos pur di accoglierci”, rispose Ardyn, e Cor si voltò a guardarlo, d’accordo con le sue parole.  
Cor doveva avere una grande stima nel Re, soprattutto doveva essergli molto fedele; una cosa che Prompto ammirò subito in quell’uomo apparentemente freddo e distaccato dal mondo reale.  
“Entrerò ad annunciarvi, fino a quel momento vi prego di restare qui e di attendere il mio ritorno, prima di entrare”.  
“D’accordo”, rispose Ardyn e Prompto non riuscì a far altro che annuire, in preda al panico.  
Avrebbe presto varcato le porte della sala del trono, dove un vero Re, quello più importante di tutti i tempi, lo stava aspettando per dargli il suo benvenuto, insieme a tutto il suo regno.  
Si sentì avvampare e sta volta seppe che non era solo per via dei vestiti se sentiva così caldo.  
Si sventolò il viso con una mano, poi si asciugò la fronte con il dorso della mano e quando Cor Leonis tornò, dando loro il via libera per entrare, Prompto tirò un sospiro, poi cominciò a camminare verso la sala, suo zio davanti a lui, e seppe di non poter più tornare indietro.

Fine


	2. II

Capitolo 2

La sala del trono non era particolarmente affollata come si poteva invece credere pensando ad un evento come quello, soprattutto sapendo che parte della famiglia reale e della servitù era riunito lì, ma malgrado questo, il chiacchiericcio era invece fragoroso e vivo, quel giorno.  
Dopotutto era un avvenimento totalmente inaspettato, fuori da ogni previsione e molti dei membri della diplomazia di corte stentavano ancora a credere che l'impero avesse davvero intenzione di firmare un trattato di pace con Insomnia e l'opinione pubblicare era divisa in due.  
Molti erano convinti che la giovane età del suo più alto esponente fosse esattamente il motivo per cui non fidarsi, altri invece pensavo invece il contrario.  
Una mente fresca e poco influenzata da vecchi dissapori avrebbe potuto davvero portare la pace, e questo per fortuna era anche il pensiero di Re Regis – sebbene ancora un po’ scettico nei confronti di Niflheim e dei suoi politici -, seduto sul suo trono con accanto la sua guardia del corpo e un paio di Kingsglaive, impettiti e fieri di trovarsi lì.  
Sulle scalinate laterali, a destra e sinistra, c'erano i membri del gran consiglio di Insomnia, seduti su alcune antiche sedie di marmo realizzare in muratura; più in basso alcuni componenti della servitù, maggiordomi e cameriere in divisa da cerimonia, disposti in fila sotto la scalinata. Infine, sulla parte più alta della sala affacciati ad un balconcino, quasi invisibili a meno che non si fosse alzato lo sguardo di proposito, c'erano tre ragazzi che, a bassa voce, si scambiavano opinioni a riguardo proprio sull'evento, sicuramente in maniera meno rumorosa degli altri.  
"E’ inutile stare a girarci intorno: l'impero ha preso questa decisione e, a meno che non riaffiorino vecchi dissapori e si decidano di rompere l’accordo, mi auguro di avere torto e che questa promessa siano in grado di mantenerla", stava dicendo quello con gli occhiali e un completo cucito a mano grigio topo, apparentemente il più mite e riflessivo dei tre.  
Quello più alto e grosso, anche lui munito di abito da cerimonia che stonava un po’ sulla sua mole così massiccia, si posò una mano sul mento, pensieroso: "La mia opinione la sai: mi piace l’idea che un giovane Principe possa stravolgere la storia e mettere da parte ogni divergenza, ma c’è di mezzo il Cancelliere Izunia che a suo modo mi ha sempre dato l'impressione di fare il doppio gioco".  
"Non è una persona che ispira fiducia a prima vista, su questo siamo d'accordo", esordì il ragazzo più giovane, capelli neri e un completo nero a righe bianche. "Ma non è lui a governare, no? Quindi non dovremmo preoccuparci di questo".  
"Noct, quell'uomo è lo zio del nostro nuovo amico Principe. Secondo me prende più decisioni di quelle che tu possa immaginare e su questo non ho dubbi", rispose ancora quello grosso.  
"Non scendiamo a conclusioni affrettate, Gladio. Non è detto che sia così, ma l'eventualità esiste. Rimarranno qui il tempo che ci basterà per capire le loro intenzioni. Tenete gli occhi aperti e vedrete che sarà tutto chiaro, sia tu che Noctis".  
"Ignis, la tua prontezza mi lascia sempre senza fiato", rispose Gladio voltandosi verso di lui e sorridendo. Quello sbuffò divertito.  
"Senza di me voi due agireste solo di impulso".  
"È la cosa che ci riesce meglio!", esclamò Noctis e, mentre finiva di parlare, le porte della sala del trono si spalancano, provocando un boato che rimbombò per tutta la sala.  
Un uomo che i tre ragazzi riconobbero come Cor Leonis, entrò nella sala.  
Camminò fiero e con sguardo fermo verso il trono e fece un profondo inchino: "Vostra Altezza, i nostri ospiti sono arrivati", comunicò, e Noctis si chiese perché quell’uomo non avesse mai altre espressioni facciali che quella, da mostrare.  
Re Regis non rispose, rimase immobile a fissare Cor e la sala era improvvisamente caduta in un silenzio di tomba, poi l’uomo guardò verso l'alto incontrando lo sguardo di suo figlio, che annuì come a dargli la sua benedizione, così l'uomo con sguardo deciso rispose: "Falli entrare, Lord Comandante".  
Questi fece un saluto militare e girò su se stesso per tornare indietro e comunicare agli ospiti che potevano accomodarsi nella sala del trono.  
Noctis si sporse dalla transenna e vide l'inconfondibile Cancelliere Izunia fare la sua entrata, con i suoi bizzarri vestiti svolazzanti e imbottiti, probabilmente noncurante del fatto che ad Insomnia le temperature fossero molto più calde rispetto a Niflheim, oltre che forse quello non era propriamente un abbigliamento da tenere in un castello come quello.  
L'uomo stava sorridendo, mentre orgoglioso si faceva strada.  
Il Principe di Lucis non aveva avuto mai il piacere – se così si poteva chiamare – di incontrarlo di persona, ma tempo addietro quel tipo e suo padre avevano avuto svariati meeting, specie durante le riunioni tra i membri più importanti di tutti i regni e, a differenza di ciò che si potesse immaginare, i due erano sempre andati d’accordo su molti punti ma, malgrado questo, Regis non ne aveva mai parlato volentieri, di quell’uomo, anzi sembrava sempre piuttosto turbato quando doveva esprimere la sua opinione.  
Lo aveva sempre apostrofato come un uomo profondamente gentile e disponibile ma che dietro a quegli occhi vi si nascondevano intenzioni che nessuno aveva mai compreso, ed era per questo forse che aveva cercato lo sguardo di suo figlio, questa volta e Noctis, pur sapendo che era la prima volta che accadeva, aveva voluto dargli forza, in qualche modo.  
"Non credevo che il Principe fosse COSÌ giovane", esclamò Gladio, stupito e gli occhi di Noctis, per riflesso incondizionato, andarono a posarsi sul ragazzo biondo appena entrato, anche lui con una bizzarra tunica bianca e rossa, decisamente più elegante e meno sopra le righe rispetto a quella di Izunia, un diadema sulla testa con una pietra blu, mani incrociate tra loro, tremanti e sguardo spaesato e stanco fisso sul pavimento.  
"Ha la tua età, Noct", informò Ignis, sporgendosi anche lui per guardare meglio, mentre dava sfogo a tutto il suo sapere riguardo la famiglia di Niflheim.  
Probabilmente se il Principe di Lucis glielo avesse chiesto, gli avrebbe detto anche data di nascita e segno zodiacale senza battere ciglio.  
"Grazie per l’informazione Ignis, ora che lo so andrò subito a farci amicizia", ironizzò il Principe, per nulla intenzionato a fare la conoscenza dei membri della famiglia reale venuta dai monti innevati e l’altro scosse la testa, ormai avvezzo a certe rispostucce.  
"Sua maestà Re Regis Lucis Caelum è impaziente di dare il suo caloroso benvenuto al Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia e a Sua maestà il Principe Prompto Aldercapt di Niflheim!", annunciò il ciambellano di corte e, dopo le presentazioni, i due fecero un inchino di fronte alla più alta carica del regno.  
Re Regis li scrutò per un attimo, a prima vista non sapendo cosa fare, poi prese il bastone poggiato contro il trono e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla scalinata e iniziando a scenderla, lentamente, mentre faceva cenno ai Kingsglaive di rimanere dove erano, visto che si erano già mossi per andare ad aiutarlo.  
"Cosa vuole fare mio padre?", chiese Noctis, a nessuno in particolare, stranito dal fatto che lui avrebbe sicuramente evitato un contatto così diretto con quella gente, di cui appunto se ne avvertiva lo scetticismo generale da due chilometri.  
"Tuo padre sa cosa fare, non servi tu a dargli indicazioni su come deve svolgere il suo lavoro", lo riprese Gladio e il Principe di Lucis parve prenderla sul personale, voltandosi a guardarlo con le sopracciglia inarcate.  
"Fino a ieri mi ha riempito di raccomandazioni, di non fidarmi troppo di questa gente finché non saranno chiare le loro intenzioni!".  
"Tuo padre è il Re ed è la persona più saggia che io conosca. Ha le sue motivazioni per farlo e per metterti in guardia su qualsiasi evenienza. Evidentemente lui vuole un approccio diretto. Capisco il tuo scetticismo, ma questo è il suo compito e purtroppo nessun altro può farlo al posto suo", rispose Ignis. "Dopotutto stiamo parlando di un'alleanza, è giusto che si mostri entusiasta della cosa, seppure un po' scettico".  
Noctis aprì la bocca per replicare, ma la richiuse subito dopo quando sentì che suo padre aveva appena iniziato a parlare, così si voltò di nuovo verso il basso e tacque.  
"Questo è un giorno speciale, atteso da molti e da anni e sono orgoglioso di poter far parte di un tale e lieto evento come quello di poter ospitare Niflheim a casa mia. Benvenuti ad Insomnia, miei cari ospiti", disse, fronteggiandoli e sorridendo.  
I presenti applaudirono, Noctis guardò Ignis farlo con energia, palesemente commosso e fiero delle parole del suo Re, che non aveva mai nascosto di adorare tanto. Gladio, invece, si era limitato a trattenersi dal fare un fischio di approvazione, conscio che sarebbe stato motivo di una bella strigliata e di una notte in galera, probabilmente.  
Non appena tutta quell’euforia si spense e scese un silenzio solenne, dove tutti trattennero il respiro in attesa che qualcuno lo rompesse magari con una risposta, il Cancelliere Izunia si voltò verso il Principe e, vedendo probabilmente che non aveva intenzione di aprire bocca, sospirò.  
"Vostra Maestà, mi permetto di venire in soccorso di mio nipote ringraziandoti per la tua ospitalità e del tuo benvenuto caloroso", esordì e il Principe Prompto sussultò sulle spalle, preso alla sprovvista e Noctis notò il panico nei suoi occhi, che iniziarono vigili a muoversi a destra e sinistra.  
"Che razza di…", esordì il Principe di Lucis, alzando un sopracciglio e posando le mani sulla transenna per sporgersi di più.  
"Sarà un po' emozionato", cercò di giustificarlo Ignis, mentre Gladio scuoteva la testa, rassegnato.  
"Abbiamo affrontato un lungo viaggio e la stanchezza sta iniziando a farsi sentire", continuò il Cancelliere, rivolgendo un'ultima occhiata in tralice a suo nipote che abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, in imbarazzo.  
"S-scusate tanto vostra altezza", esordì, poi cercò di sorridere, "Vi ringrazio per il vostro benvenuto e per questa opportunità unica, sperando che sia l'inizio di un'alleanza duratura e di un cammino che percorreremo insieme, verso la pace.".  
"Sta ripetendo a pappagallo qualcosa che ha imparato a memoria massimo ieri", commentò Noctis, stizzito, trattenendo a stento la voglia che aveva di andarsene e non assistere più a quella ridicola scenetta che poco aveva di solenne, come invece avrebbe dovuto essere.  
Era vero che le Cerimonie erano sicuramente macchinose e spesso teatrini di stupidi discorsi sentiti e risentiti, ma fino a quel livello, dove il Principe non rispondeva a meno che suo zio non gli imboccava la pappa, Noctis non era mai arrivato a vederne.  
"Almeno lui si sforza di fare qualche discorso pubblico. Tu non hai mai fatto niente del genere, Noct!", controbatté Gladio, e Ignis sospirò, d’accordo con lui.  
"La verità è che avresti dovuto essere lì sotto accanto a tuo padre e non qui con noi, ma non posso darti torto: il Principe di Niflheim avrà studiato a tavolino i suoi discorsi, e credo sia normale per la sua giovane età che siano altri ad imbastire i suoi discorsi".  
“Non molto normale, se stiamo parlando di qualcuno che sta per essere nominato Re”, commentò Gladio.  
"Non ho voglia di giudicarlo. Dopotutto non so come mi comporterei se fossi nei suoi panni", concluse Ignis, sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista sul naso, per poi incrociare le braccia al petto e continuare a godersi lo spettacolo.  
Noctis notò che c'era un'atmosfera strana, tesa come una corda a rischio di spezzarsi da un momento all'altro.  
Suo padre continuava a interloquire con i loro ospiti e il Principe seguitava a rispondere con frasi preconfezionate e tenendo sempre gli occhi bassi, cosa che il Re parve notare ma che non volle approfondire, continuando comunque a guardarlo nella speranza potesse acquisite un po’ di sicurezza, ma questo non avvenne.  
Come se non bastasse, suo zio continuava a venirgli in soccorso ogni volta che lo vedeva indugiare o impappinarsi e il Principe di Lucis si chiese se non fosse arrivato il momento di farli smettere con quel teatrino patetico.  
Come se suo padre avesse letto la sua mente, la conversazione si concluse con una stretta di mano, un abbraccio solenne tra il Principe Prompto e il Re e un battito di mani da tutti i presenti.  
Non appena Regis si voltò per tornare e salire le scale e sedersi di nuovo sul suo trono e chiudere così la Cerimonia, Noctis continuò a scrutare diffidente il Cancelliere che, senza alcuna espressione facciale, guardava verso il Re.  
Non sapeva cosa pensare di quell'uomo, ed era questo che gli faceva più paura.  
Non riusciva a capirne le intenzioni, non sapeva cosa gli frullasse per la testa e, mentre continuava a fissarlo come se volesse disintegrarlo con uno sguardo, in quel preciso istante l'uomo si voltò leggermente e alzò gli occhi, incontrando i suoi, come se avesse sempre saputo di essere osservato a quel modo e volesse farglielo sapere.  
Noctis sussultò, ma non distolse lo sguardo, troppo stupito per riuscirci.  
Ardyn gli fece un mezzo sorriso, prima di dare una leggera gomitata al nipote per attirare la sua attenzione, dirgli qualcosa a bassa voce e indicargli con un gesto della testa di guardare su.  
Il biondino obbedì e gli occhi di Noctis incrociarono i suoi.  
Il Principe di Niflheim parve un attimo spaesato e stupito, forse non al corrente dell'esistenza di un Principe nonché figlio del Re, poi distolse lo sguardo quando si rese conto che il Re aveva ricominciato a parlare e Noctis non riuscì a far altro che alzare un sopracciglio e chiedersi cosa accidenti gli avesse detto Ardyn mentre lo guardava.  
"Gli avrà spiegato chi sei", provò Ignis, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, visto che aveva visto tutta la scena in silenzio.  
"Non ne sono sicuro. Quell'uomo mi mette i brividi, potrebbe aver detto qualsiasi cosa, da quanto ne sappiamo", commentò Noctis, ora un po' turbato. Si sentiva violato, quasi come se lo sguardo del Cancelliere lo avesse scannerizzato e quella sensazione non gli piacque.  
Come se non bastasse ogni tanto tornava a lanciargli sguardi sorridenti; apparentemente privi di cattiveria ma che compiuti da lui avevano sempre quel tono inquietante e poco rassicurante.  
"Non farti influenzare da pensieri negativi. Non è detto che sia come pensi tu, cerca di essere razionale", lo redarguì Gladio, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"Non ho pensieri negativi, sono solo preoccupato".  
"Lascia fare a tuo padre e vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Firmeremo il trattato, festeggeremo e se ne andranno. Basterà avere pazienza, anche se non è il tuo forte", continuò lo scudo del Re, in quello che doveva essere a parer suo un modo di tranquillizzarlo e bene o male Noctis apprezzò quel tentativo goffo.  
"Nemmeno il tuo forte", commentò e Gladio fece per dargli uno schiaffo dietro la testa ma si fermò prima di colpirlo e gli posò una mano sulla nuca, scuotendolo affettuosamente.  
Noctis si concesse un sorriso, che si affievolì all'istante quando il Cancelliere gli diede un'ultima, glaciale occhiata che gli spezzò il respiro.  
Il ragazzo sperò che quella pantomima riuscita male di una Cerimonia di benvenuto potesse finire presto, perché si sentiva turbato e quella sensazione di angoscia cresceva ogni istante di più. 

E così fu.  
Noctis si diede un paio di colpetti dietro la schiena, dolorante per il troppo tempo speso in piedi senza far altro che guardare in basso, quando la Cerimonia fu finalmente interrotta da uno squillo di trombe e tutti i presenti si alzarono per andar via.  
Lui, Ignis e Gladio furono gli ultimi ad uscire, invece Re Regis, in capo alla fila di sudditi e servitù, accompagnava fuori dalla sala del trono i propri ospiti, cercando di tanto in tanto suo figlio con lo sguardo, che intenzionalmente faceva finta di non accorgersi di tutte quelle attenzioni per non doversi presentare.  
"Dovresti andare. È la terza volta che si gira per chiamarti", lo redarguì Ignis, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per chiamarlo e avvicinandosi per fare in modo che potesse sentirlo solo lui.  
"Che si giri quanto vuole. Non ho intenzione di fare gli onori di casa con gente dell'Impero", controbatté Noctis, apparentemente tranquillo, anche se dentro era nervoso.  
Sapeva che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto fare la conoscenza dei suoi non tanto graditi ospiti e che questo incontro sarebbe accaduto prima che suo padre potesse arrabbiarsi sul serio, sta volta, per i suoi continui modi rozzi e maleducati nei confronti degli altri.  
"Dovrai farci l'abitudine. Rimarranno qui per un bel po'. Non puoi cambiare strada ogni volta che li incrocerai per i corridoi, Noct", aggiunse Gladio alle già pesanti e fastidiose raccomandazioni del quattrocchi.  
Il Principe di Lucis alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiedendosi per quale accidenti di motivo i suoi amici più cari non riuscissero mai a prendere le sue difese, quando si trattava di doversi confrontare con il Re.  
Si grattò la testa, cercando di fingere di non aver sentito e, quando tutti ripresero le loro mansioni e la grande sala d'ingresso si svuotò, Noctis seppe di non avere più scampo.  
"Noctis", lo chiamò suo padre, facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo e il moretto sospirò, afflitto.  
"Ci siamo. Fatemi gli auguri", disse, rivolto a Gladio e Ignis che lo guardarono scettici con un sopracciglio alzato, stupito dal livello di repellenza spropositato mostrato dal Principe nei confronti dell’Impero, poi il Re fece cenno anche a loro di unirsi a lui.  
"Noctis, immagino tu abbia ignorato volutamente i miei segnali, quando ti invitavo ad avvicinarti, mentre abbandonavamo la sala", disse Re Regis, ironico e il Principe si rese conto che non era poi così arrabbiato, dopotutto.  
Forse voleva solo farsi bello di fronte ai suoi ospiti, il che era abbastanza possibile, visto che in altre occasioni lo avrebbe redarguito senza troppi complimenti per il suo comportamento a dir poco pecoreccio.  
"Non so di cosa parli, comunque eccomi qua", rispose, in tono noncurante e dando l'impressione di aver totalmente ignorato la presenza della famiglia imperiale, perché questi cercavano un contatto diretto ma lui non li guardava, palesemente di proposito.  
"Abbiamo degli ospiti, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, che vorrei presentarti".  
Noctis finalmente si voltò, quando vide con la coda dell'occhio Il Cancelliere Izunia e il Principe di Niflheim fare un profondo inchino nella sua direzione, ultimo tentativo per farsi notare, forse; lui rimase immobile, finché non sentì un ginocchio toccare leggermente il suo polpaccio a ricordargli che di fronte ad un altro Principe doveva esserci il medesimo rispetto e quindi avrebbe dovuto inchinarsi. Il ginocchio, ovviamente, era quello di Gladio e lo riconobbe dal fatto che non era stato propriamente un tocco gentile.  
"I miei più sentiti saluti, Principe Noctis", disse il Cancelliere Izunia, "È un piacere conoscere il figlio del nostro saggio Re. I racconti sulla tua nobiltà non rendono giustizia a ciò che realmente sei", continuò, riservandosi un'occhiata scettica che parve ignorare di proposito, poi si voltò verso il Principe Prompto, come al solito incapace di dire o fare alcun che, probabilmente ancora troppo emozionato e scosso da quella giornata, "Mio nipote è stanco e spossato, di solito ha una parlantina più accentuata di questa, ti prego di scusarlo".  
"Ahem…", esordì il biondino, sobbalzando sulle spalle e diventando più o meno bianco come un lenzuolo, "Io… molto piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, Principe Noctis", disse, allungando una mano, che il moretto strinse mostrando davvero poca enfasi nel farlo, "Chiedo di nuovo scusa, non sono esattamente nel pieno delle mie energie. È stato un viaggio lungo e senza pause".  
"Non preoccuparti per questo, Principe Prompto", lo rassicurò Re Regis, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e sorridendo. Il biondino parve rincuorato da quel gesto apparentemente così semplice, perché Noctis lo vide sorridere leggermente e arrossire. "Vedrai che con un po' di riposo tornerai ad essere il loquace Principe di Niflheim di cui si è parlato tanto!", ammiccò e sia il ragazzo che lo zio risero con garbo alla battuta, a parere di Noctis tutt'altro che simpatica.  
Suo padre, comunque, non era famoso per il suo senso dell'umorismo.  
Re Regis, improvvisamente, disse: “Oh”, ricordarsi di qualcosa e, indicando dietro a suo figlio, presentò ai due membri della famiglia imperiale anche Ignis e Gladio, che con gentilezza ed un sorriso salutarono, ricambiati, "Quando mio figlio salirà al trono, Ignis e Gladio saranno i suoi più fedeli consiglieri, ma vi prego di non considerarli semplici spalle del Re, ma qualcosa di simile a dei fratelli".  
Ardyn parve colpito da quella informazione e, aggrottando le sopracciglia, esclamò: "È un legame davvero profondo, non c'è che dire".  
"Già, è una cosa molto bella, Vostra Maestà", diede corda il Principe Prompto e Noctis trattenne a stento un sospiro frustrato e la voglia che aveva di alzare gli occhi al cielo ed andare via. Troppe sviolinate e finti apprezzamenti da parte della famiglia Imperiale, non tanto da parte del Cancelliere, palesemente ironico quando si mostrava tanto stupito, ma il principino dall'aria ingenua e spaesato che Noctis proprio non riusciva a fingere che gli ispirasse simpatia.  
"Ogni buon Re necessita di una cerchia di persone di cui fidarsi; persone che ha il compito di proteggere e che lo proteggono a sua volta. C’è una sorta di sinergia ineguagliabile, che si è creata grazie ad anni di legami instaurati col tempo. Naturalmente un’affinità simile richiede il massimo della fiducia, per questo trovo sia fondamentale che non lo si scambi in qualcosa di troppo lontano dalla fratellanza".  
"Capisco. Noi non abbiamo una tradizione simile a Niflheim ma sarebbe molto bello poterne pensare una che ci assomigli. Credo che questo viaggio possa insegnarci molte cose da cui prendere spunto, non trovi, zio?", domandò il biondino, e il Cancelliere annuì, accennando ad un sorriso che a Noctis parve privo di ogni entusiasmo e che in realtà non fosse proprio d’accordo. "Sei molto fortunato ad essere circondato da persone che ti sostengono in tal modo, Principe Noctis", continuò Prompto, rivolgendosi a lui apparentemente ammirato di aver appreso quel fatto che al Principe di Lucis non era mai sembrato nulla di che, sebbene volesse un gran bene sia a Gladio che a Ignis, dimostrando con fatica quell'affetto ma i due ci erano abituati.  
"Lui non se ne rende conto, però", commentò Gladio, poi si voltò verso Re Regis quando ricevette un'occhiata severa da Ignis, "Con tutto il rispetto per vostro figlio, Vostra Maestà".  
Il Re gli fece cenno con la mano di stare tranquillo, mentre Noctis si girava e gli mostrava un pugno a mezz'aria cercando di non farsi vedere da suo padre.  
Il Principe Prompto, vedendoli così in confidenza, sfoggiò il suo vero, primo sorriso genuino da quando era arrivato alla Capitale e si coprì la bocca con una mano cercando di non mostrarsi troppo divertito di fronte a quel simpatico teatrino.  
Noctis se ne accorse e, palesemente disturbato dal fatto che i propri istinti omicida rendessero l’erede al trono di Niflheim tanto ilare, si affrettò a dire: "Abbiamo dato abbastanza spettacolo per oggi, direi di andare", bofonchiò, poi fece un inchino verso i due ospiti, che ricambiarono spiazzati per un attimo da all'improvviso e palese desiderio di andar via, e verso suo padre, che scosse la testa rassegnato da quel suo modo di fare scostante e burbero di cui ormai non poteva cambiarne la natura.  
"Ah, Ignis", chiamò il Re e il ragazzo con gli occhiali si fermò.  
"Sì, Vostra Altezza?".  
"Più tardi vorrei chiederti di accompagnare i nostri ospiti ad esplorare il castello, in modo che possano impararne ogni angolo. Non conosco nessuno che possa farlo meglio di te!", disse Re Regis, ammiccando e Ignis si impettì, orgoglioso di sentire certe lusinghe da parte del Re, riservandosi un’occhiata divertita dagli altri due, "Se Noctis vorrà accompagnarti, sarebbe…".  
"Sono molto occupato, io e Gladio ci alleniamo, questo pomeriggio", lo interruppe il Principe di Lucis, e lo scudo del re alzò un sopracciglio, ma preferì non commentare, "Sarà per un'altra volta", aggiunse, rivolto al biondino che annuì, sorridendo con gentilezza.  
"Non preoccuparti, Principe Noctis! Avremo modo di rimediare nei prossimi giorni", rispose, e il moretto non disse nulla, per evitare che la propria risposta potesse risultare falsa e ironica, come spesso accadeva.  
"Con permesso", si limitò a dire, facendo un inchino ed allontanandosi con al seguito Gladio e Ignis.

Poco dopo, quando arrivarono nella sala degli allenamenti, Noctis si buttò a sedere su una poltrona, stanco morto.  
Si prese la testa tra le mani, in preda ad un gran bel mal di testa e Gladio gli si avvicinò, poggiando il gomito su un vecchio mobile dove vi erano riposti dei pesi da allenamento.  
"Io e Gladio ci alleniamo", ripeté, cercando di imitare la voce del Principe di Lucis, fallendo miseramente per via della sua ugola non propriamente d'oro.  
"Ah, sta zitto Gladio", lo ammonì l'altro, reclinando la testa all'indietro e sbuffando.  
Ci mancava solo che quel gigante del cavolo lo prendesse anche in giro, siccome non era già abbastanza irritato di suo dopo quel breve incontro con la famiglia Imperiale.  
"Perdoni la mia insolenza, sua bugiardezza".  
"Lo sai benissimo il motivo per cui ho mentito!".  
"Certo, ed è per questo che penso che tu sia un bambino codardo a cui piace delegare gli altri e fare solo le cose che gli piacciono, nulla più", rispose Gladio, dandogli una botta sulla spalla, cercando di farlo rinsavire ma l'unica cosa che ottenne fu l'ennesimo sguardo omicida da parte di Noctis.  
"Fatela finita, non è il momento di litigare questo", intervenne Ignis; rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, forse con la speranza che i due potessero farcela senza il suo intervento ma come al solito era stato troppo ottimista. "Siamo tutti nervosi, me compreso. Avere l'Impero di mezzo non è esattamente ciò che vorrei per mantenere la serenità mentale del castello, ma dobbiamo ammettere che pur essendo iniziato in modo strano, questo incontro ha dato parecchi risvolti positivi. Insomma, è andata meglio di quanto potessi credere".  
"Tu dici?", chiese Noctis, retorico, mentre aggrottava la fronte e Ignis annuì, poi incrociò le braccia al petto , "Santo cielo, dove arriveremo?".  
"Che problemi hai?", gli chiese Gladio, improvvisamente, "Cosa ti innervosisce tanto da renderti così insopportabile?".  
"Cos- sei serio? Forse il fatto che gente da sempre in conflitto con noi gira liberamente per il nostro castello?".  
Gladio alzò le spalle, noncurante: "Sono qui per firmare un trattato di pace, a parte la presenza di uno degli uomini più enigmatici che abbia mai visto in vita mia, devo dire che la prima impressione è stata piuttosto positiva. Il principino sembra davvero incapace di fare del male persino ad una mosca, figuriamoci dichiarare guerra ad un intero regno o approfittare di una situazione come questa per attaccarci!".  
Noctis, indignato, strabuzzò gli occhi e poi si alzò in piedi, sospirando: "Incredibile… ora sono io quello che si fa troppi film, quando mio padre non ha fatto altro che raccomandarsi".  
"Tuo padre ti ha detto di stare attento e non abbassare la guardia, non di comportarti come se fossi un Principe viziato privo di ogni sentimento!", esclamò lo scudo del Re, ancora, e sta volta Noctis si zittì per qualche secondo, spiazzati, prima di girarsi verso Ignis forse alla ricerca di un supporto morale che non arrivò.  
"Il tuo compito di Principe è diverso da quello di giovane uomo, sebbene le due cose a volte debbano coincidere, ma ci sono dei momenti in cui la tua parte regale, di futuro sovrano, quella che meno ti piace, deve predominare", rispose il ragazzo con gli occhiali, pacato e saggio come sempre, e Gladio lo indicò, come a voler accentuare quanto ragione avesse e il Principe di Lucis grugnì, palesemente infastidito da quel gesto, "Noctis, nessuno ti dice che quello che fai debba piacerti, perché nemmeno a tuo padre entusiasma dover prendere certe decisioni e fingere relazioni calorose che in realtà non vorrebbe mai avere, ma è così e fa parte di qualcosa di cui dovrai abituarti, prima o poi, perché un giorno spetterà a te".  
"Non con degli Imperiali dentro al nostro castello!", esclamò, furente, poi si avvicinò alla porta e, prima di aprirla disse: "Se a voi risulta così facile fare finta che nel corso degli anni tra noi e Niflheim non sia mai successo nulla, fate pure, nessuno ve lo vieta, ma non cercate di farmi cambiare idea, è inutile!", e senza attendere alcuna risposta - sebbene Ignis avesse fatto un passo avanti e avesse aperto la bocca per replicare - chiuse la porta con rabbia e se ne andò. 

Noctis non aveva mai amato gli Imperiali e se avesse dovuto dare una sola motivazione, sebbene ne avesse tante, avrebbe risposto che era a causa della paura.  
Sin da bambino aveva studiato la storia e tutto ciò che gli era stato insegnato a proposito di Niflheim e dei i suoi abitanti era che da sempre avevano cercato di spodestare il Re di Eos e di sottomettere la sua città alle loro regole e alla loro tecnologia avanzata e stramba.  
Era convinto che la natura di quella gente fosse violenta e che fosse un popolo di guerrafondai, sempre pronti a tirar fuori le armi e sfoggiare nuove tecniche all'avanguardia utili solo per fare del male.  
Se avessero usato quelle risorse in altri modi probabilmente non avrebbe dubitato un istante delle loro intenzioni, ma la storia parlava chiaro e non riusciva a capire perché solo lui se ne stesse preoccupando così tanto.  
Girò un angolo, ignorando completamente due cameriere che lo salutarono prese alla sprovvista, poi girò ancora e raggiunse la propria stanza.  
Era l'unico posto che gli era venuto in mente dove rifugiarsi per non rischiare di incontrare nessuno, Imperiali e non.  
Non aveva nemmeno voglia di vedere suo padre, probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno cenato con loro quella sera pur di evitare di mostrarsi troppo contrariato e di malumore.  
Sapeva che suo padre sarebbe andato su tutte le furie per questo, ma non gli importava molto.  
Avrebbe voluto spiegargli le sue ragioni, ma ormai a cosa serviva? Quella gente era lì dentro, libera di fare ciò che voleva e di coglierli di sorpresa.  
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé dando un paio di mandare con la chiave, che gettò noncurante su una scrivania e poi si buttò sul letto, di schiena.  
Avrebbe voluto dormire ma era troppo agitato, il che era davvero grave perché lui era uno di quei tipi che potevano dormire ovunque, persino su un letto di chiodi arrugginiti, ma ora come ora aveva troppi pensieri per la testa.  
Si rese conto che, dopotutto, forse non si era comportato nel più regale dei modi, sia con i loro ospiti che con Gladio e Ignis.  
Quei due erano i suoi consiglieri, i suoi più stretti collaboratori ma soprattutto era i suoi migliori amici ed era la loro priorità dirgli sempre la verità e cercare di farlo ragionare, visto che a volte era così cocciuto da rasentare il ridicolo e se ne rendeva conto da solo, ma era troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto sparire per un po', mettere in chiaro le idee e tornare come al solito come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Gli riusciva così bene, d'altronde, fare cavolate e rimediare senza dire una parola.  
Comunque, malgrado quel mini senso di colpa, era ancora straconvinto di non volersi fidare di quella gente venuta dalla neve, ed era questo pensiero lo rendeva ancora irrequieto e pensieroso.  
Iniziò a guardare il soffitto, confuso e arrabbiato, finché non si coprì la faccia con le mani e grugnì, poi sentì bussare alla porta.  
"Sto dormendo", disse, acido, sapendo che quella risposta sarebbe bastata a cacciare via chiunque solo perché nessuno si azzardava mai a contraddire le sue scuse, sostenendo il contrario per la semplice motivazione che lui era il figlio del Re.  
"Noct, smettila di dire stupidate e apri la porta", tutti a parte Ignis, ovviamente.  
Il Principe di Lucis sospirò, conscio che non avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti che aprire.  
Ignis era abbastanza insistente quando voleva e sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì fuori a bussare anche tutta la notte.  
Quel ragazzo aveva una pazienza quasi infinita, a volte lo invidiava, visto che lui era tutto l'opposto.  
Si alzò in piedi e aprì uno spiraglio, quel tanto che potesse permettergli di parlare.  
"Non sei ancora andato a fare da guida al tuo nuovo amico Principe Imperiale?", chiese il moretto, in un tono fintamente gentile che Ignis parve cogliere benissimo ma che probabilmente finse di non aver sentito, altrimenti gli avrebbe piantato una daga in mezzo agli occhi.  
"Non ancora, prima devo occuparmi di te".  
Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, poi rispose, acido: "Io sono a posto così.".  
"No che non lo sei, e smettila di fare il geloso".  
Il Principe di Lucis strabuzzò gli occhi, preso alla sprovvista da quella affermazione; aprì di più la porta e disse: "Il… cosa?",  
"Noct, vorrei entrare prima che tu possa iniziare a fare scenate qui. Me lo permetti?", cominciò Ignis e il ragazzo lo scrutò per un attimo, non proprio convinto di volergli concordare quel permesso dopo quello che aveva detto, ma poco dopo gli fece cenno con una mano di entrare e poi chiuse la porta, dove vi si poggiò con una spalla e le braccia incrociate.  
"Geloso di cosa?", chiese, profondamente infastidito da quella accusa, perché se c'era un sentimento che proprio non provava in quel momento, era la gelosia.  
Per chi poi?  
"Nessuno sta cercando di toglierti il primato. Sono degli ospiti, vanno trattati come tali. Saresti contento se fossi tu al castello di qualcun altro e ti stessero trattando come hai fatto tu con loro?".  
Noctis sbuffò e fece una mezza risata senza entusiasmo: "Non accadrebbe. Io non sono un imperiale", rispose, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, "Non voglio il primato, voglio quella gente fuori da qui".  
"E tuo padre invece vuole che rimangano, che si festeggi per la decisione presa, che il nostro regno trovi un'armonia con il loro. Si chiama interazione, che ti piaccia o no. Te l'ho detto, metti da parte l'astio e inizia a ragionare come un Re, è l'unico modo che hai per pensare in modo razionale. Così sei solo pieno di rabbia e basta e non è l'atteggiamento di qualcuno a cui spetta, un giorno, sedere sul trono di Insomnia".  
"Se fossi il Re, ora Insomnia dormirebbe sonni tranquilli, perché non avrei mai permesso loro di entrare!", esclamò Noctis, furibondo, indicando verso la porta con un gesto teatrale.  
"È così semplice per te? Decidere per conto tuo, senza sapere cosa vuole la tua gente, invece?", chiese Ignis, aggiustandosi gli occhiali sul naso con un gesto nervoso, sebbene il suo tono di voce era rimasto tranquillo e pacato come al solito e questo spiazzò Noctis, "Pensi che tuo padre non abbia tenuto conto del parere delle persone? Il popolo vuole la pace, vuole che si viva in armonia. Persone normali che vivono vite normali vogliono che si mantenga una certa sicurezza, che quel che hanno resti con loro e non vogliono rischiare che insorga una guerra a portar loro via ciò che si sono guadagnati per tutta una vita. Tuo padre questo lo sa, e malgrado abbia paura anche lui, fa quello che vuole il suo popolo. Non accettare la loro richiesta non sarebbe stato forse ancora più rischioso?", chiese, non aspettandosi una riposta da parte del Principe, che ora aveva abbassato lo sguardo colpito da quelle parole, che erano state dannatamente veritiere e taglienti.  
Era tutto vero, dopotutto. Era più sicuro accettare e sperare che le loro intenzioni fossero davvero buone, piuttosto che ignorarli e scatenare il putiferio.  
Il Cancelliere Izunia non era l'uomo di cui fidarsi di più al mondo ma dopotutto Niflheim era l'ultimo posto rimasto con cui pattuire la pace e questo significava che Insomnia aveva molti alleati su cui fare affidamento e questo di certo Ardyn lo sapeva bene e forse le sue intenzioni, per una volta, poteva essere davvero pacifiche e senza alcun secondo fine.  
Si sentì un po' più sereno a quel pensiero logico che con la rabbia repressa non era riuscito a concepire.  
Aveva ancora un sacco di confusione in testa ma almeno era più tranquillo, ora.  
Ignis dopotutto era lì per questo, pensò Noctis.  
Non avrebbe mai ammesso che il quattrocchi aveva ragione, ma quando Ignis sorrise leggermente capì che certe cosa non c'era nemmeno bisogno di spiegarle.  
Lo conosceva troppo bene, ormai.  
“Io… ci rifletterò sopra. Ho ancora molto tempo prima di doverli incontrare ancora, perciò ho tutto il tempo di farmi un’idea tutta mia su queste persone”, disse, distogliendo lo sguardo, troppo orgoglioso per mostrarsi debole e dubbioso, persino con Ignis che, probabilmente, era la persona con cui si era più aperto in tutta la sua vita.  
Nemmeno Gladio poteva vantare di aver avuto l’onore di essere stato in qualche modo una luce verso la retta via. Dopotutto i suoi modi era fin troppo diversi da quelli di Ignis e forse era questa la motivazione per cui il Principe di Lucis tendeva a mostrare il suo lato debole più verso il quattrocchi.  
Comunque era successo talmente di rado che Ignis poteva contare quei rari eventi sulle dita di una mano sola.  
"Per qualsiasi cosa sai dove trovarmi", lo rassicurò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, sorridendo poi guardò l'orologio. "Sarà meglio andare, ho appuntamento con il Principe Prompto, davanti la sala del trono, tra esattamente cinque minuti".  
"Fa attenzione, con quella parlantina che ha mostrato potrebbe confonderti", si raccomandò ironicamente il Principe di Lucis e Ignis sbuffò divertito.  
"Sono abituato con Principi ben più taciturni e musoni. Ci vediamo dopo, Noct".  
“A dopo, quattrocchi”.  
Il Principe di Lucis chiuse la porta e il silenzio tornò a regnare, quando anche i passi di Ignis sparirono nel corridoio.  
Si chiese se non sarebbe dovuto andare anche lui al fantomatico appuntamento con il biondino dall'aria spaesata e fare gli onori di casa, e malgrado la risposta nella logica contorta della nobiltà fosse positiva, perché era giusto che non fosse solo suo padre ad occuparsi di certe cose, decise che era meglio lasciar perdere.  
Non aveva trovato quel ragazzino molto simpatico, a pelle.  
Non sembrava propriamente la persona più divertente con cui passare il tempo e lui che già di per sé non era un giocherellone, non voleva sprecare istanti preziosi dietro una persona così.  
Gli sarebbe toccato, prima o poi, ma non quel giorno.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra e vi poggiò la fronte; chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.  
A volte non riusciva a capirsi e odiava stare così.  
C’erano momenti in cui ringraziava il cielo di essere come era, perché in fondo tante cose non riuscivano a scalfirlo come invece accadeva con persone molto più sensibili di lui.  
Il problema che, probabilmente, il più sensibile di tutti alla fine era proprio lui e quell’atteggiamento così menefreghista che mostrava spesso verso gli sconosciuti o coloro di cui non si fidava, gli si parava davanti come uno scudo per proteggerlo da quello che lui chiamava “dolore inutile”.  
La cosa divertente, se così si poteva definire, era che a volte stava più male di quanto potesse credere e, pur di non ammetterlo, fingeva – persino verso se stesso - di non provare nulla.  
Niente di niente e finiva per venire frainteso da chiunque non lo conoscesse abbastanza da poter dire che in realtà sapeva essere dolce, sapeva farsi coinvolgere e divertirsi, il problema era solo fidarsi, nulla più e sembrava così semplice vedere gli altri aprirsi così bene con il resto del mondo, eppure quando ci provava lui era tutto diverso, come se non avesse il talento per una cosa così.  
Gli faceva rabbia, perché dopotutto ci aveva provato e lo continuava a fare, deludendo se stesso per non riuscirci mai.  
Avrebbe voluto poter essere come suo padre, spigliato e sempre con una buona parola.  
Uno che piace alla gente, insomma.  
Lui non piaceva quasi a nessuno, specie nel castello, perciò forse sarebbe stato meglio smetterla di cercare di essere ciò che non era o avrebbe solo rafforzato la propria convinzione di essere una persona terribile, e non era quello che voleva.  
Fine.


	3. III

Capitolo 3

Quando Prompto raggiunse il grande portone ormai chiuso della sala del trono, si rese conto di quanta gente lavorasse al castello, perché c’erano persone che andavano a venivano in continuazione, indaffaratissime, talmente tanto da non prestargli nemmeno attenzione. Filavano via, a mille, senza un attimo di tregua e tutto questo lo stupì tantissimo, perché non era abituato a certi ritmi.  
A Niflheim il clima era decisamente più tranquillo e visto e considerato che ora erano tutti impegnati ad organizzare la sua incoronazione, Prompto si chiese quanta differenza dovesse esserci, su qualsiasi fronte, tra la sua città e quella in cui era ospite.  
Re Regis, mentre l’aveva accompagnato nella sua stanza, gli aveva bene o male spiegato come funzionavano le cose lì dentro; a differenza della fredda città di cui il biondino era sovrintendente, Insomnia somigliava di più una metropoli che ad un regno e questo rendeva le cose un po’ più complicate da gestire; le persone tendevano a pretendere molto dal proprio Re e forse questo dipendeva anche dal fatto che Regis fosse tanto disponibile e saggio, quindi una persona di cui fidarsi.  
Alzò il polso destro coperto da un braccialetto e un orologio, per costatare che ora fosse, scoprendo che era in anticipo di almeno dieci minuti e rimase stupito dal fatto che, per una volta, non avrebbe fatto aspettare nessuno.  
“Sto imparando”, sorrise, poi si stiracchiò tirando le braccia sopra la testa e seppe che ora avrebbe solo dovuto aspettare.  
Re Regis aveva detto loro, sia a lui che a suo zio, che avrebbe fatto sapere a Ignis di vedersi ad una determinata ora e che nel frattempo, in attesa, avrebbero potuto darsi una rinfrescata.  
Alla fine Ardyn aveva deciso che il giro suo giro lo poteva anche fare un altro giorno, magari con il Re; ora era troppo stanco per muoversi, così Prompto si era trovato solo all’appuntamento e un po’ era nervoso, perché per quanto Ignis gli avesse dato l’idea di essere assolutamente una persona tranquilla e gentile, il contesto in cui si erano conosciuti l’aveva un po’ turbato, ma forse era stata colpa del Principe Noctis, che aveva un po’ reso l’atmosfera pesante e imbarazzante.  
Era stato quasi entusiasta di sapere che ad Insomnia c’era un altro Principe, oltretutto della sua età, quando suo zio glielo aveva comunicato durante la cerimonia di benvenuto. Pensava che avrebbe potuto provare ad esserci amico, dopotutto, ma quel breve incontro gli aveva fatto accantonare quell’idea, almeno per il momento.  
Sospirò e si allargò un po’ il colletto della camicia, perché il caldo continuava ad essere insopportabile.  
Si era sbarazzato della tunica da cerimonia, ma non era provvisto di abiti più leggeri e conformi ad un clima del genere. Era riuscito a raccattare un paio di pantaloni leggeri e attillati che aveva infilato negli stivali grigi e rossi e una camicetta bianca con le maniche lunghe che aveva rigirato fin sopra al gomito, non propriamente in modo elegante.  
Aveva messo da parte l’idea di indossare dei guanti e qualche gioiello, ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che era un Principe. Gli abiti che portava erano sicuramente fatti a mano, unici nel loro genere, di seta pregiatissima e lana.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di avere qualcosa di normale da mettere, ma a quanto pareva avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di quello che aveva nelle valige e nulla sembrava meglio di ciò che portava ora.  
“Principe Prompto!”, esclamò una voce, e il biondino alzò lo sguardo da terra e sorrise alla vista del gentile ragazzo con gli occhiali che era persino riuscito a cambiarsi vestiti togliendosi quelli formali che portava durante la cerimonia.  
“Ignis, vero?”, chiese, dandogli la mano che gli venne stretta con vigore.  
“Esatto, Ignis Scientia, ma puoi chiamarmi solo per nome, come fanno tutti”, informò, poi diede un paio di colpi di tosse e continuò: “Sei solo, Principe? Il Cancelliere Izunia non verrà a fare il giro con noi?”.  
Prompto alzò le spalle: “No, dice di essere stanco. Preferisce rifocillarsi e conoscere il castello un altro giorno, anche se a quanto pare lui c'è già stato tempo fa”.  
“Tu non sei stanco, invece?”, chiese Ignis, sorridendo davanti allo sguardo tutt’altro che assonnato del biondino che, sorprendentemente, ora sembrava molto più spigliato e propenso a parlare rispetto a quella mattina, quando a stento era riuscito a dire due parole.  
Le formalità dovevano innervosirlo parecchio e fu felice che fortunatamente con lui sembrasse a proprio agio.  
“Nemmeno un po’”, rispose Prompto, con un diniego particolarmente energico, “Il viaggio mi ha talmente scioccato che ho perso ogni traccia di sonno e stanchezza, in più sono così su di giri per essere qui alla Capitale che probabilmente non dormirò per un mese!”.  
Il maggiordomo con gli occhiali da vista lo guardò sbatacchiando un paio di volte gli occhi, poi rise di fronte a quella allegria e intraprendenza mostrata.  
Molte persone che avevano avuto la fortuna di conoscere il Principe Prompto di Niflheim ne avevano parlato sempre come un chiacchierone, positivo, ironico e sempre sorridente ragazzino di cui non si poteva fare a meno di bramarne la compagnia e quelle voci erano arrivate anche ad Insomnia e, ben sapendo tutto ciò, Ignis si rese conto che a quanto pareva stava per fare la stessa esperienza positiva di chi era riuscito a spendere del tempo con lui.  
“Ti vedo più rilassato rispetto a stamattina, ne sono felice”, gli fece notare, poi gli fece strada indicandogli una direzione con la mano, mentre l’altra la teneva dietro la schiena, “Vogliamo andare, Principe?”.  
“Con molto piacere, Ignis!”.

 

Così il giro di visite iniziò.  
Il Principe sembrava davvero molto stupito dall’architettura che il Palazzo presentava, così diversa da quella più cupa e barocca che invece decorava Niflheim e, mentre raggiungevano la sala dei quadri, quella dove la storia di Insomnia era praticamente descritta minuziosamente nelle didascalie laterali alle opere d’arte, il biondino si fermò a contemplarne uno in particolare che aveva attirato subito la sua attenzione.  
“Quelli siamo noi. Non credevo che qui ci fosse addirittura un quadro rappresentante la mia famiglia; ci sono stati talmente tanti dissapori tra di noi che ero convinto Re Regis avesse fatto bruciare qualsiasi cosa contenesse la nostra faccia”, sorrise Prompto, con le mani ai fianchi e Ignis gli si affiancò, perché un po’ sperava di poter parlare di quel quadro con lui ed era questa la motivazione per cui aveva scelto la Galleria, come prima tappa.  
“Immagino che questo sarebbe davvero un gesto orribile da fare, non credi Principe? Ogni pezzo di storia ha i propri momenti bui, ma non per questo le prove dell’esistenza di momenti di pace e armonia debbano essere cancellati. Dopotutto sei qui per fare in modo che quegli istanti ritornino, no?”, azzardò il ragazzo e il biondino annuì, poi si avvicinò di qualche passo, per scrutare meglio il quadro. “Potresti esserci tu, nel prossimo”, continuò Ignis.  
“Ahah, non ho lo stesso portamento dello zio Iedolas, a quanto pare. Lui era fatto per governare, aveva esattamente l’indole del leader tutto d’un pezzo, cosa che sicuramente manca a me”, spiegò Prompto e Ignis lo guardò di sfuggita, curioso di sentire di più a proposito di quella storia di cui tutti ne sapevano davvero poco. La stampa aveva cercato di spillare più notizie possibili riguardo Iedolas, la sua improvvisa morte cinque anni prima e la comparsa del Principe erede al trono. “Lo zio era parecchio severo, selettivo anche. Non ho mai scambiato molte parole con lui, perché pareva non essere molto interessato a legare con la propria famiglia e questo è stato un male. Pur sapendo che avrei ereditato il trono di Niflheim, non ha mai dedicato tempo ad istruirmi, cosa che invece lo zio Ardyn ha fatto con molta pazienza”, spiegò il Principe, quando si rese conto che Ignis lo stava fissando curioso ma con zero coraggio di fargli domande.  
Dopotutto non gli costava nulla raccontargli qualche pensiero personale, non stava facendo nulla di male, sebbene era convinto che se ci fosse stato suo zio lo avrebbe fermato subito, prima di farsi scappare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto dire.  
“La sua morte è stata un duro colpo per tutti, immagino. Voglio dire, l’imperatore di Niflheim circondato da milioni di guardie del corpo che viene trovato morto nella sua stessa stanza… deve essere difficile da digerire”, azzardò il ragazzo più grande, probabilmente cercando di tastare il terreno e capire se avrebbe potuto spillare qualche informazione in più riguardo quella storia e magari cercare di farne il quadro generale insieme a Gladio, quando lo avrebbe visto più tardi.  
Prompto alzò le spalle e sorrise amaramente, poi si voltò e iniziò a camminare verso il quadro successivo: “Come ti ho detto, non eravamo molto legati. Per me è stato un colpo scoprire di essere l’unico erede rimasto in vita della famiglia Aldercapt e pur essendo di fatto un Principe, mi sono sempre un po’ discostato dal mondo politico, perché davvero non credevo di dover arrivare a tanto. Dopotutto avevo solo 15 anni, quando è successo”.  
"Penso che ne sarei rimasto scioccato anche io, Principe Prompto”, cercò di rassicurarlo Ignis, e quello sbuffò divertito, percependo quanto fossero sincere quelle parole, poi si fermò di fronte ad un quadro, forse il più grande della sala, rappresentate molti membri della famiglia di Lucis e al centro Re Regis e un bambino che doveva essere il Principe Noctis. “E’ meraviglioso ammirare la famiglia reale. Re Regis è sempre stato un punto di riferimento per me, sin da quando ho scoperto di dover salire al trono, ma forse anche prima”.  
“Penso non ci sia un Re più saggio e buono di lui e non lo dico solo perché è come se facessi parte della sua famiglia, lo penso davvero!”, esclamò Ignis e Prompto annuì, d’accordo con lui, continuando a scrutare il quadro per studiarne ogni angolo, finché non si posò una mano sotto al mento, pensieroso.  
“Il Principe Noctis è sempre così…”, si interruppe, non trovando la parola giusta.  
“Antipatico?”, domandò Ignis, divertito, sapendo esattamente quali fossero le prima impressioni a pelle di chiunque aveva la fortuna di conoscere Noct e sapeva anche di non poter far altro che riderci sopra perché erano anni che provava a convincerlo che era ora di cambiare atteggiamento con le persone che non conosceva o di cui si fidava poco, ma quello sembrava fingere di capire e invece non capiva mai un bel niente.  
Era antipatico, certe volte, e non poteva nasconderlo.  
“Cupo”, concluse Prompto, alzando un sopracciglio, forse non tanto in disaccordo con le parole del ragazzo con gli occhiali, che rise.  
“Quasi sempre, diciamo. Dipende quanto è in confidenza con le persone con cui parla. Voi siete nuovi, qui. Posso solo immaginare che lo sforzo di mostrarsi un minimo gentile sia stato enorme, sebbene il risultato sia stato disastroso come sempre.”.  
“Non è andata così male, di sicuro non ha fatto la figura del pupazzo muto come è successo a me nella sala del trono. Per tutti i Chocobo spelacchiati, potessi tornare indietro mi sotterrerei per la vergogna!”, esclamò Prompto e si nascose il viso rosso tra le mani, troppo imbarazzato addirittura per ricordarla, la mattina stessa, quando aveva praticamente fatto scena muta davanti a mezza corte.  
“Non è andata male nemmeno a te, Principe Prompto”, cercò di rassicurarlo Ignis, posandogli una gentile mano sulla spalla che, se possibile, lo fece sentire ancora più scemo. “Hai appena vent’anni, ti sei ritrovato in mezzo ad una situazione più grande di te, non possono pretendere che tu sappia comportarti a modo di fronte ad un regno intero, per giunta in rapporti pessimi fino a l’altro ieri. Soprattutto non possono aspettarsi che tu possa comunicare in modo naturale in contesti come quello di stamattina; a mio parere ci vogliono anni di gavetta persino per quello”.  
“Sei la prima persona che non mi redarguisce per avere zero talento nel sapermi esprimere!”, sorrise il biondino, finalmente mostrando il viso e spostandosi ancora verso altri quadri, che guardò con interessa ma che sembravano meno intriganti rispetto agli altri.  
Ignis poi gli spiegò l’importanza dell’oracolo, la tradizione delle armi ancestrali tramandati da Re a Re, la Panoplia, il Cristallo e, infine, la barriera.  
Prompto ne aveva sempre sentito parlare, ma arrivando ad Insomnia, alle sue porte, non era riuscito a vederla, un po’ per la sua trasparenza, un po’ per via dell’automobile, dalla quale la visibilità era molto scarsa.  
“Vorresti vederla ora? È ancora giorno, possiamo andare!”, chiese Ignis al biondino, quando questi gli disse che aveva questo desiderio e parvero illuminarsi gli occhi come due fari.  
“Sì, ti prego!”, esclamò, congiungendo le mani e sorridendo speranzoso, poi aggiunse, quando quello gli fece cenno di seguirlo, “Ma prima posso chiederti di passare in camera mia a prendere una cosa?”.

 

La risposta di Ignis fu affermativa e quando finalmente arrivarono a destinazione, Prompto ci mise più o meno tre secondi a fare ciò che doveva fare, ovvero recuperare la propria fotocamera che aveva messo al collo grazie al laccio e sorrideva come fosse stato un bambino di 5 anni pronto a scartare i regali di natale.  
“Sono pronto!”, esclamò e chiuse la porta.  
“Appassionato di fotografia, eh?”, chiese Ignis e il Principe prese tra le mani la sua macchinetta, delicatamente, quasi fosse una figlia a cui teneva tantissimo e gliela mostrò.  
“E’ una vera e propria mania. Passerei giornate intere a fare fotografie a qualsiasi cosa, per quello quando mi hai detto della barriera non ho potuto resistere”.  
“Allora ti darò qualche dritta, quando torneremo. Ti farà piacere sapere che abbiamo un giardino vastissimo, una serra e moltissimi terrazzi da cui ammirare il panorama”.  
"Queste sono le belle notizie che amo ricevere. Purtroppo a Niflheim non possiamo vantare moltissime varietà di panorami. Per lo più abbiamo montagne innevate e basta. La cosa più bella da vedere probabilmente è mio zio, il che è tutto dire…".  
Ignis scoppiò a ridere, di nuovo e Prompto parve a prima vista stupito da quella reazione, poi lo seguì a ruota.  
Il ragazzo più grande si ritrovò a pensare a quanto poteva essere più divertente la cerimonia di benvenuto se avesse mostrato anche solo la metà di quella frizzante intraprendenza. Non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di fingere di essere ciò che non era e tutti si sarebbero fatti delle grandi risate.  
Quando raggiunsero gli ultimi gradini verso la porta che dava sulla balconata più alta, quella della torre nord, Ignis si stupì tantissimo di notare che il Principe di Niflheim sembrava per nulla provato da tutte le scale appena salite e alla sua constatazione di quanto fosse in forma, il biondino sorrise in imbarazzo.  
"Sin da quando ero bambino tendevo ad essere rotondo, diciamo grasso, ecco. Ho iniziato a correre ogni mattina, da quando avevo undici anni e mi porto dietro questa abitudine da quel giorno. La crescita mi ha regalato un metabolismo abbastanza vivace, ma ormai la corsa fa parte di me, ed è una delle pochissime cose di cui vado fiero".  
"Ah, bene, devi assolutamente andarne fiero! Santo cielo, se solo Noctis la pensasse come te, sicuramente sarebbe molto più facile cercare di coinvolgerlo in attività diverse da quelle che svolge di solito".  
"Il Principe Noctis non sembra esattamente la persona più semplice con cui instaurare un dialogo", rise il biondino, segretamente incuriosito di conoscere almeno un lato positivo di quello spocchioso, viziatello dell'erede di Lucis.  
Ignis alzò le spalle, sorridendo al pensiero che in poche battute il Principe delle montagne innevate avesse già inquadrato il carattere difficile di Noctis.  
Aprì la porta, finalmente e disse: "Decisamente, fortuna che non è sempre così", poi gli fece cenno di uscire: "Dopo di te, Principe Prompto!".  
La terrazza era gigantesca, grande tanto quanto il perimetro di una sola delle quattro torri che al centro supportavano il grande cristallo, di cui da lì se ne poteva ammirare una sola parte, brillante e ora arancione, per via del riflesso del tramonto.  
Prompto aprì la bocca, stupito, incapace di dire alcun che, prima di iniziare a fare foto senza nemmeno rendersene conto, poi si voltò e Ignis lo seguì fino alla balconata.  
Il panorama era mozzafiato, quando si sporse dalla ringhiera: l'intera città era visibile per chilometri e il deserto non sembrava poi così caldo, da lì.  
La meteora, di cui Prompto avevo solo sentito parlare, era gigantesca persino da lassù, imponente anche se immobile, quasi come se fosse pronta a salire di nuovo nel cielo e tornare in collisione con la terra; una spaventosa meraviglia della natura arrivata dallo spazio infinito.  
Poi la vide, mentre rifletteva qualsiasi luce le passasse accanto: la barriera.  
Si portò il mirino all'occhio e settò qualche funzione alla velocità della luce e iniziò a fotografarla da tutte le angolazioni. Ignis alzò le sopracciglia, stupito da tanta maestria. Doveva davvero essere un hobby di cui si occupava la maggior parte del tempo quando era a casa sua.  
Si chiese se passasse anche del tempo con gli amici e, soprattutto, se ne avesse e la prospettiva che quel ragazzo in realtà così solare e allegro potesse essere solo un po' lo intristì.  
Sembrava così entusiasta ora, mentre era con lui sulla terrazza.  
Come se avere intorno qualcuno che non fosse suo zio lo rendesse felice, un po' libero dal peso delle proprie responsabilità.  
"Ti piace?".  
"Da impazzire!", esclamò il biondino, lapidario, senza mai smettere di scattare foto, "Grazie per avermi mostrato tutto questo, Ignis, specie durante il tramonto. Dev'essere bello poter salire quassù quando volete, è uno spettacolo unico".  
"Re Regis voleva che ti mostrassi tutto il Castello, ma dubito che necessiterai di molte altre informazioni riguardo le stanze che lo compongono, durante il tuo soggiorno. Meglio beneficiare di un po' di tranquillità godendosi il panorama, specie ora che so che sei un fan della fotografia!".  
"Comunque, anche mi mostrassi tutto, mi perderei lo stesso. Sono un disastro a memorizzare le strade", disse ridendo e Ignis notò ancora, con stupore, quanta autoironia si riservasse quel ragazzo e, in quel modo di fare, ci vide solo poca autostima e tanta amarezza.  
"Non essere troppo duro con te stesso", gli disse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, quando questi smise di fare foto e si voltò verso di lui.  
Prompto alzò le spalle: "Ma è la verità!", disse, poi si guardò intorno un paio di volte e, cercando palesemente di cambiare discorso, continuò: "Bene, Ignis, che altro c'è da vedere e che soprattutto posso fotografare?".  
"Ahah! Beh, scendendo potremmo andare verso la serra, poi - si bloccò, alzando il polso per guardare l'orologio - direi che dopo un paio di giri ti riporterei in camera, così che tu possa prepararti per la cena. Re Regis immagino voglia avervi come suoi ospiti".  
"Accidenti, la cena! Avevo quasi dimenticato di avere una fame da lupi. Durante il viaggio abbiamo avuto modo di mangiare giusto qualche panino, ma il mio stomaco reclama altro! Ci sarai anche tu?", chiese Prompto, speranzoso, mordendosi un labbro.  
Ignis capì che, dopotutto, dopo l'incontro con Noctis il principe di Niflheim doveva essere rimasto alquanto scioccato da quel modo di fare e, in qualche modo, la paura di dover scambiare qualche parola con un personaggio così scontroso e acido non doveva rassicurarlo in alcun modo, per questo si stava premurando della sua presenza, in modo che potesse sentirsi a suo agio come probabilmente si stava sentendo in quel momento.  
Sorrise.  
"Certo, e con me Gladio. Siamo sempre presenti durante le cene di corte, soprattutto perché è Il Principe Noctis a chiedere espressamente la nostra presenza".  
"Che tipo è Gladio? È un armadio a quattro ante, ma sotto sotto sembra un bonaccione", chiese il biondino, con una mano sul mento, mentre raggiungevano di nuovo la porta e quindi le scale.  
"Gladio?", ripeté il ragazzo con gli occhiali, stupito da quell'uscita, chiedendosi come potesse capire la gente con un solo colpo d'occhio, "Sì, beh… lui è il trainer di Noctis, gli insegna ad usare la spada e lo allena in generale con esercizi fisici e spesso è davvero molto esigente e severo, ma è un ragazzo di grande cuore, specie se riesci ad entrare nelle sue grazie".  
"Si vede", sorrise il biondino, e mentre Ignis chiudeva la porta, iniziò a scendere le scale. "Magari a cena potresti presentarmelo, se ne hai voglia".  
Ignis sorrise con dolcezza: "Mi farebbe molto piacere, Principe Prompto".

…

 

Quando arrivò finalmente l'ora di cena, Prompto si sentì di nuovo un completo idiota quando giunse di fronte alla porta della sala da pranzo con indosso ancora vestiti della propria tradizione, di cui continuava a non approvarne la moda.  
Portava una tunica bianca simile a quella della mattina, solo con i bordi blu notte e d'oro e dei graziosi quanto scomodi gingilli che gli scendevano dalla cinta nera di pelle, stivali scomodi ed invernali e il diadema stretto sulla fronte, pronto a fargli scoppiare il più forte mal di testa della storia.  
Odiava quel coso tanto quanto portarlo.  
"Qualcuno maledica chiunque non mi abbia avvertito del caldo bestiale che fa in questo posto!", sbuffò, mentre con Ardyn aspettavano in largo anticipo l'arrivo di Re Regis e il figlio, "Come fai a non morire con addosso quella roba?".  
"Immagino sia una questione di indole. Se tu fossi meno irrequieto e più posato non staremmo qui a commentare l’indecoroso sudore che ti sta bagnando la fronte, soprattutto prima della cena con il Re".  
Prompto gli fece il verso con una smorfia e, di tutta risposta, ricevette un'occhiata in tralice che invece di intimorirlo lo divertì e Ardyn non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo divertito.  
"Com'è andato il giro, questo pomeriggio?", cambiò discorso l’uomo.  
Prompto si impettì: "Bene! Ho visto un sacco di cose, spettacolari, tra cui la barriera ed ero a tanto così dal cristallo! Pazzesco! E lo sai che c'è un quadro, nella sala del museo, dove è rappresentato anche lo zio Iedolas?", disse, non ricevendo però lo sguardo sorpreso che invece pensava di vedersi palesare sul viso di suo zio a quella scioccante – a suo parere - notizia.  
"Ma non mi dire", commentò Ardyn, privo di qualsiasi entusiasmo e il biondino fece una smorfia.  
"Lo sapevi già?".  
"Io so un sacco di cose, Prompto, specie se si parla della famiglia Aldercapt e questo dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro".  
"Tu mi togli ogni effetto sorpresa, però".  
"Ho cercato di mostrarmi sbalordito, ma non sono molto bravo a fingere a quanto pare".  
Prompto si chiese quanto potessero essere vere quelle parole.  
Non aveva mai creduto che suo zio potesse aver mai finto un comportamento o chissà cos'altro, almeno con lui, ma a volte era davvero misterioso e enigmatico, ambiguo oltremodo, difficile da comprendere persino con un'attenta analisi e quando ci aveva provato non aveva cavato un ragno dal buco e questo un po' lo intimoriva, da sempre, perché Ardyn rischiava spesso di essere frainteso e la gente, di solito faticava a fidarsi di lui e a Prompto questo faceva male.  
Dopotutto suo zio lo aveva cresciuto, lo aveva educato, aveva sempre fatto in modo che potesse condurre una vita tranquilla (forse anche troppo, a volte) e lo stava aiutando a farso uomo, a prepararsi ad in futuro pieno zeppo di responsabilità.  
Gli era grato, dal profondo.  
Il biondino si zittì e quando pensò di volergli chiedere perché lo zio Iedolas fosse nel quadro e invece lui no, malgrado fosse nella famiglia reale da ormai da molto tempo, vide con la coda dell'occhio alcune persone girare l'angolo e avvicinarsi.  
Riconobbe Re Regis grazie alla sua camminata lenta e zoppicante, retto al suo bastone e quando si voltò vide con sollievo che, insieme al Principe Noctis e il gigante di nome Gladio, c'era anche Ignis.  
Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso di gioia, perché davvero la paura di restare da solo con il Re e suo figlio non era il massimo dell'allegria.  
"Vostra Maestà, Principe Noctis, buonasera", salutò Ardyn, quando furono più vicini e si inchinò e Prompto fece lo stesso “Buonasera anche a voi, ragazzi”  
Re Regis sorrise e fece loro cenno che non c'era davvero bisogno di inchinarsi ogni volta: "Cancelliere Izunia, Principe Prompto, è un piacere per noi poter consumare la nostra prima cena con voi, vi prego di prenderla nel modo più informale possibile. Non voglio che diventi un banchetto silenzioso e solenne, vorrei che fosse più un incontro tra vecchi amici che hanno molto da raccontarsi".  
"Sarà fatto con piacere, Vostra Grazia. Mio nipote ne sarà entusiasta, dato che come hai potuto vedere la formalità non è esattamente il suo forte", commentò Ardyn, con un mezzo sorriso e Prompto arrossì vistosamente a quella frase, poi ridacchiò.  
"È un gran sollievo, sono sincero. Mi sento decisamente più a mio agio in un contesto più spensierato, ecco".  
"Vale lo stesso per me, Principe", lo rassicurò il Re, poi si rivolse a suo figlio, "Noctis ha voluto omaggiarvi con del pesce pescato da lui questa mattina", esordì e il moretto sembrò mostrare la sua prima espressione facciale da quando Prompto lo aveva conosciuto degnandoli di un mezzo sorriso davvero molto forzato ma che il biondino apprezzò comunque, visto il soggetto che aveva davanti, "Da padre vorrei vantarmi davvero delle sue doti non indifferenti di pescatore, ma dallo sguardo omicida che mi sta lanciando temo di dovermi fermare qui".  
Tutti risero, Gladio più di tutti, riservandosi una gomitata su una costola da parte del Principe di Lucis, indignato e offeso da quelle risa poco carine che il suo scudo gli stava riservando.  
"Ignis si è occupato invece di cucinarlo", informò ancora Re Regis, poi si rivolse direttamente al biondino venuto dalla neve, "So che questo pomeriggio hai avuto modo di passare molto tempo con lui, Principe Prompto ma so che Ignis è un tipo modesto, perciò non ti avrà sicuramente informato delle sue enormi doti di cuoco. Ha quello che io chiamo un talento innato".  
Prompto si voltò verso Ignis, a bocca aperta, totalmente ignaro di quella notizia e il ragazzo con gli occhiali parve impettirsi ma con enorme imbarazzo.  
"Vostra Maestà, voi mi lusingate con queste parole…", mormorò e Noctis e Gladio si guardarono ridacchiando divertiti, avvezzi a certe scenette comiche tra il modesto quattrocchi e il Re di Insomnia.  
"Non ne avevo idea, Ignis. Mi dispiace di non averti chiesto quali fossero i tuoi hobbies, avremmo potuto parlare di cibo tutto il giorno, io adoro mangiare!".  
Ignis alzò un sopracciglio di fronte a quelle scuse che proprio non si aspettava, specie da un Principe, poi rise.  
"Non dirlo nemmeno, Principe Prompto, soprattutto perché l'obiettivo della nostra visita guidata non era di certo quello di parlarti dei miei hobbies!".  
"Troppo modesto, come sempre”, rise il Re, poi indicò la porta, “Vogliamo entrare?", propose e tutti annuirono, decisamente affamati e, quando la porta della gran sala da pranzo si spalancò, un odorino di pesce e frutta li inondò.  
"Credo di non aver mai avuto tanta fame in vita mia", commentò Prompto, sospirando come un bimbo innamorato, poi alcuni camerieri entrarono e altri membri della servitù spostarono loro le sedie con delicatezza per farli accomodare.  
Prompto fu felice di aver preso posto tra Ignis e suo zio, di fronte a lui invece c'erano Gladio e il Principe Noctis, visibilmente teso e taciturno, mentre a capotavola c'era ovviamente Re Regis, sorridente e a quanto pare affamatissimo.  
L'uomo alzò il suo calice di vino e gli altri, lapidari, fecero lo stesso.  
"Direi che un brindisi a questa nostra fratellanza è doveroso, non credi anche tu Principe Prompto?".  
Il biondino annuì e, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, in imbarazzo, rispose: "Certo! Certo... io… io non sono molto bravo in queste cose, ma credo sia di buon augurio", tossì, schiarendosi la voce, "Un brindisi a Niflheim e Insomnia, unite sotto lo stesso tetto!".  
"Ben detto, Prompto", rispose Ardyn e tutti brindarono.  
La cena poté finalmente iniziare e, come aveva sperato il Principe di Niflheim, Re Regis era davvero la persona tranquilla di cui tutti parlavano.  
Era alla mano, simpatico, sorridente e un gran bonaccione. Prompto stentava a credere potesse esserci un Re migliore di lui.  
Era contento di averlo preso come esempio.  
Così iniziarono a mangiare, prima l'antipasto, un delizioso tortino di pesce e agrumi che Ignis aveva preparato con dedizione ma di cui continuava a dare moniti perché a quanto pareva era la prima volta che cucinava qualcosa del genere e aveva visibilmente paura di aver preparato un totale fiasco, ma ricevette molti complimenti e Prompto fece addirittura il bis.  
Il primo piatto era una spigola panata, talmente ben cotta da sembrare ricoperta d'oro massiccio, l'odore era decisamente invitante e il sapore eccelso.  
"È una bella fortuna avere nelle proprie fila un cuoco di un tale calibro, Vostra Maestà", commentò Ardyn, pulendosi la bocca con posatezza.  
Ignis arrossì di nuovo, e di nuovo si impettì.  
"Sì, ed è anche una bella fortuna per mio figlio. Ignis si occupa anche di insegnargli qualche nozione, ogni tanto".  
"Davvero?", chiese Ardyn, rivolgendosi direttamente a Noctis, che annuì.  
"Mio padre ha fatto in modo che potessi frequentare la scuola pubblica, quando ero più piccolo e durante gli ultimi anni del liceo ho vissuto da solo per un po', nel centro di Insomnia. Ignis veniva a darmi una mano, ogni tanto", spiegò e dallo sguardo del ragazzo con gli occhiali, Prompto capì che doveva avergli dato non pochi problemi ma sapeva anche che non avrebbe mai raccontato nulla, per rispetto del Principe di Lucis.  
"Wow, che bello! Deve essere pazzesco poter frequentare e vivere con persone al di fuori del palazzo! Io non l'ho mai fatto!", esclamò il biondino, meravigliato e un po' invidioso di quel fatto.  
Chissà cosa avrebbe dato per essere trattato come una normalissima persona di città.  
"Non è nulla di che", rispose Noctis, poi si infilò un grosso pezzo di pesce in bocca; gesto che Prompto lesse come un "Con te non ci voglio parlare, non vedi che sto mangiando?".  
Regis gli riservò un'occhiata in tralice, visibilmente urtato da quel modo di fare, poi si rivolse al Principe di Niflheim.  
"Mio figlio a volte non si rende conto che le conversazioni sono fatte di più di mezza parola, ti chiedo scusa da parte sua".  
Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, forse rendendosi conto di come si stava comportando, ma non rispose, combattuto se mettere da parte per un attimo il suo distacco e la sua diffidenza per ogni cosa o se continuare imperterrito a fare il sostenuto.  
"Non… non preoccuparti, Principe Noctis. Io… magari non… non è un argomento di cui ti piace parlare o magari sto insistendo troppo io", rispose il biondino, nel panico, non sapendo esattamente come comportarsi di fronte ad un Principe spocchioso e un padre che chiedeva scusa al posto suo.  
"No, chiedo scusa. Dopo gli allenamenti - Gladio alzò gli occhi al cielo - ho dormito un po' e mi sono svegliato poco fa. Sono ancora un po' intontito".  
"Noctis ama dormire, farebbe solo quello nella vita", si azzardò a commentare lo scudo del Re, in quello che Prompto vide come un gesto di salvezza nei confronti del Principe di Lucis, un po’ come se volesse permettergli di avere un’altra chance e riprendersi in tempo, buttando lì una battuta divertente, infatti, per una volta da quando il biondino era lì, Gladio non ricevette nessuno sguardo omicida dal moretto che anzi sembrava d'accordo, ma abbassò lo sguardo per non darlo a vedere.  
"Chi non lo farebbe", rise Prompto, poi tossì di nuovo e disse, cercando di cominciare una conversazione normale, "Insomma, ami pescare!".  
"Mi piace molto, sì".  
"È una bella disciplina, io non l'ho mai fatto. Anche perché a Niflheim dovrei continuamente fare buchi nel lago ghiacciato e la cosa a lungo andare diventerebbe insostenibile", disse, poi abbassò lo sguardo rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo come sempre e di aver detto una gran bella stupidaggine ma gli altri parvero divertiti da quella sua uscita, Ardyn compreso. "Ottimo lavoro comunque, la cena era ottima anche grazie ai frutti della tua pazienza".  
"Grazie", ringraziò Noctis, poi aggrottò la fronte, “Allora, a Niflheim invece cosa c’è da fare? C'è la neve perenne, oltre fare pupazzi di neve cosa vi inventate per divertirvi?".  
"Oh, beh, sono sicuro che sforzandomi un po' qualcosa da raccontarti mi verrà in mente, ma per ora zero assoluto", rispose Prompto, nervoso e il Cancelliere venne in suo soccorso, rivolgendosi al Principe di Lucis.  
"Mio nipote è modesto almeno tanto quanto Ignis. Magari fuori dal palazzo non c'è molto da fare, ma ci sono moltissime attività che Prompto svolge, un paio di esempi sono la fotografia e il pianoforte".  
"Sì, beh, non sono molto bravo, in nessuna delle due", ribatté il biondino, con una piccola nota di disappunto nella voce, rivolgendosi a suo zio, che sorrise leggermente.  
"Come vi ho detto, è molto modesto".  
"Si vede", rispose Noctis, poi si affrettò a dire: "Nel senso positivo della cosa".  
Prompto si chiese quale fosse il senso positivo nell'essere troppo modesti, ma volle vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno e, senza rimuginarci troppo, decise che dopotutto anche il Principe di Lucis si stava sforzando di sembrare meglio di quello che era ed apprezzò il gesto.  
"Comunque", disse improvvisamente il moretto, guardandolo per un attimo, poi abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a smuovere con la forchetta i resti del pesce che aveva finito di mangiare, intenzionato a continuare quella conversazione ma totalmente incapace di sostenerla in modo naturale. "Hai la mia età, da quanto ho capito. Come e successo che ti abbiano già preparato una cerimonia di incoronazione e che tu abbia ereditato il trono di Niflheim?".  
Prompto rimase per qualche secondo basito da quella domanda, che proprio non si aspettava e, a quanto pareva, anche gli altri sembravano della stessa opinione, visto che scese un silenzio davvero troppo pesante per non accorgersi che l’atmosfera era appena cambiata in modo repentino.  
Il biondino di riflesso guardò suo zio, che non parve nella posizione di volerlo aiutare, sta volta, così rivolse di nuovo lo sguardo verso il moretto e arricciò le labbra.  
"Lo zio Iedolas e morto cinque anni fa. Quando è successo ero ancora minorenne e a Niflheim un Re non può avere meno di ventuno anni, altrimenti sarebbe successo già molto tempo fa".  
"So perché lo diventerai, conosciamo tutti quella storia", rispose Noctis, lapidario, forse un po’ infastidito dal fatto che il ragazzo di fronte a lui non avesse esattamente capito quale fosse la sua domanda, poi chiese: "Intendevo: perché proprio tu?".  
“Noctis, non credi che ci sia un altro modo per chiedere certe cose?”, gli fece notare Re Regis, in tono duro che mise a disagio tutti gli altri gli altri, che si irrigidirono, a differenza del moretto che non ebbe alcuna reazione di fronte a quel tono severo.  
“Ho solo fatto una domanda, non ho ucciso nessuno”, disse, calmo.  
“Ripeto, esistono altri modi e quello che hai scelto è totalmente privo di tatto”.  
“Vostra Maestà, non c’è nessuno problema”, venne in soccorso Prompto, cercando di mostrarsi per nulla ferito da quel modo di fare e da quella domanda che il Principe Noctis gli aveva fatto e sembrava aver capito fin troppo bene dove volesse andare a parare, “Principe Noctis, probabilmente non devo averti fatto una gran bella impressione e ti stai chiedendo perché una persona come me dovrebbe ereditare il trono di un regno come quello di Niflheim. Hai ragione, non sono la persona più adatta, ma non ci sono altre soluzioni che questa, purtroppo. Posso solo sperare di migliorare col tempo e non deludere nessuno”.  
Noctis lo guardò con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, fin troppo scettico e sospettoso per nasconderlo e Prompto si sentì solo più teso e attaccato e sapeva che tutto ciò non faceva altro che alimentare una miccia accesa da quando erano arrivati, pronta a far esplodere una bomba.  
Una miccia ormai inarrestabile.  
“Quindi non esiste nessun altro che possa farlo al posto tuo? Qualcuno capace di ricoprire un ruolo così difficile e impegnativo?”, chiese, in tono piatto, ma la lama tagliente perforò comunque il petto del biondino, ancora una volta.  
“No”, intervenne Ardyn, quando vide Prompto alzare lo sguardo di scatto, con gli occhi lucidi e sgranati, non più in grado di celare tutto il male che gli stava facendo, continuando a parlare come se sapesse tutto ma in realtà non sapeva un bel niente, “Non esiste nessuno, a parte lui, Principe Noctis. Mi dispiace molto che la cosa non ti piaccia, ma le cose non possono essere cambiate, ma a noi sta bene così, ce la caveremo”.  
Noctis alzò le spalle: “Non vedo perc-“  
Re Regis si alzò in piedi interrompendolo, visibilmente stanco e stufo di sentire il proprio figlio sputare veleno con così tanta libertà, stupito forse dal fatto che non si era mai comportato in quel modo con nessuno prima di allora e disse, alzando la voce, nero di rabbia: “Noctis, non è assolutamente questo il modo di rivolgerti ad un memb-“, si zittì improvvisamente, quando anche Prompto si alzò inaspettatamente da tavola, attirando l’attenzione quando la sua sedia stridette contro il pavimento, creando un fastidiosissimo rumore che rimbombò nella sala per una manciata di secondo e quando l’ultimo frammento dell’eco prodotto si spense, il biondino fece un inchino tenendo gli occhi bassi, fissi sul pavimento.  
“Scusate”, mormorò, poi si voltò e se ne andò, uscendo dalla porta e chiudendola con delicatezza dietro di sé e la sala tornò silenziosa di nuovo, finché Re Regis non si sedette di nuovo a peso morto, sospirando e massaggiandosi le tempie, stanco e irritato.  
“Perché fai così? Perché non ragioni prima di parlare?”, chiese a suo figlio, ancora fisso a guardare la porta, incredulo, forse ancora incapace di realizzare cosa accidenti era appena successo e cosa aveva combinato, poi si voltò verso suo padre.  
“Non c’era bisogno di ragionare, era solo una mia curiosità”.  
“Hai continuato ad insistere benché tu ti sia accorto che non era a suo agio. Era evidente che non volesse parlarne, lo abbiamo capito tutti”, disse Gladio, incrociando le braccia al petto e il moretto si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, ma non parlò, deglutì solo a vuoto, forse smosso da un minimo senso di colpa. “Sono certo che fosse talmente chiaro che persino tu te ne sia accorto, ma invece di fermarti hai voluto continuare, e non mi riesco a capacitare del perché, Noct”.  
“Accorgermi?”, chiese retorico, ridendo nervosamente, “Ho solo fatto una domanda innocente!”  
“No, tu lo hai messo in imbarazzo e quando ti ha detto di aver capito che non gli piaci, avresti dovuto smentire la questione, invece lo hai solo mortificato di più, te ne rendi conto da solo?”, rispose suo padre, alterato, davvero stufo e deluso e lo si poteva notare dagli occhi sempre frizzanti che ora erano spenti e cupi, privi della tipica luce che sempre li contraddistinguevano.  
“Prompto è totalmente consapevole di non essere ancora all’altezza del ruolo che dovrà ricoprire ed è per questo che gli sono vicino, cercando di indirizzarlo sulla retta via, ben sapendo che un giorno dovrà camminare con le proprie gambe, senza più il bisogno di essere portato per mano”, intervenne Ardyn, tranquillo, poi si protese in avanti, staccando la schiena dalla sedia e incrociò le dita tra di loro, “E’ il suo destino, per quanto sia fin troppo giovane, ma non può farci nulla. Non esistono più Aldercapt, eccetto lui, ormai da molti anni. Non è un argomento di cui ama parlare e il tuo Scudo ha ragione a sostenere che sia così, Principe Noctis, ma il motivo non è quello che pensate tutti voi. Mio nipote ha visto morire di fronte ai propri occhi i suoi genitori, bruciati vivi, quando aveva solo 6 anni”, spiegò l’uomo e Noctis parve mostrare per la prima volta un’espressione di puro stupore, mentre la sua mente sembrava tornare indietro nel tempo, in chissà quale antro oscuro del suo cervello, ricordando cose che aveva seppellito ormai da tempo accadutegli quando aveva più o meno quell’età anche lui.  
“Ha visto tutto, senza poter fare nulla, con la paura di essere trovato e di fare la medesima fine. Capisci perché è scappato via? Sai cosa gli importa se l’ennesima persona gli dice che non è fatto per governare? Lo sa da solo, lo ha accettato, ma malgrado questo va avanti, non si arrende. Lo fa perché non ha più nessuno ed è l’unico che può portare avanti la propria stirpe. Puoi immaginare quanto sia doloroso nascondere un ricordo così terribile cercando di non fallire in qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto fare suo padre, prima di lui, ma che non è stato possibile per colpa di un destino nefasto?”.  
Noctis boccheggiò un paio di volte, rendendosi conto forse, per la prima volta in vita sua, che spesso le parole potevano essere peggio di una spada nel petto, di un pugno in faccia.  
Quella gente non gli piaceva e questo ormai lo aveva palesato persino di fronte a loro, ma non per questo aveva il diritto di comportarsi a quel modo, specie perché il Re non era lui, ma suo padre e ogni sua decisione doveva essere rispettata non solo dal popolo o dai suoi sudditi, ma anche da suo figlio e se la decisione di firmare un trattato era l’unica scelta saggia, come gli aveva spiegato Ignis quel pomeriggio, allora quello che doveva fare era solo cercare di cambiare opinione su quelle persone, cambiando prima di tutto il suo modo di approcciarsi con loro.  
Suo padre continuava a fissarlo severo, rosso in viso, con una vena particolarmente sporgente che gli batteva sulla tempia e lui lo guardò per un secondo, distogliendo subito lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere per troppo tempo quegli occhi pieni di disappunto e delusione.  
Si alzò in piedi, fece un inchino e disse, semplicemente: “Chiedo scusa”, mormorò, poi uscì dalla stanza, sapendo di dover rimediare in qualche modo ai danni compiuti per colpa del suo carattere terribilmente arrogante.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, poi prese un lungo e frustrato respiro, prima di cominciare a camminare senza metà, ignaro di dove potesse trovarsi ora come ora il Principe di Niflheim e, prima di bussare alla porta della stanza del biondino, quando ci arrivò davanti, sentì il cellulare vibrare leggermente e lo prese subito dalla tasca.  
Era un messaggio di Ignis, lo aprì curioso e lesse a bassa voce: “Prova sulla terrazza nord”.  
Già, il quattrocchi ci aveva giusto passato del tempo, con il Principe Prompto, perciò forse seguire quel consiglio non sembrava una mossa stupida, anzi.  
Così Noctis ricominciò a camminare, dritto verso la propria meta, salendo le lunghe e numero scale che lo avrebbero portato alla porta della terrazza Nord e mentre si avvicinava sempre di più si ritrovò a pensare che era davvero troppo tempo che non saliva lassù.  
Non appena si trovò di fronte la porta, prese un altro profondo respiro, poi tirò la maniglia e l’aprì.  
La notte era calata e con lei era salito un vento particolarmente fresco e delizioso, che lo inondò non appena mise piede fuori e fu in quel momento che lo vide.  
Era poggiato alla ringhiera e guardava il cielo, malinconicamente, forse troppo ferito per rendersi conto di quanto fosse stellata quella notte.  
La porta della terrazza si chiuse con un tonfo, per colpa del vento e il Principe di Lucis si girò di scatto sussultando dalla paura.  
Quando si voltò di nuovo, scoprì che il biondino lo stava guardando vistosamente stupito di trovarlo lì, specie dopo tutto quello che era riuscito a dirgli con tutta quella leggerezza e menefreghismo.  
Noctis non avrebbe biasimato uno sguardo di puro rancore nei propri confronti ma lo scioccò di più vedere che, malgrado tutto, gli occhi del Principe di Niflheim stavano esprimendo davvero di tutto – tristezza, delusione, paura – ma non quell’odio che avrebbero dovuto palesare e si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto lui, al posto suo, se si fosse trovato davanti qualcuno che fino a qualche istante prima era riuscito a rovinargli la giornata con appena due battute.  
Apprezzò la fede nell’umanità che quel ragazzo ancora aveva, malgrado tutto ciò che gli era successo in passato.  
“Principe Prompto, mi dispiace molto, per quello che ho detto, parlo spesso a sproposito e ti chiedo scusa”, esordì, poi si grattò la testa, in imbarazzo, “Ti va se ricominciamo da capo?”, gli chiese.  
Prompto alzò un sopracciglio, poi tacque e abbassò lo sguardo, forse non del tutto fiducioso del fatto che non potesse accadere di nuovo e Noctis si rese conto che se gli avesse detto di no, di certo non avrebbe avuto torto, poi però il biondino sospirò, alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, si avvicinò e gli mostrò la mano.  
“Mi va eccome”, rispose e quando il Principe di Lucis gli strinse la mano sbuffando divertito, aggiunse: “Piacere di fare la tua conoscenza, Principe Noctis”.  
Fine.


	4. IV

Capitolo 4

"Ricapitolando: non ti piace mangiare verdure ed io le adoro, ami il freddo ed io il caldo, dormi ogni volta che puoi e io quasi soffro di insonnia. Ami pescare e io fotografare. Bene, siamo uno l'opposto dell'altro. Ci credo che non ti sono stato simpatico di primo impatto, sono la tua nemesi!".  
Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, poi rise leggermente divertito da quel riassunto totalmente veritiero che il Principe di Niflheim gli aveva appena fatto, poi sospirò, alzando lo sguardo e ammirando per qualche secondo il cielo blu, piacevolmente deliziato da quella compagnia che fino a qualche ora prima non avrebbe mai voluto accanto.  
Erano passate circa due ore da quando erano saliti sulla terrazza e tutto ciò che avevano fatto fino a quel momento, dopo averlo deciso di comune accordo, era stato parlare di loro stessi, per conoscersi, per trovare un punto di incontro da dove cominciare e alla fine, divertiti dalla cosa, avevano scoperto di non avere quasi nulla in comune e fu quello che alla fine rese le cose un po’ più naturali, meno meccaniche, come se dopotutto non fosse poi così difficile fondare delle basi, almeno per cominciare, pur non avendo alcun materiale per farlo.  
Ora si erano seduti per terra, con le schiene contro la ringhiera della terrazza e il venticello che tirava a quell'ora tarda era un toccasana per il biondino.  
"Opposti non significa che siamo obbligati a non andare d'accordo", rispose il Principe di Lucis, saggiamente, poggiando la testa contro il ferro della balconata e girandosi di tre quarti per guardarlo.  
"Lo immagino. Dopotutto, da quanto ho capito, Ignis e Gladio sono anche loro il tuo opposto, eppure siete così uniti".  
"Con loro il discorso è un po' più complesso. Diciamo che siamo stati un po' - fece le virgolette con le dita - costretti ad andare d'accordo. Col tempo le cose sono venute da sole, ma all'inizio abbiamo avuto i nostri problemi".  
"Questo lascia intendere che non esistono motivi per odiare le persone. Sforzandosi un po' tutti possiamo andare d'accordo. Bisogna solo impegnarsi", rispose Prompto, con determinazione, non prima di essere rimasto stupito da quel racconto che avrebbe voluto approfondire per conoscere anche un po' il passato del Principe di Lucis ma non gli sembrava il caso di mostrarsi invadente proprio adesso che erano riusciti ad instaurare una conversazione sana e tranquilla.   
Magari un giorno sarebbe stato proprio lui a raccontargli, di sua iniziativa, l’avvincente inizio tra lui e i suoi amici.  
"Immagino di sì", cominciò Noctis, poi arricciò le labbra un po’ combattuto se dire o non dire qualcosa, poi sbuffò dal naso e si irrigidì leggermente, "Senti, Principe Prompto, mi dispiace per quello che ho detto. Non intendevo offenderti, nemmeno supporre che tu non sia un buon leader".  
Prompto sorrise, perché aveva già dimenticato quel che era successo poco tempo prima, poi scosse la testa in un diniego: "Non devi assolutamente preoccuparti. So da me di non essere la persona più adatta a ricoprire quel ruolo, ma devo farlo. Non ho una famiglia, non ho davvero nessuno, a parte lo zio Ardyn ma lui non può farlo al posto mio, non essendo un Aldercapt, sebbene a mio parere sarebbe un Re esemplare".  
"Non credo di capire quale sia il vostro legame di parentela…", chiese Noctis, alzando un sopracciglio, sollevato dal fatto che il biondino non ce l’avesse con lui e che stessero già cambiando argomento ma incapace di trattenere la curiosità che lo premeva di conoscere un po’ di più l’enigmatico cancelliere Imperiale.  
"Oh, beh. Questa è una gran bella curiosità, Principe Noctis e sarebbe molto bello poterti rispondere in modo esaustivo ma, quel che so, è che Ardyn Izunia è un parente di mia madre, collocabile come mio prozio. Più di questo non so, non parla molto di sé ma mi ha cresciuto come un figlio e questo mi basta", rispose Prompto, poi sospirò e poggiò anche lui la testa contro la ringhiera, "Sono sempre stato indisciplinato e duro a capire, ma lui è sempre stato accanto a me, non mi ha mai abbandonato, c'è stato sempre, anche in momenti dove altri mi hanno voltato le spalle, ed io gli devo molto".  
Noctis lo sentì pronunciare quelle parole, dette con il massimo della gratitudine e si chiese se davvero il Cancelliere Izunia potesse essere la persona appena dipinta dal biondino. A prima vista si vedeva che era un uomo colto, di classe, ma era enigmatico, a tratti sembrava emanare una luce ambigua negli occhi; a tavola, però, il Principe di Lucis aveva notato con quanta determinazione era sempre venuto in difesa del futuro Re di Niflheim, mantenendo una calma disturbante ma con una nota di fastidio nello sguardo, come se toccargli il nipote significava aver commesso un peccato imperdonabile.  
Il Cancelliere, poi, aveva accennato al triste e drammatico passato del biondino che, in qualche modo, era stato il motivo per cui Noctis si trovava lassù, a cercare di instaurare goffamente un rapporto che fosse quantomeno di confidenza, sebbene non era mai stato bravo in questo genere di cose, ma in qualche modo quel racconto lo aveva colpito.  
Il Principe Prompto di Niflheim sembrava riuscire a nascondere tutto quel dolore, celandolo persino dagli occhi, vispi e brillanti come stelle nel cielo, dando sempre l’impressione di essere la persona più felice e allegra della terra, ma era chiaro ora che non era così.  
Si chiese se Ardyn non avesse fatto quella rivelazione solo per farlo sentire in colpa e basta o perché davvero ci tenesse che il nipote fosse rispettato malgrado i goffi modi di fare.  
Poteva chiamarsi affetto, una cosa così? Forse sì, ma Noctis preferì non metterci la mano sul fuoco, le parole di suo padre ma soprattutto i suoi racconti sui passati incontri con quell’uomo non riusciva proprio a dimenticarli e se c’era stato quell’odio a pelle durante il primo incontro con il biondino, sicuramente era per colpa del Cancelliere e della sua reputazione ad Insomnia.  
"Tuo zio non è esattamente la rappresentazione di un uomo leale e pacifico, ma sono certo che a volte l'apparenza inganni", disse, quasi sincero, ricercando un po' le parole da dire, perché fino a quel momento aveva fatto solo danni, nulla di più.   
Prompto abbassò lo sguardo e iniziò a giocherellare con la stoffa dell'abito, nervosamente.   
"So che il suo modo di fare non è esattamente quello che ci si aspetta da un Cancelliere, per giunta di un regno come quello di Niflheim. Mi fa male sapere che le persone pensino questo dello zio ma so che è l'impressione che dà e la gente non riesce a dargli fiducia e lui sembra convivere con questa cosa con molta serenità, a differenza mia che me ne creo un problema gigantesco", spiegò, aprendosi ancora una volta, non molto sicuro che fosse giusto ma forse era la cosa più naturale che gli riusciva di fare quando era a suo agio con qualcuno e il fatto che stesse succedendo col Principe Noctis, con il quale fino a due ore prima sembrava impossibile instaurare un rapporto di amicizia, un po' lo rassicurava.  
Era felice di aver superato quella difficoltà, ora era sinceramente più tranquillo e sicuramente questo lo aveva reso più disposto a parlare di sé.   
Noctis dal canto suo non sapeva che pensate.  
Lui era stato cresciuto solo da suo padre, ma di certo poteva vantare di aver ricevuto una buona educazione e di aver vissuto in un ambiente sano anche grazie alla reputazione del Re.  
Forse il Principe Prompto non aveva avuto la sua stessa fortuna in quanto a poter decantare di essere cresciuto in una famiglia ricca di onore e lealtà e doveva essere davvero il primo vero sovrano di Niflheim che non aveva in testa solo vendetta e rancore. Si vedeva, era puro, ingenuo e nessuno poteva fingere di essere in quel modo per troppo tempo, o almeno questa era l'opinione di Noctis.   
"Lo capisco, in un certo senso. Mio padre invece ispira fin troppa fiducia e tutti si aspettano da me lo stesso comportamento. È abbastanza frustrante", ammise il moretto, poi tossì a disagio perché fare una confidenza simile lo metteva in imbarazzo, così cambiò subito argomento: "Allora, prima del trattato sarete qui ospiti per un po'. C'è qualcosa che ti piacerebbe fare? Posso chiedere a Ignis di accompagnarci dove vuoi", propose.  
Prompto parve stupito per un attimo dalla sua improvvisa disponibilità nel fargli da guida, cosa che la stessa mattina non era successa, poi arricciò il naso e si posò una mano sul mento.  
"Non so. Tu che fai di solito qui? Ci sono attività interessanti?".  
"Oh", esordì Noctis, un po’ preso alla sprovvista da quella domanda, "Io a parte pescare quando riesco ad andare, per lo più studio e mi alleno con le armi, poi a volte con Ignis e Gladio andiamo in sala giochi, quella in città".  
"Quindi puoi uscire da palazzo e andare dove ti pare?", chiese Prompto, con ammirazione.  
"Beh, a mia discrezione, senza esagerare", rispose Noctis, "Tu non puoi?".  
Il biondino sospirò: "Mi è vietato uscire a meno di eventi come questo… comunque anche potessi non saprei proprio cosa fare a Niflheim".  
"Non ti piace per niente quel posto, eh?", sbuffò divertito il Principe di Lucis, senza poterlo nascondere e l'altro abbozzò un sorriso amaro.  
"Non ha nulla per farsi piacere ma il problema è che non ha nulla nemmeno per farsi odiare".  
Noctis si rese conto di quanto potesse essere scoraggiante dover confrontare, per il biondino, Niflheim con Insomnia, quest’ultima sicuramente una metropoli ricca di sfaccettature uniche nel loro genere.  
La città innevata sembrava davvero una noia mortale e forse era per questo che Noctis non aveva mai espresso il desiderio di passarci le vacanze o visitarla per qualche giorno.  
Non c’era nulla di tipico, a parte la neve perenne e il palazzo reale cupo e grigio a fare da guardia a tutte quelle zone militari e officine e la città abitata per lo più da soldati, scienziati e meccanici.  
Forse il Principe Prompto era nato nella città sbagliata. Non ce lo vedeva proprio in un posto così.  
"Facciamo così", esordì, poi si alzò in piedi, "Domani io, Gladio e Ignis ci alleniamo di mattina. Vieni con noi e la sera ti portiamo in giro per la città, ci stai?", chiese, allungandogli la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e quello la prese e si rizzò in piedi con uno scatto.  
"Ci sto eccome".

 

Quando Gladio vide entrare Ignis nella sala degli allenamenti, quella mattina, poggiò subiti la punta della spada contro il pavimento e mise le mani sull'elsa e sorrise da un solo lato della bocca, senza smettere di guardarlo, aspettando che l’altro facesse lo stesso.  
Il ragazzo con gli occhiali chiuse la porta dietro di sé senza fare il minimo rumore e non appena notò che Gladio lo stava guardando con un sorrisetto, alzò una mano per salutarlo e si avvicinò.   
"Sembri molto più rilassato rispetto a ieri", notò lo Scudo del Re, prendendo poi la spada gigante con una mano e senza troppo sforzo la alzò posandosela su una spalla.   
Ignis sussultò, indietreggiando preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto pericoloso, dove si era trovato la lama a due centimetri dalla faccia, poi si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso e sbuffò divertito.   
"Lo ero anche ieri".  
"Non credo proprio. A cena eri un fascio di nervi, prima per via dei complimenti del Re, poi l'insolenza di Noct e infine il principino che se ne va via", rispose il ragazzo muscolosi, tenendo il conto usando le dita della mano libera.   
"Ho la sensazione di aver mantenuto il sangue freddo di fronte ad una situazione paradossale ed imprevista, dove tu non sei riuscito invece a tenere a freno la lingua", lo redarguì, riferendosi all'osservazione che aveva fatto il giorno prima a tavola, dopo che il Principe di Niflheim si era alzato ed era scappato via.  
"Qualcuno doveva insegnare a Noct come ci si comporta col prossimo, sebbene sia una partita persa in partenza", rispose Gladio, piuttosto orgoglioso del proprio operato, poi smaterializzò la spada e andò a sedersi su una panca, "Saputo niente su cosa è successo ieri sera? Lo ha trovato?".  
"Gli ho suggerito di andare a cercarlo in terrazza inviandogli un sms. Mi auguro di avergli consigliato bene e, soprattutto che non mi abbia ignorato. Dopotutto l'ha combinata grossa", disse Ignis, sedendosi accanto a lui, sospirando e Gladio lo guardò incerto.  
Ignis non era esattamente la persona più positiva che conosceva e sapere che non fosse mai sicuro di fare qualcosa nel modo giusto un po' gli dispiaceva.   
Era intelligente, un calcolatore nato eppure trovava l'imperfezione anche nei piani più ingegnosi e perfetti, il che rendeva tutto estremamente frustrante.  
Si chiese cosa potesse mai dire per tranquillizzarlo ma lui non era proprio la persona più adatta ad esprimersi a parole, così accantonò quell'idea e tacque.   
"Noct ha l'allenamento questa mattina. Vedo che non è ancora arrivato, ti ha avvisato?", chiese ancora il ragazzo con gli occhiali e Gladio scosse la testa prima di attaccarsi ad una bottiglia d'acqua, "Mi auguro non abbia deciso di marinare senza avvertirci. Di certo potevo trovare di meglio da fare", continuò.  
"Non mi ha chiamato e dato che è in un ritardo più indecente del solito speravo di vederlo arrivare con te o almeno che tu mi portassi qualche notizia", rispose l'altro, stranamente tranquillo.   
Era vero che Noctis lo faceva impazzire certe volte e che spesso gli aveva fatto perdere giornate intere ad aspettare per poi non presentarsi e scusarsi perché si era addormentato, ma sta volta Gladio era stranamente calmo.   
Era certo che se pur in ritardo il Principe di Lucis si sarebbe presto fatto vedere, sia con buone che con cattive notizie a proposito della notte prima e, anche se non voleva ammetterlo, amava fare gossip.  
Così, quando Noctis aprì la porta e al suo seguito c'era un vociare continuo ad accompagnarlo, il ragazzo con i tatuaggi rimase con la bottiglia d'acqua a mezz'aria stupito di vedere il suo protetto accanto a colui che fino al giorno prima sembrava non dovesse mai nemmeno rivolgergli la parola, così diede una gomitata a Ignis per attirare la sua attenzione, visto che nell'attesa si era messo a temporeggiare con il cellulare.  
"È un segno positivo secondo te?", chiese Gladio.   
"Così sembrerebbe", rispose il ragazzo con gli occhiali, alzandosi in piedi imitato poco dopo dall'altro, senza riuscire a trattenere un guizzo divertito.  
"La precisione è fondamentale, almeno tanto quanto la concentrazione. Ci vuole tempo, no? Insomma, anche se sembra difficile e frustrante, se devo dirla tutta l'idea di fotografare il momento esatto in cui il pesce viene tirato su dalla lenza mi ispira da mori- Oh, ciao Ignis, buongiorno Gladio!".  
Il maggiordomo di corte strabuzzò gli occhi, per un attimo intontito da tutto quel chiacchiericcio che lo aveva sommerso in nemmeno tre secondi, poi sorrise e fece un piccolo inchino: "Buongiorno a te, Principe Prompto!", esclamò, poi anche Gladio salutò e lui continuò: "Scusate se interrompo la vostra chiacchierata – disse, poi si voltò verso il moro - Sei in un ritardo vergognoso per l'allenamento".  
Il Principe di Lucis alzò un sopracciglio, poi sollevò una mano per grattarsi la testa in imbarazzo: "Sta volta sono giustificato", rispose, semplicemente.  
"Ti sei addormentato per davvero?", ironizzò Gladio, in tono fintamente stupito e Noctis gli riservò un'occhiata esasperata.   
"È colpa mia", intervenne Prompto, mortificato. "Ho chiesto al Principe Noctis di mostrarmi la sala del trono, ora che non c'è nessuno e ho perso tempo a fare qualche scatto".  
"Diciamo pure un centinaio", lo canzonò Noctis, incrociando le braccia al petto e il biondino arrossì di vergogna, abbassando lo sguardo.   
"Mi dispiace molto, non ho mezze misure", rispose e il Principe di Lucis gli diede una piccola gomitata come a fargli capire che stava scherzando e quello lo guardò scettico e rispose con la stessa, medesima moneta, ridendo.   
Ignis, di fronte a quella scena, sentì una sensazione che difficilmente avrebbe potuto spiegare a parole, se qualcuno gli avesse mai chiesto di esporla; sapeva solo che il cuore sembrava sull'orlo di scoppiargli e che sebbene poteva sembrare una cosa orribile, lui si sentiva incredibilmente felice.   
"Vedo che le cose vanno decisamente meglio tra di voi", commentò Gladio, con le mani ai fianchi e un sorriso gagliardo che gli divideva in due la faccia, curiosissimo di conoscere ogni dettaglio.  
"Abbiamo avuto modo di parlare un po'", rispose Noctis, poi di fronte al silenzio appena sceso e la strana espressione sulla faccia di Ignis, tossì e continuò, cercando di nascondere il disagio che gli era salito: "Il Principe Prompto aveva voglia di vedere cosa combiniamo insieme noi tre".  
"Ah, beh! Quando Noctis non marina la scuola perché troppo assonnato, ci alleniamo ad usare le armi", spiegò Gladio ricevendo l'ennesimo sguardo omicida di quella mattina.   
"Quindi non sei propriamente uno studente modello", notò Prompto, stupito visto che fino al giorno prima gli aveva raccontato di essere un asso della scherma e delle altre discipline che prevedevano l'uso di una spada.  
"Marinare non significa che io non sia bravo. Se non lo fossi verrei sempre, no?".  
"Bravo o non bravo, è sempre il rispetto quello che ti manca", puntualizzò Gladio e Ignis gli rifilò una gomitata per farlo smettere, perché un conto era fare l'arrogante di fronte al Principe di Lucis con cui era amico da una vita e un conto era di fronte al futuro Re di Niflheim, ospite del castello e praticamente un estraneo a cui bisognava portare rispetto.  
"Quello che Gladio vuole dire è che Noctis tende spesso a fare tardi o a fare qualche assenza per via della sua brutta abitudine di addormentarsi ovunque gli capiti. Ovviamente non ha colpe, gli manca solo un po' di spirito di volontà nel mantenersi sveglio, ed è una cosa su cui stiamo lavorando da un po'", spiegò.   
Prompto annuì capendo perfettamente la situazione mentre Noctis si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, imbarazzato, chiedendosi per quale accidenti di motivo aveva deciso di portare il biondino da quei due; avrebbe dovuto immaginare che il loro unico intento era quello di canzonarlo perché non aspettavano altro da una vita, siccome ne conoscevano anche troppe di storie imbarazzanti da raccontare.  
"Possiamo smetterla di parlare di me?", chiese.  
"Certo che possiamo. Perché non vai a prepararti, allora, invece di chiacchierare?", gli chiese Gladio e il moretto annuì, poi si avviò verso una porta che Prompto immaginò fosse una specie di spogliatoio e Gladio si diresse verso il centro della stanza, aspettandolo.  
"Sono davvero contento di vedere che abbiate chiarito i vostri dissapori", disse Ignis, e Prompto si voltò a guardarlo quando questi gli posò una mano sulla spalla, con gentilezza e lui gli sorrise.  
"È proprio come hai detto tu, Ignis. Magari di primo impatto sembra scorbutico e sulle sue ma se riesci a superare un po’ quella barriera è completamente diverso", costatò e l'altro annuì, d’accordo.  
“E’ una questione di carattere, immagino. Noct tende molto ad isolarsi e a nascondere cosa è davvero solo per la poca fiducia che ha nelle persone. Ritieniti fortunato, non è da tutti entrare nelle grazie del cupo erede di Lucis. Sono soddisfazioni difficili da togliersi nella vita”.  
“Ne sono lusingato. Dopotutto mi è sempre risultato difficile piacere alla gente col carattere che mi ritrovo, figurati se una cosa così non mi rende felice!”, ammise il biondino e ancora una volta Ignis si chiese cosa accidenti ci fosse dietro a tutta quella insicurezza e zero stima personale che quel ragazzo aveva dentro di sé.  
Avrebbe davvero voluto indagare, chiedergli cosa lo avesse reso così vulnerabile e insicuro ma non era né il luogo né il tempo e quando volle rassicurarlo del fatto che non aveva nulla da temere, perché era una persona dolcissima e di compagnia, Noctis uscì dalla stanza e il ragazzo con gli occhiali invitò il Principe di Niflheim ad avvicinarsi per vedere meglio e più da vicino i loro allenamenti, accantonando per quel momento l’idea di continuare quel discorso.  
Gladio si posò di nuovo la spada sulle spalle, ma sta volta si mise in posa da combattimento, con le ginocchia molli, molleggiando sul posto e facendogli cenno con la mano libera di attaccarlo.  
Noctis si mise nella stessa maniera e mentre Prompto si chiedeva perché nessuno gli stesse facendo notare che stava per combattere a mani nude contro un spada gigante, il Principe di Lucis materializzò dal nulla un'arma che somigliava ad una daga, la strinse tra le dita con vigore e si scaraventò contro Gladio che si difese immediatamente.  
"Per tutti i becchi gialli dei Chocobo!", esclamò il biondino, a bocca aperta, cercando di evitare che la mascella non gli si srotolasse sul pavimento e Ignis ridacchiò.   
"Hai visto, Principe Prompto? Non sembra esserne in grado, a prima vista ma Noct può maneggiare diversi tipi di arma senza alcuna difficoltà, materializzando nelle mani quella che lui pensa sia più appropriata in quel momento", spiegò il ragazzo con gli occhiali, sistemandoli meglio sul naso, divertito all'espressione di puro stupore sul viso del loro ospite.   
"È una cosa incredibile! Non ho mai visto nulla del genere in vita mia".  
"Anche noi possiamo farlo; intendo materializzare le armi, ma è lui a permettercelo. Senza il suo volere è praticamente impossibile perché solo gli eredi di Lucis possono riuscirci. È nel loro DNA", continuò Ignis, al settimo cielo visto che poteva sfoggiare tutto il suo sapere di fronte a qualcuno davvero interessato ad ascoltare i suoi racconti, cosa che con Noctis e Gladio non avveniva.  
Nel frattempo l'allenamento continuò e il Principe di Lucis cambiò arma un paio di volte, a seconda della necessità che aveva e Ignis continuò a spiegare ancora qualche curiosità a proposito delle eredità di Lucis, tra cui il fatto che l'anello ormai millenario non era cosa da tutti e che per indossarlo bisognava meritarlo, perché erano gli antichi Re a definire chi fosse adeguato e chi no.  
Prompto trovò tutto interessante, specie perché sembrava una grandissima leggenda inventata sul momento o un libro interessantissimo fatto di magie e cavalieri e se non fosse stato per il fatto che aveva visto con i suoi occhi quelle cose avvenire direttamente da un membro della famiglia reale avrebbe stentato a credere a tutta quella storia.  
Comunque, a parte lo stupore, Noctis era davvero bravo e dovette accantonare l’idea di fargli qualche battuta sul fatto che non poteva permettersi di marinare la scuola e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, quando l’allenamento finì, fu guardare il moro, esausto ma apparentemente appagato da quell’incontro appena avuto con il suo trainer, con ammirazione e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
"Allora? Ti sei annoiato, Principe Prompto?", chiese Gladio, quando ebbero finito, asciugandosi la fronte anche lui.  
"Assolutamente no! È stato incredibile vedervi combattere, cambiare armi e muovervi così sincronizzati! È affascinante, mi piacerebbe vedervi ancora, se posso e magari scattare qualche fotografia", esclamò Prompto, eccitato, battendo loro le mani e il ragazzo più grande fece un inchino, lusingato da tutti quei complimenti appena ricevuti.  
"Solo se riuscirai a racchiudere la mia bellezza in uno scatto!", rispose, ammiccando in direzione del biondino, che rise e Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, poi schioccò la lingua, in un chiaro segno di disappunto.  
"Per renderti bellissimo dovrebbe ingaggiare una controfigura, Gladio", commentò.   
"Chissà perché ma sapevo che avresti fatto una battuta del genere", gli rispose l'altro, esasperato, poi si allontanò insieme ad Ignis, per andare a recuperare la propria giacca su di una sedia e Noctis ne approfittò per avvicinarsi al biondino.   
"Allora? Che te ne pare? Magari non facciamo grandi cose ma gli allenamenti hanno un loro perché".  
"Scherzi?", sbottò Prompto, strabuzzando gli occhi, "È stato davvero assurdo! Potessi fare io cose del genere e invece sono un semplice Principe senza alcuna dote naturale. Non sai che darei per poter fare anche solo la metà di quello che riesci a fare tu".  
Noctis rimase per un secondo stupito da quelle parole, poi capì.   
A volte si rendeva conto che il suo potere e la sua eredità erano qualcosa di unico, inimitabile, appartenente solo a lui e alla sua famiglia e che non molti altri, anzi forse nessuno, poteva vantare qualcosa di tanto incredibile.   
L'abitudine gli aveva fatto dimenticare l'importanza di ciò che aveva.   
"Posso farti materializzare un'arma, se vuoi. Potresti sceglierne una e allenarti finché sei qui", propose il moretto, inclinando la testa di lato, davvero intenzionato a fargli quel favore se lo desiderava.  
Dopotutto il tempo della loro permanenza era ancora lungo.   
Prompto alzò gli occhi al cielo, pensieroso, poi curvò le spalle in avanti, a disagio.   
"Non credo che le armi taglienti e appuntite facciano per me. Sono un disastro. Potrei ferire me stesso e altre persone solo per la mia incapacità di fare attenzione", disse, imbarazzato nel fare quella confessione ma, sebbene il desiderio di poter materializzare qualcosa anche lui era enorme, dopo aver visto l'allenamento, si rese conto che effettivamente non era la persona più adatta a maneggiare armi così pericolose.   
Noctis, di tutta risposta, non parve stupito difatti alzò le spalle e, noncurante, rispose: "Se non te la senti è ok, ma non ci sono solo spade e pugnali, esistono anche pistole e fucili, sicuramente più maneggevoli e sicure", informò e gli occhi di Prompto parvero vedere il paradiso per quanto si spalancarono e brillarono e il sorriso che gli rivolse fu quello che un bambino avrebbe fatto di fronte ad un negozio di giocattoli.   
"Non so perché ma sono sempre stato affascinato dalle armo da fuoco!", rispose.   
"Ottimo! Io non sono molto bravo a maneggiarle ma posso provare ad aiutarti, se ti va. Non sono un completo disastro, ecco”, propose ancora Noctis, mettendosi l’asciugamano sui capelli umidicci e iniziando a sfregarla contro la testa nel tentativo di asciugarli un po’ e non prendersi un accidente.  
Prompto si chiese se quella non fosse una proposta fatta col fine di passare del tempo insieme e divertendosi anche quando effettivamente era difficile farlo.  
Gli allenamenti non dovevano essere esattamente la parte preferita del Principe di Lucis, durante le sue giornate al castello e magari, indirettamente, gli stava dicendo che se ci fosse stato lui a fargli compagnia tutto poteva diventare meno pesante e sicuramente più divertente o forse, semplicemente, si stava facendo troppi film mentali ma in entrambi i casi si sentiva lusingato e per la prima volta seppe di non essere più tanto solo come credeva.  
"Beh, Principe Noctis, se la metti in questi termini, non posso dirti di no!", esclamò Prompto e Noctis sorrise, visibilmente contento della risposta positiva del biondino, poi furono tutti pronti a lasciare la stanza e fare una bella doccia al fine di potersi incontrare più tardi per fare qualcosa insieme.

 

Quando Prompto si svegliò lo stesso pomeriggio, dopo aver dormito un paio di orette dopo pranzo, abitudine che proprio non gli apparteneva, si sentì per un attimo spaesato nel trovarsi in un luogo diverso dalla sua cameretta di Niflheim ci mise un po' a mettere in moto il cervello, ancora troppo assonnato per riuscirci.  
Cercò a tastoni le coperte per scostarle ma se ne doveva essere sbarazzato durante il sonno per colpa del troppo caldo, così si sedette sul letto e si stiracchiò.   
Non sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe fatto quel pomeriggio, quali fossero i piani di suo zio o di Re Regis, ma sapeva di essere pronto a tutto, ora che sapeva di per certo che si era fatto degli amici, per la prima volta nella sua vita ed era talmente difficile da credere che ancora non era riuscito ad esternare la propria felicità in modo totale o forse, semplicemente, era finalmente riuscito a controllare le proprie emozioni senza sembrare un pazzo ogni volta che accadeva.  
Si grattò la testa, sbadigliando, poi si alzò e cominciò ad avviarsi verso il bagno per buttarsi sotto la doccia e vestirsi ma un leggero bussare alla porta lo fece bloccare prima che potesse raggiungere la propria meta.  
Tornò sui suoi passi ed aprì uno spiraglio, scoprendo di avere davanti un ragazzo che non conosceva ma che lo salutò con un inchino, poi gli mostrò un mucchio di panni ben piegati che teneva in mano.  
"Buona pomeriggio Principe! Mi dispiace disturbarvi a quest'ora, spero di non avervi svegliato!", disse, un po' nel panico all'idea di avergli rovinato il sonno e il biondino sorrise.  
"Buona pomeriggio a te! Nessun problema, ero già in piedi da un po'. Come va?", chiese e quello strabuzzò gli occhi, stupito per un attimo da quella domanda che nessuno della famiglia reale gli aveva probabilmente mai rivolto in vita sua.  
"I-io... io sto bene, grazie".  
Prompto aprì di più la porta e allargò il sorriso: "Felice di sentirtelo dire. Hai qualcosa per me?".  
"Sì!", esclamò il ragazzo di fronte a lui, poi gli cedette i vestiti, "Sono degli abiti informali che dovreste indossare e poi raggiungere la scalinata fuori dal palazzo non appena sarete pronto, sempre che non abbiate altri piani, Vostra Altezza".  
Prompto guardò prima i vestiti che ora teneva in mano poi di nuovo il ragazzo e rispose, alzando un sopracciglio: "No, non ho nessun piano per la giornata. Sai se è un invito di Re Regis?".  
Quello scosse la testa in un diniego.  
"No, Vostra Altezza, non è del Re. Sia i vestiti che l'invito sono da parte del Principe Noctis".  
"Oh", fu la sola risposta che Prompto riuscì a dare, per un attimo stupito da quel fatto perché pur sapendo che avrebbero speso ancora del tempo insieme, non credeva che potesse trattarsi dello stesso pomeriggio. Non sapeva nemmeno se suo zio gli avesse già programmato la giornata ma se il Principe Noctis aveva preso quell’iniziativa allora forse non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi né di avvertire nessuno né tantomeno di non andare, "Digli pure di aspettarmi. Mi preparerò più in fretta che posso e lo raggiungerò. Grazie mille per essere venuto da me facendo da tramite", sorrise, con dolcezza.   
Il ragazzo arrossì, forse non abituato a certe maniere e fece un paio di inchini davvero molto goffi, poi lo salutò e se ne andò e il biondino chiuse di nuovo la porta e raggiunse il bagno per farsi finalmente una doccia.  
Non aveva idea di quali potessero essere i piani del Principe Noctis, ma non gli importava, si fidava di lui e di certo tutto era meglio di una riunione familiare o una tipica giornata passata a Niflheim tra la neve e la noia mortale.  
Gli venne da sorridere a quel pensiero, poi entrò in doccia, deliziato dall'acqua tiepida impegnata a dargli un po' di freschezza, si lavò i capelli e poco dopo uscì.   
Non appena fu asciutto, chioma compresa, prese in mano i vestiti, incuriosito di scoprire cosa aveva scelto di fargli indossare il Principe Noctis, poi sbuffò divertito, non abituato a certi abiti.  
Si infilò un paio di jeans stretti a sigaretta leggermente strappati sulle ginocchia, un paio di stivali militari scuri a mezzo polpaccio con la suola rossa e una maglietta grigia con due linee sul petto bianche.  
Non aveva mai indossato nulla del genere in vita sua, sempre costretto a portare quelle brutte tuniche così scomode ma significative per la propria tradizione ma che non riusciva proprio a farci l'abitudine tanto era la voglia di essere il più anonimo possibile e per quando si sentisse strano con addosso quella roba, gli venne da sorridere guardandosi allo specchio, cercando di sentirsi a suo agio e di godersi quel momento che quasi lo fece commuovere.  
Stava indossando abiti normali, come quelli che la gente portava per andare a fare la spesa o per bere qualcosa con gli amici e tutto ciò lo fece sentire bene, meno regale e il peso di essere un Principe fin troppo ricco di responsabilità svanì per un secondo, lasciandogli nel cuore una sensazione che riconobbe essere libertà, sebbene non l’avesse mai provata prima.  
Uscendo, si assicurò che nessuno fosse nei paraggi, aprendo uno spiraglio di porta; per qualche strano motivo voleva evitare che suo zio o il Re lo vedessero conciato il quello stato e non sapeva nemmeno il perché.   
Forse, dopotutto, i suoi abiti tradizionali gli davano quell'aria regale che la sua bocca gli privava e quindi si sentiva più esposto, più vulnerabile e non era una sensazione che gli piaceva provare.  
Sgattaiolò fuori dal corridoio principale, poi uscì fuori raggiungendo la scalinata e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando vide il Principe Noctis aspettarlo anche lui con addosso vestiti davvero poco vistosi e anonimi.   
"Ce l'hai fatta, Principe Prompto!", esclamò il moro, fingendo palesemente che l'attesa lo avesse spazientito, squadrandolo da capo a piedi e il biondino raccolse l'accusa.   
"Malgrado gli abiti informali, resto comunque un Principe, concedimi del regale ritardo", rispose, facendo un inchino, poi al sorriso divertito dell'altro continuò, "Grazie per i vestiti, non so che piani hai per questo pomeriggio, Principe Noctis ma i miei soliti abiti non sarebbero passati di certo inosservati".  
L'erede di Lucis si posò le mani sui fianchi, poi gli indicò la fine delle scale con un gesto della testa e Prompto si rese conto che una macchina li stava aspettando e alla guida c'era Ignis con accanto Gladio che, non appena lo vide, uscì dal veicolo per salutarlo.  
"Per questo mi sono permesso di trovartene di nuovi. Vogliamo andare?".  
Il biondino annuì e insieme scesero le scale e, non appena raggiunsero la macchina Gladio si avvicinò al Principe di Niflheim e gli infilò un cappellino bianco con la visiera sulla testa, facendolo trasalire.  
"Sei troppo biondo, Principe Prompto. Meglio non rischiare che qualcuno ti riconosca", gli disse, serio poi al suo sguardo confuso scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e gli fece l'occhiolino, "Diciamo che qui la gente va alla ricerca del gossip e noi non vogliamo buttarti nella tana dei leoni".  
"Beh, è carino da parte vostra ma non credo che le persone siano così attente ai dettagli da riconoscermi in un lampo. Insomma, vengo da Niflheim, a chi vuoi che importi?", chiese Prompto divertito.  
L'omone sospirò e gli aprì la portiera posteriore per farlo accomodare e l'altro obbedì.  
"Rimarresti stupito da quanta gente sia a conoscenza persino di quante rughe ti escono sulla faccia quando ridi, Principino", disse Gladio, prima di chiudere la portiera e sedersi davanti vicino a Ignis.  
“Che vuoi dire?”.  
“Gladio vuole dire che sei un personaggio pubblico, Principe Prompto e ti trovi alla capitale per firmare un trattato di pace con Re Regis. Ormai la tua faccia è su tutti i giorni, quindi meglio non rischiare”, intervenne Ignis, poi mise in moto e partì verso il cancello d’uscita del castello.  
“Accidenti. Non avevo idea che le cose si fossero fatte così complicate. Pensavo di essere la persona più anonima di tutto Eos e speravo persino di rimanere tale per molto tempo. E’ proprio vero che le cose cambiano. Meglio stare attenti, quindi. Dove stiamo andando, comunque?”, chiese, infine, sporgendosi verso il sedile anteriore e Gladio lo guardò sbigottito, tanto aveva parlato veloce e lui non era abituato ad avere a che fare con gente così frizzante e chiacchierona.  
“In città”, esclamò Noctis, e il biondino si voltò a guardarlo, “Come ti avevo promesso, dopotutto. Restare al castello non ti avrebbe fatto mancare poi così tanto la tua città natale”, disse, con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Niente è peggio di Niflheim, te lo garantisco, Principe Noctis”.  
“Oh, a proposito: niente più Principe, chiamami per nome, ok?”, continuò il moretto e senza aspettare alcuna risposta si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, mutandosi.  
Prompto rimase per qualche secondo in silenzio a guardarlo, chiedendosi se glielo avesse detto perché fuori dal castello sarebbe stato troppo rischioso e li avrebbero riconosciuti oppure era semplicemente una sua richiesta, fatta in amicizia.  
Quel “niente più” significava che anche in contesti regali poteva chiamarlo per nome e forse, sta volta, non avrebbe dovuto dubitare delle intenzioni del prossimo, come soleva fare la maggior parte del tempo, così sorrise.  
“D’accordo, vale lo stesso per voi: chiamatemi per nome”.  
“Sarà fatto, Principe Prompto!”, esclamò Gladio, per prenderlo in giro e il biondino lo colpì al braccio leggermente, lagnandosi, poi scoppiarono tutti a ridere e il viaggio proseguì.

Ignis girò un paio di volte evitando di proposito di entrare nel cuore della città con l’automobile che, sebbene fosse priva di qualsiasi simbolo appartenente alla famiglia reale, non era di certo alla portata di chiunque e avrebbe attirato l’attenzione della gente.  
Entrò in un garage sotterraneo e fece cenno ai tre di rimanere in macchina, poi scese e andò a parlare con il custode.  
Prompto vide chiaramente che il ragazzo con gli occhiali aveva dato qualcosa a quell’uomo, probabilmente una piccola mancia per comprare il suo silenzio, visto che quello pareva essersi accorto di chi fosse appena entrato.  
Poco dopo Ignis fece loro segno di scendere e obbedirono, salutarono il custode e salirono una ripida rampa che li portò fuori e proseguirono voltando a sinistra.  
“La gente non tende molto a riconoscerci, quando ci vede, ma sta volta le cose sono un po’ più complicate del previsto. Ora ci sei tu, la festa dei prossimi giorni per il vostro arrivo e, non meno importante, il trattato di pace”, spiegò Noctis, mentre proseguivano sulla stradina che presto li avrebbe portati sulla via principale di Insomnia.  
“La festa per il nostro arrivo? Perché non ne so niente?”, chiese il biondino, gonfiando poi le guance indignato dalla cosa. Amava le feste, non tanto per il divertimento quanto per scattare fotografie alla gente senza che se ne accorgessero, tirando spesso fuori i lati più intriganti delle persone e sicuramente, tra la gente comune, sarebbe stato ancora più interessante.  
“Forse può sembrarti strano ma noi non siamo invitati; o meglio, siamo usati come pretesto per festeggiare qualcosa e finché non incitiamo la gente a fare la guerra, direi che va bene così”, intervenne Gladio, divertito dallo sguardo deluso che Prompto aveva messo su. Si vedeva che avrebbe voluto far parte dei festeggiamenti per il solo scopo di capire come funzionassero certe cose tra la gente normale. Era un libro aperto, quel ragazzino.  
“Certo che va bene, però non è giusto. Insomma, loro qui a divertirsi e noi al castello a fare cosa?”.  
“Sono certo che mio padre non perderà occasione per inventarsi una propria festa al castello, lo stesso giorno”, disse Noctis, con un mezzo sorriso, poi alzò leggermente gli occhi al cielo, “Conoscendolo”.  
“Tuo padre sembra davvero un tipo tranquillo. E’ bello che un Re sia così alla mano, gli fa onore”, osservò Prompto, e il Principe di Lucis alzò un sopracciglio, non del tutto convinto da quella affermazione.  
“Beh, lui è fatto così. Convivere con una personalità del genere a volte è difficile, specie se dovrai ereditarne il potere”.  
“Immagino sia lo stesso per lui, complicato come sei”, lo punzecchiò Gladio e schivò in tempo una gomitata che Noctis stava per dargli, dritta nelle costole.  
Il Principe di Niflheim scoppiò a ridere vedendoli così spensierati e allegri, persino l’erede di Lucis era completamente cambiato ora che erano fuori: sembrava aver lasciato al castello il suo lato cupo, quello silenzioso e sospettoso, palesando invece un piacevolissimo carattere ironico e spiritoso che non credeva potesse appartenergli.  
Lo guardò per un attimo mentre continuava a litigare per finta con lo Scudo del Re e si chiese cosa potesse averlo reso così diffidente nei confronti dell’umanità, lasciando che il suo vero io fuoriuscisse solo quando si trovava con una piccolissima cerchia di persone, che avrebbe potuto contare sulle dita di una mano.  
Forse non erano tanto diversi, pensò il biondino.  
Il vicolo finì e con lui anche l’ombra creata dai palazzi. Finalmente furono sulla via principale e sembrava che avessero appena superato un varco dimensionale, perché tutto era straordinariamente diverso da qualsiasi cosa.  
Malgrado fosse pomeriggio il sole estivo era ancora alto e la gente, per strada, numerosa e indaffarata, camminava velocemente e un chiacchiericcio indistinto faceva da sottofondo insieme al rumore delle auto e della musica di un paio di artisti di strada, accostati all’entrata della metropolitana.  
“E’… incredibile”, riuscì a dire Prompto, prima di fare qualche passo avanti e bloccarsi in mezzo al marciapiede, guardandosi intorno con la bocca spalancata.  
“Ti piace? Beh, è abbastanza caotica sia per l’ora che per l’organizzazione della festa, ma la città rimane pur sempre la città”, disse Ignis.  
“Per tutti le erbe ghisal, Niflheim non è niente a confronto!”  
“Ssshh!”, lo zittì Gladio, avvicinandosi anche lui e reprimendo l’istinto di tappargli la bocca con la mano ma rendendosi conto che probabilmente, così facendo, avrebbe attirato l’attenzione ancora di più.  
“Oh, giusto! riservatezza, hai ragione”, disse il biondino e Noctis fece loro cenno di seguirlo e così l’ilare gruppetto poté finalmente cominciare il proprio tour.  
In città c’era davvero di tutto, cose di cui Prompto aveva solo sentito parlare o letto in qualche libro, tipo tavole calde o parrucchieri, persino i bar o le sale giochi.  
Era tutto straordinariamente normale, eppure la gente non aveva idea di quanta fortuna avesse nel vivere una vita così, fatta di scelte prese per il proprio bene e non solo per quello degli altri.  
Una vita vissuta alla ricerca della felicità attraverso piccoli gesti o piccoli traguardi, anche solo tornare a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro e trovare la propria famiglia in attesa di sedersi a tavola e mangiare assieme, raccontandosi la giornata e poi guardare la tv insieme e finire la giornata con serenità.  
Il Principe di Niflheim avrebbe dato davvero tutto per poter sentire sulla propria pelle quella sensazione anche solo per un giorno ma, sapendo che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere, decise che era meglio godersi quel tour, fingendo il più possibile di non avere sulle spalle il peso di un intero regno, di sudditi pronti a riporre le proprie speranze su di lui, che non sapeva nemmeno dove sbattere la testa.  
Il suo sorriso si affievolì a quel pensiero e deglutì a vuoto.  
Non era una bella sensazione e più cercava di non pensarci e più il senso di vomito gli saliva in gola. Più cercava di dimenticare cosa era, più le sue paure cercavano di riemergere dall’ombra.  
“Prompto?”.  
Il biondino trasalì, preso alla sprovvista, non abituato a sentire il suo nome detto da una voce diversa da quella di suo zio, poi si voltò verso l’erede di Lucis, che gli aveva appena poggiato una mano sulla spalla, preoccupato.  
“Stai bene?”, chiese ancora l’erede di Lucis.  
“Tutto ok, ho solo qualche fitta allo stomaco. Immagino sia l’emozione, non preoccuparti”, disse, poi si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, un po’ a disagio, quando si rese conto che il moretto lo stava osservando non del tutto convinto da quella risposta.  
“Sei sicuro?”.  
“Oh, sì sì! Davvero, non sono mai stato in una metropoli come questa, ne ho solo sentito parlare nei libri che ho letto o visto qualche documentario alla tv. Non sono abituato, Niflheim è più tecnica, pecca di umanità, in qualche modo e la cosa mi ha destabilizzato per un attimo, chiedo scusa per essermi isolato, sono un disastro”, rispose, cercando di ironizzare e ridendo, mentre ancora una volta si autocommiserava senza rendersene conto.  
“Immagino sia normale, se è la tua prima volta. Se vuoi andare via basta dirlo”, lo rassicurò il Principe di Lucis e il biondino rispose con un diniego della testa, senza smettere mai di sorridere.  
“Non voglio andare via, mi piace stare qui e poi ci siete voi, questo mi basta”.

A quella affermazione i tre ragazzi si sentirono più tranquillo sapendo che, dopotutto, il principe di Niflheim si fidava di loro.  
Prompto d’altra parte non aveva molta scelta, a meno di rimanere al castello non avrebbe mai potuto visitare la città da solo ma, comunque, la compagnia di quei ragazzi gli piaceva, soprattutto quella di Noctis.  
Sebbene fossero quasi uno l’opposto dell’altro, avevano trovato svariati punti d’incontro e spesso, durante il tragitto, si erano trovati così in sintonia da capirsi con un solo sguardo e a ridere per aver notato entrambi magari la stessa cosa, lungo le strade.  
Ignis era felice che finalmente Noctis potesse aver trovato qualcuno tanto affine quanto diverso da lui, difatti lo vedeva più tranquillo. Sapeva che, in qualche modo, il biondino venuto dalle montagne poteva essere quel collegamento esterno a tutto ciò che gli aspettava una volta che avrebbe ereditato il trono, quel contatto al di fuori che gli serviva ad evadere e, quanto pareva, la cosa era piuttosto reciproca perché sebbene il Principe Prompto non lo desse a vedere, Ignis sapeva perfettamente quanta preoccupazione doveva celarsi dentro al suo cuore; quanta paura, quanto terrore per tutte quelle responsabilità che presto avrebbero gravato sulle sue gracili spalle e tutto ciò di cui necessitava era un amico, visto che non ne aveva mai avuto uno, da quanto gli aveva detto.  
Gladio alzò la testa, mentre si riparava gli occhi dal sole con una mano sulla fronte, poi si voltò verso gli altri tre.  
“Caffè?”, propose.  
Noctis scosse la testa, poi posò le mani ai fianchi e disse, in un finto tono di disappunto: “Lo sai che Ignis non beve altri caffè oltre l’Ebony. Che razza di affronto”.  
“E’ il mio preferito ma non significa che per questo io non debba bere altri caffè”, controbatté il ragazzo con gli occhiali, come al solito non cogliendo l’ironia.  
“Ebony?”, ripeté Prompto, stupito, mentre Noctis alzava gli occhi al cielo e faceva cenno a Gladio che poteva entrare nel bar. “Quel Ebony Coffee?”.  
Ignis sorrise, rivolgendosi al Principe di Niflheim e mentre il barman e un paio di cameriere li salutavano frettolosamente, si sedettero ad un tavolo: “E’ la mia bevanda preferita in assoluta. Immagino potrei diventarne dipendente, un giorno, se decidessi di non darmi un freno. Fortuna che qui si trova davvero di rado o non so in che condizioni mi avresti conosciuto”.  
Prompto ridacchio: “Assurdo come le culture a volte siano così diverse. Da noi puoi trovarlo praticamente ovunque. Quando dobbiamo fare le visite di routine nei laboratori, non passiamo un corridoio dove non ci sia un distributore automatico di quella cosa e la bevono solo perché non hanno altra scelta visto che è l’unica cosa che viene erogata”, spiegò.  
“La trovo una completa eresia, ma farò un salto a Niflheim, un giorno, per farne scorta se non ti dispiace”.  
“Voi sarete sempre i benvenuti a casa mia. Magari riuscirete a portare una ventata di freschezza che non sia data solo dalla neve!”, continuò il biondino, poi arrivò una cameriera che, prima di chiedere l’ordinazione, scrutò i quattro ragazzi con fare sospettoso, poi scosse la testa forse nell’intento di rinsavire perché probabilmente non erano chi lei pensava fossero.  
Ordinarono quattro caffè, Prompto lo prese macchiato, perché altrimenti berlo così, al naturale, non lo avrebbe fatto dormire, come gli succedeva ogni volta.  
Noctis rise, a quella rivelazione, trovando stranamente quell’informazione adorabile,  
“Lo so, magari risulto un po’ infantile, prendendo il caffè con il latte ma davvero, per me significa scordarmi di poter godere di qualche ora di sonno”.  
“Credimi, non è infantile, nemmeno lontanamente. A Noct il cioccolato fondente fa lo stesso effetto, per cui…”, si fece scappare Ignis, poi si portò il menù davanti alla faccia, consapevole di aver appena messo in ridicolo l’erede al trono di Lucis.  
“Oh, immagino che questo doveva rimanere una specie di segreto”, lo punzecchiò Prompto, quando vide il moretto fulminare con lo sguardo il ragazzo con gli occhiali.  
“Doveva…”, mormorò Noctis e tutti risero e, quando i caffè finalmente arrivarono, si gustarono quel momento di relax, chiacchierando del più e del meno, mentre alcune persone passavano loro vicino, scrutandoli, cercando di capire se si trattava veramente dei due Principi in incognito ma nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di fermarli.  
“Toglimi una curiosità”, esordì Gladio, dopo essere tornato dal bancone con quello che sembrava un liquore alla liquirizia, dal profumo che emanava, “Come è possibile che dal posto dove vieni la neve non si sciolga mai?”, chiese, rivolto al biondino.  
“Gladio, sul serio?”, sbottò Ignis, indignato che il ragazzo più grande non ne conoscesse la ragione, “Persino Noct lo sa”.  
“Ah, beh, grazie mille per averlo puntualizzato con quel tono, Ignis”, commentò il diretto interessato e Prompto scoppiò a ridere, prima di schiarirsi la voce e curvare le spalle, decisamente a disagio.  
“Niflheim non è stata sempre innevata, il cambiamento climatico è accaduto non moltissimo tempo fa, per colpa della nostra immensa stupidità e arroganza”, spiegò, con visibile rancore e Noctis si voltò a guardarlo, mentre fissava i fondi del suo caffè, contrariato.  
“Ogni regno compie degli errori ma sono certo che col tempo e la giusta guida, ogni tassello tornerà al suo posto”, intervenne Ignis e il biondino alzò lo sguardo, non del tutto convinto che potesse davvero andare così, poi annuì.  
Gladio, che fino a quel momento non aveva capito di cosa accidenti stessero parlando, posò lo sguardo su ognuno di loro, a turno, in attesa di ricevere anche lui una spiegazione.  
“Oh, beh, giusto”, disse Prompto, quando si rese conto degli occhi del ragazzo alto fissarlo enigmatico, così continuò: “E’ per via del corpo senza vita della Glaciale che, dopo aver guidato un assalto alla nostra Capitale, è stata abbattuta dalle truppe imperiali. Quando uccidi un Dio non puoi sperare di cavartela senza alcuna ritorsione e a noi è toccato l’inverno perenne che, per quanto possa sembrare nulla di che, in realtà è più terrificante di quanto possiate immaginare. Non sapete quanto sia raro vedere uno spiraglio di sole nei cieli della nostra regione…”, spiegò, poi sospirò.  
“La Glaciale?”, chiese Gladio, rivolto a Ignis, intento a fissare il biondino chiedendosi quanto potesse essere terribile per un tipo come lui vivere in un mondo perennemente in bianco e nero.  
“Shiva, una dei Siderei”, rispose Ignis e l’altro parve capire al volo, poi buttò giù tutto d’un fiato il suo liquore.  
“Non volevo ricordarti certe cose, mi dispiace molto”, disse, visibilmente dispiaciuto di aver fatto quella domanda e Prompto alzò la testa, cercando di dare a vedere che in realtà la cosa non lo avesse toccato minimamente.  
“Nessun problema, davvero. È solo che certe cose accadute in passato io… non riesco davvero a perdonargliele ma immagino che questo sia un mio problema caratteriale, sono troppo buono, tutto qui”.  
“Non rimproverarti di esserlo. Dopotutto c’è voluto un buono per firmare questo trattato, in passato non sarebbe mai potuto succedere. Stai cambiando la storia, e lo stai facendo perché sei così”, gli fece notare il Principe di Lucis e il biondino sembrò sorpreso di sentire quelle parole, stordito per un attimo dal fatto che, dopotutto, forse Noctis aveva ragione, che se per lui molte cose del passato erano inammissibili, una volta salito al trono avrebbe combattuto con anima e corpo per fare in modo che non si commettessero gli stessi errori, così sorrise.  
“Hai ragione”, disse, poi sospirò e si alzò in piedi, “Beh, vogliamo fare un giro? Comincio a sentire il bisogno di un po’ d’aria”.  
I tre ragazzi annuirono, sollevati di vedere che dopotutto c’era voluto davvero poco per tirarlo su, dopo avergli ricordato un evento tanto eclatante quanto terrificante, così uscirono dal bar, diretti verso il parco, dove Prompto scattò qualche foto, contento di aver portato con sé la sua inseparabile macchina fotografica e felice di poter vantare alcuni scatti con gli altri tre.  
Presero un gelato, poi proseguirono verso la sala giochi, dove si fermarono a giocare a qualche sparatutto, dove il Principe di Niflheim ottenne una vittoria schiacciante su Noctis, che ne fu sorpreso.  
“Ok, quindi aggiudicate le armi da fuoco, a questo punto!”, disse, quando decisero che era davvero arrivata l’ora di chiuderla lì con le partite e di avviarsi di nuovo verso casa.  
Prompto rise: “Immagino che non sia esattamente la stessa cosa, tenere una pistola vera e una finta”.  
“La mira c’è e quanto pare anche un talento naturale”, osservò Noctis, alzando le spalle, come se le insicurezze del biondino potessero in qualche modo svanire solo con quel gesto e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione imbarazzata, sembrava davvero aver preso quella frase come un complimento.  
“G-grazie mille, Noctis”, disse, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, come soleva fare ogni volta che si sentiva non esattamente a suo agio, ma non poteva nemmeno dire di non esserlo.  
Quella sensazione di calore che sentiva nello stare con quei ragazzi era la cosa più simile a ciò che avrebbe chiamato casa.  
Era la sensazione che sentiva quando era in camera sua, quando leggeva dei fumetti, quando giocava a qualche videogame o guardava un film poliziesco, di quelli che amava tanto.  
Insomma, stare con loro era appagante, in qualche modo, tanto quanto fare ciò che gli piaceva, senza un solo pensiero nella testa.  
Noctis d’altro canto aveva un po’ capito che il biondino non era il massimo quando si parlava di autostima e forse il suo modo di rispondere, un po’ strafottente e alla mano, in qualche modo non dava all’altro modo di replicare, di continuare ad autocommiserarsi e, infine, finiva sempre per ringraziarlo e incassava, se così si poteva dire, il colpo.  
Era abbastanza orgoglioso del suo operato. Per una volta quel suo lato arrogante era usato per una buona causa e ne era contento.  
Prompto non era una compagnia che gli dispiaceva, anzi. Non avrebbe mai creduto che le cose potessero cambiare in così poco tempo, che potesse fare amicizia con un Imperiale ma la vita era davvero piena di sorprese e, se ciò era stato possibile, significava che il mondo in qualche modo stava cambiando e che dopotutto ciò che era passato rimaneva tale.  
Tornarono al castello, stanchi morti ma felici.  
Prompto cercò di restituire il cappellino a Gladio, ma questo glielo rimise in testa e, sorridendo, disse: “Non mi entrerebbe mai. Avendo un cervello super sviluppato ho la testa più grossa della tua!”, esclamò, prendendolo in giro e il biondino gonfiò le guance, fingendosi offeso, poi risero e sia il ragazzo grande che Ignis se ne andarono, lasciando i due Principi soli appena prima dell’entrata al castello.  
“Allora”, cominciò Noctis, rivolgendosi a Prompto con le mani ai fianchi, “Ti sei divertito?”.  
“Oh, puoi dirlo forte, fortissimo! Insomma, abbiamo fatto davvero un gran bel giro turistico concludendo in bellezza con la mia vittoria schiacciante su di te!”, esclamò, prendendolo in giro.  
“Devi proprio ricordarlo con quel tono felice?”, disse l’altro, atono, poi gli diede una gomitata che l’altro contraccambiò, amichevolmente. “Mi fa piacere che sia andata bene, anche meglio di ciò che speravo”.  
“Già. Grazie mille per tutto, Noct”, disse Prompto, sorridendo, poi aggiunse, mentre diventava cianotico e iniziava ad agitarsi, “-tis!! Non… non intendevo chiamarti con il tuo… insomma… è una cosa che fanno solo chi… cioè… l’ho sentito da Ignis e Gladio, perciò… oh, che figura!”, concluse, spiaccicandosi una mano in faccia e sospirando.  
Il Principe di Lucis lo guardò confuso da quella reazione, strabuzzando gli occhi per la sorpresa, poi arricciò le labbra nel tentativo di trattenere una risata, ma non ci riuscì.  
“Ti fai davvero dei problemi infiniti, Prompto!”, esclamò, divertito per davvero da quel modo di fare, poi sorrise con una dolcezza che spiazzò il biondino, lasciando che si imbambolasse a guardarlo compiere quel gesto apparentemente privo di importanza, “Noct va bene”.  
“Davvero? Pensavo fosse riservato solo ai tuoi amici”, ammise il Principe di Niflheim.  
“Tu non lo sei?”, chiese Noctis e davanti agli occhi sbrilluccicanti dell’altro, vistosamente emozionato da quella notizia, sentì qualcosa aggrovigliarsi intorno al suo stomaco, qualcosa che somigliava ad una morsa ma che era paradossalmente piacevole, “Ci vediamo a cena, riposa finché puoi”, disse, infine.  
Prompto annuì, poi sorrise: “A dopo, grazie ancora!”

 

Posò la macchina fotografica su di un tavolino e si concesse un sorriso, ripensando un po’ a quella giornata appena passata.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che avere degli amici e uscire senza un solo pensiero nella testa a parte quello di divertirsi, potesse essere tanto appagante.  
Sembrava la cosa più insulsa e normale del mondo, e forse era così per chi ci era abituato, ma per lui no. Era tutto meravigliosamente unico, ogni minuto passato si era insidiato nella sua testa e nel suo cuore e ricollegava ogni ricordo ad un colore vivace, tipo l’arancione o il giallo.  
Era stato incredibile e sperò davvero di poter rifare quell’esperienza molto presto, con i suoi primi, veri amici.  
Decise che era ora di darsi una lavata, la cena sarebbe stata servita molto presto e non voleva farsi attendere, così cominciò ad avviarsi verso il bagno.  
“Ti sei divertito?”.  
Prompto trasalì, mentre le mani già pronte sulla cinta per slacciarla si mossero per lo spavento lasciando che l’indice si graffiasse con la fibbia, cominciando a sanguinare leggermente.  
“Accidenti, che paura zio! Non ti avevo visto!”, esclamò, un po’ inquietato dal fatto che, malgrado lo avesse sentito parlare, continuasse a non vederlo.  
Poi l’uomo uscì dall’ombra, inespressivo, privo di ogni emozione e di un sorriso.  
“Nemmeno io ti ho visto, per tutto il giorno. Perché non mi hai detto che saresti uscito dal castello, Prompto?”, chiese ancora l’uomo, fermandosi a qualche passo dal nipote.  
Il biondino aggrottò la fronte e si portò il dito vicino alla bocca, poi disse, prima pulirselo con l’ausilio della saliva: “Pensavo ne fossi al corrente. Il Principe Noctis mi ha mandato a chiamare da un membro della servitù, così mi sono rassicurato del fatto che non servisse fartelo presente”.  
“Da quando in qua prendi iniziative da solo?”, chiese ancora l’uomo, in tono piuttosto calmo e gentile, sebbene Prompto conoscesse alla perfezione quel suo modo di fare e ne era assolutamente terrorizzato, anche se non voleva darlo a vedere, “Avresti dovuto dirmelo comunque, toglierti il minimo dubbio se qualcuno me lo avesse detto o no”.  
Il Principe di Niflheim abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato, ben sapendo di aver sbagliato ad aver agito in quel modo, poi arricciò le labbra: “Mi dispiace molto, zio. Credimi, non avevo idea che avrei potuto crearti un problema”.  
“La tua fortuna è stata nel fatto che Re Regis ne fosse al corrente e che oggi non c’erano grandi progetti in programma o non so dove avrei sbattuto la testa per inventarmi una scusa verosimile”.  
“Mi dispiace”, ripeté Prompto, senza alzare lo sguardo, “Non succederà più, te lo prometto”.  
“Certo che non succederà più”, rispose Ardyn, lapidario, avvicinandosi alla porta della stanza accingendosi ad uscire, “Non è una buona idea uscire dal castello come hai fatto oggi. Sei un Principe, tra pochi mesi diventerai un Re e non è ammissibile che tu ti metta a girare per la Capitale con il rischio che qualcuno ti riconosca e ti uccida. Non sai di cosa è capace la gente lì fuori, Prompto. Spero tu non ci abbia fatto troppo la bocca, perché non hai più i permesso di uscire e nessun Principe Noctis potrà cambiare questa regola”.  
Il biondino trasalì, poi aggrottò le sopracciglia, indignato e colpito al cuore da quella notizia: “Ma zio, io vo-“.  
“Non mi interessa quello che vuoi, ti ho spiegato le motivazioni! Non lo faccio per me, ma per la tua incolumità, che ti piaccia o no. Ci vediamo dopo per cena, sii puntuale”, concluse Ardyn, poi uscì senza attendere risposta, sbattendo la porta rumorosamente.  
Prompto guardò la porta chiusa per minuti interminabili, spiazzato, triste perché dopotutto continuava a fallire su ogni fronte e quando qualcosa gli andava bene, subito succedeva qualcosa che gli lasciava l’amaro in bocca e cominciava ad essere stanco di quella situazione, ma sapeva anche che non poteva farci assolutamente nulla, così si tolse con rassegnazione il cappellino, buttandolo sul letto e poi la maglietta, per poi dirigersi nel bagno, sospirando amareggiato.  
Era assurdo come poche battute potessero rovinare una giornata bella come quella.  
Avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi, ma sarebbe stato facile farlo, ci era abituato.  
Fine.


	5. V

The Lonely Prince

 

Capitolo V.

Non si era mai sentito tanto deluso e sconfortato in vita sua, quantomeno questo era quello che pensava in quel momento, mentre si preparava ad uscire dalla sua stanza per raggiungere gli altri per la cena.  
Non era tanto perché suo zio gli stava vietando di uscire, quanto per il fatto che ogni cosa bella doveva trasformarsi sempre in un rimpianto, in qualcosa di vissuto sempre con profonda malinconia.  
Era arrivato, tempo addietro, persino a farlo vergognare del suo bisogno impellente di fare foto, vietandogli di farne quando non era nei suoi momenti liberi, soprattutto quando non c'era gente estranea di mezzo, che non avrebbe magari apprezzato di essere immortalato.  
Come se quelle foto fossero mai uscite da Niflheim, pensò Prompto.   
Come lui erano prigioniere di quattro mura, dove l'unico spettatore era lui stesso, visto che suo zio non aveva mai mostrato interesse nei suoi scatti e lui aveva smesso di mostrarglieli già molto tempo prima.  
Chiuse a chiave la porta di camera sua, sospirando.  
Ardyn lo aspettava di fronte la sala da pranzo, dove avrebbero consumato finalmente la cena e Prompto aveva lo stomaco completamente chiuso, braccato dall'ormai familiare senso di vomito che si ripresentava ogni qualvolta era nervoso e triste.   
Scese la lunga scalinata, e lo vide, poggiato ad un muro, mentre fischiettava un motivetto, distrattamente.   
Lo raggiunse, storcendo la bocca, con la voglia di interagire con lui pari a zero.  
"Ah, come sei in anticipo, stasera", disse Ardyn, quando lo sentì arrivare, come se tra di loro non fosse successo assolutamente nulla, poco prima, "Stai imparando cos'è la puntualità".  
"Vorrei parlarti", rispose Prompto, serio, avvicinandosi ma lasciando tra lui e suo zio una distanza di sicurezza, un po' come se quell'uomo fosse diventato improvvisamente tossico.  
"Per quanto riguarda ciò che hai fatto oggi? Credo di aver già esposto le mie motivazioni più che lecite e non ho voglia di tornare sull’argomento".  
"Non mi hai lasciato dire la mia, non hai fatto che interrompermi senza darmi modo di spiegarti!".  
“Spiegarmi cosa?", sbuffò divertito il Cancelliere, poi incrociò le braccia al petto, "Siamo qui per firmare un trattato di pace, non per girovagare per la città come se fossimo nel bel mezzo di una vacanza”, spiegò, tranquillo.  
Prompto sbuffò dal naso, nervoso, guardandosi poi intorno nel tentativo di premurarsi che nessuno stesse ancora arrivando. Si avvicinò a suo zio e disse, a bassa voce: “Non hai idea di quanto sia frustrante sapere di dover essere prigioniero di mura di cemento anche qui, oltre che a Niflheim”.  
“Prompto, sei nato in una famiglia reale, sei destinato a diventare Re molto presto. Cosa ti aspettavi di trovare, una volta cresciuto? Non esiste alcuna ragione per cui dovresti avere certe ambizioni e ne abbiamo parlato un mucchio di volte, ripentendo fino alla nausea che l’unica motivazione di questa a tua parere prigionia è la paura che possa succederti qualcosa. Sei l’ultimo Aldercapt, dopo di te la stirpe è finita. E’ quello che vuoi?”.  
“No, certo che no, ma i-”.  
“Il tuo è stato un destino crudele e non sai quanto sia difficile per me vietarti di fare tutto ciò che vuoi, ma è ora di crescere e quello che hai fatto questo pomeriggio non è sicuramente la prova che tu lo stia facendo”, continuò Ardyn, mantenendo ancora quel tono pacato e sereno di cui Prompto era assolutamente terrorizzato. Sebbene con lui non avesse mai adottato soluzioni particolarmente crudeli e manesche, anzi tutt’altro, lo aveva visto agire con molti dei loro prigionieri e il modo in cui era stato capace di decretare una sentenza di morte senza batter ciglio e senza alcun ripensamento, lo aveva segnato per la vita.  
C’era stato un periodo, quando era ancora un adolescente, che vedere suo zio significava pietrificarsi dalla paura solo perché non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire con lui, se avesse mai commesso qualcosa di grave ma col tempo aveva imparato a convivere con quel lato di Ardyn, sebbene la cosa lo destabilizzasse ancora moltissimo.  
Era un trauma che non era riuscito a superare del tutto.  
“Ti ho spiegato com’è andata”, esordì, sentendo qualcosa bloccarglisi in gola e seppe che era una gran voglia di piangere per la rabbia che ora lo stava attraversando. “Ti ho chiesto scusa, mi dispiace ma non farmi questo. Per favore”, mormorò, buttandosi sotto le scarpe l’ultimo frammento di dignità che gli era rimasto, perché quelle amicizie che si era appena costruito erano troppo importanti, troppo belle per perderle di già e sapeva che, malgrado tutto, Noctis non avrebbe passato volentieri quei giorni con lui, se significava farlo chiusi lì dentro e presto si sarebbe irritato di fargli compagnia, uscendo da solo con gli altri e si sarebbe trovato solo un’altra volta.  
“Prompto…”, sbuffò Ardyn, alzando gli occhi al cielo, iniziando probabilmente a stancarsi di tutta quella insistenza, “Non sei mai stato capriccioso e questo non è di certo il momento giusto per diventarlo”  
“Zio, tu mi conosci, forse meglio di chiunque altro. Questi non sono capricci. Sono stato bene, questo pomeriggio, mi sono divertito moltissimo e non sai che darei per poter rifare questa esperienza finché sono qui, con Noctis e-”.  
“Noctis? Fino a ieri sera ti avrebbe spalato letame addosso senza tanti complimenti, ora siete addirittura così intimi da aver scordato di adoperare il titolo nobiliare che precede il vostro nome?”, chiese Ardyn, alzando un sopracciglio, in un tono ironico che a Prompto non piacque affatto ma che dovette cercare di ignorare per paura di esplodere e dire cose che non pensava davvero, come gli succedeva ogni qualvolta la sua infinita pazienza veniva messa a dura prova ed era successo, per ora, solo due volte e avrebbe voluto dimenticarle.  
“A volte il dialogo può risolvere cose che nemmeno la guerra può sanare”, disse, saggiamente e lo zio non parve esattamente d’accordo con quella affermazione perché lo guardò scettico, poi sospirò e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, che Prompto guardò con una sorta di disgusto negli occhi.  
“Non mi interessa in che modo vi chiamate tu e il Principe Noctis. Puoi essere amico con chi vuoi, finché siamo qui, purché tu non esca dal castello e vorrei che questa fosse l’ultima volta che lo ripeto, intesi?”, gli domandò Ardyn, sapendo benissimo che la risposta sarebbe stata positiva, soprattutto perché si sentivano in lontananza i passi dei loro ospiti e la conversazione doveva chiudersi, che gli fosse piaciuto o no.  
Prompto annuì, sapendo che dopo quel monito non sarebbe più potuto tornare sull’argomento e, come al solito, avrebbe continuato a starci male, fino ad abituarsi e rendersi completamente indifferente a quel sentimento di rabbia e delusione che ora aveva addosso.  
Anche Noctis era un Principe, anche lui era destinato a salire al trono, un giorno, sebbene sarebbe dovuto passato sicuramente più tempo, rispetto a lui e avrebbe raggiunto la maturità per ricoprire quel ruolo in maniera esemplare, ma ora era libero.  
Certo, non era una libertà totale, non poteva fare davvero tutto ciò che voleva, aveva anche dei doveri che, seppur svogliatamente, eseguiva e poi come se fosse una sorta di premio, usciva, andava a pesca, viaggiava per il mondo, conosceva persone.  
Lui no, non poteva.  
La sua era una situazione diversa, e ne era consapevole, quindi paragonarla a quella di Noctis non era esattamente onesto ma non riusciva a far altro che pensare a quanto continuassero ad essere diversi e di quanto fosse difficile per lui vivere quella condizione che per altri sembrava invece una passeggiata.  
Chissà se il Principe di Lucis avrebbe capito o se si sarebbe arrabbiato, rimangiandosi tutte le belle proposte e belle parole che gli aveva detto quel giorno…  
Si sentì uno schifo quando lo vide avvicinarsi, con un impercettibile sorriso a solcargli il viso, probabilmente contento di rivederlo per cena e Prompto provò a fare lo stesso, senza alcun risultato positivo.  
Era un ragazzo solare e allegro, sapeva anche fingersi tale quando serviva, però c’erano dei momenti in cui poteva metterci tutto l’impegno possibile, ma il malessere che sentiva era troppo grande per riuscire a nasconderlo.  
In quel momento si sentiva così e Noctis parve accorgersene perché, nel momento in cui si fermò di fronte a lui e suo zio, cercò di scrutarlo per capire cosa accidenti stesse succedendo e fu uguale per Gladio e Ignis, che si guardarono, come se potessero trovare la risposta l’uno negli occhi dell’altro.  
Ardyn era lo stesso, sorridente e pacato di sempre, pronto a riempirsi la pancia con deliziose leccornie e la bocca di complimenti che nessuno sapeva se fossero sinceri o no e Prompto conosceva quanto fosse capace e quanto gli risultasse semplice comportarsi a quel modo, senza sentirsi minimamente in colpa, anzi, quasi come se ne fosse soddisfatto.  
Era un lato di lui che odiava, non riusciva ad accettarlo, men che meno in un giorno come quello, dove era riuscito a rovinargli la giornata con nemmeno troppa fatica.  
Fu una serata silenziosa e quando Re Regis chiese al Principe di Niflheim se stesse bene, dato che non aveva fatto altro che rispondere a monosillabi per tutta la durata della cena, il biondino rispose, accennando ad un leggerissimo sorriso spento: “Sono solo molto stanco. E’ stata una lunga giornata. Non sono abituato a girare così tanto, mi dispiace di non essere di compagnia, questa sera”.  
“Non preoccuparti, Principe Prompto. Noctis mi ha raccontato della vostra uscita di oggi e sono molto contento di vedere che si stia instaurando un bel rapporto d’amicizia, tra di voi”, rispose Regis, sorridendo e Ardyn, di tutta risposta, alzò il calice in segno di approvazione e bevve un sorso di vino e il Re lo imitò.  
Patetico. Patetico fino al midollo, pensò Prompto, guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, senza abbandonare la postura insicura e ricurva che aveva adottato per tutta la durata della cena, cercando di non incrociare gli occhi di Noctis, come se il Principe di Lucis potesse leggergli la mente e capire cosa stesse succedendo e lui non voleva. Non voleva assolutamente che lui sapesse, era troppo deludente ed era stufo di sentirsi così ma non aveva nemmeno il potere di cambiare le cose.  
“Sono qui perché i nostri regni possano coesistere, dopotutto. Penso che fondare questa alleanza partendo da un sentimento come l’amicizia sia un grosso beneficio, oltre che un meraviglioso modo di condividere qualunque cosa, invece di discutere per le nostre diversità”, mormorò e Noctis tossì e non riuscì a fare a meno di lanciargli uno sguardo, ma subito abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzato.  
Aveva appena parlato di amicizia, di sentimenti, di unione e tutto quello che stava facendo era ignorare di proposito qualcuno che, fino a poche ore prima, aveva cercato di coinvolgerlo in qualcosa di divertente.  
“Sono parole molto sagge, le tue, Principe. Mi piace il tuo modo di vedere il mondo e quando diventerai Re, le cose possano migliorare tra i nostri regni grazie anche al tuo modo di essere”, continuò il Re, poi alzò lo sguardo per guardare il grosso orologio appeso appena sopra la porta di ingresso e sospirò, “Si sta facendo tardi e, mio malgrado, devo salutarvi. La mia gamba inizia a dare qualche fastidio, ho bisogno di stenderla”.  
“Ti serve un aiuto?”, chiese Noctis, alzandosi in piedi ma un cameriere si era già avvicinato per cedergli il bastone e gli mostrò il braccio per invitarlo ad alzarsi, con un gesto che a Prompto parve all’ordine del giorno.  
“Non preoccuparti, come sai la mia stanza non è molto lontana dalla sala da pranzo. Voi continuate pure”, sorrise Regis, poi tutti si alzarono per fare un inchino e diedero la buonanotte al Re che ricambiò, poi sparì dietro la porta e i suoi passi echeggiarono per qualche istante, fino a scemare.  
“Credo che andrò anche io. Il sonno inizia a farsi sentire”, esordì Ardyn, poi si rivolse a suo nipote, “Non fare troppo tardi, Prompto. Domani mattina c’è l’incontro con il Gran Consiglio per fissare la data della firma”.  
“D’accordo, zio”, rispose il biondino, semplicemente, poi aggiunse, quando si rese conto che l’uomo lo stava guardando in attesa almeno di un saluto, con un sopracciglio alzato, “Buonanotte”.  
“Buonanotte a tutti”, salutò il Cancelliere, poi sparì anch’egli dietro la porta e il silenzio scese giù dal soffitto come fosse stato un gas pericoloso, pervadendo l’aria.  
Nessuno dei quattro ragazzi ebbe la forza di sedersi, tanto era pesante quel clima e, dopo qualche istante in cui nessuno seppe cosa dire, Ignis si sentì in dovere di rompere quell’attimo solenne, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e mettendo su un’espressione molto seria.  
“E’ successo qualcosa, immagino, tra te e tuo zio. Ce ne vuoi parlare, Prompto?”, chiese e il biondino si voltò a guardarlo, con gli occhi un po’ lucidi, ormai smascherato, sebbene non avesse fatto molto per cercare di nascondere il suo stato d’animo completamente nero.  
Si sentiva come se fosse stato un traditore, sapendo però di non esserlo, che se fosse stato per lui avrebbe lasciato il castello anche in quel momento, per fare una passeggiata di notte, in città, magari ora che iniziava ad essere deserta e illuminata dalle luci fredde ma comunque accoglienti che avrebbero illuminato le strade.  
Invece era lì, con un senso di pesantezza e di vomito a gravargli sullo stomaco e la voglia solo di urlare o di dare un pugno al muro fino a spaccarsi una mano.  
Sospirò, come sconfitto, ormai rassegnato al fatto di doversi umiliare a tal punto da raccontare ai suoi nuovi amici, quelli che si era fatto da un giorno, che prendeva ordini da suo zio, un Cancelliere, pur essendo il legittimo erede al trono che da qualche mese a quella parte avrebbe messo su la corona di Re.  
Passò gli occhi da Ignis a Gladio, poi li soffermò su Noctis, più a lungo di quanto era successo in tutta la sera, perché era con lui che si sentiva terribilmente in colpa, perché era stato il Principe di Lucis a permettergli tutto quello svago e quel divertimento, quel pomeriggio e invece di ringraziarlo, che cosa aveva fatto?  
“Non ho più il permesso di uscire dal castello. O meglio, non l’ho mai avuto ma l’ho scoperto solo un paio di ore fa”, spiegò, poi si sedette svogliatamente sulla sedia e si prese la testa tra le mani, poggiando i gomiti al tavolo. “La verità è che non sono padrone di decidere nulla, anche se ormai credo ve ne siate accorti da soli. Mio zio impartisce le leggi e io le eseguo, perché non sono in grado di cavarmela da solo e nemmeno di prendere un’iniziativa. Perciò, se non vorrete più passare del tempo con me, io lo capirò. Mi dispiace molto di aver creato tutto questo caos."  
I tre ragazzi si guardarono, senza alcuna espressione facciale, mentre a Prompto aumentavano i battiti cardiaci per la paura di ricevere una marea di insulti e di prese in giro per il poco polso che aveva.  
Cercò di respirare normalmente, di decelerare il cuore trattenendo il respiro.  
Era tachicardico, ci mancava solo che si sentisse male in quel momento e avrebbe potuto dire addio anche all’ultimo barlume di speranza che albergava in lui.  
Noctis, invece, non sembrò turbato da quella rivelazione come d’altro canto anche Gladio e Ignis.  
Si sedettero anche loro, di nuovo ai loro posti e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, dovuto forse alla ricerca delle parole giuste da usare con il biondino ormai sommerso dal proprio malessere e le proprie insicurezze, il Principe di Lucis decise che era il momento di dire la sua.  
"Ok", rispose, incrociando le dita tra di loro sul tavolo, "D'accordo".  
Prompto alzò lo sguardo sul suo, confuso. Aggrottò la fronte e ripeté, scettico: "D'accordo?".  
Noctis si scambiò uno sguardo di intesa con Ignis e Gladio, quest'ultimo abbassò la testa ridendo, poi sbuffò divertito, rivolgendosi al biondino che gli aveva puntato addosso uno sguardo spaesato.  
"E tu avresti questa faccia per via di questa stupidaggine?", chiese.  
"Beh, non è esattamente una stupidaggine. Insomma, mi piaceva l'idea di fare qualcosa insieme, ma a quanto pare non s-".  
"Ci sono un mucchio di cose che potremmo fare anche qui. Hai scordato gli allenamenti che ti ho promesso?", domandò Noctis, interrompendolo e lui scosse la testa.  
"No, assolutamente, quello che int-".  
"Il castello ha ancora un sacco di aree che aspettano di essere scoperte e, soprattutto, fotografate", intervenne Ignis, tranquillo e il Principe di Lucis lo indicò con un gesto della mano, d'accordo con lui.  
"Per non parlare di quante cose potremmo organizzare insieme e di quante ne potremo inventare finché sei qui. Forse dovrei farti conoscere Iris", continuò Gladio, prendendo subito dalla tasca il cellulare e digitando velocemente sullo schermo.  
"Iris? Chi é Ir- e poi non… io… non…", balbettò Prompto, confuso, passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro, mentre Ignis lo guardava serio e Noctis tratteneva a stento una risata, probabilmente divertito da quel suo modo di fare, "Non sei arrabbiato?", gli chiese, infine.  
Il Principe di Lucis alzò un sopracciglio, poi scosse la testa ridacchiando: "Dovrei?".  
"Beh, non lo so. Sono un Principe disastroso, incapace di prendere una decisione e di farsi valere. Non ho lottato abbastanza contro le regole ferree di mio zio. Forse dovresti esserlo…", rispose il ragazzo venuto dalle montagne, poi abbassò lo sguardo, mortificato.  
"Prompto, mi spieghi quale problema hai con te stesso? Non fai che parlare di te come se fossi la peggior persona del mondo", gli rispose Noctis, pizzicandosi la pelle tra le sopracciglia con due dita, poi sospirò, "Non sono arrabbiato, perché dovrei esserlo? Non puoi uscire? Pazienza, ci sono un mucchio di cose da fare anche qui".  
"In più, se la tua preoccupazione più grande è quella del nostro giudizio riguardo il fatto che non puoi fare di testa tua, puoi stare più che tranquillo", esordì Ignis, sistemandosi gli occhiali da vista sul naso, poi se versò un bicchiere di vino e continuò, prima di trangugiarlo: "Non credere che per noi sia tanto diverso".  
"Davvero?", chiese il biondino, stupito da quella nuova informazione.  
"Ah-a!", intervenne Gladio, "Siamo tutti destinati a seguire delle regole ben precise, ci viene chiesto di non esitare, di dare la vita per il nostro regno, sia in senso metaforico che in quello pratico, qualsiasi cosa accada. Non pensi che anche questo, in un certo senso, sia una sorta di prigionia di cui non possiamo farci molto?".  
"Non… non ne ero al corrente".  
"La mia famiglia e quella di Gladio servono il Re da generazioni. Gli Scentia sono dei fedeli consiglieri, formati fin dall'infanzia per ricoprire questo ruolo. Lo stesso vale per gli Amicitia: sono il braccio destro del Re e quando Noctis salirà al trono Gladio dovrà fare un voto, quello dello Scudo del Re, che consiste nel dare la vita pur di fare in modo che la sua sia salva", spiegò Ignis e Gladio ammiccò, come se la cosa non lo spaventare minimamente e forse era così e gli faceva davvero onore, pensò Prompto.  
Lui stava lì a frignare perché suo zio non gli permetteva di uscire, e quei ragazzi davano anima e corpo per il bene del regno, rinunciando probabilmente a una vita normale, esattamente come stava facendo lui, mentre le sue forze armate si allenavano come fossero carne sa macello pur di difendere il suo regno e quindi anche lui.  
Malgrado quello di essere tutti sulla stessa barca non fosse esattamente un pensiero di cui gioire, si sentì comunque meglio e sorrise, un po' in imbarazzo, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.  
"Ci sono persone pronte a difendervi e a dare il tutto per tutto per un idea, per dare in futuro a chi ci sarà domani. Ognuno di noi fa dei sacrifici e credimi, forse quello della prigionia, che tu vivi da sempre, è uno dei peggiori ma noi abbiamo imparato a nostre spese che dopotutto adattarsi non è così male. Ci adatteremo anche sta volta, e tu con noi! Tanto vale rendere questa reclusione una cosa da ricordare col sorriso, no?", disse Gladio, sapientemente e Ignis e Noctis annuirono d'accordo con lui.  
"Grazie mille, non so che altro dire. Vi sono riconoscente dal cuore. Se non fosse stato per le vostre parole mi sarei chiuso in camera a frignare!", mormorò il Principe di Niflheim, senza riuscire ad alzare lo sguardo, in preda ad un milione di emozioni contrastanti, così tante che non era nemmeno sicuro di averle mai provate prima in vita sua, figuriamoci tutte insieme.  
"Allora domani direi di organizzarci in questo modo: la mattina ci sarà la riunione del consiglio. Nel pomeriggio potremmo iniziare la nostra fase di allenamento", propose Noctis e Prompto annuì, con un vigore che fino a due minuti prima non sembrava nemmeno appartenergli e un sorriso che gli partiva da un orecchio all'altro, entusiasta ed esaltato a quell'idea.  
Magari avrebbe fatto schifo, ma avrebbe passato ancora del tempo con i suoi nuovi amici che, premurosi fino all'inverosimile, lo stavano ancora aiutando malgrado tutto il casino che aveva creato.  
"Dopo cena poi si vedrà. L'idea di organizzare tutto a tavolino non stuzzica la mia fantasia", intervenne Ignis, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Sempre se il principino, qui, non sarà troppo esausto dopo gli allenamenti", disse Gladio, in tono canzonatorio e Prompto gonfiò le guance, fingendosi offeso.  
"Ehi!", esclamò e tutti risero, poi Noctis si alzò in piedi e anche gli altri lo imitarono.  
"Sarà meglio andare, ora. Domani ci aspetta una lunga mattinata ad ascoltare un sacco di gente anziana", sospirò, mentre si avvicinavano alla porta e quando la aprì due cameriere entrarono, pronte a sparecchiare la tavola.  
"Grazie", disse Prompto, rivolte alle due che sorrisero, arrossendo, "Già, non vedo l'ora!", continuò, in tono fintamente trepidante.

 

Così, il mattino seguente, dopo una lunga preparazione fisica e psicologica, dove Ardyn era riuscito a far cambiare vestito a Prompto per ben tre volte, prima di decidere che quello bianco con le decorazioni d'oro e argento - quello più pomposo e vistoso che avesse, insomma - era perfetto, il biondino fu pronto ad andare alla solenne riunione con il Gran Consiglio di Lucis che, come aveva immaginato, risultò non molto diverso da quello di Niflheim.  
Volti seriosi, scuri, scontenti della propria vita passata ad elargire consigli invece di agire si propria volontà.  
Prompto aveva sempre pensato che, dopotutto, non doveva essere un bel mestiere, quello del saggio anziano e che il prezzo da pagare per diventare tanto sapienti era non godersi a pieno la vita.  
Gli venivano i brividi solo al pensiero e strizzò gli occhi e scosse la testa impercettibilmente, mentre stava entrando, prima di incrociare lo sguardo di Noctis, assonnato e già annoiato, accanto a suo padre, seduto a capo del lungo tavolo di marmo.  
Il Principe di Lucis gli fece un cenno con la testa e accennò ad un sorriso, lui invece alzò una manina e la agitò, meno discreto.  
Re Regis si alzò in piedi e tutti lo imitarono e siccome Prompto sapeva che quello era un gesto rivolto a lui, cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico e continuò il suo cammino.  
Non sapeva dove sedersi ma un inserviente gli risparmiò la figuraccia di chiederlo, spostandogli una sedia, quella appena vicino a Regis e di fronte a Noctis e suo zio si accomodò subito accanto e tutti si sedettero, infine.  
Qualcuno tossì, quando scese un silenzio solenne, come se vi fosse anche una nuvola di imbarazzo e Prompto si chiese se non dovesse dire qualcosa, invece di restare muto ma poi si ricordò che dopotutto il Re, a casa sua, aveva sicuramente diritto alla prima parola, così fece una sorta di sospiro di sollievo che a quanto pare divertì molto Noctis, che trattenne una risata.  
"Buongiorno a tutti, amici di Insomnia, amici del gran consiglio e soprattutto ai nostri nuovi amici di Niflheim", disse il Re, rivolgendosi al biondino e suo zio, che fecero un leggero inchino con la testa.  
Un uomo anziano, dalla foltissima barba bianca, si alzò in piedi e, con aria spenta e disinteressata, si rivolse ai due ospiti che, un po' incuriositi, lo guardarono.  
Prompto notò che anche Noctis aveva più o meno la stessa espressione e fu sollevato di comprendere che anche per lui doveva essere un'esperienza totalmente nuova.  
"Il Gran Consiglio di Insomnia dà il benvenuto al Principe Prompto Aldercapt di Niflheim e al Cancelliere Ardyn Izunia, entusiasta di potervi finalmente parlare in circostanza pacifiche", disse quello, prendendo poi in mano dei fogli e nella pausa che fece prima di ricominciare a parlare, Prompto alzò un sopracciglio, chiedendosi se quel tono piatto e senza emozioni fosse in realtà la sua massima espressione di entusiasmo o se potesse fare meglio di così, "Prima di iniziare a proporre date papabili per la nostra tanto agognata firma del trattato di pace, ho qui con me alcune domande che il Consiglio vuole rivolgervi, sperando non ti offendano, Maestà".  
Prompto non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo divertito e disse, senza riuscire a trattenersi: "Ce ne vuole per offendermi!", esclamò e tutti trattennero una risata mentre Ardyn di spiaccicava una mano in faccia, cercando di non dare troppo spettacolo come invece suo nipote aveva appena fatto, "Sono pronto a rispondere".  
"Sì", mormorò l'uomo anziano, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, per nulla divertito da quel suo modo di fare, ma Prompto c'era abituato ad avere a che fare con gente anziana e saggia pronta ad elargire giudizi senza apparente criterio, incapace di lasciarsi andare, "Il primo è un quesito piuttosto strano ma, dato che nella vostra lettera non era stato precisato, vorremmo sapere il perché".  
"Il perché?", ripeté il biondino, abbastanza stupito da quel quesito, troppo strano per trattarsi di una semplice domanda di prassi. Sembrava più qualcosa uscito fuori da vecchi e seppelliti rancori però ad ora freschi nella mente di quegli anziani uomini.   
"Come ho già detto la domanda può risultare fuori luogo, ma a noi serve più chiarezza. L'impero non ha mai dato prova della sua fedeltà, nel corso degli anni e, di punto in bianco, Niflheim viene ad Insomnia, col suo giovane futuro Re, con l'intenzione di gettare le armi e firmare un'alleanza. Perché?".  
La sala cadde in un silenzio imbarazzante, dove Re Regis sembrava intenzionato ad intervenire ma parve non trovare coraggio di farlo.  
Come biasimarlo. Prompto avrebbe fatto lo stesso al posto suo.  
Il Principe di Niflheim, d'altro canto, sapeva si essersi portato dietro - insieme alle molteplici valige e automobili - anche l'intero macigno dei passati Re, quelli che con Insomnia non avevano mai voluto averci niente a che fare, a parte conquistarla e renderla propria.  
Magari governare non era il suo forte ma conosceva fin troppo bene quello che la sua famiglia aveva cercato di fare e la sua speranza era riposta solo in Re Regis e alla sua fiducia, perché non aveva molti mezzi per rendersi credibile, a parte il suo essere genuino e quindi totalmente diverso da chiunque altro Aldercapt.   
Guardò prima il Re, poi suo zio, apparentemente tranquillo e infine Noctis.   
Il Principe di Lucis aveva arricciato le labbra e non sembrava contento di aver sentito una cosa del genere sebbene il pensiero espresso dall'anziano rispecchiava quello che lui aveva avuto fino a due giorni prima. Lo stava scrutando e il suo sguardo sembrava non dire molto, ma Prompto seppe che dietro quegli occhi c'era l'intenzione di trasmettergli tutta la motivazione di cui disponeva e si sentì meglio.   
"Nessuno può convincervi che le nostre finalità siano pacifiche. Inutile far finta di nulla: la mia famiglia ha sempre sbagliato nei vostri confronti, cercando sempre di schiacciarvi piuttosto che unirsi a voi e sviluppare insieme un'epoca di pace. Gli Aldercapt sono sempre stati orgogliosi e arroganti; abbassarsi a firmare un'alleanza non è mai stato una soluzione per loro, come se la guerra fosse la risposta a qualsiasi cosa", spiegò il biondino e tutti sembravano ascoltarlo con attenzione, rapiti dalla sua voce tranquilla, più padrone di sé, quasi fosse una persona completamente diversa dal ragazzino impaurito che pochi giorni prima aveva varcato la sala del trono, "Le cose però stanno cambiando. Sono un Aldercapt anche io e a volte mi vergogno di esserlo, non posso nasconderlo. Hanno fatto e detto cose, in passato, che non ho mai approvato e che nella mia visione di un mondo pacifico non erano nemmeno contemplabili. Il destino mi ha voluto qui, prossimo all'incoronazione e tutto ciò che vorrei, quando avrò in testa la corona, è che ogni regione, ogni sovrano alla sua guida e ogni popolazione conviva in armonia e che si prosegua insieme verso un periodo di pace dove ogni volta che un solo uomo vive una difficoltà venga aiutato dal prossimo e non schiacciato".  
La sala tornò silenziosa, per l'ennesima volta.  
Ardyn fissava suo nipote, appartenente senza alcuna emozione ma gli occhi brillanti faceva intendere che c'era una sorta di orgoglio o forse di stupore dopo aver sentito quel discorso che a stento si poteva credere fosse uscito dalla stessa bocca che due minuti prima aveva recitato una pessima battuta di fronte a mezza corte di Insomnia.  
Re Regis sorrise senza la paura di nascondere quando quel ragazzino gli piacesse, perché dopotutto un po' gli somigliava, ci si rispecchiava un po'.  
L'anziano lo fissava, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure minuscole, poi abbassò la testa verso il foglio e, prima di leggere la domanda successiva disse, senza guardarlo: "Ogni cosa successa in passato non deve influenzare il giudizio del Gran Consiglio, la fiducia è qualcosa che si dà ma costa il caro prezzo del beneficio del dubbio. La domanda era legittima tanto quanto la tua risposta, Principe Prompto".  
"La domanda era più che legittima e se le parti fossero state invertite probabilmente avrei chiesto chiarezza anche io; l'importante è definire che obiettivi abbiamo e cosa vediamo guardando al futuro ed è qui poi che subentra la fiducia: darla o no?", chiese Prompto, retorico, quel giorno stranamente a suo agio.  
Sapeva che forse un po' era l'idea che presto avrebbe lasciato quella stanza per andare ad allenarsi con i suoi amici e un po' era la presenza di Noctis che lo tranquillizzava un bel po'.  
Sapeva che, in una situazione diversa non avrebbe aperto bocca e avrebbe lascio che suo zio parlasse al posto suo.   
Si sentiva meglio, ma non vedeva l'ora di andare via. Quelle situazioni continuavano comunque a soffocarlo.  
"Le tue intenzioni sono sicuramente nobili, Maestà ma nessuno ci assicura che il vostro esercito non sia pronto ad attaccarci non appena abbasseremo la guardia e tutto il mondo, nessuno escluso, sa quanto sia importante per voi sviluppare tecnologie sempre più avanzate riguardo i vostri soldati e le vostre armi. La vostra è una città militare, dopotutto, o vuoi forse negarlo?".  
"Assolutamente no! Ripeto, nessuno può darvi garanzie inattaccabili ma, siamo seri, guardatemi! Sono una specie di ragazzino che ama leggere fumetti, fare foto a qualsiasi cosa e gioco con i videogame nel tempo libero. Tutto ciò che desidero è stare tranquillo, occuparmi il meno possibile persino del mio compito di sovrano, figuriamo indire lo stato di guerra e dover occupare il mio tempo partorendo strategie e stare tuuuutta la notte con l'angoscia di vedermi il vostro esercito spiaccicato davanti la faccia! Non riuscirei a reggere il peso di una responsabilità simile", disse, poi fece una pausa e arricciò il naso, "E poi la guerra fa schifo".  
La sua spiegazione era stata ingarbugliata e sicuramente meno formale di come si era espresso prima, tanto che qualcuno rise leggermente di fronte a quel suo modo di fare mentre l'anziano lo fissava incredulo con un sopracciglio alzato.   
"La guerra fa schifo", ripeté quello, decisamente stordito da quel modo di fare totalmente atipico in una situazione seriosa e solenne come quella, di fronte a Re Regis, suo figlio l'erede al trono e l'intero consiglio di Insomnia.  
"Sì, la sfido a dire il contrario. Se deve mettere a verbale faccia pure", continuò il biondino e sta volta il suo tono calmo sembrava venato da una punta di impazienza, che Noctis sembrò notare, difatti lo guardo scuotendo la testa con un mezzo sorrisetto, come a dirgli di darsi una calmata perché presto avrebbe potuto mettere fine a quella noiosa e angosciante mattinata.   
Prompto alzò le spalle, capendo quel messaggio e si morse un labbro, come a voler dire: "Ops, chiedo scusa".  
"Non credo ce ne sia bisogno", esordì l'uomo, poi si schiarì la voce e continuò: "Il Gran Consiglio di Insomnia accetta le vostre condizioni, ritenendovi all'altezza di firmare il trattato, Principe Prompto. Ci riuniremo in questi giorni per definire le carte, i testimoni e le ultime azioni legali e burocratiche. Se al nostro sovrano, Re Regis Lucis Caelum, una settimana a partire da oggi è sufficiente, direi che la riunione può chiudersi qui, a meno di altri aggiornamenti o obiezioni".  
Re Regis scosse la testa e, alzandosi in piedi, disse: "Una settimana è più che sufficiente", poi si voltò verso Prompto e gli allungò una mano, che lui strinse, davvero al settimo cielo per essere riuscito in un'impresa impensabile e totalmente inaspettata come quella di dover convincere qualcuno a credergli.   
Era la prima volta che non si preparava un intero messaggio a tavolino, passando la notte a studiarlo a memoria.  
Era riuscito a trafiggere un cuore rinsecchito e insipido come quello degli anziani del gran consiglio. Era quasi orgoglioso di se stesso.  
Tutti si alzarono in piedi, quando Re Regis diede loro l'ok per farlo e quando la maggior parte della gente fu fuori, anche le due famiglie reali cominciarono ad avviarsi verso l'uscita.   
Noctis si fermò, in attesa che il biondino lo raggiungesse ma questi fu richiamato dallo zio, che lo bloccò prendendolo per un braccio e il Principe di Niflheim fece cenno al moro che avrebbero parlato più tardi, alzando le spalle, dispiaciuto.   
"Sarò sincero, Prompto: pensavo ti saresti incartato anche sta volta e invece mi sono dovuto ricredere. A quanto pare le nostre ore di lezione non sono state del tutto vane", disse Ardyn, camminando piano, in modo che la distanza tra loro e il Re fosse abbastanza da non farsi sentire, "Sono molto fiero di te, ma da una parte sapevo che il tuo lato genuino avrebbe conquistato quelle persone".  
Il biondino annuì: "Sei stato tu a dirmi che, rimanendo me stesso, avrei potuto fare la differenza. Ho voluto provare a darti ragione e difatti è andata bene. Peccato che mi stiano tremando ancora le gambe. Per un attimo ho avuto paura che quel tipo potesse tirarmi qualcosa in faccia".  
Ardyn sbuffò divertito, poi gli posò una mano dietro la schiena e lo invitò ad accelerare il passo.   
"Non si fidano ciecamente di noi ed è normale che sia così, ma siamo qui proprio per dimostrare loro il contrario, no?", chiese, retorico, poi uscirono e aggiunse, quando vide l'erede di Lucis fermo immobile al centro della stanza, ancora in attesa di poter parlare con il biondino, "Sei libero si andare, Prompto. Il Principe Noctis ti aspetta con una certa impazienza, non vorrei privarti della compagnia del tuo nuovo amico", concluse e, senza aspettare una risposta dal nipote, palesemente stordito da quell'uscita, sentendosi per un attimo preso in giro, sparì lentamente nel corridoio per dirigersi verso la propria stanza e Prompto si chiese cosa accidenti facesse quando non erano insieme. Possibile che passasse tutto il suo tempo in camera sua?  
"Ehi", lo salutò Noctis, avvicinandosi e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla in un gesto piuttosto goffo che a Prompto fece tenerezza difatti si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise, contraccambiando con lo stesso gesto: "Ehi, Noct! Hai visto? Alla fine è stato meglio di quello che avevamo immaginato! Credevo impazzire, ad un certo punto, ma per fortuna è andato tutto liscio. Quel vecchio non la finiva più di parlare".  
"Nemmeno tu. L'hai steso, quel tipo. Mi è piaciuto il tuo discorso", disse il moro, poi cominciò a camminare e il biondino gli si affiancò. “Gli hai spiattellato in faccia la verità e che, dopotutto, le cose possono anche cambiare, con le persone giuste”.  
"Non so nemmeno da dove accidenti l'ho tirata fuori, tutta quella sicurezza. Di solito queste situazioni mi affossano e mi bloccano. Sai quando sei talmente in ansia che ti viene quasi da vomitare? Ecco, di solito mi sento così, ma non sta volta. Chissà, magari è l'ambiente. Stare qui mi piace, e se stai bene in un posto stai bene anche con te stesso".  
"Non succedeva lo stesso a Niflheim?".  
“Lì è tutto diverso, Noct. La vita è diversa, le persone sono diverse. E’ tutto meccanico, funziona tutto per uno scopo e sebbene non ci sia alcuna guerra in corso, quello che ha detto il Presidente è vero: le nostre forze militari sono sempre in continua evoluzione, solo perché i nostri ingeneri sono i migliori del mondo e cercano sempre il meglio per un puro sentimento di appagamento. Non fraintendermi, a Niflheim sto bene, ho i miei spazi e le mie abitudini, ma qui è meglio. Ha tutto più fascino e colore, come piace a me", ammise, pentendosi amaramente di averlo fatto, perché fare una tale confidenza significava esporsi fin troppo e non era quello che voleva fare.  
Non tanto perché con Noctis non si trovasse bene, anzi, proprio perché con lui si stava instaurando un bel legame non voleva ammorbarlo con i suoi problemi e i suoi rancori.   
Voleva dare il meglio di sé, quando era con lui, perché quando lo faceva stava meglio.   
Noctis, dal canto suo, non era riuscito ad ignorare quel discorso, sebbene avrebbe voluto farlo ma per il semplice motivo che l’idea di immaginare Prompto in una città come quella lo deprimeva e quando stava per chiedergli perché stare lontano da quel posto lo rendesse addirittura più laborioso, più entusiasta, e che sta volta non si beveva la scusa della neve, suo padre si avvicinò, congratulandosi con il biondino per il bel discorso fatto durante la riunione e quello sorrise, arrossendo per i complimenti ricevuto dal Re, visibilmente sollevato di aver chiuso lì il discorso con Noctis.  
"Indiremo una festa, per domani sera. Voglio organizzare una cena nella sala grande. Questo momento storico è troppo importante per non sfruttare ogni occasione per ricordarlo. Tu che ne dici, Noctis?", chiese il Re e suo figlio si posò le mani sui fianchi e sorrise da un solo lato della bocca.  
"Dico che sei prevedibile. Giusto ieri ho detto a Prompto che avresti sicuramente organizzato un party tutto tuo, alla faccia della popolazione di Insomnia".  
Il Principe di Niflheim ridacchio, nascondendosi la bocca con la mano, con discrezione: "È vero, confermo! Ha anche detto che siete un tipo che ama divertirsi, Vostra Maestà".  
Il Re scoppiò a ridere, poi si guardò intorno premurandosi che nessuno fosse nei paraggi e, circondano i due ragazzi con le braccia intorno alle loro spalle e abbracciandoli con entusiasmo, cominciò a camminare verso la sala da pranzo, visibilmente al settimo cielo.

 

Il pranzo passò tra chiacchiere e organizzazioni ufficiose della festa, dove Ignis ovviamente eccitato dalla cosa, aveva proposto un menù a base di carne e legumi che aveva esposto in ogni suo minimo dettaglio, sotto l’approvazione entusiasta di Gladio, da sempre amante delle grigliate, specie quelle preparate dal consigliere di Noctis.  
Ardyn sembrò apprezzare l’idea dei festeggiamenti e, rivolgendosi al nipote in cerca della sua conferma, disse loro che, una volta firmato il trattato, avrebbero organizzato una festa a Niflheim in loro onore e che li avrebbero ospitati volentieri per tutto il tempo che desideravano.  
“Appena sentirete che freddo fa, scapperete a gambe levate”, aveva detto il Principe, e tutti avevano riso, su di giri per l’allegria che aleggiava nel castello e per il vino, che aveva un po’ sciolto la tensione che fino al giorno prima si era annodato nelle loro teste.  
Così il pranzo si concluse e, dopo aver sfruttato un paio di ore per riposare e rifocillarsi, Prompto uscì dalla sua stanza, contento di avere con sé dei vestiti semi normali.  
Difatti, prima di pranzo, aveva richiesto alla servitù di andare in città e comperargli qualche vestito sportivo, il più anonimo possibile.  
Non sapeva quanto avrebbe dovuto muoversi, ora che stava raggiungendo la sala degli allenamenti, dove Noctis, Gladio e Ignis lo attendeva, ma non voleva di certo presentarsi con le solite tuniche, così si era infilato un paio di pantaloni morbidi e neri con una striscia laterale argentata, che aveva infilato in degli anfibi marrone scuro e una semplicissima maglietta grigia un po’ aderente che andava a definire il suo fisico asciutto ma comunque sodo e muscoloso.  
Non appena aprì la porta della sala, i tre ragazzi erano intenti a spostare un grosso bersaglio nel giardino – un bersaglio che il biondino riconobbe come uno di quelli da tiro con l’arco – e, senza troppe cerimonie, uscì dalla grossa vetrata e li raggiunse.  
“Ehilà!”, salutò e i tre si voltarono a guardarlo, fermi immobili con ancora in mano l’oggetto a prima vista molto pesante e lo salutarono.  
“Ben alzato, Principessa sul pisello!”, commentò Gladio, poi gli fece cenno con la testa di avvicinarsi, “Bel completino, ora però vieni ad aiutarci, fa il favore, stiamo lavorando per te”.  
“S-subito!”, balbettò, precipitandosi in loro soccorso con un certo entusiasmo.  
“Immagino che tu abbia completamente dimenticato di avere di fronte un Principe, Gladio. Il tuo vocabolario spicciolo ne è la prova”, commentò Ignis, alzando gli occhi al cielo, decisamente indignato da quel suo modo di fare trinariciuto.  
“Non se lo ricorda nemmeno lui, di essere un Principe”, fu la risposta dell’energumeno e Prompto aggrottò le sopracciglia, decisamente d’accordo con lui.  
Lasciarono cadere delicatamente il bersaglio a terra che a contatto con il terreno generò un tonfo sordo.  
Noctis si passò una mano sulla fronte, poi sospirò: “Spero ne sarà valsa la pena, Prompto”, gli disse, con la voce leggermente scocciata ma si vedeva che era ironico, e il biondino si poggiò con una mano al bersaglio, sorridendo nel tentativo di tranquillizzarlo.  
“Te lo garantisco, Noct. Anche dovessi fare davvero, davvero schifo – cosa assolutamente probabile – continuerò! Promesso”.  
“In sala giochi eri bravo, secondo me te la cavi anche con le armi vere”, fu il commento del Principe di Lucis, con un mezzo sorriso, “Perché non vai a sceglierti un’arma? Le abbiamo fatte poggiare su quel tavolo di legno in fondo alla stanza degli allenamenti”.  
Prompto annuì, entusiasta di iniziare e, voltandosi al settimo cielo per tornare da dove era venuto, si trovò davanti qualcosa, su cui andò a sbattere contro, con violenza. Così tanta che cadde per terra sull’osso sacro.  
“Ti sei fatto male, Principe Prompto?”.  
Il biondino alzò la testa, aprendo la bocca sbalordito e, dopo aver mugugnato qualche parola senza senso, disse: “Lord Comandante?”.  
Non riusciva a ricordare il nome, ma il suo titolo militare gli era rimasto impresso nella testa. Era stata la prima persona con cui aveva interagito ad Insomnia e, stupito per un attimo, rimase seduto a terra finché Cor Leonis non gli allungò una mano per aiutarlo.  
Gladio gli aveva un po’ parlato di lui, visto che il giorno che erano usciti gli avevano anche un po’ fatto il quadro generale di come funzionasse l’esercito di Insomnia ed era uscito fuori il nome del Lord Comandante, conosciuto più comunemente come l’Immortale.  
Lo scudo del Re non aveva voluto svelargli il perché fosse conosciuto con quell’appellativo e Prompto aveva avuto la sensazione che fosse solo per dispetto, visto che Gladio sembrava averci preso gusto nel prenderlo in giro ma il biondino sapeva che non c’era alcuna cattiveria da parte sua. Magari era solo il suo modo di dimostrare che gli stava simpatico.  
Comunque, malgrado i mille quesiti su quell’uomo e la poca chiarezza sul suo passato, ora ce lo aveva davanti e per quanto avrebbe voluto fargli davvero tantissime domande, non riuscì a far altro che mugugnare versi incompressibili, perché si sentiva la lingua tutta allappata.  
“Al tuo servizio”, disse quello e Prompto si alzò col suo aiuto, “Stai bene?”.  
“S-sì! Insomma, sono solo un po’ stordito! E’ qui per allenarsi? O forse è venuto a vedere quanto ridicolo posso essere durante un allenamento? Magari passava di qui ed è voluto rimanere? L’hanno invitata loro? E’ stata una tua idea, Gladio?”, chiese, senza pause, parlando a raffica come soleva fare ogni volta che era nervoso o emozionato.  
Cor Leonis sembrava un tipo tranquillo, ma il suo viso perennemente crucciato dava l’idea che potesse diventare terribile se si arrabbiava sul serio e la cosa non lo confortava. Le persone così lo avevano sempre un po’ spaventato, specie perché lui sprizzava energia solare da tutti i pori e a volte poteva essere considerato un tipo molesto e petulante.  
Gladio rise, poi si avvicinò, con una lunga spada poggiata sulla spalla, facendola sembrare la cosa più leggera della terra.  
“Io non c’entro niente, è stato Noct a chiamarlo”, rispose lo Scudo del Re, semplicemente e Prompto si voltò a guardare il Principe di Lucis, in cerca di spiegazioni, visto che il Lord Comandante non sembrava propenso a dargliene alcuna.  
“Come ti ho detto l’altro giorno, io e Gladio non siamo ferratissimi in materia, così ho chiesto al Lord Comandante se avesse un po’ di tempo libero da dedicarti e gentilmente ha risposto di sì”, spiegò Noctis, visibilmente divertito dalla faccia terrorizzata del biondino, che spalancò di nuovo la bocca e indicò in modo poco decoroso l’uomo di fronte a lui.  
“N-non… non stai prendendo un po’ troppo seriamente questa cosa?”, gli chiese.  
Il moretto alzò le spalle: “Certe cose vanno fatte bene o tanto vale non farle per nulla, no?”.  
“Non hai piacere nell’apprendere la nobile arte delle armi da fuoco con me, Principe Prompto?”, chiese Cor, atono e al ragazzo biondo sembrò vederlo incupirsi ancora di più.  
“I-io… no, certo che no! Accidenti, venire addestrati da un Comandante dell’esercito, per giunta di Insomnia! Non è lei il problema, sono io! Insomma, lo sa vero che avrà bisogno di tantissima pazienza?”.  
“Sono stato informato”, rispose l’uomo e Prompto si chiese se lo stesse prendendo in giro o se fosse serio per davvero, esattamente come sembrava, così alzò un sopracciglio scettico. “Mi sta bene, ho avuto allievi sicuramente peggiori”.  
Il biondino sbuffò divertito, mentre si toglieva la terra dai pantaloni: “Oh, beh! Questo è ancora da vedere!”.  
“Ha l’autostima sotto le suole delle scarpe, non farci caso Lord Comandante”, intervenne Noctis, “Prompto, perché non vai a sceglierti un’arma? Immagino che se non ci provi non potrai mai sapere se sei portato o no”.  
Il Principe di Niflheim lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi voltò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il militare e infine annuì, sconfitto, perché non aveva davvero più nulla da dire, a parte puntualizzare ancora su quanto fosse un vero fallimento in qualsiasi cosa provasse a fare.  
Fece un inchino fuori luogo verso il Lord Comanda ed entrò.  
Ignis era dentro, vicino il tavolo, arricchito con numerose armi da fuoco tra cui un fucile, delle pistole a canne lunghe e corte.  
“Il fucile è sicuramente un’arma affascinante ma forse per iniziare è un po’ troppo rude, non credi?”, disse il ragazzo con gli occhiali, mentre Prompto guardava minuziosamente ogni arma, tirandola su per studiarla, sebbene non ci capisse poi un gran che della differenza tra una e l’altra.  
“Lo penso anche io. Immagino che sia bene iniziare con qualcosa di semplice, tipo una pistola ma a me sembrano tutte uguali”.  
“La leggerezza è amica dei pistoleri veloci. Punterei su una cosa del genere”, continuò Ignis e l’altro annuì, illuminato da quella perla di saggezza; una delle tante frasi ad effetto che il consigliere di corte elargiva così bene e in modo tanto convincente.  
Alla fine optò per una pistola che sembrava argentata, non troppo pesante e maneggevole. Se la passò da una mano all’altra, cercando di prendere dimestichezza con la sua forma particolare e poi sorrise.  
“Penso che questa faccia al caso mio. Spero di piacerle!”.  
“Lo scopriremo solo provandola”, rise Ignis e insieme uscirono di nuovo fuori, trovando Cor, Noctis e Gladio a chiacchierare a proposito della festa del giorno dopo dove a quanto pareva anche il Lord Comandante avrebbe preso parte, non come guardia del corpo ma come ospite.  
“Eccoci qua!”, esclamò il biondino, alzando sulla testa la pistola per mostrarla e tutti si voltarono a guardarlo.  
“Bene, allora possiamo iniziare, dunque”, esordì Cor ma Noctis lo fermò con un gesto della mano e raggiunse Prompto, fronteggiandolo.  
“Prima dobbiamo rendere l’arma evocabile”, spiegò, poi aggiunse: “Te l’ho promesso”, gli disse, a bassa voce, come se puntualizzare una cosa simile potesse metterlo in imbarazzo con gli altri e Prompto se ne rese conto, notando con quanta velocità aveva staccato gli occhi dai suoi, per paura forse di esporre troppo quel suo lato gentile ed estremamente leale.  
Noctis sembrava esattamente il tipo di persona pronta a tutto pur di non infrangere un giuramento, anche uno piccolo come quello che avevano fatto.  
Si chiese quante altre doti nascondesse dentro di sé quel ragazzo apparentemente burbero e taciturno ma che con gli amici risultava essere tutta un’altra persona ed era felice di poter godere di quel suo lato, un po’ come se si fosse guadagnato quel privilegio.  
Poi sussultò, quando il Principe di Lucis la mano libera incastrando le dita tra le sue, stringendole gentilmente, come se metterci più vigore potesse in qualche modo romperle.  
Prompto non seppe il perché, ma si sentì avvampare di colpo, sussultando per un attimo, preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto improvviso ma soprattutto da quel contatto inaspettato.  
Le mani di Noctis erano gelide, forse era un po’ nervoso, ma riuscì a sentire, subito dopo, un calore tiepido e piacevole e poi un formicolio, come quando un braccio addormentato ricominciava a svegliarsi dopo averlo agitato un po’.  
Noctis aveva chiuso gli occhi, concentratissimo e Prompto non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco, ma gli era sembrato di veder brillare un alone bianco ed etereo intorno a lui, solo per un attimo, poi la sensazione alla mano sparì e quando il moretto aprì gli occhi e incontrarono i suoi, il Principe di Niflheim non poté fare a meno di perdercisi all’interno, troppo belli in quel momento per poterli ignorare e si sentì incredibilmente bene, quasi come se si trovasse in una bolla rassicurante, come se gli occhi di quel ragazzo fossero in realtà un immenso rifugio da qualsiasi cosa brutta gli fosse mai capitata in vita sua.  
“Io… io credo di aver fatto”, disse Noctis, lasciandogli la mano e portandosela subito alla testa, grattandosela imbarazzato. Quel gesto destò il biondino, bruscamente, che sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte come riflesso incondizionato e seppe di essere tornato di nuovo sulla terra, a malincuore.  
“Credi?”, rise Gladio mentre Ignis cercava di non commuoversi come ogni volta che vedeva Noctis usare qualsiasi potere appartenesse alla stirpe di Lucis.  
“Non posso saperlo finché non prova ad evocare”, rispose il moretto, “Il potere non passa direttamente dalle mie mani, lo sapete. E’ grazie a mio padre se riesco a fare certe cose”.  
“Sei una specie di disastro ambulante, Noct”, commentò ancora Gladio, divertito, poi diede una pacca sulla spalla a Prompto, che perse per un attimo l’equilibrio, tanto ci aveva messo vigore per dargliela, “Allora, Miss Niflheim, ci proviamo? Dammi qua la pistola, avanti”.  
Il Principe venuto dalle terre innevate lo guardò come se avesse appena detto la più grande assurdità che l’uomo potesse concepire, poi annuì con un sopracciglio alzato e gli cedette l’arma.  
Alzò la mano che si era appena liberata e non seppe proprio cosa fare.  
“Devo tipo… dire qualcosa?”, chiese e Noctis ridacchio.  
“No, non ce n’è bisogno. Ti basterà concentrarti un attimo, pensa alla pistola che prende forma nella tua mano e ci riuscirai, vedrai”, lo rassicurò, e Prompto annuì di nuovo, anche se si sentiva terribilmente stupido a fare una cosa del genere, specie con i suoi nuovi tre amici davanti e il Lord Comandante dell’esercito di Insomnia a godersi lo spettacolo.  
Sospirò, poi soffiò contro una ciocca di capelli ribelle che gli si era parata davanti ad un occhio e si concentrò.  
Inizialmente non sentì assolutamente nulla, poi, mentre faceva esattamente come gli aveva detto il Principe di Lucis, cercò di figurarsi già nelle mani l’arma e, dopo qualche istante di esitazione, sentì di nuovo un calore tiepido e piacevole sulla mano che infine fu riempita da qualcosa di compatto e quando aprì le palpebre scoprì di essere riuscito, senza troppa fatica, ad evocare la sua pistola e l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare, mentre la agitava sulla testa, era sorridere immensamente.  
“Ci sono riuscito!”, esclamò, poi puntò l’oggetto in punti casuali e mise su un’espressione a suo parere da duro, “Bang, bang!”.  
“Sì, bello, sei stato bravo, ma ora punta quella cosa da un’altra parte!”, esclamò Gladio, quando si vide la canna della pistola a due centimetri dal petto, leggermente preoccupato per la propria incolumità.  
“S-scusa”, mormorò Prompto e l’Immortale gli si avvicinò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Sei pronto ad iniziare il tuo allenamento, allora”, constatò e il biondino annuì, cercando di non dare a vedere che era al settimo cielo, come se gli avessero appena detto che era Natale e che poteva scartare tutti i suoi regali in quel momento.  
L’addestramento così, iniziò.  
Cor non era esattamente il tipo di persona che ci si aspettava che fosse; era un uomo mite e paziente, apparentemente per nulla infastidito dai suoi modi di fare esuberanti e esagerati, anzi, ne sembrava addirittura divertito, come se fosse a suo agio e Prompto si augurò che fosse così, perché dopotutto lo rispettava ed era davvero un ottimo insegnante e soprattutto, alla fine, aveva coinvolto tutti quanti ad allenarsi insieme e questo aveva creato una sorta di competizione giocosa, dove il Principe di Niflheim ne era uscito vincitore, facendo più punti di tutti.  
L’allenamento finì, dopo due ore che non avevano nemmeno sentito passare. Fu Cor a dire loro che era arrivato il momento di finirla lì, altrimenti avrebbero speso fin troppe energie.  
Così, dopo aver messo tutto al suo posto e aver chiuso la sala di cui Gladio era custode delle chiavi, i quattro ragazzi e il L'immortale si salutarlo, dandosi appuntamento al giorno dopo, dove una lunga mattinata fatta di preparativi li attendeva e Noctis, per la prima volta nella sua vita, era in trepidante attesa di poter finalmente prendere parte ad una festa di corte, ben sapendo che sta volta avrebbe potuto divertirsi anche lui.   
"Domani ci divertiremo", gli disse Prompto, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, quando ebbero salutato gli altri e il Principe di Lucis si era proposto di accompagnarlo fino in camera sua, "Te lo garantisco".  
Noctis ridacchiò, un po' a disagio, massaggiandosi il collo: "Beh, io e le feste non siamo mai andati troppo d'accordo, ma sono certo che tu abbia ragione, sta volta sarà diverso".  
"Io le adoro! A Niflheim non sono un gran che, ma sono un modo molto carino e naturale di essere se stessi, una volta tanto, e dimenticare i compiti che mi opprimono, mangiando bene e chiacchierando con moltissima gente interessante".  
"E fare foto, immagino", aggiunse Noctis e Prompto gonfiò le guance, imbronciandosi.  
"Lo zio Ardyn me lo vieta ogni volta. Dice che dopo un po' divento molesto", spiegò, poi alzò un sopracciglio, "Forse però ha un po' ragione", aggiunse.  
Noctis scoppiò a ridere, senza riuscire a trattenersi.  
Quel biondino era imprevedibile: diceva certe cosa senza pensare, il tutto rafforzato da quelle espressioni facciali assolutamente adorabili.  
C'era una tale forza d'animo, di purezza in quel tipo che Noctis non avrebbe potuto fingere gli fosse indifferente nemmeno se lo avesse voluto con tutto se stesso. Era diventato un piacere passare del tempo con lui e, egoisticamente, ne avrebbe voluto molto di più, perché dopotutto non ricordava di essere mai stato così bene con qualcuno in vita sua.   
Arrivarono infine di fronte la stanza di Prompto e, quando si fermarono scese un breve silenzio che il biondino ruppe, spostandosi la solita ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio, un po' imbarazzato.  
"Eccoci qua, infine".  
"Già", rispose Noctis, apparentemente il più tranquillo tra loro, poi sospiro, "Quindi domani sera c'è la festa", gli ricordò e Prompto annuì, senza sapere cosa rispondere a quella ovvietà, di cui ormai si parlava da ore.  
"Sì", disse, semplicemente, domandandosi se quello del moretto non fosse solo un tentativo di non chiudere subito la conversazione e salutarsi, poi si disse subito che era ovvio non fosse così. Perché avrebbe dovuto, dopotutto?   
"C'è qualcosa che vorresti fare, domani, prima dei festeggiamenti?".  
"Ci sono tante cose che vorrei fare, Noct", gli disse, sorridendo leggermente, poi sospirò.   
"Tipo?".  
"In realtà nulla in particolare. Non è importante il cosa, ma con chi. Mi basta che passiamo del tempo insieme, almeno finché non me ne andrò", rispose Prompto, e scese di nuovo il silenzio, prima che si rendesse conto di quanto vaga era stata quella frase e arrossì come un peperone, così aggiunse, lapidario: "N-non fraintendermi! Non io e te da soli, intendevo io, te e gli altri!".  
Noctis lo guardò senza sapere bene cosa dire; si sentiva spaesato e confuso, un po' per quella frase, un po' per la reazione eccessiva, un po' perché per un attimo aveva dimenticato l'esistenza di Gladio, Ignis, persino di suo padre.   
Forse aveva dimenticato addirittura che esistessero altre persone al di fuori di loro due.  
"Non ci sarebbe nulla di male se volessi passare un po' di tempo tra di noi, anche fosse", si sentì di dire, poi parve pentirsi di averlo fatto e, cercando di cambiare repentinamente discorso, aggiunse: "Beh, ti lascio andare, ci vediamo a cena, no?".  
L'altro annuì, sorridendo: "Sì, ci vediamo a cena, a dopo Noct".  
"A dopo", lo salutò il Principe di Lucis, alzando una manina, poi si allontanò.   
Prompto lo guardò andare via, imbambolato come una statua di marmo, incapace di formulare un pensiero coerente.   
Noctis era gentile con lui e come aveva detto Ignis, quando era con individui a lui cari si dimostrava essere una persona davvero piacevole con cui passare del tempo, eppure non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al fatto di aver avuto la sensazione che con lui le cose fosse diverse, e non capiva in che modo.  
Sapeva solo che sembrava comportarsi ancora in un’altra maniera, addirittura estraneo persino a se stesso e che stesse cercando di familiarizzare con quella situazione con enorme determinazione ma anche fatica.  
Non seppe cosa pensare, solo sapeva che sembrava tutt'altro che ostile nei suoi confronti.   
Si voltò, decidendo che continuare a pensarci non avrebbe dissipato i suoi dubbi, così aprì la porta e quando se la chiuse alle spalle, fece un grosso, enorme, gigantesco respiro cercando di tenere a bada quelle farfalle che, ribelli, continuavano a svolazzargli dentro lo stomaco.  
Non aveva mai provato niente del genere in vita sua.  
Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci di nuovo qui.  
> Siamo arrivati praticamente al punto clou della storia, dal prossimo capitolo i toni saranno sicuramente più frenetici e inizieremo a vedere i primi cambiamenti.  
> Prego i Sei di darmi la forza per non sconvolgere tutto e rovinare le solide basi che con tanta fatica ho messo su XD  
> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui, se vi va lasciate una recensione. Mi piacerebbe sapere il vostro parere, ci terrei davvero moltissimo *___*  
> A presto, spero!  
> Baciozzi  
> Miry


	6. VI

Capitolo VI.

“So che il brano ha la sua difficoltà, ma non è andata male come pensi tu. Prova solo a prestare più attenzione alle pause e a farle durare il giusto, senza correre. Vedrai che con un po’ di pratica, in tutta tranquillità, riuscirai a correggere questi piccoli errori, Altezza”.

Prompto annuì sorridendo, mentre il suo maestro di pianoforte gli dava quegli avvisi quando la lezione finì ed era arrivato il momento di salutarsi: “Lo farò. Ho bisogno dei miei tempi, però”.

“Per me migliori di giorno in giorno e non vedo tutta questa lentezza nell’apprendere, anzi”, rispose quello, poi gli arruffò i capelli, “Cerca di lavorare anche sull’autostima, Principe, ok?”, si raccomandò.

“Ci proverò, professore. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana”, si congedò, un po’ più di buonumore dopo quei complimenti che proprio non si aspettava di ricevere.

Alla fine la lezione di piano non era andata poi tanto male, si era quasi divertito sebbene le difficoltà che a volte incontrava nell’esecuzione di un brano lo rendevano nervoso ma stava imparando a gestire anche quel suo lato e spesso cercava di dare la colpa anche al fatto che stava attraversando un’età difficile.

Avere quindici anni ed essere un Principe era dura, specie in un castello popolato per lo più da adulti, occupati la maggior parte del tempo in affari politici e militare. Lui, che di quelle cose ne capiva meno di zero, era una specie di pecora nera, senza contare che alcuni ancora lo trattavano come se fosse un ragazzino di otto anni e doveva sempre fingere che la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente.

Sospiro, cosciente che a volte questo succedeva anche per causa sua e il suo bisogno costante di trasformare qualsiasi cosa in uno scherzo, pur di non prendere troppo sul serio tutte quelle strigliate che si prendeva per via della sua goffaggine che lo accompagnava perennemente.

Più cercava di risultare responsabile, più combinava guai, così da un po’ aveva smesso di preoccuparsi anche di provarci e decisamente le cose stavano andando meglio del solito, dopotutto.

“Il segreto è non stare troppo a pensarci, Prompto”, si disse, a bassa voce, mentre si incamminava verso la sua stanza, poi guardò l’orologio scoprendo che erano le quattro del pomeriggio; avrebbe passato le ore che lo separavano dalla cena a leggere qualche fumetto o ad ascoltare un po’ di musica cercando di rilassarsi un po’.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe stato venerdì e aveva tutto il week end per fare i compiti che suo zio gli aveva dato, quindi il fatto che avrebbe oziato tutto il pomeriggio non lo faceva sentire in colpa poi così in colpa.

Il castello era silenzioso era cupo e freddo come sempre; forse quel giorno un po’ di più.

Non c’era nessuno lungo i corridoi e per essere primo pomeriggio era davvero troppo strano.

Il Cancelliere doveva essere impegnato con il solito giro di routine nei laboratori, L’imperatore invece stava sicuramente svolgendo una delle sue solite riunioni con il Gran Consiglio.

Ne indiceva almeno una alla settima e Prompto ignorava quali fossero i motivi per cui lo faceva ma da una parte non ne era così curioso di scoprire cosa tramasse suo zio. Iedolas non aveva mai mostrato interesse nei suoi confronti, se gli rivolgeva la parola era sempre e solo per redarguirlo – il più delle volte senza motivo o per cacciarlo via, quindi il giovane cercava di tenersene alla larga il più possibile.

Alzò lo sguardo da terra, quando d’un tratto sentì in lontananza un rumore di passi che pian piano si facevano sempre più forti e poi li vide, alcuni soldati di Niflheim, correre verso di lui e superarlo, senza fermarsi, incitandosi a vicenda nell’accelerare il passo.

Il biondino si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e si voltò a guardarli sparire dietro un altro corridoio e si chiese cosa accidenti stesse succedendo di così urgente da far smuovere addirittura le guardie imperiali.

Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che un secondo gruppo, esattamente come il primo, gli venne incontro correndo e superandolo senza fermarsi e sparirono.

“Ma che cavolo…”, mormorò, chiedendosi se dovesse seguirli oppure proseguire verso la sua stanza e fingere che non fosse successo assolutamente nulla.

Propenso a seguire la seconda opzione, scrollò le spalle e ricominciò a camminare verso la sua metà, fermandosi di nuovo quando si accorse che a bloccargli il cammino c’erano due figure che non aveva sentito arrivare per colpa del troppo trambusto.

“Non è successo nulla, Prompto”, esordì la voce di Ardyn, calmo come sempre, nei suoi soliti abiti vistosi e stravaganti che non lo abbandonavano mai.

Il biondino si sistemò gli occhiali da vista sul naso, che poi arricciò: “Non sembra esattamente una situazione dove non è successo nulla, zio”, constatò, riconoscendo nella figura accanto al Cancelliere quella del giovanissimo Generale dell’Esercito di Niflheim Loqi Tummelt, come sempre in quella divisa a prima vista scomoda, la chioma bionda sempre fonata a dovere.

“Normale esercitazione di prassi, Altezza. Nulla di cui preoccuparti”, tagliò corto Loqi, nel chiaro intento di divulgare meno informazioni possibili, rendendo così quella situazione ancora più sospetta.

Prompto lo guardò: non sapeva mai come rivolgersi a quel tipo e questo lo metteva sempre un po’ in soggezione. Doveva avere qualche anno più di lui, forse due o tre ma si sorprendeva sempre di notare quanto fossero in realtà diversi: lui era ancora un ragazzino e ben sapendo di dover iniziare a comportarsi da adulto, non riusciva ad abbandonare il suo lato infantile, Loqi sembrava invece essere cresciuto troppo in fretta e per di più di sua volontà.

Aveva anche provato, in passato, a legare una sorta di amicizia con lui ma con scarso successo e un po’ gli dispiaceva, perché per quanto il Generale poteva sembrare arrogante e tutto d’un pezzo era sicuro che sotto a quella maschera si nascondesse un ragazzo pronto a divertirsi se qualcuno gliene avesse dato la possibilità.

“D’accordo allora, vado in camera mia. Ci vediamo dopo a ce-“.

“No, rimani in camera tua finché non ti sarà detto che potrai uscire”, lo interruppe Ardyn, poi quando Prompto provò a replicare aprendo la bocca continuò, lapidario: “Semplice prassi, le tue domande avranno una risposta a tempo debito, ora vai”.

Il Principe di Niflheim dovette combattere con tutto se stesso per riuscire a soffocare la voglia che aveva di sommergerli di domande e capirci qualcosa.

Era chiaro che il clima al castello era tutt’altro che tranquillo ed era successo qualcosa che, come al solito, non gli era dato sapere ma a lui non importava niente.

O meglio, far finta che la cosa non gli accrescesse alcun interesse attutiva un po’ quel senso di solitudine e di abbandono che provava ogni volta che gli veniva detto di tenersi fuori dagli affari della sua famiglia.

Così sospirò e annuì: “Va bene”, mormorò, poi li superò e, stringendo gli spartiti al petto, si sentì messo da parte dal resto del mondo, ancora una volta.

 

Era veramente tardi quando sentì bussare finalmente alla porta e l’unico suo pensiero, in quel momento, era riservato alla cena che non aveva ancora consumato perché impegnato a fare come gli era stato detto: rimanere nella sua stanza finché non gli sarebbe stato dato l’ordine che avrebbe potuto lasciarla.

Abbandonò il fumetto che stava leggendo aperto sul piumone, si alzò dal letto con un balzo e andò ad aprire. Non fu sorpreso di trovarsi davanti un soldato che non perse tempo a fargli un saluto militare, quando lo vide.

Gli disse che era la sua scorta personale e che era andato a prenderlo e il biondino domandò, perplesso da tutte quelle accortezze che si stavano prendendo: “E’ successo qualcosa?”.

“Ho il solo compito di scortarvi, Altezza”, rispose quello, senza dargli quindi modo di replicare in alcun modo così decise che lo avrebbe solo seguito, in silenzio, evitando di ricevere l’ennesima risposta la cui finalità era quella di dargli una sorta di contentino, nulla più.

Superarono il grosso atrio, quello della sala del trono e raggiunsero l’ascensore. Invece di salire come Prompto aveva immaginato, pensando dovessero recarsi negli appartamenti al piano superiore, questo cominciò a scendere fermandosi poi nei sotterranei, quelli che ospitavano alcuni laboratori e centri di ricerca.

Aveva avuto il piacere, se così si poteva chiamare, di visitare quel luogo pochissime volte e dato che vi erano legati dei ricordi orribili, non amava particolarmente andarci.

Si strinse nelle spalle, mentre superavano una serie di capsule poste ai lati di un grande e stretto corridoio, dove dei piccoli organismi non ancora formati fluttuavano in un liquido bluastro.

Accelerò il passo e si affiancò al militare, rabbrividendo, poi questi aprì una porta e lo invitò ad entrare e Prompto obbedì, felice di essersi lasciato indietro quello scenario horror.

La sala che si trovò davanti era circolare e dotata di numerosissimi macchinari medici, in quel momento inattivi.

Sul soffitto c’era un grosso faro che quasi lo accecò dopo tutto il semi-buio che era stato costretto a sopportare da quando era sceso lì sotto, così dovette coprirsi gli occhi con una mano per qualche secondo.

Al centro, concentrati in un unico punto, c’erano una decina di persone intente a guardare qualcosa e a prima vista nessuno si accorse del suo arrivo, finché il Cancelliere Izunia disse, senza voltarsi: “Rimani dove sei”.

“N-non… non mi sono mosso”, rispose Prompto, improvvisamente spaventato da quell’atmosfera inquieta e cupa che aleggiava nell’aria oltre ad un odore pungente e strano che lo stava facendo sentire a disagio, poi si rese conto che oltre a suo zio e al Generale Tummelt, ormai presenza fissa di quella giornata infinita, c’erano anche Aranea Highwind, ovvero il Capitano della flotta Imperiale, con i suoi inseparabili tirapiedi ed infine il responsabile del laboratorio di ricerca di Niflheim, Verstael Besithia e alcuni suoi uomini in camice. Quest’ultimo si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendo mellifluo e Prompto sentì un brivido attraversagli la schiena, perché quell’uomo gli aveva sempre messo un po’ di soggezione e non era mai contento di condividere con lui lo stesso spazio vitale.

“Vostra Altezza”, esordì, con un certo tono di immotivata soddisfazione nella voce, “Puoi avvicinarti, non c’è nulla di cui aver paura”.

“Ho detto”, esordì Ardyn, lapidario, “Rimani dove sei”.

“Cosa ti spaventa, Cancelliere? Immagino che il nostro Principe sia abbastanza responsabile da saper gestire una situazione come questa”.

“Prompto ha solo quindi anni. A differenza di te e dei tuoi ricercatori è dotato di una certa e quanto mai umana sensibilità; non voglio che veda certe cose senza una dovuta preparazione”, rispose Ardyn e il biondino non seppe se lo stesse difendendo o se il suo tono fosse semplicemente seccato da quel fatto, perché con suo zio era sempre difficile capire cosa gli passasse per la testa e pur conoscendolo da anni ancora faticava a comprenderne la filosofia.

“Non capisco”, disse, semplicemente, destabilizzato da quella situazione, “Qualcuno può spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?”, chiese, infine, convinto che di lì a poco avrebbe iniziato a perdere la pazienza.

“Izunia, il ragazzo ha tutto il diritto di sapere cosa sta succedendo. Se non lo farai tu, glielo dirò io!”, esordì Aranea, facendo un passo avanti innervosita da tutte quelle chiacchiere, “E sai che ne sono capace”.

Ardyn si lanciò uno sguardo con Verstael; quest’ultimo gli fece cenno di fare come credeva e il Cancelliere infine invitò il nipote ad avvicinarsi, sospirando e arricciando le labbra: “D’accordo, e sia”.

Prompto annuì, malgrado tutta quella tensione lo aveva bloccato e non riuscì subito a muoversi, sebbene quel passo avrebbe finalmente dato delle risposte a tutte le domande che si era posto mentre scendeva in quell’inferno.

Aveva capito cos’era successo, perché quel gruppo di persone era composto forse dalle più alte cariche che Niflheim poteva vantare. Tutte le persone più influenti del regno erano lì, a parte una e questo poteva significare un mucchio di cose, ma la più plausibile era quella che lo terrorizzava di più.

Forza, pensò, aspettano tutti te.

Mosse un piede e ne fu sollevato. Il più era fatto, ora doveva solo cercare di mantenere un contegno, il sangue freddo.

La calca di persone si spostò lentamente dalla sua visuale e il biondino sentì una fitta tra le scapole come una stilettata, quando vide sdraiato su un lettino chirurgico, immobile e con un pugnale conficcato brutalmente in mezzo al petto, l’Imperatore Iedolas Aldercapt.

Non riuscì a fare niente, oltre che fissarlo, con nessuna espressione facciale a mostrare una sola reazione a quella scoperta, anche se dentro di sé sentiva la paura crescere, lievitare indecentemente ed ebbe paura di non poterla contenere ancora per molto.

Percepì le ginocchia vibrare, segno che stavano per cedere, che non riuscivano più a reggere il peso del suo corpo spaesato e dondolante. Sentì il cuore accelerare i battiti, pompando troppo velocemente e si portò una mano alla gola e la premette leggermente sul collo, in un gesto ormai abituale che aveva imparato a fare per agevolare l’ossigenazione e non svenire per colpa della tachicardia.

Doveva essere bianco come un cencio, perché intorno a lui si era alzato un chiacchiericcio agitato e qualcuno gli si avvicinò.

Sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, poi una voce ovattata, che non riuscì a riconoscere, dirgli: “Non sei costretto a guardarlo ancora”.

Ironico.

Avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo per davvero, se solo non fosse stato completamente pietrificato da quella visione e dal pensiero incessante, vessante che gli martellava la testa, che ripeteva: “Ed ora? Ed ora? Ed ora? Ed ora?”.

“Adesso basta”, intervenne il Cancelliere, tirandolo malamente per un braccio e coprendogli la visuale con la propria mole, “Penso abbia capito quel che è successo”.

“Non arrabbiarti con noi. Nessuno vuole fare del male al tuo adorato nipote, Izunia”, intervenne Verstael, lisciandosi la barba con un gesto abituale, mentre un ghigno divertito gli attraversava il viso rugoso. “Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto vederlo, no? Stai bene, piccolo Principe?”, domandò l’uomo con un tono fintamente premuroso, mentre Prompto, ancora un po’ stordito, cercava di vincere l’impulso di tornare a guardare su quel lettino e scorgere nuovamente il corpo senza vita di suo zio ma la paura di perdere i sensi o di vomitare lo fermò in tempo.

Alzò la testa e posò lo sguardo su ognuno di loro, con le sopracciglia inarcate all’insù, addolorato.

“Ha… ha sofferto, secondo voi?”, chiese, ignorando la domanda dell’anziano.

“Il pugnale è entrato dritto al cuore, fermandolo immediatamente. Non ha nemmeno perso sangue, quindi no, non ha avvertito nessun tipo di dolore. Dal viso rilassato e privo di sofferenza doveva essere profondamente addormentato quando è successo, Maestà”, informò Loqi, che era stato il primo a vedere il corpo senza vita dell’Imperatore, dopo la guardia imperiale che aveva dato l’allarme, quel mattino. “Brancoliamo ancora nel buio per quanto riguarda un papabile colpevole ma i miei uomini sono ancora impegnati nella ricerca di qualche prova che possa aiutarci a ricostruire i fatti”.

“I tuoi uomini avrebbero dovuto sorvegliare il Castello prima che tutto ciò accadesse, Generale Tummelt!”, esclamò Aranea Highwind, con un tono di disappunto difficile da non notare. “Se questa è la sicurezza che garantisci a chi ti ha dato il privilegio di guidare un esercito, faresti meglio a cambiare mestiere”.

“I miei soldati circondano queste mura con minuziosa attenzione ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, oltre a quattro uomini scelti che sorvegliavano la porta dell’Imperatore, del Cancelliere e del Principe Prompto! In aggiunta credo proprio di non dovermi giustificare con te, Capitano Highwind!”, rispose l’altro, stizzito mentre faceva un passo avanti, mostrando alla donna che non aveva alcun timore nel confrontarsi con lei.

“E su cosa stanno indagando di preciso i tuoi uomini, Generale?”, domandò Verstael, squadrandolo dal basso verso l’alto.

“Dato l’alto livello di sicurezza che il mio esercito offre ogni giorno all’impero, stiamo svolgendo un’indagine accurata sull’uso delle arti magiche, che ci sembra per ora una delle piste più papabile".

“Arti Magiche?”, chiese retorica Aranea, incrociando le braccia al petto e sbuffando divertita, “Ora le ho davvero sentite tutte! Pensavo che la spiegazione più plausibile fosse la presenza di una talpa, ma la magia… santo cielo”.

“Non male l’idea della talpa, Highwind! E se fossi proprio tu, l’infiltrato?”.

“Ora basta”, esordì Ardyn, zittendo in tempo la donna, già partita al contrattacco verbale mostrando tutto il suo odio verso il giovane Generale. “Non rimarrò qui ad ascoltare i litigi di due ragazzini immaturi”, disse e i due e si zittirono, continuando però a lanciarsi fulmini con lo sguardo nell’intento forse di polverizzarsi a vicenda.

Il giovane Principe sospirò, stanco morto di ascoltare gente che cercava di darsi la colpa a vicenda, mentre lottava con tutto se stesso per vincere contro quel principio di emicrania che gli stava venendo e Ardyn si voltò a guardarlo.

“Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi, avremo presto delle risposte”, cercò di confortarlo a modo suo e sebbene il suo tono risultò tutt’altro che rassicurante, il biondino apprezzò quel suo tentativo sapendo quanto fosse difficile per quell’uomo mostrare anche solo un briciolo di sentimento.

“Che cosa succederà, ora?”, chiese Prompto, poi e tutti lo guardarono, presi in contropiede, “E’ morto l’Imperatore di Niflheim, che cosa… che cosa si fa in questi casi?”.

I presenti si lanciarono occhiate agli occhi del Principe insicure ed esitanti.

“Domani verrà annunciata una conferenza pubblica, dove spiegheremo quello che è successo a grandi linee, tentando di non scendere troppo nel dettaglio visto che non abbiamo ancora in mano alcuna prova, poi ci riuniremo con il Gran Consiglio e verrà discusso l’argomento della successione”, spiegò Ardyn e Prompto annuì, “Dopodomani, dopo che i ricercatori avranno svoltò l’autopsia, ci sarà l’esposizione della salma nella sala del trono, poi il funerale privato il giorno dopo ancora”.

“Stai bene, Principe Prompto?”, chiese Aranea, notando che malgrado si fosse calmato continuava ad essere bianco come un lenzuolo e lui la guardò come risvegliandosi da un sogno e non riuscì nemmeno a fingere che fosse tutto ok, sta volta.

“Sono solo un po’ stordito. Non avrei mai pensato potesse succedere una cosa del genere. Non a noi, almeno”, ammise, con la voce che gli tremava. “Forse ho solo bisogno di metabolizzare”.

“E’ stato abbastanza improvviso, devo ammetterlo”, intervenne Verstael, “Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato che una cosa del genere potesse accadere, soprattutto in un luogo protetto come questo”.

Loqi Tummelt non sembrò prendere quel commento nel migliore dei modi; forse aveva percepito quella frase come se fosse stata detta con un’ironia particolarmente pungente e Prompto avrebbe voluto dirgli che aveva avuto la medesima sensazione.

“Triplicheremo le guardie e per chi vorrà maggiore sicurezza posso offrire un uomo per stanza che possa vigilare durante tutta la notte e nel frattempo le ricerche proseguiranno”, replicò il ragazzo, in risposta a quella accusa.

“Grazie mille, Generale”, si sentì di dire il Principe di Niflheim sicuro comunque che quella notte non avrebbe chiuso occhio per un miliardo di motivi diversi, poi Ardyn lo circondò con un braccio e lo accompagnò all’uscita. Non c’era più motivo di rimanere lì e Prompto fu felice di lasciare finalmente quel luogo e respirare un’aria diversa da quella di morte che continuava a sentirgli pungere le narici.

 

Quella notte fu difficile persino infilarsi sotto al piumone, con la paura assurda di morire all’improvviso senza nemmeno accorgersi di nulla; senza la possibilità di chiedere aiuto o di urlare, proprio come era successo all’Imperatore Iedolas.

L’uomo doveva essersi addormentato con la consapevolezza di avere il più forte esercito del mondo a proteggerlo, con la convinzione che avrebbe riaperto gli occhi il giorno dopo, continuando la sua vita, progettando ancora di comandare il mondo, di gettare Insomnia ai suoi piedi e invece quell’esistenza passata a confabulare una stupida vendetta era tristemente stata spezzata con uno solo colpo.

“Sei sicuro di non volere nessuno anche dentro la tua stanza, Altezza?”, chiese Loqi, quando lo accompagnò in camera insieme ad Ardyn.

“Sì, ti ringrazio Generale. Sarà già difficile prendere sonno da soli, figuriamoci con un soldato a fare la guardia. Preferisco così”, constatò il biondino, cercando di sorridere, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto.

“Come desideri. Se cambierai idea non esitare a farlo presente alle guardie qui fuori, lo stesso vale per lei Cancelliere”.

“Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità mostrata, ora va a riposare anche tu, Generale. E’ stata una lunga giornata”.

Loqi annuì e facendo un saluto militare si congedò, chiudendo la porta della camera del Principe dietro le proprie spalle e lasciandoli soli.

“Vogliono mettere fine alla stirpe degli Aldercapt, vero?”, chiese Prompto, improvvisamente mordendosi il labbro inferiore, terrorizzato a quell’idea.

Ardyn, che fino a quel momento aveva fissato la porta chiusa nel forse immerso nei suoi pensieri, si voltò a guardarlo: “Non credo che il problema siano gli Aldercapt, Prompto. Il problema era L’imperatore e sono sicuro che con la fervida immaginazione che ti ritrovi tu non abbia alcuna difficoltà ad indovinare i motivi della sua tragica dipartita”.

“Ovviamente so perché è successo, so quello che ha fatto in passato e che cosa voleva continuare a fare e tu sai quanto io sia sempre stato contrario alle sue idee ma ciò non toglie che condividevamo lo stesso sangue. Chiunque ha fatto quello che ha fatto, non potrebbe voler estinguere la mia famiglia?”.

“La tua è una paura legittima, ma a mio parere infondata. Per ora non ci sono prove per definire alcun che, perciò ti consiglio di dormirci sopra e attendere fino a domani che il Generale ci informi di cosa ha scoperto”.

Il biondino annuì, non troppo convinto ma suo zio sembrava impaziente di lasciare la stanza, forse bisognoso anche lui di un po’ di riposo, così si trovò costretto ancora una volta a fingere che fosse tutto ok, che non era preoccupato nemmeno un po’.

“Buonanotte Prompto, a domani”, lo salutò il Cancelliere, quando ormai non c’era più nulla da dire a riguardo.

“A domani, zio”, rispose il Principe, sperando di arrivarci sano e salvo, al giorno dopo.

 

…

 

Si svegliò di soprassalto, soffocando un urlo di puro panico nella gola e con il fiato corte.

Sentiva gli occhi gonfi e umidi come se avesse pianto inconsapevolmente, durante tutta la durata di quel sogno.

Lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, a peso morto e fissò il soffitto.

Era tornato alla realtà, aveva di nuove vent’anni, non era a Niflheim ma ad Insomnia e doveva essere ancora notte fonda, perché dalle tapparelle non penetrava alcuno spiraglio di sole.

Allungò una mano sul comodino e recuperò il telefono; erano le tre e mezzo del mattino e faceva un caldo indecente.

Si coprì gli occhi con una mano, cercando di metabolizzare quel sogno che in realtà era stato un ricordo fin troppo vivido e fedele agli eventi accaduti cinque anni prima, quando suo zio era morto per mano di un assassino che non era ancora stato scoperto.

Col tempo aveva imparato a gestire la paura che di notte lo attanagliava e in quegli anni era riuscito a ritrovare il sonno perduto, sebbene addormentarsi non era mai semplice, ma quello era un problema che si portava dietro da quando i suoi genitori erano morti e non era mai riuscito a superare quel trauma del tutto.

Si girò su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi, consapevole di esser privo di ogni traccia di sonno. 

Ormai era sveglio, non si sarebbe addormentato con tanta facilità anzi probabilmente avrebbe fatto tutta una tirata fino al suono della sveglia e l’idea di non essersi riposato abbastanza un po’ lo scocciava, perché quella sera ci sarebbe stata la festa e non voleva sembrare una specie di zombie.

Si alzò in piedi sbuffando e recuperò la Reflex da sopra ad un tavolo, poi si avvicinò alla finestra e alzò la tapparella, rivelando dalla vetrata il cielo scuro ma ricco di stelle che faceva da mantello a quella meravigliosa città.

Cercò di godersi il più possibile quello spettacolo unico; una volta tornato a Niflheim il cielo non sarebbe stato più visibile per colpa della dannata neve perenne che la copriva.

Si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e poggiò la testa contro il vetro, conscio che presto avrebbe fatto giorno e si sentì emozionato come un bambino, all’idea che avrebbe potuto godersi lo spettacolo della sua prima, vera alba.

Avrebbe immortalato quel momento facendo qualche foto, così una volta tornato a casa avrebbe potuto guardarla ogni volta che voleva, fingendo di trovarsi ancora lì.

…

 

Gladio amava svegliarsi il mattino presto.

Era una di quelle cose che faceva davvero volentieri e malgrado non fosse sempre semplice riuscire a uscire dal letto al primo squillo della sveglia, non si pentiva mai di non aver goduto di quella ora in più di sonno, perché non gli piaceva perdere tempo prezioso che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per allenarsi o per fare una bella passeggiata godendosi le prime luci dell’alba.

Tirò un fendente, poi un altro e un altro ancora. 

Non sentiva ancora il peso della stanchezza gravare sulle spalle e doveva essere passata già un'oretta da quando aveva inizio l'allenamento.

Si concesse un sorriso compiaciuto per quel fatto, mentre si fermava e si passava l'asciugamano sulla fronte perlata dal sudore e, recuperando una bottiglia d'acqua da sopra un ripiano, si sedette su un panca e sussultò quando si accorse di Ignis fermo sull'uscio della sala, con due bicchieri di caffè fumanti tra le mani e una bustina di carta che reggeva sotto ad un braccio.

Sorrise lo Scudo del Re, intimandogli di entrare: "Sei lì da molto?".

"Solo da qualche minuto", rispose l'altro, poi entrò e si sedette accanto a lui, porgendogli la tazza e la bustina, "Ho provato a cucinare dei cornetti. Il risultato non è proprio come avrei voluto ma non sono malaccio. Te ne ho portato uno, siccome so che di certo non hai mangiato nulla come al solito".

Gladio scoppiò a ridere: "Mi conosci meglio di quanto mi conosca io, certe volte. Grazie mille".

"Non dovresti allenarti con lo stomaco vuoto, potresti sentirti male”, lo redarguì Ignis e allo sguardo contrariato di Gladio, aggiunse lapidario: “Comunque di nulla".

Poi scese il silenzio ed entrambi si gustarono il proprio caffè, beneficiando per un attimo di quel momento di quiete, difficile da trovare in un castello grande come quello, specie da quando erano arrivati i loro ospiti da Niflheim.

"Noct non ha gli allenamenti, questa mattina?", domando improvvisamente Ignis, rendendosi conto dell'assenza del Principe, mentre si guardava intorno.

"No, oggi Re Regis lo ha costretto a comparire insieme a lui durante il discorso pubblico che ha programmato per questo primo pomeriggio. Non era tanto entusiasta, quando me lo ha detto prima al telefono".

"Sarebbe la sua prima vera comparsa pubblica dopo anni. Chissà, magari sta cominciando a capire il vero significato della parola responsabilità, se ha deciso di dire di sì".

"Secondo me Sua Maestà lo ha costretto con qualche minaccia. O magari è la storia di Prompto e la sua incoronazione che lo ha un po' smosso, chi lo sa".

Ignis si voltò verso di lui alzando un sopracciglio, esitando un attimo prima di dire: "Lo hai notato anche tu?".

"Cosa?".

"Il cambiamento di Noctis, da quando il Principe di Niflheim è qui".

Gladio sbuffò divertito: "E chi non lo ha notato? È meno insopportabile del solito, si lascia coinvolgere nei progetti, va a dormire tardi. Difficile non farci caso. Hai scoperto qualcosa di nuovo, a proposito?".

“Non molto altro rispetto all’ultima volta, ma ho fatto qualche ricerca e ho trovato alcuni articoli interessanti sul passato di Prompto, sai? – fece una pausa, dove si avvicinò di più allo Scudo del Re, assumendo un tono più confidenziale – Prima della morte dell’Imperatore nessuno era a conoscenza dell’esistenza di questo nipote, appena adolescente, residente nel loro castello. Sembra quasi che dopo la tragica dipartita di Iedolas siano stati costretti a farlo uscire allo scoperto per ovvi motivi ereditari”.

“Davvero?”, domandò Gladio, corrugando la fronte, sorpreso da quella notizia, “Dici che se non fosse morto l’Imperatore tutti avrebbero continuato ad ignorarne l’esistenza?”.

“E’ solo una mia ipotesi, ma penso che quell’uomo non fosse poi così attaccato a suo nipote, da quello che Prompto stesso mi ha raccontato. Credo che l’idea di lasciargli l’eredità di un Regno intero non fosse proprio nei suoi piani e che in qualche modo tenerlo nascosto gli stesse dando il tempo di pensare ad un piano diverso, magari che so… trovare un motivo per rinnegarlo dalla famiglia Aldercapt?”.

“Addirittura?”.

“Beh, Prompto continua a dire di non sentirsi all’altezza di prendere in mano le redini di un intero paese ma io non penso che questa sua insicurezza nasca dal nulla. E’ un ragazzo buono, si vede che vuole cambiare le cose. Vuole la pace più di chiunque altro abiti questo castello, forse più del nostro Re e data l’indole bellicista che i suoi avi vantavano con orgoglio, direi che all’Imperatore non andasse proprio a genio l’idea di lasciare in mano il comando a qualcuno pronto a disintegrare tutti i suoi propositi di conquista”, spiegò Ignis, con una mano sul mento, cercando di trovare una logica a quella storia che continuava a velarsi di punti interrogativi.

“E che mi dici dei suoi genitori?”, chiese ancora Gladio.

“Nulla di nulla, è uno dei tasselli che proprio non riesco a ricostruire. Da quello che ha detto il Cancelliere, hanno fatto davvero una tragica fine e per giunta di fronte al figlio ma malgrado questo non riesco a risalire ai loro nomi, pur avendo praticamente studiato ogni albero genealogico degli Aldercapt da qui a centinaia di anni. Vorrei poter chiedere a Prompto qualche spiegazione a riguardo ma non sa nemmeno che ne siamo a conoscenza, probabilmente e non siamo di certo in una confidenza tale, no?”.

Gladio sospirò frustrato, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e arricciò le labbra: “Già e sinceramente non ho nemmeno voglia di stargli a ricordare certe cose. Chissà, magari un giorno lo racconterà a Noctis, visto quanto hanno legato ultimamente”.

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali rise dietro il bicchiere di caffè quando notò il tono contrariato che lo Scudo del Re aveva usato poi disse, divertito: "Sei geloso del fatto che siamo stati rimpiazzati così brutalmente dal primo Principe che passava di qui?".

"Geloso, io? Nah, adoro quel ragazzino. Come si fa ad essere gelosi di lui?", spiegò Gladio, ridendo anche lui, poi tirò fuori il cornetto dalla busta e gli diede un morso.

Era soffice, forse un po' bruciato alla base ma era uno di quelle imperfezioni culinarie che adorava. Se fosse stato cotto a puntino non gli sarebbe piaciuto così tanto.

Poi diede un nuovo morso e un altro ancora, scoprendo che all'interno c'era un cuore di marmellata di pesca probabilmente fatta anche quella in casa.

"È davvero buono", commentò, con ancora la bocca piena. "Soffice, saporito. La confettura è divina".

"Beh, felice che ti piaccia", rispose Ignis, cercando di non dare a vedere che tutti quei complimenti lo avevano fatto arrossire, specie perché Gladio era spesso diretto e schietto ed era sempre pronto a dirgli cosa non andava e cosa sì nei suoi piatti, "Difetti?".

"È un po' bruciato alla base ma per me non è un difetto, guadagna solo più punti secondo il mio gusto personale".

Ignis si alzò in piedi, aiutandosi con la frizione delle mani sulle ginocchia: "Lo so. Per questo l'ho tenuto qualche minuto in più in forno. Sapevo che avresti apprezzato di più".

Gladio lo fissò per un attimo spaesato, con in mano ancora l'ultimo pezzo di cornetto a mezz'aria e la bocca piena del morso precedente, preso alla sprovvista da quella sua uscita, poi Ignis guardò l'ora e sospiro cercando comunque di non dare a vedere che era arrossito.

"Vado. Re Regis non può occuparsi dei preparativi della festa, così ha chiesto a me se potevo pensarci al posto suo. Avrò un gran da fare, questa mattina".

"Serve una mano?", chiese lo Scudo del Re, dopo aver deglutito il cibo.

"Non preoccuparti, ho già uno schema mentale pronto nella testa. Devo solo metterlo in pratica, tu approfittane per riposare un po' o stasera non ti reggerai in piedi".

Gladio annuì, poi si alzò anche lui e disse: "Vieni con qualcuno?".

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali sollevò un sopracciglio e, un po' incerto, rispose: "Intendi alla festa? - l'altro annuì di nuovo e lui sbuffò divertito - No, con nessuno, con chi dovrei mai venire?".

"Non lo so", commentò l’altro alzando le spalle, “Comunque mi troverai lì, io sarò con Iris ma è mia sorella, quindi non vale come accompagno, no?”.

“No, non credo valga”, rispose Ignis, ridacchiando, "Allora a stasera”, aggiunse e poi si congedò.

Fine.

Buonasalve!  
Scusate davvero per il ritardo ma tra challenge di Halloween, mancanza di tempo e soprattutto di una vita al di fuori del lavoro, questo capitolo ha visto la luce peggio di un parto!  
Abbiamo fatto un piccolo tour nel passato che, santo cielo, ho adorato scrivere.  
Ripercorrere Niflheim, i suoi personaggi, Loqi, l'atmosfera gelida e completamente diversa da quella di Insomnia, Aranea, Prompto da piccino, Loqi, il continuo senso di superioritò che ogni impera emana, Loqi... e poi... ho già detto Loqi? XD  
Sperando vi sia piaciuto, vi do appuntamento al prossimo capitolo sperando che questo sia stato di vostro gradimento.  
Un baciozzo **  
La vostra procrastinatrice di quartiere Miryel


	7. VII

The Lonely Prince

 

Capitolo VII.

C’era davvero troppa gente che occupava l’enorme spazio vitale della sala degli eventi, dove la festa tanto attesa era cominciata da un po’, ma tra tutta quella calca, del Principe di Niflheim ancora nessuna traccia e Noctis iniziava davvero ad annoiarsi senza nessuno con cui parlare.

Era in piedi, accanto a suo padre, quest’ultimo immerso in una calorosa chiacchierata con il proprio Scudo e ormai amico di sempre Clarus Amicitia e niente di ciò che stavano dicendo risultava interessante. Nemmeno se avesse provato ad ascoltare attentamente.

Sbuffò, guardandosi intorno, tamburellando un dito contro il bicchiere del cocktail ormai annacquato che non aveva nemmeno assaggiato, impaziente.

Vide Gladio, lontanissimo, tutto intento a presentare la propria sorellina - ormai non più così piccola - Iris ad alcune persone e lei non sembrava proprio a suo agio.

Era sempre stata una ragazza dolce, semplice, di sicuro educata ad una vita più modesta e quel mondo non faceva per lei. Noctis avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi per fare due chiacchiere, ma così facendo avrebbe dovuto instaurare altri rapporti umani con persone che non conosceva e la cosa non lo attirava più di tanto.

Storse la bocca, indeciso poi girò ancora lo sguardo e vide il proprio consigliere, sorridente ed elegantissimo nel suo smoking blu scuro: era tutto intanto a parlare con alcune cameriere, facendo loro una sorta di spiegazione riguardo le tartine che stava mangiando.

Si concesse un sorriso, dopotutto Ignis meritava il suo momento di gloria ogni tanto, specie quando si parlava di mangiare, così decide di non disturbarlo.

Insomma, a conti fatti nessuno era avvicinabile per ora, almeno i suoi amici e a quanto pareva i loro ospiti di Niflheim stavano tardando il loro arrivo: tipico degli Imperiali, pensò Noctis.

Peccato, dato che la festa era dedicata proprio a loro, aveva sperato di trovare Prompto subito lì, in modo da poter passare del tempo con lui e chiacchierare, di qualsiasi cosa. 

Era talmente piacevole la sua compagnia, che almeno avrebbe sentito il peso di quella serata sicuramente più alleggerito, soprattutto grazie al carattere frizzante e sempre sorridente del biondino.

Poi la grande porta si spalancò, rumorosa e arrugginita e Noctis alzò il collo con un sorriso, affievolendolo deluso quando entrò Cor Leonis invece del il Principe di Niflheim.

"Si fa aspettare peggio di una donna", commentò a bassa voce, grattandosi la testa un po' scontento.

Poi l’Immortale si fermò e fece cenno a qualcuno dietro la porta di entrare, anche piuttosto insistentemente e infine, dopo un altro paio di tentativi, Prompto entrò.

Non era esattamente a suo agio, ricurvo sulle spalle e quando tutti si zittirono e si voltarono a guardarlo, divenne rosso come un peperone.

Noctis avrebbe voluto raggiungerlo e aiutarlo, in qualche modo, ma quella scena era decisamente adorabile e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu ridacchiare inclinando la testa di lato, intenerito.

Si era disfatto degli abiti tipici di Niflheim e aveva adottato un stile più Lucian, se così si poteva chiamare: indossava un semplice completo, bianco come la neve, una cravatta nera come le scarpe lucide, i capelli ben pettinati senza quel pomposo diadema ad caricare sulla sua fronte.

Tutto quel bianco gli donava, ad essere sinceri: gli occhi azzurri e le lentiggini erano sicuramente messi in risalto grazie a quella scelta, molto più del solito e il fatto che non indossasse una veste lunga e larga, gli permetteva di poter rivelare il fisico asciutto che poteva vantare di possedere.

Noctis pensò che per una volta avrebbe dovuto sentirsi a suo agio, viste le volte in cui aveva lamentato la scocciatura di indossare tuniche ma non sembrava esattamente così, ora che era riuscito nel suo intento.

Poco dopo, dietro al biondino, comparve il Cancelliere Izunia: a differenza del nipote non si era sforzato nemmeno un po’ di risultare elegante e scegliere uno stile meno sfarzoso.

Indossava una delle sue vesti vistose e ingombranti, si era premurato di non mettere il cappello, rivelando i capelli color magenta ancora più spettinati del solito. Noctis si chiese se il suo non fosse solo un modo di provocare la corte di Lucis ma con quell’uomo ogni cosa diventava un enigma.

La porta si chiuse e la folla esplose in un grosso applauso che fece arrossire ancora di più il Principe di Niflheim, ormai totalmente pietrificato.

Poi Cor Leonis li invitò a seguirlo e, dopo aver salutato con la mano tutte quelle persone, i due si diressero finalmente verso il Re.

Prompto alzò una mano e la sventolò senza troppe cerimonie, vistosamente felice di vedere Noctis che ricambiò con un sorriso, sentendosi più leggero ora che era arrivato.

“Ehi, Noct! Credo di non essermi mai sentito così in imbarazzo in vita mia”, disse, quando arrivò, poi si rivolse al Re, “Vostra Maestà, grazie per tutto questo… non so come ringraziarvi!”.

Re Regis gli prese le mani e le strinse tra le sue, sorridendo: “Tra meno di una settimana il mio Regno e il tuo saranno finalmente in pace e questo sarà segnato, indelebile, su carta non appena apporteremo le nostre firme su quel trattato. I nostri popoli attendo questo momento da secoli, ci sono persone che hanno combattuto e sono morte per permettercelo. Questa piccola festa non è niente, a confronto di quella firma”.

“L’idea di far parte di una cosa di impatto epocale mi riempie di orgoglio, Altezza”.

Re Regis sorrise e indicò Clarus per presentarlo al biondino e suo zio, forse anche nell’intento di cambiare argomento e non lasciarsi prendere dall’emotività e magari lasciarsi sfuggire una lacrime, cosa che da un po’ di tempo faceva spesso e Noctis aveva ricollegato tutto questo all’età che avanzava inesorabile.

Si soffermò a guardare l’espressione emozionata di suo padre e si rese conto di quanto fosse importante, nella storia di Eos, ciò che stava per succedere dentro quelle mura.

Sembrava una stupidaggine, immaginare due persone sedute ad un tavolo per firmare un foglio di carta ma era vero che dopo millenni, forse secoli, quel segno avrebbe cambiato molte cose, avrebbe unito molti cuori e molte menti e avrebbe messo fine ad un’epoca di dissapori e contrasti, dando speranza al mondo e progredire quindi insieme.

A volte si chiedeva se sarebbe mai stato così saggio, un giorno, quando sarebbe toccato a lui sedere sul trono e portare quell’anello.

“Qualcuno qui si è emozionato!”, lo canzonò Prompto, risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri e Noctis si rese conto di aver piantato lo sguardo sul viso stanco e invecchiato di suo padre, probabilmente senza nemmeno accorgersene.

Gli diede un pugno amichevole su una spalla: “Guarda che ti faccio carcerare per oltraggio alla corte di Insomnia”, lo minacciò, e il biondino rise. “Ci è voluto così tanto ad infilarti questo straccetto?”, ironizzò, concedendosi una lunga occhiata al completo.

“Ti piace? Me lo ha regalato tuo padre, come dono per la serata. Dice che il sarto è lo stesso che cuce i tuoi vestiti e vedo che con me ha deciso di variare con un colore meno macabro”, rispose l’altro, alludendo al suo completo nero come la pece, poi quando Noctis gli fece una smorfia di disappunto rise.

“Non meriti i miei complimenti, ma ti sta bene, lo ammetto. Ti si addice”.

“Trovi? Grazie Noct! Insomma, anche tu stai bene, il nero effettivamente ti dona… sì, insomma, moltissimo”, disse ancora il Principe di Niflheim, poi tossì visibilmente imbarazzato dopo aver fatto quella confessione e aggiunse, lapidario: “Credevo non esistesse nessuno più grosso e massiccio di Gladio e invece suo padre vince sicuramente. Sarà anche grazie a quell’armatura, ma mi ha sconvolto! A proposito, dove sono lui e Ignis?”, continuò il Principe di Niflheim, guardandosi intorno.

“Non molto lontano, a dire la verità: sono laggiù, insieme alla sorella di Gladio. Se vuoi possiamo raggiungerli”.

Prompto annuì, visibilmente entusiasta a quell’idea: “Sì, ti prego!”, esclamò, poi aggiunse, sottovoce: “Ho il bisogno fisico di passare del tempo lontano da mio zio o rischio di impazzire”, così si avviarono, dopo aver salutato il Re e il suo seguito. 

Non ci volle poi molto a convincere Ignis a interrompere il suo seminario sul taglio del pane e unirsi quindi a loro nel raggiungere Gladio che li salutò da lontano con una mano.

Iris fece un saltello e batté le mani entusiasta, quando vide Noctis e quest’ultimo sapeva di dover fare i conti con la cotta paurosa che la ragazza aveva per lui che oltretutto non si era mai premurata di nascondere. Difatti, non appena ne ebbe l’opportunità, gli saltò al collo per abbracciarlo, attirando l’attenzione di alcuni invitati che li guardarono ridacchiando.

“Ciao Noct!”, salutò la moretta, poi si staccò da quella presa e si rivolse ad Ignis, un po’ più discreta per poi inchinarsi di fronte al biondino, che sorrise, “E’ un piacere fare la tua conoscenza, Principe Prompto! Gladio mi ha parlato tantissimo di te, anche se probabilmente non lo ammetterà mai – “Ma che vai dicendo!”, le fece eco il fratello, dandole uno scappellotto leggero dietro la testa – Ahah, visto? Che ti avevo detto? Io sono Iris, comunque”.

Noctis vide Prompto tornare allo stesso stato in cui era il giorno che lo aveva conosciuto: titubante, introverso e decisamente non a suo agio. Conoscere persone nuove non doveva essere la cosa che preferiva fare di più al mondo e probabilmente la paura di non piacere doveva esserne la motivazione principale, così il biondino allungò solo una mano che la ragazza strinse con entusiasmo, per poi dimenticarsi di nuovo della sua presenza e rivolgersi nuovamente a lui.

“Le feste di tuo padre sono sempre bellissime, soprattutto perché sono le uniche occasioni in cui riusciamo a vederci! Che antipatico che sei, prima passavi molto più tempo con me, ora invece ti sei completamente dimenticato che esisto!”, disse, facendogli poi la linguaccia.

“Lo sai che non è vero”, controbatté in risposta, per nulla contento di sentirsi accusato a quel modo, “Sono solo molto impegnato, tutto qui.”.

“Per Gladio e Ignis ci sei sempre!”, esclamò lei, incrociando le braccia al petto e gonfiando le guance.

Trattenne a stento un sospiro frustrato.

Era contento di poter vantare un’amicizia tanto profonda col suo Scudo e il suo Consigliere personale ma era anche vero che il più delle volte erano costretti a passare del tempo insieme per affari burocratici, legati solo ed esclusivamente alla sua formazione, siccome in futuro avrebbe preso il posto di un Re fin troppo saggio e amato e la sua unica paura – e sicuramente anche quella dei suoi due compagni – era quella di non essere all’altezza di sostituirlo.

Questo era il peso della corona, sebbene ancora non ne portava una, che cominciava già a gravare alla sua giovane età ed era una cosa che, quando si soffermava a pensarci, lo mandava fuori di testa.

“Se potessi mi risparmierei quel tempo speso con quei due”, disse, cercando di risultare ironico, dopo aver passato troppo tempo a rimuginare, senza rispondere e quindi dovette rimediare a quel mutismo apparentemente immotivato.

Gladio gli riservò un’occhiataccia e Ignis si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, palesemente nel tentativo di non dare a vedere che la battuta un po’ lo aveva offeso, poi infine tutti risero.

“Anche tu sei così impegnato come Noct, Principe Prompto?”, chiese la ragazza, rivolta al biondino, che annuì.

“Non ho dei fidati amici come lui a Niflheim, che mi aiutano ad organizzare le mie giornate. Ho solo lo zio e alcuni insegnati che si occupano della mia istruzione ma nulla di più. Sicuramente Noct è più fortunato di me, in questo campo”, rispose con gentilezza, girandosi a guardarlo e sorridendo con una placidità che palesava tutto il suo imbarazzo nel trovarsi lì.

“Uffa, essere un Principe non deve essere così eclatante come dicono, dopotutto”, commentò la moretta.

Prompto ridacchiò: “Nelle favole sono descritti come dei giovani aitanti e nati già pronti; credimi, non sai che darei perché fosse così anche nella realtà”.

“Se posso permettermi di fare un’osservazione, posso affermare che voi due, malgrado qualche difettuccio qua e là, non avete nulla da invidiare agli eroi di quei libri”, si intromise Ignis e Noctis si chiese se in qualche modo non stesse solo cercando di risultare gentile davanti a Iris, visto che non perdeva tempo a redarguirlo ogni volta che poteva, sebbene lo facesse sempre con misura e gentilezza.

Il che rendeva la cosa ancora più insopportabile, certe volte.

“Difettucci?”, “Grazie Ignis!”, dissero all’unisono, lui e Prompto per poi scambiarsi uno sguardo confuso e infine scoppiarono a ridere.

Affascinante come fossero tanto diversi e allo stesso tempo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Era una di quelle cose che lo affascinavano, di quel biondino.

“Insomma, stai cambiando discorso! Non è forse il momento di iniziare a organizzare qualcosa da fare insieme?”, intervenne ancora la ragazza, con le mani ai fianchi e mettendo su un broncio adorabile, tipico del suo carattere frizzantino che, con un solo sguardo, riusciva spesso ad ottenere tutto ciò che voleva.

Gladio avrebbe risposto che la sua arma segreta, era l’esasperazione.

Per ora Noctis non aveva mai ceduto e di certo non lo avrebbe fatto ora, che era in compagnia di Prompto e che aveva solo poco più di una settimana per passarci del tempo insieme e non voleva sperperare del tempo con chi avrebbe potuto invece vedere tutte le volte che voleva.

“Vedremo. Finché Prompto e il Cancelliere saranno qui sarò impegnato con loro”.

“Dici sempre che si vedrà e alla fine sparisci”, commentò, visibilmente stufa di vederlo inventare scusa, perché di quelle si trattava.

Erano amici, dopotutto. Erano cresciuti insieme lui, lei e Gladio e sinceramente stare in sua compagnia non gli dispiaceva, ma era anche vero che lui non amava molto passare del tempo con più di un tot di persone; ad un certo punto diventava difficile sostenere una conversazione e lui non era bravo a tenerne una troppo a lungo.

Iris si mutò e sta volta pensò di averla davvero offesa, e si aspettò una di quelle reazioni che soleva fare quando si sentiva snobbata, come andarsene arrabbiata o mettere il broncio poi però, inaspettatamente, la ragazza sorrise, gli si attaccò al braccio e gli si appiccicò addosso, fin troppo per i suoi standard.

Donne…

“Stavo scherzando, Noct!”, esclamò.

“Iris, siete amici ed è meraviglioso che sia così, ma Noct rimane comunque un Principe, smettila di comportarti come una bambina di fronte a centinaia di persone e mantieni un minimo di distacco, almeno per oggi”, la redarguì Gladio, forse notando la tensione che si era creata nell’aria e Ignis gli si affiancò, ridacchiando.

“Lasciala fare, Gladio. Non si vedono mai”.

Ed in effetti Noctis si era già rassegnato e la lasciò fare, come faceva ogni volta. Dopotutto non lo faceva con cattiveria, lei era sicuramente cosciente che anche avesse contraccambiato i suoi sentimenti non sarebbero mai potuti stare insieme sebbene lei probabilmente continuasse a sperarci nel profondo del suo cuore.

Poi si voltò e incrociò lo sguardo di Prompto, che lo aveva appena squadrato da capo a piedi, senza dire una sola, cavolo di parola e avrebbe tanto voluto che il biondino dicesse qualcosa, che rompesse quella situazione imbarazzante con una delle sue solite battute ad effetto o che magari, per qualche motivo, lo trascinasse via da quel posto e lo salvasse.

Invece Prompto si voltò semplicemente dall’altra parte, come se non avesse alcuna intenzione di continuare a guardarlo mentre tubava con quella ragazza, come se in qualche modo quel gesto lo avesse infastidito e così, per evitare che si potesse creare una situazione ancora più imbarazzante, Noctis si rese conto di dover agire e salvare la situazione in qualche maniera, visto che nessun altro sembrava propenso a farlo per lui.

“Se volete scusarmi, vorrei fare un giro di saluti insieme al Principe”, disse, poi invitò gentilmente la ragazza a staccarsi dal suo braccio e quella obbedì, palesando un’espressione di pura delusione sul proprio volto, “Vieni, Prompto?”, chiese e il biondino si voltò a guardarlo, annuendo non del tutto convito.

“Tornerete qui, dopo?”, chiese Iris, poi sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, “Per favore!”.

Noctis cercò di sorridere e, assentendo, prese il Principe di Niflheim per un braccio e lo trascinò via, il più lontano possibile da quel posto che per qualche strana ragione lo stava facendo sentire a disagio.

 

…

 

L’unico posto sicuro di tutto il palazzo era indubbiamente la terrazza, quella panoramica appena fuori la sala delle feste che a quanto pareva non era meta bramata da nessuno degli invitati e Noctis ne fu sollevato, specie perché l’aria era sicuramente più respirabile e fresca e il chiacchiericcio era lontano e ovattato, ora che erano usciti.

Prompto era silenzioso, fin troppo e aveva il viso attraversato da qualche pensiero che non riusciva proprio a nascondere ed era difficile riuscire a trovare il modo giusto per chiedergli cosa non andasse, se era preoccupato per qualcosa e di aprirsi con lui se ne aveva voglia ma Noctis sapeva di non essere poi così bravo con le parole e di sicuro quello non era il momento per imparare a farlo, rischiando di fare solo ulteriori danni.

Il Principe di Niflheim si avvicinò alla ringhiera, con una posatezza e delicatezza che non gli era mai appartenuta; con una tranquillità che sembrava precedere una guerra. Fissava un punto lontano all’orizzonte, dove l’unica cosa visibile nel buio di quella notte era la meteora illuminata dai suoi riflessi blu e uno spicchio di luna che sembrava un occhio socchiuso pronto a vegliare su di loro.

“E’ carina… la sorella di Gladio, dico”, esordì il biondino, senza voltarsi a guardarlo, con un certo velo di malinconia nelle parole e negli occhi. “Davvero molto”.

“Dici?”, chiese Noctis, deglutendo poi un groppone a vuoto quando si rese conto di non capire per nulla il perché di quella affermazione da parte dell’altro ragazzo ma che comunque lo aveva trafitto da parte a parte come un proiettile puntato al cuore.

“Gladio è così rude che stentavo a credere potesse avere una sorella tanto minuta e graziosa. Penso che la genetica sia sempre pronta a prendersi gioco di noi, non credi?”, chiese ancora Prompto, continuando imperterrito a non guardarlo.

“Immagino che sia così”.

“Lei ti piace?”.

Noctis strabuzzò gli occhi, sentendo la saliva andargli di traverso: “C-cosa!”.

Prompto finalmente si voltò e, squadrandolo ancora da capo a piedi e facendolo sentire il peggiore dei criminali in circolazione posò una mano sulla ringhiera e rispose, calmo: “Non ci sarebbe nulla di male. È intraprendente, allegra, solare”.

“Beh, che c’entra: anche tu sei così, allora”, sbottò Noctis, senza pensare, indicandolo con un gesto teatrale.

Il biondino alzò le spalle, poi sorrise con nessun entusiasmo: “Io non sono una ragazza, però”.

Scese un silenzio snervante e pesante, tanto quanto quell’affermazione e Noctis sentì che c’era qualcosa nell’aria che si stava per spezzare, con una sola parola sbagliata poteva succedere un putiferio e ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi del perché e del percome.

Prompto era strano, fin troppo calmo, fin troppo pacato, come il ticchettio di un timer prima dell’esplosione di una bomba e l’unico pensiero che attraversava la mente di Noctis era: “Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?”, poi sospirò.

“Sono anni che ha una cotta per me. Le voglio bene, siamo cresciuti insieme ma lei non mi piace nel modo in cui intendi tu”.

“Non ci sarebbe nulla di male”, ripeté Prompto.

“No, infatti, ma è così. Lei non mi interessa, perché dovrei mentirti?”, domandò infine, e si sentì meglio.

Non stava mentendo, era la verità. Iris era una specie di sorellina minore che non aveva mai avuto, una parte della sua famiglia allargata composta anche da Gladio e Ignis, da Cor Leonis e Clarus e da tutte quelle persone che si erano sempre prese cura di lui senza pretese, come se davvero fossero parte di un nucleo familiare ingrandito.

Prompto forse certe cose non poteva capirle, a Niflheim le cose erano andate diversamente da come erano andate lì ad Insomnia per lui. Da quello che gli aveva raccontato tutti erano troppo concentrati a giocare ai soldatini in guerra per premurarsi di un ragazzino bisognoso di affetto e di attenzioni che infine aveva imparato a non desiderarne più, nel solo intento di non soffrirci e andare avanti.

Perché questo era quello che a Prompto era mancato e che lui invece aveva avuto la fortuna di vivere, senza mai rendersi conto di quanto fosse fortunato.

“Hai ragione, era solo una sciocca curiosità”, disse poi il biondino, improvvisamente, voltandosi di nuovo a guardare il panorama con un certo distacco, “Dio, perché faccio certe domande sceme, dico io?”, si chiese, tornando decisamente il Prompto di sempre, quello che parlava da solo o si dava del tonto, apparentemente sollevato dalla risposta che gli aveva dato.

Noctis si sentì meglio, decisamente, poi gli si affiancò e poggiò le braccia conserte sulla ringhiera e sorrise nella sua direzione.

“So che non ha il fidanzato, però. Se ti interessa…”, iniziò, guadagnandosi una gomitata che lo fece ridere di gusto, rallegrato da quella reazione prevedibile.

“Ma sentiti!”, gli rispose Prompto, in un finto tono di disappunto, poi continuò: “Non è il mio tipo, comunque”.

“Sì? E quale sarebbe il tuo tipo?”, chiese, con un sopracciglio alzato, improvvisamente incuriosito da quel fatto e quella domanda sembrò metterlo davvero in difficoltà, perché lo vide arrossire vistosamente.

“Non saprei, insomma… non ci ho mai pensato, però prova solo ad immaginare un chiacchierone come me con una come lei. Mi vengono i brividi solo al pensiero”, ammise, rabbrividendo sul serio e carezzandosi le braccia per alleggerire quella sensazione.

“Effettivamente potrebbe essere una relazione piuttosto burrascosa”, ironizzò Noctis, poi si guardarono e sorrisero prima di tornare ad ammirare il panorama senza dire una sola parola, col manto stellato che faceva da cupola a quel momento solenne.

Non c’era imbarazzo in quel silenzio, si sentiva a suo agio ed era una cosa che non aveva mai provato prima con nessun altro. Nemmeno con Gladio o Ignis.

C’era una sorta di equilibrio con quel ragazzo, qualcosa che andava oltre lo stare bene in compagnia di qualcuno e l’unica cosa che lo preoccupava davvero era il fatto che quei bei momenti se ne sarebbero andati con lui, una volta tornato a Niflheim dopo la firma.

Era chiaro che una volta divisi sarebbe stato molto difficile potersi rivedere, e Noctis era certo che non sarebbe potuto accadere presto: Niflheim era lontana, e lo sapeva bene.

Una volta, quando era bambino, era stato per qualche tempo a Tenebrae, uno delle province Imperiali e ricordava il viaggio infinito che lui e suo padre avevano dovuto intraprendere per arrivarci, figuriamoci arrivare nel cuore del Palazzo Imperiale sito a Gralea, probabilmente ancora più lontano di quanto potesse solo immaginare.

Quindi aveva ancora una settimana di tempo da spendere con lui, poi tutto sarebbe tornato come prima, probabilmente non si sarebbero rivisti più o comunque non in una situazione piacevole come quella.

Prompto avrebbe presto festeggiato la sua incoronazione e ciò poteva solo significare che la sua vita sarebbe cambiata completamente, le sue responsabilità raddoppiate e, se davvero aveva intenzione di cambiare il mondo, doveva darsi un bel da fare.

Impossibile trovare del tempo da dedicare a lui, con tutti gli impegni che lo aspettavano.

Probabilmente dopo quella vacanza lo avrebbe presto dimenticato, ma Noctis era convinto che invece viceversa per lui non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.

Si sentì infinitamente triste a quel pensiero e abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di cacciare via quel pensiero e godersi almeno quei momenti che ancora potevano passare insieme.

Poi ci fu un lampo nel cielo, improvviso e il cuore gli saltò un battito per lo spavento.

Poi ce ne fu un altro, poi un altro ancora e quando alzò lo sguardo il cielo era colorato da una pioggia di scintille colorate.

“Guarda! Non credevo tua padre avesse organizzato anche uno spettacolo pirotecnico!”, esclamò Prompto con l’entusiasmo e il sorriso di un bambino piccolo che ammira per la prima volta le luci nel cielo.

“Non ci facciamo mancare niente, a Lucis”, ridacchio Noctis, dimenticandosi improvvisamente di quei pensieri infelici, mentre tutte le persone che prima avevano occupato la sala uscivano per ammirare anche loro lo spettacolo.

“Accidenti, erano anni che non li vedevo! Con i fuochi d’artificio qualsiasi cosa diventa così bella da mozzare fiato”, sospirò ancora il biondino, mentre ogni colore che esplodeva nel cielo gli illuminava il viso, accentuandone i lineamenti dolci e innocenti, finalmente privi di preoccupazioni o paura.

Noctis gli posò gli occhi addosso e sentì di non poterli staccare più, ora come ora, come ammaliato da una magia di cui non esisteva un contro incantesimo così disse, di nuovo senza pensare: “Già, lo penso anch’io”.

 

…

 

Dopo i fuochi ci fu un brindisi e subito dopo un breve discorso di ringraziamento da parte di Re Regis e la risposta come sempre simpatica e alla mano del Principe di Niflheim, genuino come sempre e poi, dopo aver congedato tutti, infine la festa arrivò alla sua conclusione.

Noctis si sentì sollevato: aveva passato quasi tutta la sera a chiacchiera con Prompto fuori al balcone, da soli e il tempo era volato ma si rendeva conto che si era fatto vedere in giro poco e niente e probabilmente suo padre, il giorno dopo, glielo avrebbe fatto notare sicuramente con poca gentilezza.

Pazienza, pensò, sa che non amo le feste, no?

“Mi dispiace molto di non aver passato del tempo con voi, Vostra Altezza. Ho praticamente rapito Noctis e a furia di chiacchierare abbiamo finito per non accorgerci del tempo che passava”, disse Prompto, mordendosi un labbro, quando Re Regis, stanco ma felice, si era avvicinato per dare la buonanotte a lui e a suo zio ora che erano nell’atrio.

“Non preoccuparti, Principe. Per me è una gioia immensa sapere che andate così d’accordo. Anche se presto saremo colleghi, rimani comunque un giovane uomo, proprio come lo è mio figlio ed è giusto che tu ricerchi la sua compagnia, piuttosto che quella di un anziano Re come me”, rispose il Re e si vedeva che era sincero, che non vi era alcuna accusa nelle sue parole e Noctis fu sollevato nel sentirglielo dire tanto quanto era stato contento delle parole di Prompto, arrivate giusto in tempo per evitargli una ramanzina infinitamente lunga.

“Vostra Maestà, a nome mio e di Prompto voglio ringraziarti ancora per la tua ospitalità”, intervenne Izunia, frettoloso, facendo un inchino nella direzione del Re, “Ma è arrivato il momento per me e mio nipote di congedarci. Sarà una lunga settimana e il riposo per affrontarla al meglio è doveroso”.

Quell’uomo decideva persino quando doveva andare a dormire, quanto doveva riposarsi, cosa doveva indossare… era decisamente troppo da sopportare per le sue orecchie e Prompto parve accorgersi della sua a quanto pare espressione di disappunto, perché abbassò lo sguardo dopo aver incrociato il suo, a disagio, spostandosi una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

Re Regis sorrise e annuì: “Certo, non vi tratterrò oltre. Buonanotte a tutti, allora”.

E, una volta risposto al saluto, i due ospiti di Niflheim si congedarono e, prima di svoltare l’angolo, Noctis si voltò a guardare un’ultima volta il biondino che si allontanava i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un secondo.

Gli occhi di Prompto, spenti dall’oppressione del Cancelliere che gravava sulle sue spalle ogni istante di più, si accesero per un attimo della loro solita luce viva e l’ultima cosa che vide, prima di vederlo svoltare l’angolo, fu l’accenno di un sorriso che gli scaldò il petto, per un attimo.

 

…

 

 

Quella sensazione di calore non svanì nemmeno dopo aver raggiunto la sua stanza e fu l’unica ragione che lo lasciò immobile, incapace di muoversi o dire qualsiasi cosa, sveglio come non lo era mai stato in vita sua e sapeva, in cuor suo, che la ragione era una sola; un pensiero incessante, impossibile da cancellare, fatto di occhi azzurri e capelli biondi come l’oro, un sorriso dolcissimo e modi goffi e adorabili.

Non riusciva a capirci più niente, non riusciva nemmeno ad ammetterlo a se stesso, ma quella sera ne aveva avuto la conferma che lui, della compagnia di Prompto, non ne poteva fare più a meno.

C’era qualcosa in lui che nessun altro possedeva; qualcosa che era in grado di calmare il suo animo scontroso, di farlo sorridere e di togliergli il sonno.

Quel ragazzo era in grado di fargli provare cose mai provate, a incasinargli la testa con dolcezza, con una piacevole confusione e sebbene lo avesse appena salutato gli mancava già la sua compagnia.

Si slacciò i bottoni della giacca, sospirando, stringendo gli occhi e premendoseli poi contro i polpastrelli, frustrato e combattuto se cedere all’istinto o darsi un freno; arrestare le proprie azioni prima di combinare un guaio.

Fissò intensamente un punto indefinito nella stanza, senza realmente vederlo poi borbottò qualcosa a mezza bocca e, riallacciandosi la giacca, si voltò verso la porta, esitando sulla maniglia, non del tutto convinto di voler raggiungere il biondino nel cuore della notte e bussare alla sua porta solo per vederlo ancora, di nuovo e senza sapergli dare una vera e propria motivazione quando gli avrebbe chiesto che accidenti ci faceva lì.

Non gli interessava, sapeva che rimanere in camera a rimuginarci sopra avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose così con un gesto deciso spalancò la porta e sussultò, sorpreso, quando di fronte a lui, in piedi immobile e esitante, con un pugno pronto a bussare c’era proprio Prompto.

Il biondino, preso anche lui alla sprovvista, strabuzzò gli occhi, immobilizzandosi come una statua di cera.

“Prompto…”, mormorò Noctis, senza sapere bene cosa dire, come esordire così chiese, semplicemente: “Che fai qui?”.

“I-io…”, balbettò in risposta il Principe di Niflheim, "Forse… forse ti sto disturbando, vedo che stavi andando da qualche parte, è meglio che me ne vada", aggiunse, tutto d’un fiato, facendo per voltarsi e scappare via.

Lo prese per un braccio, prima che potesse fare anche solo un altro passo lontano da lui, e lo fece istintivamente senza pensare.

Prompto si fermò e Noctis non lo lasciò andare, per paura che potesse di nuovo provare ad andarsene e quindi perdere quell'occasione di stare con lui, anche solo per un attimo ancora.

Anche solo un minuto, un secondo in più, non chiedeva altro, solo quello.

"Non andare via…", gli disse, e non credeva che un tono così supplichevole potesse appartenergli, "Ti prego".

“Non voglio fermarti, stav-”.

“Da te. Stavo vendendo da te”, ammise, infine, sorprendendosi del fatto che non provasse alcuna vergogna nel dirgli la verità nuda e cruda.

Il Principe di Niflheim si voltò, lentamente, verso di lui.

Prese delicatamente la mano che gli stava ancora stringendo il braccio tra la sua con una delicatezza e tenerezza che gli fece perdere un battito e sentire la pelle bruciare per lo stupore.

Doveva essere rosso come un peperone.

Prompto lo fronteggiò, divisi solo da qualche centimetro di distanza, l’uno dall’altro.

La lieve differenza di altezza costrinse Noctis ad abbassare leggermente lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi azzurri che palesavano cose così diverse da quelle che gli aveva mai visto prima e per un secondo si sentì ipnotizzato dalla loro bellezza e empatia.

“Perché?”, chiese il biondino, con un filo di voce, difficile da credere che fosse riuscito a sentirlo per quanto lo aveva detto piano.

Noctis alzò le spalle e gli prese anche l’altra mano, di riflesso e fu felice di vedere che l’altro non lo aveva scansato, anzi aveva accorciato ancora la distanza, facendo un passo avanti.

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu sei qui, immagino”, ammise e Prompto sorrise con dolcezza, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo, in imbarazzo, nascondendo gli occhi dietro la folta corolla di ciglia.

Fece un passo indietro, senza mai lasciare quelle mani deliziose che avvolgevano le sue, portandoselo dietro in quel suo tentativo di entrare in camera e nascondere quel momento agli occhi del palazzo, agli occhi di chi avrebbe potuto fermarlo proprio ora che aveva avuto il coraggio di ammettere a se stesso quello che davvero provava.

Gli lasciò le mani e chiuse la porta, dove Prompto poggiò la schiena e lo guardava visibilmente senza sapere cosa dire, cosa fare e di tutte le emozioni che poteva leggergli negli occhi, la paura era l’unica che non riuscì a vedere e Noctis ne fu sollevato.

“Non sei costretto a farlo se non vuoi”, gli sussurrò, quando si era chinato per accorciare la distanza tra i loro sguardi. “Se non vorrai, capirò”.

Ironico. Persino ora che era palese che volessero entrambi la stessa cosa, Prompto continuava ad essere insicuro, quello impaurito dalla possibilità che potesse non essere all’altezza, sicuramente convinto che uno come lui non sarebbe mai potuto piacere a nessuno.

La verità era che Noctis era convinto che Prompto in realtà piacesse ad un sacco di gente e la cosa, nell’angolo più remoto del suo cuore, era anche abbastanza fastidiosa.

A lui piaceva, e tanto e forse al biondino non sarebbe bastato solo il suo ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere tutto questo almeno in parte soddisfacente.

Almeno quel poco che avrebbe permesso al Principe di Niflheim di sentirsi amato, importante almeno per qualcuno perché era di questo che aveva bisogno più di ogni altra cosa.

Che stupido. Stava diventando paranoico come Prompto.

Decise che non gli avrebbe risposto.

Non era da lui assecondare o cercare di dissipare dubbi e quando ci provava era un disastro totale, quindi accantonò quell’idea preferendo i fatti alle parole.

Si chinò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e avvicinandolo al suo e gli toccò le labbra con le proprie, carezzandole con delicatezza per qualche secondo, prima di approfondire quel contatto con più passione, sebbene accompagnata da una goffa inesperienza.

Prompto gli circondò le braccia intorno al collo con un certo entusiasmo, dettato probabilmente da un senso di libertà e di una attesa che ora aveva finalmente avuto la sua fine.

Noctis avrebbe sorriso se le sue labbra non fossero state impegnate in altre faccende.

Si staccarono dopo un lungo momento paragonabile all’eternità che ora come ora sembrava essere durato solo il tempo di un battito di cuore.

Poggiò la fronte a quella del biondino, incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri e li incatenò ai suoi, incapace di credere che fosse successo e che entrambi, quella sera, avevano bramato la stessa cosa divisi da una porta che per fortuna si era aperta, dando al destino la possibilità di compiere il suo dovere, almeno per una volta nel modo giusto.

“Rimani con me? Anche solo per un po’”, gli domandò, speranzoso.

Prompto sorrise e poi annuì, alzando la testa per baciargli ancora le labbra: “Non desidero altro che questo”.

 

  
…

 

Si ritrovò a lisciargli i capelli biondi, posati delicati sulla sua spalla e a stringergli la mano tra la sua, appoggiata sul suo petto nudo e si sorprese di quanto potesse essere semplice sentirsi felici solo con un gesto apparentemente stupido come quello di scambiarsi effusioni.

Era stata una notte magica, che aveva trasformato timidi sguardi in una profonda intimità, dove entrambi avevano potuto essere loro stessi senza paura di dover reprimere qualcosa.

Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte, e Prompto rispose con un verso di approvazione muovendo le gambe sotto le coperte e tirandole un po’, alzando poi la testa verso la sua e chiedendogli tacitamente di dedicarsi anche alle sue labbra e Noctis obbedì.

Erano morbide. Fine e un po’ screpolate per colpa di quel suo tic di mordersele a causa dell’insicurezza.

Gli piaceva anche per quello, per quel suo modo unico di essere, incomparabile al resto del mondo.

Si divisero e si scambiarono un sorriso, poi il biondino chiuse gli occhi e disse: “Tra qualche ora mi toccherà tornare in camera mia, sai?”.

Noctis sbuffò: “Non sei costretto, potremmo sempre inventarci una scusa”.

“Mi piacerebbe molto poterlo fare, ma non voglio rischiare di essere scoperto e non poter usufruire della notte per poter stare con te”, mormorò, e non poté far altro che dargli ragione.

“Giusto, hai ragione”, sospirò e ricominciò a carezzargli i capelli, cercando di dimenticare tutte quelle cose che non avrebbero mai permesso loro di vivere quello che stavano vivendo con serenità.

Nessuno avrebbe mai approvato una cosa del genere; suo padre, il Cancelliere, Ignis e Gladio. Nessuno.

Mancava solo una settimana. Una stupida, maledetta settimana e tutto questo sarebbe svanito nel nulla, insieme a Prompto.

Non sapeva bene cosa provasse per quel biondino, forse era ancora presto cercare di dare una spiegazione a tutte quelle emozioni che gli faceva provare ma Noctis sapeva solo che l’unica cosa che contava davvero era non perdere tempo prezioso a farsi domande, ad avere dubbi.

Era una corsa contro il tempo e avrebbe voluto avere il potere di fermarlo, piuttosto che quello di evocare stupide armi.

Abbassò lo sguardo, sconsolato a quel pensiero e una macchia nera messa in risalto dal pallore della pelle del suo compagno lo catturò.

Sopra al polso niveo di Prompto, seminascosto da uno spesso bracciale d’oro, c’era un segno nero, come un tatuaggio, che a prima vista non sembrava somigliare a niente, poi con più attenzione si rese conto che se avesse potuto dargli un’identità, avrebbe detto che si trattava di una specie di codice a barre con degli strani rombi ai lati.

“Prompto?”, lo chiamò, e lui in risposta si strinse di più al suo corpo.

“Dimmi”.

“Che cos’è?”, chiese, prendendogli il polso e spostando con delicatezza il bracciale per potergli permettere di vedere di cosa stava parlando.

Il biondino alzò la testa di scatto e ritrasse il braccio in un gesto istintivo, poi si sedette sul letto e Noctis lo imitò, sconvolto da quella reazione.

Prompto lo guardò e si prese il polso con una mano, l’espressione afflitta e gli occhi carichi di paura e Noctis si pentì amaramente di aver domandato ingenuamente cosa fosse quel tatuaggio apparentemente innocuo che invece sembrava aver risvegliato nel Principe di Niflheim ricordi terribili.

Già. Se qualcuno nasconde qualcosa è perché non ama ricordarla.

Si sentì così stupido.

Se avesse potuto sarebbe tornato indietro nel tempo, nel momento esatto in cui aveva iniziato a carezzargli i capelli e avrebbe ignorato quel dettaglio, passando oltre, solo per non vedergli sul viso quell’espressione di puro terrore.

Fine.

 

 

Buonsalve pulzelle! Non sentite per caso odore d’amore nell’aria e soprattutto cuoricini svolazzanti nella stanza? No, perché qui due colombi hanno finalmente fatto UN passo! Aspetto di scrivere questa parte praticamente dalla stesura del prima capitolo e finalmente ci siamo ç////ç  
Ovviamente era obbligatorio inserire un qualcosa che avrebbe poi sconvolto tutto.  
Mi odio XD.  
Cooomunque. Voglio ringraziare tutte voi lettrici, in particolare la mia ciccia Devilangel, la mia buddy in murder Princess Kurenai e White, sempre presente ad ogni mia pubblicazione e dolce come il miele **siete così pazienti nei confronti dei miei tempi non propriamente corti, vi amo! >////< siete la mia forza! Ci si vede nel prossimo capitolo, sperando che questo vi sia piaciuto!  
Un baciozzo,  
Miry


	8. VIII

The Lonely Prince

Capitolo VIII.  
Non sapeva spiegare bene il perché sentisse improvvisamente il suo corpo impossibilitato di muovere alcun muscolo, sapeva solo che in qualche modo c'entrava la paura.

Stava cercando di nasconderla e avrebbe davvero voluto dire qualcosa ma tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca fu solo una serie di parole sconnesse e senza senso e seppe che presto Noctis avrebbe iniziato a preoccuparsi e a fargli un mucchio di domande che lo avrebbero solo confuso di più.

"Prompto", lo chiamò il Principe di Lucis, aggrottando le sopracciglia, con una dolcezza e preoccupazione nella voce che quasi gli sciolsero il cuore, "Dì qualcosa, per favore...", supplicò ancora, alzando un braccio per carezzargli una guancia.

In un primo momento Prompto si scansò leggermente, sotto shock, privo di alcuna volontà, poi comprese che necessitava di quel contatto dal profondo, in quel momento come in nessun altro così chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare a quel gesto, quando l'altro ci riprovò.

Il tocco era così rassicurante, cosi premuroso che si sentì meglio non appena le dita del suo compagno sfiorarono la sua pelle. Mosse leggermente la testa per accompagnare quel gesto e, dopo aver fatto un paio di respiri profondi, aprì gli occhi e lo guardò.

Il Principe di Lucis esitò per un secondo prima di avvicinarsi e carezzargli la punta del naso con il proprio e poi regalargli un bacio sulle labbra, che gli scaldò il cuore, poi si staccarono e Noctis gli ripeté, posando la fronte sulla sua: "Dì qualcosa, ti prego. Non volevo farti stare male...".

Quella frase fu come una sveglia che squilla in piena notte.

"N-no! No, no, no, no! Tu… tu non c’entri niente, Noct! Sono io che… oh, accidenti… mi dispiace molto, è che non ho pensato che potessi… che potessi vederlo", disse e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Avrei solo dovuto fingere di non averlo visto. Se l'hai nascosto avrai le tue ragioni", disse Noctis, veramente dispiaciuto, muovendo la testa in un diniego in totale disappunto con se stesso, "Scusa".

"Ehi!", lo chiamò, sporgendosi verso di lui e posandogli entrambe le mani sulle guance e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, "Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, non devi scusarti. Ero al settimo cielo tra le tue braccia e lo sono ancora, mentre siamo qui a parlare dopo… dopo quello che è successo stanotte - disse, girando gli occhi da un'altra parte per un attimo, in imbarazzo a ricordare il momento in cui avevano fatto l'amore, poi lo rialzò - ed è per questo che, sopraffatto da una felicità tale ho dimenticato persino di averlo, per la prima volta in vita mia, visto che premurarsi di nasconderlo è un chiodo fisso che mi fa andare fuori di testa".

"Allora non ti chiederò che cos'è, Prompto. Non voglio che il poco tempo che abbiamo per stare insieme sia oscurato dall'ombra di qualcosa che ti fa stare così male...".

"Tu puoi chiederlo... tu puoi chiedermi tutto ciò che vuoi, Noct. Niente potrà sopraffare la felicità che tu mi fai provare... niente.", rispose Prompto, poi sospirò e aggiunse, di fronte al Principe di Lucis che era appena arrossito, preso alla sprovvista da quella rivelazione: "Solo che non so cosa risponderti… non so cosa sia, non ho mai avuto nessuna risposta quando ho chiesto, anzi. Lo zio mi ha sempre spronato a nasconderlo, a celarlo agli altri e mi ha sempre raccomandato di non raccontare a nessuno di questa storia. Quando gli ho chiesto che cosa ci fosse di così vergognoso in un tatuaggio, mi ha detto che avrei fatto meglio a non saperlo. Non ho più insistito, ho fatto delle ricerca per conto mio ma non ho mai trovato niente. Alla fine, nel corso degli anni, ho smesso di cercare di capire cos'è, ma continua a tormentarmi, perché in qualche modo, dentro di me, so che non vi è legato nulla di buono".

Noctis lo fissò con gli occhi sgranati, durante tutta la durata del racconto, visibilmente scioccato e Prompto sperò vivamente che tutto ciò non lo avesse turbato, che quel dogma irrisolto non fosse un problema.

Si erano appena trovati, non avrebbe mai sopportato un abbandono proprio ora che stava toccando il cielo con un dito, che stavano condividendo lo stesso letto, le stesse lenzuola ed erano da soli, senza nessuno a dire loro cosa dovevano o non dovevano fare.

Era libero, per una volta, eppure quel maledetto pensiero lo oscurò e iniziò a stringere i denti e le lenzuola tra le dita.

Abbassò la testa, iniziando a piangere, e si sentì così dannatamente stupido.

Stava di nuovo rovinando tutto, stava di nuovo cedendo e mostrando le sue debolezze.

Avrebbe voluto sprofondare in un buco nero, ora come ora, e sparire e lo sguardo preoccupato del Principe era stata l’ultima goccia.

"Ehi! Ehi, no, no! Prompto non… non piangere, per favore...", esordì Noctis, prendendolo per le spalle e facendosi scivolare accanto a lui per consolarlo. "Non... c'è nessuna regione per farlo. Io… sono qui", disse, impacciato ma sincero e Prompto lo capì dal tono che aveva usato.

Era lì e gli era grato di quel fatto ma avrebbe voluto evitare tutta quella situazione. Avrebbe voluto non avere quella cosa sulla pelle che, malgrado da ragazzino avesse tentato più volte di cancellare con tagli o bruciature, non ci era mai riuscito e anzi aveva accentuato la cosa con cicatrici e pezzi di pelle raggrinzita a causa delle ustioni.

Ma il tatuaggio, comunque, era ancora lì.

"Sono… sono un disastro, mi dispiace, Noct. Non meriti uno come me, meriti qualcuno che sia meglio di così", singhiozzò, passandosi le dita sotto gli occhi per asciugarsi le lacrime che comunque continuarono ad uscire, "Non so nemmeno che cosa cavolo è questa cosa, ed è sulla mia pelle da che ricordi… mi dispiace, sono una delusione… ti chiedo scusa…".

Noctis gli posò un dito sulle labbra e gli fece cenno di tacere, con un flebile sibilo e, dopo avergli scostato una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, lo bacio.

Fu un gesto improvviso ma fu così di conforto… 

Prompto avrebbe voluto lasciarsi inglobare da tutto ciò, dimenticando tutte le cose brutte che gli stavano passando per la testa, la paura di perdere Noctis su tutto.

Si chiese come aveva fatto, fino ad allora a vivere una vita senza conoscerlo. Come aveva fatto ad andare avanti senza averlo accanto? Sembrava impossibile ci fosse riuscito per davvero. 

Il Principe di Lucis si staccò da quel contatto, senza però allontanarsi troppo dal suo viso. 

Doveva avere un aspetto orribile, ora che aveva pianto e quando Noctis gli rivelò il contrario, dicendogli: "Gli occhi lucidi ti donano, sai?", arrossendo come un peperone per aver azzardato quel complimento, seppe di poter in qualche modo stare tranquillo e godersi la sua compagnia senza dover avere paura di un suo pregiudizio e quando gli prese la mano e gli tolse il bracciale per potergli baciare leggermente il punto esatto dove era il suo tatuaggio, Prompto non seppe cosa dire. 

Rimase immobile, incapace di reagire in alcun modo, perché quel gesto lo aveva completamente spiazzato.

"Non sei un disastro. Sei essenziale... almeno per me", continuò Noctis e per istinto, col cuore che gli scoppiava per l'emozione, Prompto lo strinse forte a sé.

 

…

 

 

Il mattino dopo erano di nuovo tutti riuniti attorno al tavolo della sala da pranzo per consumare la colazione e Re Regis, probabilmente contagiato dalla vistosa euforia di Prompto - che stava palesando fischiettando di tanto in tanto e armeggiando con un tubetto di sciroppo d'acero - sorrideva felice.

C'era una bella atmosfera, sebbene Ignis sembrasse un tantino irritato, ma lo dava a vedere solo nel momento in cui doveva scambiarsi battute con Gladio; quest'ultimo, visibilmente impacciato, cercava di rimediare a qualcosa dimostrandosi servizievole nei suoi confronti.

Prompto si chiese se quei due non nascondessero qualcosa e se quella rabbia immotivata da parte del maggiordomo di corte non fosse nient'altro che gelosia per qualcosa avvenuto la sera prima alla festa.

Suo zio, invece, mangiava tranquillo, accanto a lui, con la sua solita posatezza.

Gli aveva già chiesto perché fosse così su di giri quella mattina e lui gli aveva semplicemente risposto che tra la festa e il trattato, perché mai avrebbe dovuto essere triste?, e visto che in parte era vero, alla fine Ardyn l'aveva bevuta.

Infine c'era Noctis, seduto di fronte a lui, stranamente non così assonnato, malgrado avessero dormito qualcosa come due ore in croce.

Ogni tanto si scambiavano qualche sguardo, qualche sorriso veloce, poi tornavano a guardare i propri piatti e a mangiare.

"Insomma, ieri sera tu e Noct ci avete dato dentro, Principe Prompto!", disse Gladio, improvvisamente, dopo aver ricevuto l'ennesima risposta acida da parte di Ignis, nel visibile tentativo di cambiare discorso.

Prompto sussultò, preso in contropiede.

Il tubetto di sciroppo gli scivolò dalle mani, facendo una piroetta a mezzaria, ma riuscì a recuperarla senza farla cadere in terra e, prima che potesse dire: "Come, cosa, come, cosa?", riuscì a vedere Noctis trattenere una risata, mentre fissava il proprio piatto nel tentativo di non attirare l'attenzione.

Gladio alzò un sopracciglio, poi disse: "Ieri sera, alla festa. Siete spariti improvvisamente, immagino abbiate passato il resto della serata a parlare".

"Sì!", disse, lapidario, con un tono da civetta particolarmente squillante che gli fece fischiare le orecchie, "Sì, noi abbiamo... abbiamo parlato un sacco ieri sera, vero Noct?", chiese al moretto, nel tentativo di non risultare l'unica vittima sacrificale di quel dialogo e nel suo sguardo, rivolto solo al Principe, c'era una palese richiesta di aiuto.

"Vero".

Andiamo!, pensò Prompto, che razza di aiuto è mai questo?.

Si sentì abbandonato a se stesso e, rivolgendosi a Gladio, disse in modo che la conversazione si potesse spostare su di loro: "E voi? Tutto bene, il resto della serata? Mi dispiace davvero di non avervi più raggiunti, dopo i fuochi".

Ignis prese la tazzina del caffè e, alzandola con eleganza, rispose freddamente prima di berne un lungo sorso: "È andata bene", e si alzò il gelo.

Vide Gladio deglutire un gruppone a vuoto; doveva essere in guai seri e Prompto aveva l'impressione che far arrabbiare uno come Ignis doveva essere una di quelle esperienze che difficilmente dimentichi nella vita, anche se vorresti.

"Ne sono… felice?!", commentò, poi si rivolse a Re Regis e a suo zio, "Ah, che programmi ci sono per questa mattina, Vostra Maestà?".

"Noctis ed io abbiamo la nostra consueta lezione settimanale ed è un evento ristretto solo a noi due, quindi spariremo per qualche ora, ma per cena saremo di nuovo qui", rispose Re Regis, riservandogli un dolce sorriso.

"Non è sempre piacevole fare lezione con mio padre, ma a volte è anche divertente, devo ammetterlo", rispose Noctis, sorridendo, forse notando il suo sguardo confuso.

"Oh, quindi ti insegna a non creare casini", constatò e, con tono serio disse, rivolto a Regis, "In bocca al lupo con vostro figlio, Altezza".

"Prompto…", commentò suo zio, massaggiandosi le tempie in quello che doveva essere uno dei suoi soliti principi di emicrania dovuta alle sue battute stupide, almeno da quello che gli diceva quando si trovavano a Niflheim, "Sembra che io non ti abbia insegnato a comportarti di fronte ad un Re, quando fai così. Ce la fai a non sembrare tutt’altro che un Principe?".

"Nessun problema, Cancelliere. Ormai siamo alleati e consolidare questa amicizia con battute innocenti non lo trovo per nulla offensivo, anzi".

"Certo, anche se mi prende in giro, no?", constatò Noctis e Prompto, dapprima mortificato dalle solite ramanzine di suo zio, sempre pronto a dare contro ad ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca, trovò sollievo nel vedere il Principe di Lucis sorridere, per nulla offeso e, in un gesto liberatorio e infantile, gli fece la linguaccia e l'altro ricambiò.

"Voi siete troppo buoni con lui...", sospirò Ardyn, con un mezzo sorriso e Prompto seppe che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto fare due chiacchiere con lui.

Erano molti giorni che non passavano del tempo insieme e sapeva benissimo che, quando succedeva, suo zio poi rimediava a tutto il tempo libero che gli aveva concesso.

Sperò che non si trattasse proprio di quella mattina e quando Ignis disse: "Prompto, Re Regis mi ha chiesto di mostrarti una cosa, appena avrai del tempo libero. Se non hai altri impegni, mi piacerebbe che fosse questa mattina", sorrise raggiante.

Prompto annuì, ricordandosi poi di dover comunque chiedere il permesso al suo tutore.

Si voltò a guardarlo e quello gli riservò un'occhiata priva di qualunque emozione, che gli fece perdere ogni fiducia.

"Stai trascurando moltissimo la tua formazione, Prompto. Il fatto che siamo qui non implica che si tratti di una vacanza che ti solleva da qualunque impegno", gli disse e lui abbassò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro mortificato. "Ma se ti libererai per questo pomeriggio e mi raggiungerai, allora ti do il permesso di andare", aggiunse, sorridendo impercettibilmente e quello bastò a tranquillizzarlo e a tornare sereno.

"Grazie zio! Te lo prometto!".

"Sì, non ci vorrà molto a fare quello che dobbiamo fare. Farò in modo di farvelo riavere in tempo, Cancelliere", annuì Ignis.

Quando la colazione finì, Re Regis invitò Noctis a seguirlo e Prompto si chiese quanto lunga potesse essere quella giornata lontana da lui.

Era vero che la sera lo avrebbe rivisto ma fosse stato per lui non avrebbe passato un solo istante senza passare del tempo insieme e quando il Principe di Lucis si avvicinò per salutarlo e gli disse, a bassa voce e leggermente imbarazzato: "Ho grandi progetti per stasera. Ne riparliamo dopo... non vedo… non vedo l'ora di rivederti". 

Si sentì arrossire come un peperone e, sorridendo al settimo cielo per quella notizia, annuì.

"Anch'io non vedo l'ora, a dopo", esclamò e si salutarono.

 

...

 

Con la gioia nel cuore che non solo avrebbe rivisto Noctis molto presto ma che probabilmente avrebbero passato una nuova nottata insieme, Prompto si sentì decisamente meglio.

L'idea di dividersi dal suo compagno era dura da digerire ma sapeva che quell'attesa sarebbe stata ripagata ed ora era sulla via di chissà quale luogo insieme ai due amici del Principe.

Ignis gli aveva raccomandato di prestare massima attenzione a ciò che Re Regis voleva mostrargli ma si era scusato tantissimo per la fatto che lì, in quel posto, non era permesso fare fotografie. 

"Non preoccuparti. La mia è un'ossessione ma sono in grado di gestirla... bene o male", aveva detto e i due accompagnatori avevano riso e l'atmosfera un po' fredda che c'era stata tra di loro da quella mattina si era un po' alleggerita ma non si era spenta del tutto.

Camminarono per un corridoio che Prompto non aveva mai visitato: dall'architettura e dagli affreschi sul muro leggermente rovinati doveva trattarsi della parte più antica del palazzo di Insomnia.

Non c'erano finestre ad illuminare l'ambiente, solo dei grossi lampadari e delle applique sulle pareti laterali che bastavano a rendere visibile il cammino ma non ad ammirare i quadri e le statue che lo decoravano.

"È un po' lugubre quaggiù. Sembra quasi di essere al palazzo di Niflheim", constatò, e Gladio gli si affiancò e annuì.

"Non amiamo particolarmente quest'ala, almeno noi e Noctis. Abbiamo sempre cercato di evitarla. Da ragazzini pensavamo che fosse infestata e una volta abbiamo fatto e una scommessa, di notte a chi riusciva a restare più tempo qui, totalmente al buio".

"Scommessa che io ho vinto con facilità", intervenne Ignis e Prompto lo guardò provando una profonda ammirazione per il coraggio dimostrato.

Lui l'avrebbe sicuramente persa, ne era certo, pauroso com'era.

"Beh, solo perché sei più razionale di noi, quando si tratta di certe cose! Di certo noi avremmo vinto se ci fosse stata una battaglia da combattere!", lo canzonò ancora lo Scudo del Re e l'occhialuto gli riservò un'occhiataccia.

"Che vorresti dire? Che sono debole? Che a differenza vostra non so combattere?".

"Andiamo, Iggy! Stavo scherzando" 

"Non mi piace che si scherzi su certe cose! Mi impegno ogni giorno per allenarmi e essere quantomeno un grado sotto al vostro e conosci il mio potenziale", puntualizzò il maggiordomo, con un certo tono calmo ma con una punta di accusa che non sfuggì né a Gladio - che sussultò - né tantomeno a Prompto, che decise di intervenire.

"Ehi, ragazzi! Ragazzi! È da questa mattina che non fate che discutere. Si può sapere che accidenti è successo ieri sera?", domandò, premurandoti di mettersi tra di loro, mentre continuavano a camminare.

"Nulla", rispose Ignis, lapidario, lanciando comunque un'occhiata assassina a Gladio.

"Non ci credo nemmeno se me lo giuri sulla corona, Ignis”, sbottò ancora Prompto, indicandolo con un dito accusatorio, poi si voltò verso Gladio, "Che hai combinato, per farlo arrabbiare così?".

"Ti giuro che non ne ho la più pallida idea. È da ieri sera che glielo chiedo e lui si ostina a non volermelo dire".

"Perché non è successo nulla".

"Smettila di mentire, santo cielo!", esclamò Gladio, perdendo la pazienza e si fermò.

Ignis ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, pieno d'ira e si fronteggiarono.

"Bene, la smetterò di mentire, se lo vuoi proprio sapere", sbottò Ignis, puntandogli un dito sul petto e tamburellandolo con una certa convinzione, "Sai cosa mi fa arrabbiare? Il tuo totale disinteresse verso le tradizioni. Ne abbiamo parlato per settimane, forse mesi ma tu hai completamente ignorato quello che ti ho detto sul comportarsi in un certo modo quando siamo a palazzo".

"Non so di cosa parli, se non me lo dici!'.

"Ti accontento subito, allora, visto che sei così cocciuto da non arrivarci da solo: quando Re Regis ci ha chiamato per presentarci agli ospiti come la sua seconda famiglia, come fratelli di Noctis, ti ho dovuto cercare dappertutto e tu dov'eri, Gladio? Te lo ricordi?".

Gladio alzò le spalle, visibilmente intento a fare mente locale, poi sbuffò: "Non ne ho idea, ma sono certo che tu stia per ricordarmelo, no?".

Ignis incrociò le braccia al petto, il viso tirato peggio di Loqi Tummelt quando veniva battuto da Aranea Highwind nei loro battibecchi verbali e si girò dall'altra parte.

A Prompto parve vederlo arrossire leggermente dietro le lenti degli occhiali che gli erano scesi quasi sulla punta del naso.

"A caccia di ragazze...".

"A caccia di cosa??", ruggì lo Scudo del Re, sussultando e Prompto alzò un sopracciglio, confuso.

Era vero che lui e Noctis erano spariti quasi subito, ma non gli era parso di aver visto l'energumeno fare la corte a qualche donna in giro per la festa, così si contrappose di nuovo, cercando però di non essere invadente.

"Ignis, sei proprio sicuro di quello che dici?".

"Assolutamente", rispose, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di finire la frase e la sua sicurezza fece fare un passo indietro a Prompto, che davvero non sapeva cosa dire o fare, ora come ora. 

"Io non era a caccia di nessuno, lo sai bene", sospirò Gladio, in sua difesa, calmandosi subito e prendendosi la pelle tra le sopracciglia e cercando di non perdere di nuovo le staffe.

"E come faccio a saperlo? Ti ho praticamente trovato in un angolo a parlare con una ragazza, in modo piuttosto intimo", disse, infine Ignis e Prompto strabuzzò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un: "Gladio, da te non me lo sarei mai aspettato. Durante una festa, così, davanti a tutti?".

Gladio arrossì e sbraitò: "Io non stavo facendo niente del genere. Ci stavo parlando e basta, mi stava dando un paio di consigli per alcune cose e io li ascoltavo attentamente, tutto qui!", spiegò.

"Ah ah!", rise Ignis, senza alcun entusiasmo nel farlo, "Dandole la mano e sorridendo in quel modo mellifluo?".

"Gladio! Lo hai fatto davvero?".

"Prompto, vuoi tacere per un secondo? Sto cercando di far rinsavire Ignis!".

"Io sono sanissimo!".

"Sei di coccio!".

"Invece no!".

"Per l'amor del cielo, mi ha dato la ricetta per cucinarti questi!!", esclamò infine Gladio, tirando fuori dalla tasca un sacchettino di carta e cedendolo al ragazzo con gli occhiali, "L'ho detto", disse infine, più calmo e scese il silenzio.

Prompto trattenne il respiro, in mezzo a loro, guardando prima uno, poi l'altro e infine il sacchetto, curioso di conoscerne il contenuto, poi si rese conto che forse avrebbe dovuto continuare a tacere e fingere di non esserci per mantenere un certo equilibrio.

Vide Ignis fissare prima il pacchetto poi lo Scudo del Re, visibilmente senza parole, con le guance sfumate si rosso e una mano a mezz'aria.

"È… per me?", chiese il maggiordomo, poi posò quella stessa mano sul cuore e gli occhi iniziarono a brillargli immotivatamente, sebbene Prompto si era un po' fatto un'idea di cosa stesse succedendo tra i due e si sentì leggermente orgoglioso di averli spronati a parlare così che quei nodi sarebbero potuti venire al pettine.

"Sì che è per te. Ci ho provato, almeno. Dopo quei cornetti dell'altro giorno mi sono ripromesso che avrei provato a fare qualcosa anche io e questo è il risultato... sperando di non avvelenarti, dato che non ho mai toccato un forno prima di stamattina", disse Gladio, massaggiandosi il collo in imbarazzo e Prompto sorrise intenerito da quella scena.

Già era sensibile a certe cose, poi ora che era riuscito a capire cosa provava per Noctis e addirittura questo lo ricambiava le cose erano amplificate a mille.

Avrebbe pianto di gioia se solo avesse potuto senza fare una figuraccia.

"T-ti ringrazio", furono le uniche balbettanti parole di Ignis, prima di prendere in mano il sacchetto e aprirlo, rivelando poi dei cioccolatini brutti e deformi, formati da spigoli dovuti alle nocciole che ci aveva infilato con poca premura.

"So che… il cioccolato fondente è il tuo preferito", disse ancora Gladio, girandosi verso la strada e senza guardarlo.

"Sì, lo è. Ne assaggerò subito uno", rispose Ignis, sorridendo davvero molto. Forse un sorriso così, Prompto non glielo aveva mai visto fare.

"Posso prenderne uno anche io?", chiese, e Gladio gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la testa per punirlo e lui piagnucolò. 

"Sono di Ignis!", puntualizzò, e non fece in tempo a dirlo che il ragazzo con gli occhiali ne cedette uno ad ognuno, poi mangiò il suo.

"È molto buono, Gladio", constatò, impacciato, lanciandogli un'occhiata così diversa da quelle che gli aveva lanciato fino a cinque minuti prima, che non sembrava nemmeno la stessa persona. “Hai talento”.

Prompto vide lo Scudo del Re cercare di nascondere l'imbarazzo con un certo impegno e, concedendosi un sorriso soddisfatto, infilò in bocca il suo dolcetto, constatando che era buono per davvero.

 

…

 

Ad accoglierli alla fine del corridoio c'era una grande porta di legno, a dir poco gigantesca.

Prompto la guardò dall'alto in basso senza riuscire a trattenere lo stupore, notando tanti di quei dettagli, intagliati sulla sua superficie, che quasi gli fece male la testa.

Al centro vi era raffigurata una serie di simboli, tra cui il sole e la luna, le stelle e il cristallo. Nella parte più bassa c'erano alcune armi - ne contò forse una dozzina - e nella parte superiore, invece, c'erano i Sei, nella loro eleganza e maestosità, riconoscibili benché il legno fosse parecchio rovinato dal tempo e dall'umidità.

"Nemmeno una foto con il cellulare?", chiese, speranzoso, e Ignis sbuffò divertito e gli concesse almeno quel desiderio, puntualizzando che dopo non avrebbe potuto.

Prese i bassorilievi in varie posizioni, poi Gladio aprì la porta, che raschiò contro il pavimento di marmo, costringendo Prompto a tapparsi le orecchie per il fastidio, poi ci fu silenzio ed entrarono.

Ciò che lo accolse fu una sala rotonda e enorme, col soffitto a cupola e varie statue lungo il suo raggio.

Il pavimento di marmo sfumava di varie tonalità e al centro vi era raffigurata una rosa dei venti, semicoperta da un tavolo intagliato a mano, di legno lucidissimo, segno che quella sala non veniva trascurata dalla routine di pulizie del palazzo.

Davanti al tavolo, disposte in ordine e ad una distanza millimetrica, c'erano una ventina di sedie pronte ad accogliere un pubblico di un certo livello.

"È quello che penso?", chiese Prompto, avvicinandosi al tavolo e toccandolo con le dita, sfiorandolo appena per paura di romperlo o rovinarlo per quanto era curato. 

La sua voce rimbombò per la sala e quasi si sentì in imbarazzo, al pensiero di aver alzato troppo il tono in un posto come quello.

Ignis si avvicinò e annuì: "La sala della firma. Re Regis ci teneva che tu la vedessi. Ha detto che forse, vedendola prima, avresti potuto immedesimarti e sentirti un pochino più a tuo agio, quel giorno".

"Oh, bastasse così poco lo farei ogni volta", sorrise leggermente, mentre alzava la testa e ammirava gli affreschi che decoravano la cupola.

C'era un trono, esattamente nel mezzo e una serie di personaggi che immaginò fossero i precedenti Re, con le loro armi tra le mani, forti e coraggiosi.

"Anche Noct sarà lassù, un giorno?", chiese, ad un tratto.

"Se saprà valersi come Re, la sua immagine sarà un po' ovunque. Ci sarà un momento in cui ne avrai la nausea", rispose Gladio, dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla e lui ridacchiò poi sorrise malinconico.

"Credo che non riuscirei mai ad averne abbastanza di Noctis", si lasciò sfuggire, sbuffando divertito.

"Ti piace davvero così tanto, eh?", domandò Ignis e Prompto in un primo momento rimase senza parole di fronte al fatto che lo avessero capito con tanta facilità, poi si rese conto che forse, dopotutto non era mai riuscito a nascondere certe cose, specie quando le provava con tanta convinzione e sospirò.

"Beh… mi piace abbastanza, e questo posto decreterà definitivamente una scissione tra di noi, probabilmente perenne e io… non credo di essere pronto a perdere qualcuno che sta diventando così importante per me", ammise, poi passò una mano su una delle due sedie in legno d'acero che si trovava di fronte al tavolo. 

Chissà se era quella dove si sarebbe dovuto sedere lui…

"Non credere che per Noctis sia facile, Prompto. Anche se a volte non dà a vedere quello che prova, è un ragazzo sensibile e… ne soffrirà tanto quanto te, quando succederà", gli disse Ignis, avvicinandosi e prendendolo per le spalle, forse nel tentativo di consolarlo un po', e lo apprezzò.

"E non dire che sarà per sempre. Gralea è lontana, ma esistono milioni di modi per incontrarvi, anche a metà strada se fosse necessario. Non dovresti buttarti giù così. La tecnologia poi è un ottimo mezzo per tenervi in contatto", intervenne Gladio e l'idea che potesse essere così semplice lo fece quasi ridere.

Le cose, dopo il trattato, sarebbero cominciate a mutare. 

Lui avrebbe preso il posto di Re, avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di molte faccende e soprattutto di così tanti cambiamenti che aveva in mente di fare, una volta tornato a casa… 

Chissà se avrebbe mai potuto decidere di dedicare del tempo a Noctis, nel mentre e chissà se era solo una cosa passeggera o se sarebbe durata il tempo di starci male una vita intera…

Decise che non avrebbe risposto, che avrebbe finto che dopotutto era ottimista e che tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma c'era una cosa a cui non aveva pensato e che ora come ora lo stava lacerando da dentro e, più tardi, se era in grado di trovarne il coraggio, ne avrebbe parlato con Noct.

Sorrise, o almeno cercò di farlo e sospirò.

Seppe di non essere riuscito nell'intento di nascondere il suo malessere ma non ci badò. 

"Allora, come funziona la questione?", domandò e Ignis spostò la sedia e gliela indicò, e lui si sedette.

"Le porte di spalancheranno ed entreranno i membri della corte di Insomnia, poi il Gran Consiglio, i membri delle famiglie reali, quindi Noctis e il Cancelliere ed infine tu e Re Regis", spiegò Ignis, in piedi dietro di lui mentre gli indicava la porta allungando un braccio, poi Gladio gli arruffò i capelli.

"Tu cerca di mantenere la calma, ok? Non devi fare niente, parlerà il Cancelliere di Insomnia, farete il giuramento, firmerete e l'alleanza sarà fatta. Mi sembra alla tua portata, no?".

Prompto sbuffò divertito, con un leggero tremolio nella voce dovuto al nervosismo: "Oh, beh. Poche cose sono alla mia portata e questa non sembra una di quelle ma farò del mio meglio, lo prometto".

"Devi solo stare tranquillo e non pensare troppo. Non dovrai nemmeno parlare, probabilmente", continuò ancora lo Scudo del Re e lui annuì, poi abbassò lo sguardo.

"E poi me ne andrò…".

"Ehi, non ci pensare, ok? Goditi il tempo che hai per stare con le persone a cui tieni, quel problema non è di ora, rischi solo di rovinarti il tempo che ti rimane", gli disse Ignis, con una convinzione che quasi lo ridestò.

Era grato a quei ragazzi, li conosceva da poco ma erano stati sempre così attenti alle sue esigenze, premurosi e amichevoli. 

Era felice di averli conosciuti e, oltre Noct, gli sarebbero mancati da morire anche loro.

Inclinò la testa di lato e sorrise, poi si alzò in piedi, mise in ordine la sedia con cura e chiese: "Mangiamo qualcosa?", e Ignis e Gladio approvarono quella proposta.

 

…

 

Malgrado il pranzo fosse vicino, i tre si concessero un paio di spuntini preparati rigorosamente da Ignis.

Prompto era consapevole che la sua dieta era stata trascurata e che non stava nemmeno più andando a correre, ma non gli importava.

Dopotutto, anche se suo zio diceva il contrario, quella era una vacanza nella Cittadella, che aveva sempre voluto visitare e che per forza di cose nemmeno poteva girare, quindi se poteva almeno beneficiare di attimi godibili, uno di questi era sicuramente il cibo. 

Dopo aver finito, si incontrarono per pranzo con il Cancelliere.

Re Regis e Noctis avrebbero passato tutta la giornata insieme e la loro mancanza a tavola fu decisamente sentita. 

Prompto si sentì di dover tenere una conversazione attiva per non doversi imbarazzare dei momenti di silenzio e fu felice che Ignis, e ogni tanto Gladio, erano sicuramente di compagnia.

Suo zio non era esattamente il ritratto della felicità in quei giorni e Prompto si chiese se non lo avesse lasciato troppo tempo da solo.

Dopotutto lui spendeva la maggior parte del suo tempo con i suoi nuovi amici e non aveva idea di cosa facesse Ardyn nel tempo libero che aveva.

Si sentì un po' in colpa e quando quel pomeriggio si ritrovarono in una sala di lettura - probabilmente quella che usava Noctis per studiare quando era bambino, e lo capì da molti pupazzi e giocattoli posti con cura su degli scaffali - decise di dirglielo.

"Zio, temo di averti trascurato molto in questi giorni. Mi dispiace molto".

"Ho avuto anche io i miei impegni, Prompto. Qui le cose vanno avanti anche grazie al Re e al Cancelliere di Niflheim. Un evento grande come quello di un armistizio non si organizza da solo", gli rispose, continuando a cercare tra le pagine del libro di educazione civica la lezione del giorno e Prompto non riuscì a non notare quella nota di disappunto nella voce, come se appunto ci fosse un problema ma che non volesse parlarne.

"Non ti sono stato molto utile a quanto pare, eh?", constatò, accennando ad un debolissimo sorriso e curvando le spalle in avanti, a disagio, sentendosi di nuovo il solito buono a nulla capace solo di combinare guai.

Ardyn alzò lo sguardo verso il suo; rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi poggiò stancamente la schiena alla sedia.

"Il tuo totale disinteresse verso quelli che sono i tuoi doveri, dato il tuo ruolo di Principe non ha influenzato il corso degli eventi. Avevo già chiaro cosa sarebbe successo, una volta arrivati qui e forse non lo ricordi, ma mentre eravamo in partenza ti ho ricordato più volte che questo non era solo un viaggio di piacere, anzi. In primo luogo avremmo dovuto occuparci di moltissime cose ma che alla fine, come era ovvio che fosse, ho sistemato da me".

Prompto abbassò lo sguardo, mentre una serie di pugnalate dovute ai sensi di colpa lo laceravano.

Aveva davvero fatto i suoi comodi, senza mai preoccuparsi della parte più noiosa, quella burocratica, quella che dopotutto non aveva mai amato e che era certo non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Strinse i pugni chiusi sulle ginocchia, in conflitto con se stesso.

"Mi dispiace molto".

"No, non è vero. Ti sei divertito, ti stai ancora divertendo, ti sei fatto degli amici e la cosa ti piace da morire", constatò ancora lo zio, tornando a guardare il libro e cedendoglielo alla pagina che aveva trovato e lui lo mise davanti a sé, sapendo che ora come ora non aveva nemmeno la testa per studiare, "Però dopotutto è giusto che sia così. Una volta tornato a Niflheim le cose cambieranno, Prompto. Non sono nessuno, per privarti di questi momenti di felicità", aggiunse, infine, senza guardarlo.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il suo, sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime che riuscì a rigettare nell'antro oscuro del suo cuore.

Si sentiva meglio, dopo quella sua confessione, ma dall'altra aveva addosso il peso di quell'allontanamento da tutto quello a cui si stava inesorabilmente abituando.

La vita a Lucis era diversa, amava quei ritmi, amava le persone calde e gentili che la abitavano, adorava il suo Re, sempre sorridente e carino con lui ma soprattutto a Lucis c'era Noctis.

"Ti ringrazio", disse, poi si strofinò gli occhi con i pugni chiusi e tirò su col naso, abbassandosi poi dove suo zio gli stava indicando, sul libro.

Forse era vero che lo stava trascurando ed era vero che vedeva ogni giorno un muro crescere tra di loro ma si rese conto che era troppo giovane per capire certe cose e suo zio troppo grande per ricordarsi di quella necessità di evadere che ora come ora era sopra ogni suo desiderio.

Era felice che gli stesse concedendo quella possibilità, anche se era certo che a Niflheim, una volta varcata quella soglia, Lucis e tutti i suoi personaggi così meravigliosi sarebbero dovuti diventare solo un mero e lontano ricordo e faceva troppo male solo pensare a quella prospettiva.

 

…

 

Arrivò la sera e con lei finalmente il ricongiungimento con Noctis.

Aveva voglia di buttarsi tra le sue braccia, di ricevere uno dei suoi baci così caldi e rassicuranti che bastavano a trasmettergli ogni cosa, anche quello che il Principe di Lucis non riusciva ad esprimere per via del suo carattere così chiuso e riservato.

Fu felice di vederlo entrare, a cena con un sorriso fin troppo largo per riuscire a non notarlo e passò tutto il tempo col cuore a mille, in attesa di vederlo quella notte, da solo anche se aveva troppe cose, troppe domande da fargli per quanto riguardava quel futuro troppo vicino.

Quando si chiuse in camera, dopo che Noctis gli aveva detto di aspettarlo lì e di tenere la finestra socchiusa in modo che potesse entrare dal giardino, senza che nessuno potesse vederlo gironzolare nei corridoi, iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, nervoso, mordendosi le pellicine delle dita, con mille pensieri ad attraversargli la testa e quando sentì picchiettare sul vetro, sussulto.

Il suo compagno era lì, con un sorriso dolcissimo e si fiondò ad aprire la finestra, senza riuscire a non ricambiare quel gesto.

“Ehi”, lo salutò e Noctis non perse tempo a prenderlo per la vita, tirarselo contro e baciarlo; un gesto liberatorio che come per magia scacciò via per un attimo ogni pensiero brutto; ogni dolore.

Prompto alzò una mano per carezzargli una guancia, mentre sembravano non volersi staccare più e quando successe, l’altro lo abbracciò forte.

“Mi sei mancato”, ammise e il suo tono imbarazzato lo fece ridere.

Il Principe di Lucis non sembrava esattamente il tipo da dire certe cose e il fatto che con lui, malgrado la difficoltà, lo facesse comunque, significava davvero moltissimo.

“Anche tu… non ne hai idea”, rispose, poi si staccarono e notò che Noctis era vestito comodamente con un paio di jeans neri e una maglietta dello stesso colore – abiti che prima non portava e se lo ricordava bene, visto che lo aveva fissato abbastanza quando era entrato.

“Ti sei cambiato”.

“Te l’ho detto, ho grandi progetti per stasera, quindi perché non ti cambi anche tu?”, gli domandò, e Prompto alzò un sopracciglio, confuso.

“C-cosa? Noct, io non… io vorrei… vorrei parlarti se non ti di-”, esordì ma l’altro lo zittì posandogli un dito sulle labbra.

“E’ qualcosa di vitale? Possiamo parlarne dopo?”.

“S-sì, certo, ma… non capisco, cosa hai in mente?”, chiese ancora, squadrandolo di nuovo da capo a piedi, notando sempre più quanto anche il suo fisico gli piacesse e quanto il nero, dopotutto, gli donasse.

Noctis lo prese di nuovo per i fianchi e se lo portò addosso, poi gli scostò i capelli da davanti al viso e disse, prima di dargli un bacio che Prompto non avrebbe mai dimenticato, per quanto era stato appassionato: “Stanotte ti rapisco e facciamo un giro per le strade di Lucis. Non puoi vivere una vita senza averla mai vista di notte”.

Prompto ci avrebbe messo la mano sul fuoco che era così e tutto ciò che riuscì a fare, dopo che si furono staccati, fu rispondere: “Non credo di poter dire di no ad un rapimento, Principe Noctis”.

Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonsalve,  
> Non ho molto da dire, credo che abbiano già fatto tutto loro con dolcezza e tanto, tanto amore.  
> Capitolo particolarmente sdolcinato, dai, ma ci voleva e ci vuole. Dopotutto tutto questo un giorno potrebbe mancarvi u.u  
> Ringrazio come sempre tutti coloro che seguono, quelli che dedicano sempre un po’ di tempo a lasciare una recensione e a supportarmi.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, belli!  
> Miry


	9. IX

Capitolo IX.  
Prompto si fece trascinare giù per le scale sul retro, quando riuscirono a sgattaiolare fuori dal palazzo, dopo che Noctis gli aveva fatto fare qualche balzo qua e là, aggrappandosi all’arma che riusciva a lanciare contro il muro e sul quale si materializzava, tenendolo ben saldo per i fianchi e lui aveva fatto altrettanto con il suo collo. Era stato quanto mai elettrizzante provare una cosa del genere, ma fu felice che il viaggio tra i muri della Cittadella fosse concluso, soprattutto perché un paio di volte aveva rischiato di cadere, sebbene il Principe di Lucis lo avesse rassicurato che la sua prese sarebbe stata ben salda.  
Non appena mise i piedi a terra, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e Noctis rise.  
“Hai avuto paura?”, gli chiese e lui lo guardò scettico.  
“Noi a Niflheim abbiamo gli ascensori per muoverci da un piano all’altro o, a limite, le scale. Credo che ognuno abbia le proprie abitudini, non me la sento di giudicarvi”, rispose, ironico mentre si spazzava via dai pantaloni dei residui di calcinaccio, “Comunque… sì, ho avuto paura”, disse, infine, sincero e concedendosi una risatina.  
Noctis gli prese la mano in un gesto quasi distratto e, alzando la testa lo invitò a fare lo stesso e guardarono insieme le mura che si estendevano fin troppo alte verso il cielo.  
“Dopo sarà ancora peggio. Risalire è sicuramente più pericoloso che scendere”.  
“Ti piace proprio così tanto spaventarmi?”, gli domandò Prompto, scorgendo la sua lontanissima stanza a un discreto numero di metri dalla sua testa e rabbrividendo al pensiero che avrebbe dovuto rischiare di nuovo la vita, seppur tra le braccia del suo Principe, che scoppiò a ridere.  
“Abbastanza”, ammise questi, poi gli fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo e lui obbedì.  
Camminarono per qualche metro lungo il perimetro del retro del palazzo, evitando le telecamere con una maestria che lo stupì. Non doveva essere la prima fuga del Principe di Lucis, a quanto pareva. Raggiunsero una rampa illuminata da dei neon e Prompto non poté non notare a metà di essa un’automobile scura che ad un tratto accese i suoi motori e i suoi fari, che lo costrinsero a proteggersi gli occhi con una mano per la troppa luce.  
Noctis aprì la portiera per permettergli di salire sui sedili posteriori e mentre Prompto notava che c’era già pronto un uomo alla guida, anche il Principe di Lucis si accomodò accanto a lui e chiuse lo sportello.  
“Ok, siamo pronti”, annunciò, sporgendosi verso l’autista che si voltò, sospirando contrariato, rivelandosi essere con enorme sorpresa Cor Leonis, che Prompto salutò alzando una manina e sventolandola, felice di rivederlo.  
“Altezza… sei proprio sicuro di volerlo fare?”, domandò l’uomo, visibilmente preoccupato.  
“Sono sicurissimo”.  
“Tuo padre non sarà contento se lo verrà a sapere, ma non è lui che mi preoccupa; piuttosto il Cancelliere temo non la prenderà molto bene, se lo scoprirà”.  
“E Noi facciamo in modo che non lo scopra, no?”, continuò Noctis, poi sospirò e aggiunse: “Senti, so che è una pazzia, ma ne varrà la pena. Vorrei davvero che facesse questo giro in città”.  
Prompto rimase in silenzio, sentendo le guance andargli in fiamme per la premura che quel ragazzo metteva in ogni azione che gli rivolgeva, mentre Cor Leonis passava lo sguardo da lui all’altro, senza sapere cose dire, visibilmente combattuto se assecondare o no quel capriccio – perché di questo si trattava, dopotutto – oppure no.  
“Che i Sei siano sempre dalla tua parte, Principe Noctis”, gli augurò, infine e si voltò verso la strada, cominciando a salire la rampa e uscendo poi dal cancello del palazzo.  
“Non si chiederanno perché un’auto sta uscendo a quest’ora di notte?”, domandò Prompto, quando vide le telecamere poste vicino al cancello e si irrigidì al pensiero che suo zio potesse aver già scoperto tutto e Noctis rispose lapidario con un diniego della testa.  
“Cor ha chiesto un permesso speciale per uscire dal palazzo per – aprì le virgolette con le dita – questioni personali”, spiegò, “Noi siamo a letto a dormire, fino a prova contraria, quindi non dobbiamo preoccuparci di nulla”.  
“Capisco”, rispose, poi iniziò a guardarsi intorno, irrequieto e Noctis parve accorgersene perché gli prese subito la mano, cercando di confortarlo.  
“Ehi, puoi stare tranquillo. Ho pensato a tutto, non ci scopriranno. Te lo prometto, Prompto”.  
Annuì, rinfrancato un minimo da quelle parole, ma non era del tutto sereno e gli faceva rabbia il fatto che nemmeno in quella circostanza non riuscisse a lasciarsi alle spalle per un attimo il peso delle sue responsabilità e di suo zio.  
La paura di non conoscere cosa sarebbe potuto accadere nello sfortunato caso in cui il piano di Noctis non fosse stato così perfetto lo stava schiacciando. Gli strinse la mano con più vigore, cercando di tranquillizzarsi e sorridendo leggermente, annuì, poi si voltò a guardare fuori, mentre la città iniziava a mostrarsi attorniata dalle luci artificiali di insegne e lampioni e a quella vista, la paura sembrò scemare solo per un attimo.

 

Cor li lasciò in un posto non troppo lontano dalla strada principale ma invisibile ad occhi indiscreti, siccome si trattava di una via priva di negozi e ristoranti.  
Disse loro che li avrebbe aspettati lì e di tenere i telefoni sempre a portata di mano nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di contattarli.  
“Non preoccuparti, tu intanto trovati qualcosa da fare, ok?”, gli disse Noctis e l’uomo sbuffò divertito.  
“Credo che dormirò un po’”, ammise.  
“Comandante, grazie per… quello che sta facendo per noi”, si sentì di dire Prompto, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e sorridendo impacciato.  
“E’ il minimo che possa fare”, sorrise leggermente quello, “Ora andate, il tempo vola”, disse e Noctis annuì.  
Prompto si sentì prendere per mano e trascinare via e quando si rese conto di essere fuori, in città, di notte e in compagnia del suo Principe, il cuore gli saltò un battito e si sentì scoppiare, letteralmente.  
Se avesse potuto avrebbe urlato, solo per smaltire un po’ di quell’euforia che lo stava investendo senza che potesse farci nulla e mentre pensava ad un modo per calmarsi senza sembrare un pazzo scatenato, Noctis se lo tirò addosso, gli regalò un sorriso dolcissimo e, carezzandogli una guancia con una mano, che poi andò a scorrere in mezzo alle sue ciocche bionde, lo baciò, in quello che fu un gesto, a parer di Prompto, quasi liberatorio.  
Noctis non era bravo a parole, con i fatti ci sapeva fare decisamente di più e come sempre, anche in quel momento, stava riuscendo nell’intento di trasmettergli forse la felicità che provava nello stare insieme a lui e fu quella consapevolezza a rendere Prompto un po’ più a suo agio, meno incline a lasciarsi affossare dalle proprie ombre.  
Sentì tutta la tensione sciogliersi, mentre le labbra del Principe di Lucis carezzavano le sue, lentamente, così tanto che gli fece male il cuore.  
Non gli aveva mai dato un bacio come quello.  
C’era qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che andava oltre il gesto stesso di un semplice bacio scambiato per capriccio.  
C’era qualcosa di forte, che per qualche ragione lo fece sentire a due metri dal suolo e allo stesso tempo spaventato a morte.  
Era una sensazione troppo strana per riuscire a dargli una definizione ma, malgrado questo, non riuscì a staccarsi nemmeno per respirare e quando Noctis gli fece scivolare una mano sul collo e lo allontanò lentamente con gentilezza e aprì gli occhi, sentì di aver smarrito la strada di casa.  
“Non mi hai mai baciato così”, gli fece notare, a fior di labbra, ancora così vicino alle sue che poteva sentire il suo caldo respiro accarezzarlo.  
“E tu non mi hai mai guardato così”, rispose Noctis, sorridendo impacciato nel fare quella confessione, poi lo prese per mano e iniziò a camminare, come avrebbe fatto una normalissima coppia a spasso.  
A quel pensiero Prompto si sentì arrossire terribilmente.  
Magari lui e Noctis non erano ancora una coppia o forse non era stato definito alcun nome per quel legame, ma l’idea lo spiazzava.  
Dopotutto si conoscevano da troppo poco, ma quello che provava era così intenso che sentiva quasi di appartenergli, in qualche modo e questo forse non significava stare insieme?  
Avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, ma la domanda, nella sua testa, suonava troppo stupida per essere palesata, così, reprimendo quell’istinto, si limitò solo a seguirlo e ad ascoltare ammaliato tutte quelle spiegazioni sui locali, i bar e i ristoranti che il Principe aveva avuto modo di visitare e che, data l’ora tarda, si accingevano a chiudere.  
Le strade erano deserte, fatta eccezione per qualche vigilante o qualche giovane gruppetto di amici intenti a chiacchierare seduti su alcune panchine che non si premurarono nemmeno di guardarli.  
Meglio, pensò Prompto.  
“Vuoi un gelato?”, gli chiese Noctis, improvvisamente, indicandogli una gelateria ancora aperta sebbene la donna che la gestiva stesse pulendo il pavimento con una scopa, forse pronta a chiudere le serrande e andare a casa.  
Prompto annuì, rinvigorito all’idea di mangiare qualcosa di dolce così si infilarono i cappellini che si erano portati per non farsi riconoscere e si avvicinarono e la signora li squadrò da capo a piedi, soffermandosi sul fatto che si stessero ancora tenendo per mano, senza alcuna intenzione di staccarsi l’uno dall’altro.  
“E’ tardi per chiederle un paio di coni?”, chiese il Principe di Lucis e lei lo squadrò di nuovo, poi si spostò per farli entrare, segno che a quanto pareva erano ancora in tempo.  
Alla fine la donna si rivelò invece essere molto gentile nei loro confronti, chiese loro da quanto tempo stavano insieme e Noctis rispose, rimanendo sul vago: “Da un po’”, e Prompto non aveva potuto fare a meno di ridacchiare sotto i baffi, vendendolo arrossire.  
Infine uscirono, ringraziandola per aver posticipato la chiusura a causa loro e, salutandola, si congedarono, raggiungendo una panchina poco lontana sulla quale si sedettero, deserta e illuminata da un lampione dalla luce calda e rassicurante.  
“A Niflheim i gelati non sono male, ma questo batte anche i nostri”, constatò, poi rise: “Ignis dovrebbe davvero trasferirsi lì, abbiamo quello al gusto di Ebony Caffè”.  
Noctis fece roteare gli occhi al cielo, ridacchiando: “Oh, non dirglielo o ti costringerà a trovargli la ricetta e quando vuole sa essere pedante”, disse, dando poi una leccata al suo gelato.  
“Semmai un giorno deciderai di venire a casa mia, cercherò di trovare qualcosa da farti vedere, oltre a farti assaggiare i nostri gelati, così che il tuo soggiorno non diventi una noia mortale”.  
Noctis alzò un sopracciglio, poi si fece scivolare di più accanto a lui e rispose: “Quando verrò, decisamente non vorrò fare un giro turistico a meno che non si tratti della tua camera”.  
Prompto fu attraversato da un guizzo divertito da quella inusuale intraprendenza, poi sospirò e poggiò la testa sulla spalla del compagno, che la accolse volentieri baciandogliela.  
“Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse in questo momento. E’ tutto così perfetto che sembra quasi un’illusione ottica”.  
“E’ per questo che volevo che vedessi la città di notte; non volevo che anche il palazzo diventasse una specie prigione. Finché sei qui voglio poter fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per renderti il soggiorno il più godibile possibile”, rispose Noctis e Prompto non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
“In tuo potere? Noct, siamo sgattaiolati fuori senza chiedere il permesso a nessuno. Più che potere, lo chiamerei disubbidienza”, lo redarguì, dando una leccata al suo gelato che quasi gli si spiaccicò in faccia quando il suo compagno gli diede scherzosamente uno scappellotto dietro la testa.  
“Non eri costretto a dire di sì, Principessa”.  
“Dici? Mi hai praticamente rapito, lo hai detto tu! Non avevo molta scelta, sono stati istanti di puro terrore. Pensavo che, se ti avessi detto di no, mi avresti ucciso!”, esclamò, cercando di imitare un tono impaurito che gli riuscì piuttosto bene.  
“Probabilmente lo avrei fatto. Nessuno dice di no all’erede al trono di Lucis”, rispose Noctis, dandogli corda e davanti a quel viso fintamente sicuro di sé, Prompto non poté fare a meno di provare una sorta di vortice nello stomaco, come una centrifuga ma dannatamente piacevole.  
Abbassò le ciglia, incapace di contenere tutti quei sentimenti senza arrossire e l’altro parve intenerito dalla cosa e disse, a bassa voce, come se alzarla avesse potuto distruggere quella magia che si era appena creata: “Mi mancherà da morire tutto questo”, ammise.  
Prompto alzò gli occhi verso i suoi, incontrandoli e incatenandosi a quella splendida luce che emanavano solo quando era con lui, e cercando di abbozzare un sorriso, rispose: “Anche a me. Verrai a trovarmi davvero, quando sarò tornato a Gralea?”, chiese, speranzoso.  
“Tutte le volte in cui mi sarà possibile, Prompto”, rispose il suo compagno, sfiorandogli con delicatezza la guancia col dorso della mano e lui si sentì deliziato da quel gesto, tanto quanto consapevole che le cose stavano cambiando, istante dopo istante.  
“Noct, io…”, esordì, poi arricciò le labbra, mentre l’insicurezza andava ancora una volta a pugnalarlo alle spalle, “Io ho dannatamente paura di non riuscire a contenere tutto questo”.  
Noctis bloccò la mano, aggrottando la fronte: “Che vuoi dire?”.  
“E’ già tanto difficile dover convivere perenne peso della nostra separazione, ma ancora peggio è la consapevolezza che…”, si bloccò e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo una sorta di mano invisibile schiacciargli lo sterno.  
Un dolore lancinante gli fece annaspare aria e quel gesto gli raschiò la gola, gelida per colpa del gelato.  
Un attacco di panico? Proprio ora?, si chiese, mentre Noctis gli posava una mano sul mento e gli alzava il viso verso il suo, lentamente.  
“Calmati”, gli disse, con una tranquillità quasi fuori dal normale. “Respira”.  
Lui annuì, posandosi una mano sul cuore e prendendo lunghi respiri e, quando si sentì meglio qualche minuto dopo, cercò un suo abbraccio, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
“Di cosa hai paura?”.  
“Di innamorarmi di te. Ho paura di non riuscire a frenare in tempo questo sentimento che sono sicuro stia crescendo dentro di me. Odio non poterlo controllare”, ammise, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla, con una gran voglia di piangere.  
“Prompto…”.  
“Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto… non avrei dovuto dirtelo, lo so. Non volevo rovinare questa serata meravigliosa che hai voluto organizzare per passare del tempo con me…”, continuò, sforzandosi con tutto se stesso di non alzare gli occhi sui suoi, per paura di scoprire che per lui non era la stessa cosa, “Non volevo nemmeno spaventarti con questa confessione, perché magari per te non è lo stesso, però non voglio nemmeno tenerti all’oscuro di cose che ti riguardano così da vicino”.  
Noctis lo allontanò da quell’abbraccio e prima che lui potesse pensare che lo stesse facendo perché quella sua confessione lo aveva infastidito, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi e con voce ferma, gli rispose: “Non pensarlo nemmeno, non hai rovinato niente”, e Prompto chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, convinto che fosse solo una frase detta così, per rassicurarlo, prima di riaprirli, stupito, quando il Principe di Lucis continuò, con un’infinita dolcezza: “Mi sto innamorando anch’io, che ti piaccia o no ma io non ho paura e non dovresti averne nemmeno tu”, e sorrise e si sentì meglio, e ne fu felice.  
Si fece inglobare da un abbraccio e rimasero così, immobili, per minuti interi prima di alzarsi e proseguire la loro passeggiata, decisamente più alleggeriti e uniti.

…

Raggiunsero la sala giochi, dove giocarono qualche partita e dove Noctis lo stracciò quasi sempre, ed era sicuro che le uniche vittorie che era riuscito a prendersi erano semplicemente state concesse per pietà da lui.  
La cosa non lo infastidì e, anzi, lo intenerì il fatto che fosse capace anche di cose del genere.  
Dopo la sala giochi fu la volta della passeggiata lungo la via principale, dove ormai quasi tutti i bar erano chiusi per via dell’ora tarda, tranne per uno, il più grande di tutti, diverso da quello in cui erano stati con Gladio e Ignis la prima volta.  
“Café Leville!”, lesse Prompto, sull’insegna, “Ho già sentito questo nome”.  
“E’ l’albergo più famoso di Lestallum. Ci sono stato, un paio di volte, da piccolo”, raccontò Noctis, mentre lo prendeva per mano ed entravano, non prima di aver infilato i cappellini in testa.  
“Oh! Ecco dove l'avevo sentito! Ci sono stato anch’io, tempo fa. Chissà se abbiamo alloggiato nello stesso periodo!”, esclamò Prompto, sognante all’idea che quello ad Insomnia potesse non essere stato il loro primo incontro.  
Noctis alzò le spalle e, con un tono fin troppo serio che quasi lo convinse che stesse dicendo la verità, replicò: “Impossibile. Mi sarei accorto di un biondino rompiscatole e chiacchierone come te”, ricevendo poi una gomitata nelle costole..  
Si sedettero e presero un paio di cappuccini freddi che Prompto assaporò con estrema delizia. Adorava quella bevanda, soprattutto fredda. In più riuscire a berla in un clima caldo e temperato era straordinariamente perfetto.  
Quando finirono, il Principe di Lucis pagò e, uscendo una ragazza gli si avvicinò, chiedendogli timidamente se poteva dargli il suo numero di telefono.  
Prompto avrebbe voluto evocare i Sei e distruggerla seduta stante e se avesse avuto il potere di farlo probabilmente ora la poverina sarebbe stata un cumulo di cenere così si limitò a sorridere semplicemente,convinto che doveva aver messo su un’espressione da puro pazzo omicida, e andò letteralmente in brodo di giuggiole quando Noctis, con totale indifferenza e nonchalance, alzò la mano che stringeva la sua, mostrandola alla ragazza e disse: “Scusa, sono già impegnato”, e quella rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, prima di dirgli di non preoccuparsi e augurò loro buona serata.  
“Buona serata anche a te ~”, cinguettò Prompto, agitando una manina verso la ragazza, senza riuscire a trattenere la soddisfazione che lo stava invadendo e, mentre Noctis rideva per quel suo comportamento fintamente - o quasi - infantile, proseguirono la loro camminata, finché nella mente di Prompto non iniziò a suonare una specie di allarme rosso, di sirena rumorosissima, che lo fece urlare dall’interno.  
Si sentì le guance andare in fiamme e mentre la sua mente si incasinava sempre di più, cercò di mantenere la calma e chiese: “Quindi… stiamo insieme?”.  
“Immagino di sì”, rispose Noctis, sorridendogli leggermente e Prompto si sentì davvero stupido ad averlo chiesto, infine.  
“Accidenti, non avrei mai detto che sarei stato insieme a qualcuno, un giorno. Non credevo sarebbe potuto accadere, soprattutto non potevo immaginare di poter meritare… così tanto!”, disse, senza riuscire a trattenere quella forte sensazione di felicità che lo stava pervadendo, consapevole che Noctis era davvero oltre ogni sua aspettativa, e quest’ultimo rise di fronte a quella sincerità che aveva palesato. “Tu… sei mai stato con qualcuno, prima di ora?”, domandò, titubante.  
Il Principe di Lucis si voltò a guardarlo, rimanendo in silenzio per una manciata di secondi e Prompto non poté metterci la mano sul fuoco, ma gli parve di vedere un velo scendere sui suoi occhi azzurri.  
“Da piccolo avevo una fidanzata… o meglio, lei non sapeva di esserlo”, ammise, poco dopo, girandosi a guardando un punto indefinito di fronte a sé, forse in preda ai ricordi.  
Prompto cercò di sorridere, sebbene dentro di sé avesse sentito un moto di gelosia svegliarsi e battergli nello stomaco, poi cercò di calmarsi al pensiero che dopotutto stava parlando di quando erano bambini e che quindi poteva benissimo passarci sopra.  
“Era carina?”.  
“Molto”, constatò Noctis, con un indubitabile ed inusuale entusiasmo che non aiutò la sua gelosia a placarsi, “Occhi azzurri, bionda. Credo di avere un debole per le persone con queste caratteristiche”, continuò e Prompto gli diede una gomitata, sentendosi preso in giro da quello sguardo lesto che gli aveva appena rivolto.  
“Non sto scherzando, davvero volevo che diventasse la mia fidanzata. Avevo otto anni quando l’ho conosciuta. Mio padre mi prometteva ogni volta che me l’avrebbe data in sposa, una volta cresciuto, se mi fossi comportato bene”.  
Prompto ridacchiò: “E tu non lo hai fatto”.  
“Magari non lo diresti ma ero parecchio disubbidiente, da bambino”, ammise, poi sospirò e continuò, “Devi sapere che la stirpe di Lucis è sempre stata amica e alleata della famiglia Nox Fleuret di Tenebrae di cui lei faceva parte, e un matrimonio avrebbe fatto comodo ad entrambi, credo”.  
“Stai forse parlando di Lady Lunafreya?”, chiese Prompto, stupito, ricordando improvvisamente quella ragazzina che una volta aveva avuto il piacere di conoscere, quando era bambino e quando Noctis annuì, visibilmente stupefatto anche lui forse dal fatto che la conoscesse, continuò: “Lei è… morta, molti anni fa. Fu un duro colpo per tutti, apprendere quella triste notizia”, aggiunse, fermandosi di botto.  
Noctis lo imitò e lo fronteggiò.  
“Avrei dovuto sposarla, una volta cresciuti. Mio padre me lo confidò tempo dopo. Ci ha lasciati quando avevo dodici anni ed eravamo diventati come fratello e sorella, in qualche modo. Fu difficile da superare, devo ammetterlo”.  
Prompto abbassò lo sguardo, dispiaciuto da quel fatto: “Mi dispiace moltissimo, Noct”.  
Noctis sorrise e gli alzò la frangia con una mano per baciargli la fronte, gesto probabilmente atto a consolarlo, e Prompto si sentì in qualche modo inutile perché avrebbe dovuto farlo lui, o almeno tentare, invece che il contrario, poi l’altro lo invitò a prenderlo sottobraccio e ricominciarono a camminare.  
“Quindi hai avuto il piacere di conoscere Luna”.  
“Una volta è venuta in visita a Gralea. I suoi genitori e mio zio Iedolas ebbero una lunga riunione di cui ancora ignoro i motivi. A quel tempo avevo una decina d’anni, forse anche meno ma ricordo perfettamente quanto Lady Lunafreya fosse stata gentile e disponibile con me. Abbiamo passato una giornata intera a giocare e parlare, non potrò mai dimenticare quell’incontro. Era un raggio di sole nel buio perenne di Niflheim”, spiegó, intristendosi all’idea che non ci fosse più, quando non aveva fatto mai nulla di male per meritare una morte così prematura.  
“Sono felice che tu abbia avuto la possibilità di conoscerla, Prompto. È difficile raccontare che cosa significa aver avuto l'esperienza di averla incontrata”, rispose Noctis, e lui annuí capendo davvero quello che voleva dire, senza provare alcun fastidio o gelosia perché quell’incontro con quella bambina lo aveva segnato per davvero.  
“Sono onorato di aver fatto la conoscenza della Messaggera”, sorrise.  
“Sai, non era solo la messaggera degli Dei, era un Oracolo a tutti gli effetti, il più giovane mai esistito; poteva anche prevedere alcuni avvenimenti proiettate al futuro, anche se non intenzionalmente”.  
“Poteva vedere il futuro?”, ripeté Prompto, ammaliato di fronte a quella informazione, da sempre affascinato da certe cose. “E non ti ha mai detto qualcosa che alla fine si è verificato davvero?”.  
Noctis rise di fronte a quel tono così curioso, poi lo guardò probabilmente intenerito da quella sua uscita: “Le era proibito rivelare le proprie visioni, a meno che queste non fossero state di vitale importanza per il destino di Eos”.  
“Da quanto ho capito eravate molto uniti! Io ti avrei tipo raccontato il mondo, sa avessi avuto un potere del genere!”, esclamò Prompto, contrariato, gonfiando le guance e guardandolo con determinazione. “Mai, mai, mai?”.  
“Beh, è successo una volta sola, ad essere sinceri. Era qualche giorno prima che ci lasciasse. Mi ha detto qualcosa, raccomandandosi di non farne parola con nessuno”, ammise, infine, attirando tutta la sua attenzione.  
“E si è avverata?”.  
“In parte”, rispose, alzando le spalle e rimanendo sul vago e Prompto capì che forse non era pronto a raccontargliela e lui non era nessuno per insistere, anche se moriva dalla voglia di conoscere quella storia, “Rientriamo? Sono quasi le tre del mattino”, lo ridestò, facendolo sussultare, mentre alzava il polso per controllare l'orologio.  
Sì era intristito, sebbene non lo volesse dare a vedere e Prompto lo sapeva e si sentì terribilmente in colpa per avergli ricordato quel fatto, anche se inconsapevolmente.  
Aveva paura di aver aperto una ferita che avrebbe necessitato di troppo tempo per essere sanata un’altra volta.  
“Va bene”, disse, semplicemente e gli si affiancò di nuovo e tornarono indietro, verso il vicolo.  
Quando si avvicinarono alla macchina, scoprirono che Cor si era addormentato per davvero ma bastò un leggero picchiettare sul vetro per attirare la sua attenzione e, guardandosi intorno spaesato per qualche secondo, l’uomo aprì le sicure e li fece entrare.  
Il viaggio di ritorno fu silenzioso, a parte qualche battuta che si scambiò con Cor, il quale scherzosamente lo aveva ripreso per non essersi più allenato con lui.  
Poi si era voltato verso Noctis, che aveva poggiato la testa al finestrino e si era addormentato, respirando con la bocca leggermente aperta e il viso rilassato.  
Era adorabile, bellissimo come sempre, forse un po’ più del solito.  
Gli posò la mano sulla sua, e sorrise, felice di aver scoperto così tante cose su di lui, quel giorno è che glielo avevano fatto adorare ancora di più.  
Il viaggio in salita non fu traumatico come aveva pensato.  
Noctis si era premurato di tenerlo ben saldo per i fianchi ed era stato meno frettoloso nel percorrere il perimetro verticale del palazzo, fino ad arrivare al piccolo giardino che affacciava sulla camera di Prompto e dove si fermarono, uno di fronte all'altro, in silenzio.  
Ci fu uno scambio di occhiate, di piccoli sorrisi ancora un po’ impacciati e poi ci fu un bacio, ancora diverso, che Prompto percepì carico di gratitudine.  
C’era qualcosa che Noctis come al solito non era in grado di esprimere a parole, ma che con quel gesto sapeva esattamente come trasmettere e si chiese cosa avesse mai fatto per ricevere un grazie tanto sentito dal suo Principe.  
Alzò una mano per sfiorargli una guancia e lo sentì apprezzare quel gesto, stringendogli di più i fianchi tra le dita, poi se lo spinse contro e Prompto si sentì morire dentro.  
Sentire la pressione del corpo di Noctis contro il suo lo mandava letteralmente fuori di testa.  
“Vuoi”, esordì, staccandosi da quel bacio che però il Principe di Lucis volle riprendersi con una certa passione, zittendolo, “Vuoi entrare?”, riuscì a chiedere, sperando tacitamente gli dicesse di sì ma era davvero tardi è l'espressione afflitta e frustrata che gli riservò - che un po’ lo fece ridere - fu la conferma che non avrebbe potuto passare ancora del tempo con lui, fino al mattino seguente.  
“È troppo tardi”, esordì Noctis, poggiando la fronte alla sua e sospirando, “Mi dispiace”.  
Prompto scosse la testa, sorridendo poi gli baciò la punta del naso e alzò le spalle: “Ci ho provato”, disse.  
“Ah, cos’è che volevi dirmi, prima che ti rapissi per portarti in giro?”, domandò il Principe di Lucis, carezzandogli la guancia con il dorso della mano e Prompto si ricordò improvvisamente delle turbe che lo avevano assalito, mentre era nella sala della firma, con Ignis e Gladio.  
C’erano milioni di paura, che lo avevano sopraffatto quel giorno, come in nessun altro della sua vita e tra quelle c’era il terrore che, come futuro sovrano di Niflheim, avrebbe dovuto sposare una donna per il solo scopo di sfornare potenziali eredi al trono e così sarebbe stato anche per Noctis.  
Non era pronto ad accettare una cosa del genere, soprattutto perché si trattava dell’ennesima ingiustizia che gli toccava subire a causa del suo alto ruolo nella società e se prima avrebbe potuto accettare tacitamente quella possibilità, ora le cose erano decisamente diverse; con Noctis accanto quella mera rassegnazione si stava quasi trasformando, sebbene fosse cosciente che avrebbe comunque dovuto percorrere quella strada che era stata scritta per lui, senza altre deviazioni, ma almeno poteva affermare di aver saputo amare per davvero, senza fingere di conoscere cosa significasse e non averlo mai provato.  
Si rese conto di aver taciuto per troppo, mentre l’altro continuava a carezzarlo, immerso nei suoi occhi e così sorrise, rispondendo con un diniego della testa, convinto che continuare a buttare carne al fuoco, in quella situazione meravigliosa in cui si stava trovando ma che avrebbe presto avuto la sua fine, non ne valeva davvero la pena.  
“No, niente di importante”, disse, infine e Noctis gli prese le mani tra le sue, ricambiando quel sorriso, “Buonanotte, mio bel Principe”, gli disse, prima di ricevere un bacio che, con la sua dolcezza, gli augurò altrettanto senza il bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
…

Dopo tre giorni di fughe di nascosto, sguardi velati che ormai erano palesi a tutti, persino ad Ardyn che sembrava sempre troppo attento alle sue mosse, vigilante di ogni sua azione, Prompto si svegliò quella mattina nella sua stanza, abbracciato al nulla, nello spazio dove la notte stessa c’era stato Noctis, con un vuoto incolmabile nel cuore.   
La sveglia sul comodino non aveva ancora iniziato a scandire la sua rumorosa melodia, e lui era già con gli occhi spalancati, coperti dal braccio destro, consapevole che da lì a poche ore tutto sarebbe infine terminato con la firma del trattato e, inesorabilmente, con la sua partenza verso casa, il giorno seguente.  
Casa. Già.  
Come poteva ancora chiamare in quel modo un luogo così poco ospitale, freddo nel clima e nei cuori delle persone?  
Orribile, pieno zeppo di ricordi che avrebbe voluto dimenticare, con un semplice schiocco di dita se solo fosse stato possibile.  
Insomnia non era solo il luogo dove aveva scoperto cosa significava amare qualcuno, era anche il posto che gli aveva insegnato che la vita, quella vera, era un’altra cosa e in vent'anni di esistenza si era perso così tanto che ora quasi gli faceva rabbia.  
Se prima Niflheim era solo un luogo inospitale dove vivere, ora cominciava a sentire nel cuore un sentimento che non aveva mai provato prima: l’odio.  
Non voleva tornare, per niente al mondo, nemmeno se gli avessero dato tutto ciò che voleva.  
Si sentì in trappola, ancor prima di ripartire.  
Si sedette, cercando di vincere quella sensazione orrenda che gli stava salendo dalla bocca dello stomaco, ma non riuscí a trattenerla.  
Abbandonò il letto di corsa, raggiungendo il bagno e, poggiando le mani sulla ceramica nera del lavandino, vomitò.  
I succhi gastrici gli raschiarono la gola e iniziò a tossire, mentre i conati gli facevano sembrare che lo stomaco stesse per esplodere; si afferró malamente i capelli per spostarli dal viso e poi si calmó.  
Aprì il rubinetto e si sciaquó la faccia, poi afferró l'asciugamano e si asciugò il viso.  
Quando alzò la testa e incontrò il proprio riflesso allo specchio, passarono minuti interminabili mentre si guardava, incapace di comprendere e di assimilare che cosa sarebbe accaduto ora, maledicendo se stesso per non aver usufruito abbastanza di quel tempo, sebbene il destino gliene avesse concesso in quantità.  
Indietreggiò, infine consapevole, incontrando con la schiena la parete appena dietro di lui.  
Sì lascio scivolare verso il basso, con la testa tra le mani e, deluso per il poco potere che aveva su di sé malgrado il ruolo di Principe, scoppiò disperato a piangere.

Quella mattina la colazione fu servita in quantità, forse nel chiaro intento di cominciare i festeggiamenti per l’alleanza già appena svegli.  
Nessuno, però, sembrava affamato e molte pietanze furono riportate in cucina, senza essere toccate.  
Fu una riunione silenziosa, dove solo il Re, e a volte Ignis, iniziava qualche discorso che poi moriva lì.  
“Vorrei rassicurare tutti voi che per quanto possa sembrare solenne solo ad immaginarla, la cerimonia della firma è tutt'altro che questo. Perciò perché non cercate di tranquillizzare un po’ i vostri animi e mangiate qualcosa?”, chiese il Re e la sua fu quasi una supplica.  
Prompto si lanciò uno sguardo con Noctis, la quale aveva tutt’altro che voglia di parlare, molto più del solito e quando tornò a posare lo sguardo su Regis, abbozzò un sorriso.  
“Sono molto nervoso, Vostra Altezza. Ho lo stomaco completamente chiuso quando sono in queste condizioni”, cercò di giustificarsi, ma la verità era che se avesse infilato anche solo una mollica di pane in bocca probabilmente avrebbe vomitato di nuovo.  
“Mi ricordi me da giovane”, constatò semplicemente Re Regis, con un velato sguardo perso per un attimo ai vecchi ricordi del passato, poi ricominciò a mangiare, mutandosi.  
Chissà se anche lui aveva dovuto accettare tacitamente ingiustizie a cui non aveva potuto sottrarsi, proprio come stava succedendo a lui da che poteva ricordare.  
Istintivamente lanciò di nuovo uno sguardo verso Noctis, che sta volta non ricambiò e non fu difficile capirne le motivazioni.  
Per quanto avessero passato gli ultimi tre giorni spensierati e felici, Noctis rimaneva comunque Noctis.  
Le cose brutte non gli scivolavano addosso, anche se voleva far credere il contrario e quella di chiudersi in se stesso, era sicuramente la cosa che gli riusciva meglio, quando era in quelle condizioni e Prompto fu felice di abbandonare la sala e quindi quell'atmosfera raggelante e, quando gli fu detto che potevano congedarsi e lo invitarono a raggiungere una sala, dove un paio di donne della servitù lo accolsero sorridendo.  
Su un manichino vi era una tunica, ad attenderlo e gli saltò un battito al cuore quando vide la terribile somiglianza con quella che portava suo zio Iedolas, ogni giorno.  
Non voleva essere minimamente paragonato a lui, ma non disse nulla.  
Ricambiò il sorriso delle donne e si fece aiutare ad infilarlo; una parrucchiera gli sistemò i capelli dando loro una forma meno trasandata e infine infilò un paio di stivali neri lucidissimi e mentre si guardava allo specchie, cercando di non rivedere suo zio in quella immagine riflessa che aveva davanti, qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
“Prompto, hai finito?”, chiese Ardyn, quando gli fu dato il permesso di entrare.  
Lui annuì e, abbandonando lo specchio dandosi un’ultima occhiata veloce, alzò leggermente la veste per non calpestarla con le scarpe e lo raggiunse.  
“Stai bene?”, chiese l’uomo, notando forse l’improvviso mutismo che lo aveva sopraffatto.  
“Sono nervoso”, tagliò corto Prompto.  
“Stai per cambiare la storia di Eos. È normale che tu ti senta in questo modo”.  
Già, peccato che non fosse quello il motivo del suo nervosismo.  
Non principalmente, almeno.  
Avrebbe voluto poter allontanare quella data ancora per un po’, ma era lì, in procinto di firmare quel trattato di cui non nutriva più alcun interesse.  
C’era solo una cosa che gli importava, che gli martellava la testa, che non riusciva a sostituire con nessun altro pensiero coerente: Noctis.  
Noctis e le sue labbra, i suoi baci, le sue carezze, le sue premure silenziose e i suoi sguardi profondi e letali.  
Nessun trattato avrebbe mai potuto sostituire l’importanza che il Principe di Lucis stava man mano insinuando nel suo cuore.  
In qualche modo quel pensiero lo rese più risoluto.  
Se non poteva farlo per Eos, per Insomnia, per Re Regis o per Niflheim, lo avrebbe fatto almeno per cambiare le cose in quell'assurdo mondo e poter tentare, nel suo piccolo, di cambiare le cose e di rendere possibile una cosa astratta come un ipotetico fidanzamento con Noctis e unire i due regni, magari governando insieme, un giorno.  
Faceva ridere, se lo si pensava dall’esterno della sua testa ed era cosciente che fosse così ma non gli interessava.  
Ci avrebbe provato perché dopotutto non costava nulla cercare di curare gli affari politici utilizzando il cuore.  
Era un piccolo capriccio che avrebbe voluto soddisfare siccome in vita sua non c’era mai riuscito.  
Il lungo corridoio della sala della firme, ormai familiare, era più luminoso rispetto all'ultima volta che lo aveva visto.  
Ai lati, le statue erano state pulire dalla polvere, come pure i quadri, che sta volta non aveva alcun interesse nel volerli ammirare.  
Quando giunsero di fronte la familiare porta di legno, Prompto sentì un chiacchiericcio leggero dall’interno, segno che molti si erano già accomodati, in attesa.  
Ardyn gli posò una mano sulla spalla, mentre Cor Leonis si preparava ad aprire la porta, probabilmente non appena avrebbe ricevuto un segnale.  
Lo salutò con un cenno della testa e Prompto ricambio abbassando lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere addosso le occhiate fintamente solenni di tutte le persone con cui aveva passato del tempo in modo spensierato.  
Sentì dei passi dietro di sé, e quando si voltò Re Regis era lì, con il padre di Gladio accanto a lui, sempre pronto a difenderlo qualsiasi cosa fosse successa.  
“Principe Prompto, Cancelliere”, salutò, alzando la mano.  
Si inchinò, suo zio accanto a lui fece lo stesso e il Re si avvicinò, lo prese per le spalle e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Mai più inchini, per favore”, gli disse e Prompto sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi, per quell’ennesima dimostrazione di umanità da parte di quelle persone, deleteria per il suo fine di smetterla di disperarsi per la sua imminente partenza, il giorno dopo.  
Deglutì, e fu felice di essere riuscito a non piangere, ma ricacciarle indietro fece male.  
“Va bene, Vostra Altezza”, rispose, a bassa voce, semplicemente.  
“Così mi piaci. E ora andiamo a cambiare la storia”, disse ancora l’uomo, facendogli l’occhiolino e superandolo, poi fece segno a Cor di spalancare la porta.  
Il Generale annuì e quando la sala fu rivelata dall’apertura del portone, tutti i presenti si alzarono in piedi, voltandosi a guardarli.  
Lo stomaco gli gorgogliò, segno che il nervosismo infine era giunto.  
Cominciò a camminare verso il tavolo, lucido e maestosissimo ora che lo vedeva con gli occhi di qualcuno che stava per compiere un’azione che avrebbe cambiato molte cose, con la consapevolezza che stesse succedendo per davvero.  
Poi cercò Noctis, con gli occhi, riconoscendolo nelle prime file, accanto a Gladio e Ignis. Quest'ultimo gli regalò un sorriso che in qualche modo lo rasserenò e lo fece sentire decisamente meno solo.  
Gli occhi del Principe di Lucis, invece, gli ferirono il cuore.  
La sua indifferenza nello sguardo non lo scalfiva, piuttosto gli occhi tristi e spenti erano peggio di una pugnalata nel petto.  
Si disse che avrebbe dovuto ignorare quel fatto, almeno fino alla fine della cerimonia.  
Doveva rimanere inchiodato nel suo ruolo di Principe, ora senza alcuna distrazione.  
Distolse lo sguardo e proseguì il suo cammino, dividendosi da suo zio, che si sedette anche lui nelle prime file e, al pensiero che ora era completamente solo, iniziarono a tremargli le mani.  
“Diamo il benvenuto a Sua Maestà, Re Regis Lucis Caelum e a Sua Altezza Reale il Principe Prompto Aldercapt di Niflheim”, sì alzò un uomo, di fronte a loro, anziano e dinoccolato, con la voce tremante per via dell’età. “In questo gioioso giorno, celebriamo una nuova era di pace e prosperità, augurando al nostro popolo che possa essere duratura e gloriosa e che questa nuova alleanza possa piantare radici in grado di crescere alberi rigogliosi”, disse e tutti i presenti applaudirono e mentre quello ricominciò a parlare, Prompto si perse nei suoi pensieri.  
Il Principe Prompto Aldercapt di Niflheim.  
Si era sentito presentare in quel modo un mucchio di volte, senza mai dare peso al fatto che un titolo nobiliare contenesse così tante informazioni sulla persona e ora come ora avrebbe voluto rinnegarlo per sempre.  
Voleva essere solo Prompto, nient’altro.  
Non voleva essere un Principe, un Aldercapt e, soprattutto, non voleva vivere a Niflheim.  
Non più.  
Portarono dentro un foglio di pergamena, che a differenza di ciò che Prompto aveva sempre pensato, non era ingiallito o rovinato. Era lucido e nuovo, appena stampato; così fresco che, quando lo posarono sul tavolo, sentì l’odore dell’inchiostro riempirgli le narici.  
“Prima di apportare le firme, desiderate dire qualcosa?”, domandò ancora l’uomo, porgendo ad entrambi delle penne stilografiche d’argento; dai ghirigori che le decoravano doveva trattarsi di finissima arte proveniente da Tenebrae.  
Re Regis fece cenno di no con la testa, sorridendo e lo guardò.  
Lui boccheggiò un paio di volte, poi arricciò le labbra e cercò di calmarsi prendendo un enorme, gigante e lentissimo respiro.  
“Io… io vorrei dire qualcosa, Vostra Altezza”, esordì e Re Regis parve preso in contropiede da quella dichiarazione, ormai probabilmente abituato al disastro che era, quando si trattava di doversi esporre di fronte a della gente diversa dalla sua solita cerchia di persone fidate. Gli fece cenno con la mano che poteva parlare e lui si voltò verso il loro pubblico, impacciato ma intenzionato come non mai a fare quel discorso, “So di non essere molto bravo ad esprimermi, specie quando sono di fronte a tanta gente che si aspetta da me più di quel che io posso dare, ma c’è una cosa che mi preme e questo è il momento giusto per esternarla”, concluse quella premessa, e guardò Noctis, la quale lo stava fissando con gli occhi sgranati, preso forse anche lui alla sprovvista da quell’improvvisa voglia di parlare che gli era venuta e si sentì uno stupido arrogante a pretendere che dopo tutti quei miseri fallimenti nel fare un discorso pubblico senza impappinarsi, ora le cose potessero andare diversamente.  
Noctis lo fissò qualche istante senza fare nulla, o muovere alcun muscolo, finché non sorrise leggermente e annuì.  
Bastò quel gesto a ridestarlo e, tornando a guardare di fronte a sé, iniziò a parlare e tutti si zittirono.  
“Mi è stata data la possibilità, dopo secoli di battaglie e dissapori, di mettere fine all’odio tra Insomnia e la mia casa, Niflheim. Apportare questa firma significa moltissimo per il futuro che ci attende, ma a me personalmente ha cambiato il modo di vedere il mondo. La mia visita qui alla Capitale ha trasformato la mia vita, l’ha arricchita di esperienze nuove e ha colmato il mio cuore con emozioni mai provate prima, conoscendo persone che non credevo potessero darmi tanto. Vorrei ringraziare Sua Maestà Re Regis, per aver permesso tutto questo e suo figlio, il Principe Noctis, per averlo reso più semplice di quanto potessi credere. Domani, mio malgrado lascerò questo posto incantevole sperando di poter presto ospitare i miei nuovi amici, tra qualche tempo. Fino a quel momento volevo ringraziarvi per avermi accolto e fatto sentire parte della vostra famiglia, rimarrete sempre nel mio cuore”, concluse, infine, e abbassò lo sguardo quando sentì il cuore cominciare a battere fortissimo.  
I presenti applaudirono e si alzarono in piedi per farlo.  
Aveva forse toccato il loro cuore? Era questo che suo zio intendeva, quando voleva che si comportasse in modo genuino, che facesse esattamente ciò che si sentiva di voler fare?  
Re Regis gli posò una mano sulla schiena per attirare la sua attenzione e quando si voltò, incontrò il suo viso attraversato da un sorriso molto dolce e gli occhi carichi di lacrime.  
Si abbracciarono, e fu un contatto stretto e quasi paterno, un contatto che non aveva mai ricevuto in vita sua e che ora stava scoprendo e gli piacque tantissimo quella sensazione di calore.  
Apportarono la firma, fecero qualche foto per i giornali poi tutto scemò tra saluti e inchini; la sala si svuotò e infine, lasciando che quella porta che si chiudeva inglobasse in quella stanza l’ultimo atto di quell’avventura ad Insomnia, per non essere aperta mai più.  
…  
Si ritrovò di nuovo tra le braccia di Noctis, quella notte.  
Il Principe lo aveva spinto fin sopra al letto, quando era entrato in camera sua, divorandolo di baci profondi, disperati, che gli urlavano di fare qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - pur di rimanere accanto a lui per sempre e mentre facevamo l’amore glielo ripeteva, come una nenia, “Non andare, Prompto. Per favore, non andare via”, e ogni volta il suo cuore veniva ferito sempre più a fondo, sempre più inguaribile e sanguinante.  
Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che no, non se ne sarebbe andato, che era tutto uno scherzo, che in realtà erano destinati a passare l’eternità insieme, in quella città che pareva quasi uscita fuori da un sogno, ma non era così e fu straziante non rispondere nulla a quelle suppliche.  
Pianse così tanto, mentre Noctis si spingeva dentro di lui, e lo strinse, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena senza smettere di guardarlo nemmeno per un secondo, come se anche sbattere le ciglia potesse essere un peccato mortale.  
Cercò di imprimersi nella testa quell’immagine, che chissà quando avrebbe rivisto - sempre se sarebbe riuscito un giorno a ricongiungersi con lui e alzò una mano per sfiorargli la guancia, sorridendo mentre piangeva per il dolore nel cuore e il piacere di quelle dolcissime spinte.  
Noctis si perse in quel gesto, chiudendo gli occhi, poi lo strinse forte, quasi sembrava volerlo inglobare nel suo cuore, e dal calore così sentito di quel gesto Prompto fu certo di farne ormai parte totalmente.  
“Non andare via, stanotte”, supplicò Noctis, col fiatone, quando si stese accanto a lui, e gli fece posare la testa sulla sua spalla e gli baciò la fronte ancora bagnata dal sudore di quell’amore palesato con tanta disperazione e un inimmaginabile tristezza. “Per favore”.  
“Non lo avrei fatto”, disse, poi tirò su col naso e chiuse gli occhi, accoccolandosi al suo Principe, “Rimango qui, accanto a te finché potrò farlo, Noct”.

…

Il mattino seguente si svegliò cullato dalla mano di Noctis a lisciargli i capelli, stupito di vederlo sveglio prima di lui.  
Si chiese se avesse dormito almeno un po’ e quando alzò la testa per guardarlo, lo trovò a fissarlo con un sorriso che, a contatto con i suoi occhi, si allargò.  
“Buongiorno”, disse, incapace di credere che fosse accaduto davvero, quel risveglio che tanto aveva desiderato in quei giorni ma che per evitare problemi avevano dovuto accantonare.  
Noctis rotolò su di lui e lo sovrastò. Una gamba andò ad incastrarsi in mezzo alle sue e dopo averlo guardato per istanti che a Prompto parvero infiniti, lo bacio con passione.  
Avrebbe voluto fare l’amore con lui tutto il giorno, fino ad averne abbastanza ma era già tanto se si erano concessi quel piccolo strappo alla regola di dormire insieme tutta la notte, pensando alle conseguenze di essere scoperti con una leggerezza che non era mai appartenuta a nessuno dei due.  
La lontananza avrebbe distrutto ogni cosa; prendersi una strigliata, in quel caso, non sarebbe stato niente in confronto a ciò che li aspettava dopo.  
La bocca di Noctis scese sul suo collo e quel contatto lo fece rabbrividire. Gli lasciò un piccolo morso sulla pelle e poi si accasciò su di lui, sospirando e nascondendo la testa nella sua spalla.  
“Meglio che mi fermi qui”, mormorò, in un tono di disappunto e frustrazione che lo fece ridere.  
Alzò le mani per accarezzargli la testa corvina, con delicatezza e rispose, con un guizzo divertito: “Già, decisamente è meglio se ti fermi qui”.  
Noctis alzò di nuovo la testa, rubandosi un altro bacio e quando si staccarono, scambiandosi un sorriso dolcissimo e pieno d’amore, qualcuno interruppe quella coccola bussando alla porta, che per riflesso entrambi guardarono, voltandosi all’unisono.  
“Accidenti”, imprecò il Principe di Lucis, “Sono già venuti a svegliarmi. Tu resta qui”, gli disse, e Prompto annuì, infilandosi sotto le coperte per paura di essere visto.  
Osservò la schiena nuda di Noctis flettersi mentre si infilava boxer e pantaloni e infine una maglietta e poi si dirigeva barcollante verso la porta, grattandosi la testa tutta spettinata.  
Sentì il cuore perdere un battito al pensiero che anche in quello stato trasandato fosse così dannatamente sensuale e attraente.  
Pochi istanti dopo, cercando di scorgere chi fosse dalla porta sbirciando dal cuscino che si era messo in faccia per mimetizzarsi nelle coperte sfatte, riconobbe Ignis che poco dopo entrò, invitato dal Principe di Lucis ad avvicinarsi al letto.  
“Non preoccuparti, lui sa tutto di noi due”, lo rassicurò quest’ultimo sedendosi sul letto, e gli prese la mano, gesto atto sicuramente a tranquillizzarlo, anche se non era assolutamente preoccupato.  
Aveva fiducia in Ignis e anche in Gladio. Era felice che sapessero di quella loro strana relazione e che non avessero avuto nulla da ridire, anzi.  
Era riservati, per quanto ormai amici intimi di Noctis e una cosa che ammirava in quei due ragazzi, era sicuramente il rispetto che avevano per le scelte altrui.  
“Noct, vorrei parlarti in privato, se non ti dispiace”, disse Ignis, salutando Prompto, che non poté fare a meno di notare quanto il consigliere apparisse stordito e non del tutto in sé, per quanto stesse cercando di sembrare come al solito forse per non accendere alcuna preoccupazione nei loro animi.  
Noctis sbuffò divertito: “Non c’è niente che tu debba dirmi che Prompto non possa ascoltare, Ignis”, disse e il ragazzo con gli occhiali sospirò.  
“Dico sul serio. Ho bisogno di parlare con te, da solo. Non è per Prompto, è solo una questione delicata che vorrei conoscessi solo tu, almeno per ora”, insistette il ragazzo con gli occhiali ma Noctis sembrò inamovibile, perché sospirò scocciato ma non si mosse dal letto.  
Prompto boccheggiò un paio di volte, poi disse: “Noct, davvero, non c’è nessun problema. Anzi, se posso raggiungo la mia stanza e ci vediamo dopo a cola-”.  
“No, voglio che tu rimanga. Sei parte della famiglia, ormai”, lo interruppe, deciso e Prompto si chiese perché a volte fosse così cocciuto.  
Aveva notato il nervosismo di Ignis e che probabilmente c’era qualcosa che non andava e che riguardava solo Noctis ed era pronto a lasciare loro quel momento di confidenza senza alcun problema, ma a quanto pareva il suo compagno non lo aveva compreso.  
“Cosa volevi dirmi, Ignis?”, lo spronò il Principe di Lucis e il giovane consigliere si irrigidì, con le braccia appiccicate ai fianchi, immobile come una statua di marmo, palesemente incapace di ribellarsi ancora.  
Aprì la bocca per parlare e, prima di farlo, lanciò uno sguardo prima a Noctis e poi a Prompto, che ricambiò, un po’ turbato.  
“Noct, avrei dato così tanto per non essere io a darti questa notizia, ma”, si bloccò, abbassando la testa e Prompto sentì Noctis sussultare, stringergli la mano con un vigore quasi doloroso e fu un attimo prima di sentirlo dire da Ignis, che capì cos’era successo e si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un rantolo: “Tuo padre è morto”.  
Fine.

 

Non vorrei aggiungere molte cose, solo ringraziarvi per tutto il supporto. Questa storia è una vera e propria sfida, ogni capitolo è sempre più difficile cercare di non cadere nel patetico o il ridicolo e mi auguro davvero di non aver commesso tali errori.  
Grazie a chi recensirà e chi ha sempre avuto una buona parola e, spero di vederci in tempi più brevi, per il prossimo.  
Pregate per me.  
Miry


	10. X

The Lonely Prince

 

Capitolo X

Era bastato un secondo e aveva visto Noctis sprofondare nel vuoto.

Aveva gli occhi ancora immobili su Ignis, e Prompto ebbe l’impressione che non fosse il consigliere di corte, quello che stava realmente guardando.

Dietro quello sguardo, nel modo più assoluto, c’era uno smarrimento che gli era familiare, e si sentì tornare indietro nel tempo di dodici anni, quando anche lui aveva perso i suoi genitori. In quel periodo aveva vissuto momento lontano dalla realtà, troppo impegnato a perdersi tra le nuvole della sua fantasia, solo per scacciare via quel dolore fortissimo che sentiva.

Sapere di aver avuto un padre fino a poco prima e apprendere di non averlo più era la sensazione più schiacciante del mondo. C’era quella tristezza che voleva farsi largo nel cuore, ma allo stesso tempo l’incredulità teneva a bada quella rassegnazione, come se un barlume di speranza potesse in qualche modo bruciare e rendere possibile un miracolo, perché probabilmente Noctis non ci avrebbe creduto finché non glielo avessero mostrato.

Non può essere vero per me, figuriamoci per lui., pensò.

Alzò una mano per posargliela sulla spalla e il suo compagno saltò, probabilmente riportato bruscamente alla realtà.

Non poté vedere altro che la perdita di ogni convinzione, di ogni speranza e una paura sconfinata in quegli occhi velati e spenti che gli aveva appena rivolto.

Sapeva cosa significava quello che stava provando, ma dirglielo non lo avrebbe aiutato, così alzò la testa verso Ignis e lo chiamó.

“Ignis”, mormorò, ed erano rimasti così tanto tempo in silenzio che la sua voce fu quasi un azzardato attentato alla quiete. Quello allora alzò lo sguardo, velato di paura e ansia, e lui continuò, “Vi lascio soli”, concluse.

Il maggiordomo di corte non sembrò esattamente il ritratto della felicità a sentirgli dire una cosa del genere, ma annuì e fece un passo avanti per avvicinarsi al Principe.

Prompto avrebbe voluto sostenerlo, ma non era il suo compito. Non ora.

Sapeva che Noctis lo avrebbe voluto con lui, ma non era giusto rimanere lì, soprattutto nei confronti di Ignis.

Quest’ultimo e il Principe erano amici da una vita, praticamente fratelli e se fosse rimasto, probabilmente il consigliere non avrebbe potuto lasciarsi andare, nel caso avesse voluto farlo, il che era piuttosto plausibile visto la gravità della situazione.

Non era nessuno per privarlo di quella necessità e seppe di doversi fare da parte.

Si alzò dal letto, si infilò la maglietta e un paio di pantaloni, conscio che avrebbe poi dovuto fare una sosta in camera sua per indossare una delle sue vistose tuniche, solo perché era tornato ad essere il Principe di Niflheim, di nuovo.

“Prompto, puoi restare se vuoi”, gli disse Ignis, e quando si voltò vide Noctis abbassare la testa e perdersi ancora di più nella disperazione, sospirando amareggiato, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e prendendosi la testa fra le mani.

Capì che forse la sua era stata una richiesta d'aiuto e avrebbe voluto davvero restare, ma il suo tempo sarebbe arrivato, e non era quello.

“No, voglio che parliate voi due, immagino tu debba dirgli un sacco di cose e io non sono nessuno per rimanere qui ad ascoltarle”, si sentì di rispondere, poi si allacciò gli stivali e si avvicinò a Noctis, quest’ultimo alzò la testa quando lui gli prese una mano per salutarlo, costringendolo a riemergere dal buio dietro i palmi che gli coprivano il viso.

“Ti lascio con Ignis, Noct. Sei in buone mani, ci vediamo più tardi”, gli disse e il Principe di Lucis annuì, dopo interminabili secondi di silenzio e ci mise un po’ a lasciargli la mano per dargli modo di poter abbandonare la stanza, e quel gesto gli fece male.

Così male che si morse un labbro nel tentativo di non vacillare, di non cambiare idea e restare ma fu l’altro a capire, quando lo lasciò andare e aveva spostato gli occhi su Ignis, e Prompto si chiese se non avesse capito quanto anche l’altro avesse bisogno di quel momento di intimità.

Uscì dalla stanza, con lentezza, col cuore che gli batteva a mille, cercando di non cedere proprio ora che era riuscito così bene a tenere a bada tutti quei sentimenti contrastanti che lo stavano divorando dall’interno.

Si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta con una mano sulla bocca, incapace ormai di contenere quella finta sicurezza che aveva messo su per tranquillizzare Noctis e si lasciò andare, piangendo silenziosamente e soffocando i singhiozzi.

Non ci poteva credere, non poteva essere successo davvero.

Avevano passato la sera precedente a cena tutti insieme, avevano festeggiato quella nuova prospettiva futura che li attendeva. Re Regis aveva esposto a Prompto tutte le idee che aveva avuto per riconciliare anche il popolo meno fiducioso nei confronti di quel trattato e insieme avevano scelto dei giorni di festa che avrebbero poi passato insieme, col solo scopo di non dividersi mai più.

Gli era piaciuto tutto quel discorso, aveva adorato il suo modo di vedere le cose; sempre positivo, sempre sorridente, sempre così buono e saggio, proprio come avrebbe voluto essere lui per il suo popolo, una volta avvenuta l’incoronazione ed ora il suo Re, il suo punto di riferimento, la sua guida, non c’era più.

Non riusciva a credere che fosse successo proprio dopo aver apportato le firme su quel trattato, sembrava quasi uno scherzo del destino, e ogni sorta di pensiero, anche il più cupo, lo sovrastò tornando indietro nel tempo ad anni e anni di dissapori e guerra tra loro e Insomnia, impaurito all’idea che potesse ripresentarsi una situazione del genere.

Era troppo strano, troppo bizzarro per essere accaduto proprio in quel momento e un piccolo dubbio lo assalì, ma non ebbe il tempo di elaborare un pensiero coerente che, alzando lo sguardo, incrociò quello di Gladio, appoggiato alla parete di fronte.

Non si era accorto di lui, quando era uscito. Evidentemente ero troppo scosso, pensò.

Il giovane scudo sembrava quello di sempre, a prima vista, ma se lo si guardava con più attenzione si potevano notare tanti piccoli dettagli che ne mostravano in realtà il suo reale stato d’animo.

Aveva una gamba piegata col piede poggiato al muro e le mani in tasca, di cui ne voleva palesemente nascondere il tremore e gli occhi vigili che guardavano a destra e sinistra, come se si fosse messo sulla difensiva per chissà quale ragione poi quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, quello lo salutò con un gesto della testa e gli si avvicinò.

Da quanto è lì?, si chiese.

Si affrettò ad asciugarsi le lacrime con un lembo della maglia e, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso che non ne volle sapere di mostrarsi, si staccò dalla porta e gli andò incontro.

"Ehi, come sta Noct?", chiese Gladio, ad un tratto. "E tu?"

"E’ sotto shock”, sospirò, “Gli è crollato il mondo addosso, ma non penso abbia ancora capito cosa è successo. Non in modo lucido, almeno", rispose, ignorando volutamente la domanda sulla sua salute.

"Senti...", esordì lo Scudo, grattandosi il collo, a disagio: "Ti va se ci spostiamo da qui? Non voglio trovarmelo davanti, non sono pronto a confrontarmi con lui. Non adesso", ammise e lui annuì, seguendolo in una passeggiata apparentemente senza meta che finì nella sala degli allenamenti, probabilmente vuota in quel momento.

Ne approfittò per darsi una sciacquata alla faccia e nel tragitto aveva anche preso la tunica dalla propria camera e se l'era infilata.

"Stai bene?", chiese Gladio, seduto su una panca a giocherellare nervoso con un filo che gli pendeva dalla maglietta, quando riemerse infine dal bagno e si avvicinò.

"Sì", mentì, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò, non riuscendo a trattenere la frustrazione e il malessere che lentamente lo stavano corrodendo.

“Prompto, perché non dici la verità e basta? Smettila di cercare di consolare il mondo e pensa un po’ anche a te. È decisamente arrivato il momento di farlo”, sbottò Gladio, esprimendosi duramente ma sapeva che c’era una sorta di premura in quel monito.

“Non è mio padre, quello che è morto”, constatò, sbuffando e prendendo posto vicino a lui, afflitto.

“Questo non esclude la possibilità che la cosa faccia male anche a te. Reprimere i tuoi sentimenti non ti aiuterà a stare vicino a Noctis. Gli serve sapere che sei umano quanto lui”, gli disse, e Prompto non seppe cosa rispondere, lo guardò e basta così Gladio continuò, sospirando e abbassando la testa: “Io ho il terrore di vederlo. Non parlo di Re Regis, ma di Noctis. Il mio compito è quello di proteggerlo e non di rincarare la dose di tristezza che deve già avere addosso”.

“Gladio, non sarei riuscito nemmeno io a dirglielo. Non tutti sono portati per certe cose. Ignis è stato bravo, non ci ha nemmeno girato intorno ma… quello che mi ha sconvolto di più è stato il fatto di non aver mai visto Noctis così... vuoto. È un lato di lui che non conoscevo e forse non avrei mai voluto conoscere... non così, non per questo motivo”, disse mentre le ultime parole gli morivano in gola e abbassava la testa.

"Preferisce chiudersi, piuttosto che sfogarsi, soprattutto quando c'è qualcosa che lo fa stare male. A volte invece è completamente fuori di sé, sfoga la rabbia prendendosela col mondo intero. Diventa quasi... cattivo", constatò lo Scudo, ma parve essersi pentito di aver usato quella parola, così disse, lapidario forse nel tentativo di rimediarvi: "Sono solo momenti passeggeri, però. Una volta che scarica torna il solito Noct", cercò di sorridere, evidentemente provando a rassicurarlo.

Prompto annuì, ma non riuscì a dirgli che non era paura quella che provava, piuttosto una mera familiarità con quel tipo di reazione.

Era stato sempre calmo e pacato anche da bambino, sempre sorridente, sempre pronto ad aiutare tutti ma quando aveva visto morire i suoi genitori, in quel modo brutale, aveva passato le notti successive in bianco, con le uniche ore di sonno popolate da incubi terribili e ogni giorno, fino al momento in cui quel dolore si era trasformato in rassegnazione, aveva fatto e detto cose irripetibili a suo zio Ardyn e a quel ricordo gli passò un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Ridammeli!”, “Non sei come mio padre, non provare ad essere come lui!”, “Io ti odio!”.

Tutte quelle frasi prive di tatto e di amore, che ricordò di aver detto a qualcuno che si era sempre immolato per prendersi cura di lui, lo fece vergognare tantissimo.

E quando era successo, aveva solo otto anni.

Si sentì improvvisamente disturbato da quel ricordo, che aveva sempre cercato di nascondere nel fondo più nero e marcio della sua anima.

Fu Gladio a ridestarlo, quando il suo telefono suonò e lo tirò fuori dalla tasca; sospirò amareggiato e Prompto ebbe l’impressione di aver sentito una nota di panico, nella sua voce, quando disse: “È Iggy. Dice che stanno andando a vedere Regis e che ci aspettano davanti alla sua stanza, per entrare insieme”.

“Gladio”, lo chiamò, e quando gli posò la mano sulla spalla il giovane scudo sussultò, “È sempre Noct. Anche se è successo quello che è successo ha bisogno di noi, ora come non mai. Lo hai detto tu e io mi fido di te”, concluse e cercò di abbozzare un sorriso che l’altro ci mise un po’ a ricambiare e quando lo fece si alzarono in piedi per raggiungere gli altri, dandosi coraggio a vicenda con una pacca sulla schiena.

 

…

 

Quando Prompto e Gladio raggiunsero il corridoio che ospitava la stanza di Re Regis, ad accoglierli ci fu un piccolo gruppo di persone ma dei due nessuna traccia.

Cor Leonis si avvicinò e disse loro che il Principe era già entrato, insieme a Ignis, Clarus e il Cancelliere e, dandosi di nuovo forza a vicenda scambiandosi un segno di assenso con la testa, i due entrarono.

La stanza era molto grande, ammobiliata con antichissimi mobili pregiati e probabilmente intagliati a mano, tende rosse e di velluto, tappeti venuti da terre lontane e un letto a baldacchino, di legno di ciliegio, dove su coperte blu vi era posato il corpo del Re, ormai spento.

Al lato del letto, quello più lontano da lui, Prompto vide Clarus, fisso immobile a guardare il suo vecchio amico e Re, con il mento a volte tremolante e le labbra piegate tristemente all'ingiù.

Poco lontano c'era Ardyn, più discreto, che osservava la scena senza mostrare uno straccio di sentimento, ma Prompto sapeva che era normale.

Poi c'era Ignis, ai piedi del letto, con una mano poggiata ad una delle colonne decorate a spirale, con gli occhi rossi e la bocca serrata.

Infine c'era Noctis; lo vide carezzare il profilo di suo padre, le sue guance, racchiudendole tra le mani poi le labbra ormai bianche, fino al suo petto, dove si soffermò, con il palmo aperto.

Prompto ebbe l'impressione che quel gesto fosse una sorta di ultima speranza a cui aggrapparsi; come se potesse sentire di nuovo il suo cuore battere e magari vederlo rialzarsi, sorridendo come sempre, facendo una battuta, dicendo a tutti che era uno scherzo di cattivo gusto e che era ora di finirla.

Prompto lo sperò, che potesse accadere una cosa simile ma quando vide le spalle di Noctis cominciare a tremare e poi lo sentì scoppiare a piangere, tutto sprofondò nel buio più cupo e ogni sua speranza, anche la più stupida e irrazionale, si cancellò.

Il Principe di Lucis strinse la mano a suo padre, quella che ancora portava l'anello, poi si inginocchiò, cominciando ad accarezzargli i capelli con la mano libera e, voltandosi leggermente a guardare tutti i presenti disse, con la voce rotta da un pianto incontrollabile e una sconfinata tristezza: "Per favore, lasciatemi un attimo da solo con lui. Vi prego", supplicò e Prompto sentì un pugnale invisibile lacerarlo da dentro.

Noctis, il suo Noct, che era il suo coraggio, la sua razionalità, il suo appiglio sicuro ora era un giovane ragazzo privato persino di quella inaspettata intraprendenza che a volte palesava.

In quel momento era solo un ragazzo distrutto dalla perdita dell'unico genitore che gli era rimasto.

I presenti fecero un ultimo saluto al Re, chi dandogli un bacio sulla fronte - come Clarus, anche lui incapace di comprendere come potesse essere successo, dato che continuava a ripetere "Non è possibile, non può essere vero", o Ignis e Gladio, che gli sfiorarono la mano che Noctis non stava stringendo e poi Ardyn, che fece un semplice inchino, con un pugno posato sul cuore.

Seguì la traiettoria dell'ultima persona che aveva abbandonato la stanza, poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare Noctis, che non aveva cambiato posizione; era ancora lì, inginocchiato vicino al corpo di Re Regis e piangeva, silenzioso, senza smettere un solo istante di accarezzargli i capelli, mormorando qualcosa a bassa voce che non riuscì a capire.

Si avvicinò, e osservò il viso apparentemente dormiente del Re, incapace di credere che non lo avrebbe visto alzarsi il giorno dopo e scambiare battute divertenti con lui come avevano fatto ogni mattina, da quando era lì.

Gli strinse la mano libera, si chinò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte ed era talmente fuori di sé da non sentire nemmeno la necessità di piangere, poi con una dolorosa forza di volontà che non credeva potesse appartenergli, si staccò.

"Noct...", disse, titubante, prima di avviarsi verso l'uscita.

"Ci vorrà un attimo", rispose lui, lapidario e percepì in quella risposta il suo bisogno di solitudine e di quell'attimo per salutare suo padre, per l'ultima volta prima che venisse portato via.

"Tutto il tempo che ti serve", gli rispose, e uscì.

 

...

 

Quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle, con delicatezza, tutti i presenti rimasti nel corridoio ad aspettare silenziosi l'ultimo saluto di Noctis a suo padre, alzarono la testa verso di lui per poi riabbassarla tristemente, perché nessuno aveva più nulla da dire, nemmeno lui.

Ignis e Gladio erano vicini, accanto a quest'ultimo c'era Iris, che era appena arrivata, ormai anche lei senza più una lacrima e silenziosa abbracciò suo fratello che la circondò con un braccio, così alto e grosso in confronto a lei che sembrava potesse inglobarla come una custodia, il che doveva essere di grande conforto per la piccola Amicitia.

Cor Leonis, insieme ad altri membri della guardia reale e Clarus Amicitia, erano poco più lontani. Nessuno di loro aprì bocca, nemmeno per commentare il suo arrivo. Solo lo scudo di Re Regis guardava lontano un punto indefinito, senza realmente vederlo, scuotendo la testa, incredulo.

Poi c'erano vari membri della servitù e alcuni diplomatici del Regno che aveva anche visto alla cerimonia, più altre persone che non conosceva e infine c'era suo Zio Ardyn, immobile a guardare fuori da una finestra, con lo sguardo enigmatico e impenetrabile come sempre e non riuscì a capire quali pensieri gli stessero passando per la testa in quel momento così delicato.

Si avvicinò e si unì a lui, conscio anche del fatto che gli sembrava la cosa più logica da fare, condividere col suo parente più stretto i sentimenti che stava provando.

L'uomo lo accolse dicendogli, senza però voltarsi a guardarlo: "E' stato un duro colpo, devo ammetterlo",e Prompto lo squadrò da capo a piedi, tanta era stata la atonia in quella frase e alzò un sopracciglio quando si voltò verso di lui e aggiunse, con lo stesso tono: "Non credi anche tu?".

"Immagino che nessuno si aspettasse una cosa del genere, specie ora, a nemmeno un giorno dalla firma del trattato", gli rispose e si pentì di aver fatto quella osservazione, nel momento in cui il viso di suo zio fu attraversato da un sorrisetto mellifluo che gli fece venire i brividi. "Ti diverte?", chiese, più duro, corrugando la fronte.

"Questa coincidenza? Un po', a te no?".

"Non credo di essere dell'umore giusto per riuscire a trovare dell'ironia in una tragedia come quella dell’improvvisa dipartita del Re di Lucis", controbatté, avvicinandosi di più e abbassando il tono della voce, cercando di non rendere udibile quella conversazione che lo stava innervosendo.

"Abbiamo due modi diversi di approcciarci a certi scherzi del destino, ma fossi in te mi farei una risata, Prompto, finché ne avrai la possibilità. Presto qualcuno comincerà a sospettare che sia morto a causa nostra, altri invece la prenderanno per quello che realmente è, ovvero una spassosa coincidenza”, rispose Ardyn, poi piegò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto - evidentemente dal suo stato di preoccupazione che non riuscì a nascondere dovuto a quell'affermazione, "Il Principe Noctis è il legittimo Re e se fosse lui, ad avere certi sospetti, io comincerei a preoccuparmi".

"Noct non sospetterebbe mai di noi, ha completa fiducia, proprio come ne aveva suo padre. Oltretutto il trattato ormai è stato firmato, ciò significa che avere l'ambizione di dare inizio ad una guerra contro di loro significherebbe avere tutta Eos pronta a brandire le armi per distruggerci".

"Quasi vero, Prompto", rispose suo zio, poi incrociò le braccia al petto e continuò, "Comunque il mio era un discorso puramente statistico. Conoscendo il carattere difficile del tuo amato Principe, non mi sorprenderebbe se ti accusasse di omicidio colposo ai danni della corona, solo perché troppo addolorato per ragionare razionalmente. Dopotutto però, lo conosci sicuramente meglio di me", sorrise di nuovo e Prompto sentì un moto di rabbia invaderlo, ma cercò per l'ennesima volta di trattenersi dal saltargli al collo a causa di quella sua inesistente sensibilità che proprio non riusciva a nascondere.

"C'è qualcosa che sai a proposito di questa storia ma che non vuoi dirmi?", gli chiese, avvezzo a certi giochetti che spesso gli faceva, quando succedeva qualcosa e lui ne sapeva sempre più di chiunque altro.

L'uomo alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso e con una finta espressione di sbigottimento, sbottò: "Non te ne sei accorto?".

"Di cosa?".

"A volte il dolore può celare i dettagli più ovvi, immagino", continuò, forse nel tentativo di buttare ancora carne al fuoco e spronarlo a parlare, cosa che a Prompto, in quel momento, non andava di fare. Probabilmente vedendolo innervosirsi, si arrese e disse: "Il petto del Re. Non hai visto un taglio netto esattamente nel mezzo? Niente sangue, nessuna espressione di dolore... non ti ricorda qualcosa?".

Prompto ebbe un attimo di smarrimento, di fronte a quella informazione e, mentre sentiva il cuore cominciare a battergli molto più velocemente del solito a causa della paura, guardò istintivamente la porta chiusa della stanza del Re e la sua mente si perse in memorie lontane.

Gli ricordava fin troppe cose, soprattutto quegli attimi di terrore che aveva provato quando aveva visto il corpo di suo zio su quel lettino e poi c'era stata la promessa di Loqi Tummelt di trovare presto l'assassino che aveva compiuto quello scempio; promessa che il giovane non era riuscito a mantenere e di cui se n'era sempre fatto una colpa, non smettendo mai di cercare il colpevole.

"A quanto pare il Generale Tummelt deve aver sbagliato approccio, con il nostro famigerato assassino, limitando le indagini alla sola area di Gralea. Superficiale, come sempre", constatò, quasi leggendogli nella mente e la cosa non fu di aiuto.

"Noctis lo sa?", chiese, visto che il coltello doveva essere stato rimosso prima dell'arrivo del Principe e quindi, forse, quest'ultimo non ne era stato ancora informato.

"E' probabile che lo sappia, ufficiosamente immagino. Le indagini, da quel che ha raccontato Clarus Amicitia, sono appena iniziate. Cor Leonis aspetta che qualcuno torni con qualche informazione per poter fare chiarezza e, ancora più importante, rendere pubblica la notizia dando quantomeno un'informazione esauriente al popolo. Speriamo che gli investigatori non sia impeccabili come il nostro Generale, altrimenti non credo ne verranno mai a capo".

Prompto avrebbe voluto rispondere seccamente a quella sua affermazione, chiedendogli dove riuscisse a trovare la forza di scherzare e di continuare a farlo nonostante i suoi moniti.

Decise di lasciar perdere, specie quando Ardyn disse: "Oh, ecco il Principe", e lui si voltò d'istinto a guardare il compagno che lasciava la stanza di suo padre e i suoi amici che gli andavano incontro.

Noctis si fece abbracciare, ma non ricambiò quel gesto.

Era un corpo vuoto e privo d'anima, in quel momento. Avrebbero potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa e lui probabilmente non avrebbe sentito niente.

Ardyn si avvicinò quando tutti ebbero fatto il loro saluto, e lui lo seguì, tirando un paio di respiri profondi prima di dover tristemente fingere che tra lui e il Principe ci fosse solo una bella amicizia.

“Le mie più sentite condoglianze, Altezza”, disse suo zio, facendo un inchino e ricevendo dal giovane un sorriso spento e un debolissimo: “Grazie, Cancelliere”.

“Mi unisco al dolore, Principe Noctis”, mormorò Prompto, e si sentì così fuori luogo, in quel momento.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, dargli conforto come poteva. Avrebbe voluto dargli la possibilità di sfogarsi con lui, di farlo senza alcuna vergogna ma c’erano troppe cose ad impedirgli quei gesti e quando Noctis rispose, semplicemente: “Ti ringrazio”, il suo cuore si strinse .

"Se hai bisogno di qualcosa... qualsiasi cosa, non esitare a chiedere", si sentì di dire Prompto, cercando indirettamente di dirgli che lui c'era, qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa da ora in poi, lui era accanto a lui.

Noctis tentò di sorridere ancora, ma fu solo un gesto che rese quella conversazione ancora più distante: "Ora ho bisogno solo di stare un po' da solo. Grazie per la tua disponibilità, Principe Prompto", disse e, facendo un mezzo inchino, si voltò e se ne andò.

Prompto lo vide sparire dietro ad un corridoio e seppe di avere su uno sguardo incredulo e deluso da se stesso.

Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa - ma cosa?, si chiese.

"Non c'è niente che tu possa fare per estirpargli dal cuore questo dolore, Prompto. Dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro", gli disse Ardyn, duro e lui sobbalzò, e si sentì inutile, di nuovo e non era più abituato a quella sensazione.

L'uomo gli lanciò un'occhiata, poi gli posò una mano sulla spalla: “Solo il tempo può risanare certe ferite", disse e se ne andò anche lui, lasciandolo solo a fissare quella strada deserta che lo separava dalla camera di Noctis, senza sapere come agire per aiutarlo.

 

...

 

Passò il resto della giornata a parlare con Gladio e Ignis, aspettando che Noctis si palesasse ad un certo punto, cercando di svagarsi un po', anche solo per chiacchierare e non pensare troppo a quello che era successo, ma non successe.

I due, con i visi devastati dal dolore ma con una dolcezza nelle voci dovuta ai ricordi, gli raccontarono una miriade di aneddoti successi in quegli anni, da quando erano lì.

C'erano così tante cose che Prompto avrebbe voluto conoscere dalle labbra del Re, ma fu felice che i due avessero deciso di condividere con lui quelle esperienze avute insieme. Almeno ne avrebbero tenuto vivo il ricordo.

Avevano parlato davvero tantissimo e a volte si univa qualcuno alla loro conversazione, dicendo la propria, raccontando la sua esperienza, come Cor che li fece ridere quando raccontò loro di come Re Regis cercasse di tenerlo lontano dai guai, quando era un ragazzo ma che allo stesso tempo era lui a causarniene.

Erano cose che bisognava ricordare, perché di Re come Regis non ce n'erano stati molti e fu crudele da pensare, ma per quanto Noctis fosse la sua luce, il suo nuovo inizio, non era assolutamente paragonabile alla personalità di suo padre e questo lo rese triste ma decise di non esporre quel pensiero, condividendolo con gli altri.

Alzò il polso e controllò l'orologio.

Era quasi mezzanotte, la giornata era praticamente finita e di Noctis, nessuna traccia.

Decise che era giunto il momento di congedarsi.

Non aveva senso continuare a rimanere lì, oltretutto aveva del sonno arretrato che, dopo quella botta tra capo e collo, non avrebbe di certo recuperato quella sera.

Sì ricordò che, se non fosse accaduto ciò che era accaduto, a quell’ora doveva essere ancora in viaggio per Niflheim, in macchina e probabilmente sarebbe mancato ancora molto all’arrivo a casa.

Invece era ancora ad Insomnia e dal quel che gli aveva detto suo zio sarebbero rimasti per altri tre o quattro giorni. Uno per l’ultimo saluto alla salma che sarebbe stata esposta nella sala del trono, uno per i funerali e gli altri per rispetto del lutto della famiglia Lucis.

Il che, paradossalmente, il fatto di restare doveva essere un sollievo ma date le circostanze Prompto non sapeva proprio come sentirsi ed era talmente strana, quella situazione, che mentre tornava sulla via della sua stanza, si sentiva fortemente destabilizzato.

Sospirò, grattandosi la testa e indeciso sul da farsi ma la paura di disturbare Noctis, andando da lui, in quel momento solenne, lo sovrastò, così decise che sarebbe stato meglio fare altro.

Tanto di dormire non se ne parlava, preoccupato com’era e fu proprio nel momento in cui raggiunse la sua stanza, pensieroso, mentre si tartassava le pellicine strappandole vie con i denti cercando di pensare a qualcosa per distrarsi, che lo vide.

Era poggiato al muro, le mani in tasca e lo sguardo per terra, immobile.

Lo osservò alzare la testa, verso di lui, probabilmente quando sentì il suono dei suoi passi e quando gli fu a pochi metri di distanza, Prompto si fermò.

“Noct”, lo chiamò, sollevato di vederlo e allo stesso tempo intimorito dallo sguardo vacuo e privo di sentimenti che gli stava posando addosso.

Aveva gli occhi ancora leggermente gonfi; doveva aver passato l’intera giornata a rimuginare, a piangere e a fermarsi per continuare a pensarci, a trovare la forza di crederci, di assimilare quel lutto e forse era riuscito a calmarsi un po’, non tanto per l’accettazione quanto per la stanchezza che gli si leggeva in faccia.

Voleva davvero poter fare qualcosa per aiutarlo, ma aveva paura di fare peggio, di finire di romperlo e quando Noctis disse, staccandosi dal muro: “Ti dispiace se parliamo un po’?”, Prompto rabbrividì.

Non era il solito Principe, o meglio non era quello che aveva conosciuto in quei tre giorni che avevano passato insieme e la cosa gli fece davvero paura, così tanta che esitò prima di rispondere con un tremolante: “C-certo”, per poi aprire la porta della stanza con una lentezza snervante che lo fece sentire un totale disastro.

Non appena furono dentro, si chiuse la porta alle spalle e a differenza di altre occasioni, dove appena erano soli si fiondavano uno sulle labbra dell’altro, qui era già tanto se si stavano scambiando uno sguardo, e niente più.

“Come… come stai?”, chiese Noctis, improvvisamente e lui sussultò per la poca naturalezza con cui era stata fatta quella domanda, seppure non fosse assolutamente priva di premura, anzi.

“Stordito”, rispose, poi si avvicinò di qualche passo, un po’ più risoluto ora che aveva sentito la sua voce un po’ più calda, sebbene non avesse detto chissà che. “Tu piuttosto, come stai? So che è stupido da chiedere ma ero molto preoccupato e non ho voluto disturbarti, ma il desiderio di venire a trovarti è stato forte, Noct”.

“Dirti che sto bene sarebbe davvero una grande bugia”, mormorò in risposta il Principe di Lucis, poi sospirò, “E’ successo tutto all'improvviso, non ero pronto. I padri dovrebbero morire tutti di vecchiaia e non… così prematuramente”.

“Conosco questa sensazione”, si sentì di dire Prompto, poi continuò, quando Noctis abbassò lo sguardo e il suo viso si oscurò dietro l’ombra della propria frangetta: “Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Noct. Non… non sai quanto”.

“Lo so, Prompto. Lo so che ti dispiace, che sei sincero quando lo dici. Lo so”, rispose il Principe di Lucis, poi si avvicinò di più e quando la loro distanza fu minima, gli prese una mano, “Ed io sono venuta a chiederti scusa per aver pensato che non fosse così”.

Prompto aggrottò la fronte, davanti a quella confessione e, stringendogli la mano anche lui avvertendo di nuovo il calore del contatto col suo compagno che lo risollevò un po’.

“Che intendi dire?”.

Noctis rimase silenzioso per qualche istante, poi spostò lo sguardo da un’altra parte, come se provasse vergogna per qualcosa e ne ebbe la conferma quando infine si decise a parlare, tornando a posare le iridi celesti sulle sue.

“Ignis mi ha spiegato cosa è successo e… cosa ha ucciso mio padre. La strana coincidenza del trattato di pace appena firmato e la sua morte... non ci ho visto più e ho pensato subito che… che tu...”.

“Che fossi stato io”, concluse Prompto, con la voce caricata dalla tristezza, non del tutto stupito che una possibilità del genere fosse balenata nella testa del suo compagno. Non tanto perché non avesse fiducia, tanto perché se i ruoli fossero stati rovesciati, persino lui avrebbe dubitato di Noctis, anche solo per un istante ma lo avrebbe fatto.

“Già”, confermò il Principe, poi sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo e gli alzò la mano che stava stringendo, improvvisamente attratto più da quella che dal suo viso e seppe che era a disagio per aver fatto quella confessione, “Ieri avete firmato il trattato, tuo zio Iedolas che è morto allo stesso modo, le diatribe secolari tra di noi e tra di voi… è stato più forte di me”.

“Noct, non esiste più noi e voi, esistono due regni alleati pronti a dimenticare i vecchi dissapori e andare avanti verso una pace duratura”, si sentì di dire, e si sorprese di quanto il suo tono fu duro e se ne pentì.

Non era felice di essere stato accusato, seppur solo per un attimo, di omicidio, ma capiva lo stato d’animo di Noctis. Dopotutto anche lui aveva notato la bizzarra coincidenza dei due avvenimenti, ma dopotutto sapeva che a volte certe cose succedevano anche se non avrebbero dovuto.

“Lo so, ti chiedo scusa per averlo solo pensato”, asserì il Principe di Lucis, poi gli lasciò la mano, si avvicinò al suo viso e gli poggiò la fronte alla sua, “Scusami, ti prego”, ripeté, e la voce gli si ruppe con disperazione e iniziò a piangere, a denti stretti, arrabbiato con se stesso.

Era una mina vagante, una bomba pronta ad esplodere.

Doveva essere emotivamente instabile, con alti e bassi. Passava dalla tristezza, alla rabbia, fino all’accettazione e poi tornava indietro e quel doloroso circolo sembrava non avere fine.

Prompto lo sapeva troppo bene quanto potesse essere devastante ma sapeva anche che, col tempo, le cose si sarebbero stabilizzate.

Non avrebbe dimenticato suo padre, ma avrebbe accettato l’idea che la vita doveva andata avanti lo stesso.

“Non scusarti”, sussurrò, allungandosi verso le sue labbra, “Non hai fatto niente di male”.

“Ho pensato che fossi un assassino… come ho potuto pensarlo? Di te?”, gli chiese, e invece di rispondergli, Prompto lo baciò.

Non c’era molto altro da dire, le parole erano abbastanza superflue e pericolose, almeno in quella circostanza. Ogni cosa poteva avere il suo peso, ma i gesti no. Quelli, finché avevano il solo fine di risanare qualcosa, non potevano distruggere niente.

Sentì Noctis rilassarsi, e gli circondò le braccia intorno al collo per coinvolgerlo di più in quel gesto e quando sentì le sue spalle più morbide, segno che si stava calmando, provò sollievo e quando si staccarono, il Principe di Lucis gli posò la fronte sulla spalla, mentre lo stringeva per la vita e se lo tirava vicino, più che poteva.

Prompto gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza e, quando Noctis disse, senza alzare lo sguardo: “Ti va di parlare un po’ di lui?”, sorrise.

“Sì che mi va”, disse e mentre si sedevano sul letto, si sentì ancora più unito al Principe di quanto potesse pensare e questo lo risollevò.

Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di rendere quel dolore almeno un minimo sopportabile.

Qualsiasi cosa.

 

…

 

Passarono due giorni da quell’esatto momento e il dolore nel cuore del Principe di Lucis non si era affievolito, anzi.

Aveva cercato di mostrarsi forte, sia durante la visita nella sala del trono, per l’esposizione della salma, sia al funerale ma fu lì, quando suo padre fu definitivamente chiuso in quella bara di legno chiaro - che Noctis stesso aveva voluto, per ricordarne l’animo gentile e puro - che era esploso di nuovo e Prompto seppe che quel giorno non avrebbe potuto fare niente per aiutarlo.

Era troppo doloroso quell’addio, era la prova definitiva che non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto e l’unica cosa che Prompto si sentì di fare, ignorando completamente il fatto che tutti potevano vederlo, fu prendergli la mano e stringerla tra la sua mentre la bara veniva coperta dalla terra.

Noctis ricambiò quel gesto, senza smettere un solo istante di piangere, in silenzio e con la testa china, privo di qualunque speranza, solo al mondo, così giovane e già destinato a governare un paese.

Prompto si guardò intorno per un attimo, notando con una sorta di pace interiore che il giardino reale, pieno zeppo di persone e di fiori, sembrava il luogo giusto per ospitare quell’uomo, da sempre amato da tutti e quando infine fu posizionata la lapide, Prompto notò che era stata posta accanto ad un’altra, ormai rovinata dalla pioggia e dal tempo.

C’era il nome di una donna, su quella lapide e nient’altro che una dedica, da parte di Regis e suo figlio, che diceva: “Ovunque tu sia, noi ti ameremo per sempre”.

Si rese conto che Noctis non aveva mai parlato di sua madre, nemmeno mai menzionata per sbaglio e la cosa lo turbò un po’.

Nemmeno quando due giorni prima, in camera sua, avevano parlato per tutta la notte di Re Regis.

Fu la sera stessa, quando il suo compagno era stato convocato per una riunione col Gran Consiglio, a quanto pareva per discutere della sua successione, che ne approfittò per passare del tempo con Ignis e Gladio e fare loro qualche domanda a proposito di quel fatto.

“Non ama parlarne. Non fraintendermi, ha sofferto molto per la perdita di sua madre, ma era piccolo, molto piccolo quando è successo e non se la ricorda nemmeno così bene”, aveva spiegato Gladio, con le braccia incrociate al petto, e Ignis accanto a lui annuì.

“Non ha mai sofferto la sua perdita anche grazie alla presenza del Re, che ha sempre cercato di non fargli mancare quella presenza materna. Negli ultimi anni battibeccavano spesso su cose anche inutili, ma quando Noctis era piccolo gli si leggeva in faccia tutta l’ammirazione che aveva per suo padre e che tutt’ora ha ma che per colpa del suo carattere chiuso non ha mai palesare troppo. E’ stato un colpo forte, molto più di quello per Lady Lunafreya”, sospirò Ignis e Prompto si sentì piccolo come una formica, di fronte a quella storia.

“Vorrei poter fare molto più di quanto è in mio potere”, si sentì di dire e Gladio gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Fu un gesto quasi rude che però lo confortò un po’.

“Stai facendo abbastanza, Prompto. Finché sarai qui lui potrà sempre contare su di te, e non lo stai deludendo, credimi. So che non ne saresti capace”, disse e gli fece l’occhiolino, gesto che lo fece ridere.

“Siamo destinati a diventare Re, ma siamo troppo giovani. Mi chiedo cosa riserverà questo imminente futuro, nelle mani di due inesperti sovrani come noi”, disse, palesando un pensiero che ormai lo stava divorando da quella mattina, già durante il funerale.

“Nessun Re nasce per quel ruolo, Prompto. Sono le persone che avete accanto, disposte a darvi una mano, a rendervi pronti. Non pensare mai di essere solo. Da solo non potrai mai arrivare a niente, e tu e Noctis dovreste iniziare a contare di più su chi è disposto a darvi supporto”, rispose Ignis, poi alzò il polso e guardò l’ora, “Ormai dovrebbe aver finito e sarà in procinto di uscire”, commentò.

Prompto era rimasto colpito da quel monito, conscio che la sua solitudine e quella di Noctis derivavano da diverse ragioni.

Lui era un insicuro, un tipo pauroso e incapace di credere di poter riuscire in qualsiasi cosa che evitava di chiedere aiuto solo perché convinto di non meritarlo.

Noctis, invece, era tutto il contrario: voleva riuscire a fare tutto con le proprie forze, odiava il contatto umano a meno che questo non fosse basato su una fiducia reciproca fondata su solide basi e soprattutto, forse, la solitudine un po’ non gli dispiaceva così tanto.

Eppure, malgrado quella diversità, erano lì tutti e due bisognosi di aiuto e incapaci di chiederlo.

 

…

 

Alla fine Noctis uscì, bianco come un lenzuolo e privo di qualsiasi luce negli occhi, fatta eccezione quando incrociò lo sguardo di Prompto, sollevato di vederlo accennare anche un sorriso.

Cercò di fare lo stesso e, dopo aver pranzato e parlato un po’ con il Cancelliere, Ignis e Gladio, Noctis si alzò da tavola per raggiungere la porta, chiedendo a Prompto se gli andava di seguirlo e lui, rivolgendosi prima a suo zio per chiedergli il permesso, annuì.

Sapeva bene quale fosse la meta del compagno; non era difficile notare la voglia che aveva di stare il più possibile con suo padre, almeno in quei giorni bui, dove era tutto ancora troppo fresco e surreale per poterne sopportare il peso.

Lo prese per mano, quando si ritrovarono di lato alla lapide, così lucida e nuova, di marmo nero e il Principe di Lucis vi posò sopra un fiore di Sylle, che sembrò alleggerire un po’ il peso che i colori scuri avevano dato a quel posto.

“Sarà un posto provvisorio. Tra qualche mese sposteranno lui e mia madre nella tomba di famiglia”, spiegò, piegandosi e sedendosi sui talloni mentre sistemava meglio il fiore, “Qualche mese fa aveva chiesto a dei marmisti di costruirne una ma, dato che sembrava non dovessimo usufruirne così presto, disse loro di prendersela con calma”.

“L’ironia della vita può essere davvero crudele”, si sentì di dire Prompto, poi meno garbatamente, si sedette sull’erba a gambe incrociate e Noctis fece lo stesso e sospirò.

“Già, però mi solleva sapere che, dopotutto, non aveva idea che sarebbe morto così presto. Aveva in programma di andare avanti per molto tempo e io, come lui, pensavo sarebbe andata così”.

“La vita è imprevedibile. Ci sono cose che non capiremo mai, e per quanto ci sforziamo di volerle comprendere sono troppo fuori dalla nostra portata”, gli disse e il Principe di Lucis gli posò la testa sulla spalla, senza smettere un solo istante di guardare la lapide, cercando forse di assimilare quell’ennesima novità a cui avrebbe dovuto abituarsi fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

“I tuoi ti mancano?”, chiese, all’improvviso e Prompto sussultò, non aspettandosi minimamente una domanda del genere; non da lui.

C’erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire, riguardo a quella storia del suo essere orfano ormai da troppi anni, ma si limitò a mantenere un certo distacco da quella vicenda, perché continuava ad essere lì per Noctis, per aiutarlo, per stargli vicino.

“Ogni giorno, ma è un dolore al quale ormai mi sono abituato e la cosa, seppur mi serva ad andare avanti, mi rattrista un po’. Significa che l’abitudine è l’unica via per non crollare”, rispose, abbassando la testa e iniziando a tirare via distrattamente dei fili d’erba.

L’odore della stessa lo inondò, e prese un lungo respiro per poterne godere per qualche secondo il profumo.

“Tu però non li hai dimenticati, come invece ho fatto io con mia madre e non voglio che accada con mio padre. Non me lo perdonerei”, rispose Noctis, amareggiato, poi sospirò e Prompto non volle indagare.

Non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno se Ignis non gli avesse detto cosa era realmente successo e del perché non ne parlava mai.

Si girò di tre quarti e gli baciò la fronte e lo fece con una lentezza quasi frustrante, perché aveva paura di ferirlo, persino con un gesto dolce come quello.

Noctis, ancora con la testa sulla sua spalla, alzò lo sguardo e i loro occhi si incrociarono con tanta intensità, che a Prompto fece male il cuore.

“Grazie, comunque”, gli disse, il Principe di Lucis e lui si chiese quale fosse la ragione per cui lo stava ringraziando, ma non voleva rovinare quel momento.

Noctis non era tipo da esternare i propri sentimenti così facilmente e se lo aveva fatto, evidentemente era perché aveva fatto qualcosa per lui, forse lo aveva risollevato, forse semplicemente gli aveva detto grazie per averlo accompagnato lì, a trovare suo padre.

Le loro labbra si incontrarono, pizzicandosi leggermente, l’una sull’altra poi si scambiarono un debole sorriso.

“Avrei voluto dirglielo. Di noi due, intendo”, ammise Prompto, ad un tratto, senza smettere un solo istante di affogare nel suo sguardo. “E’ l’unico rimpianto che ho”.

L’altro sbuffò divertito, poi rispose: “Lo sapeva. Mio padre certe cose le ha sempre scoperte”, rispose, poi alzò la testa, “Due giorni fa mi ha detto di non trattarti male, perché non voleva vederti soffrire per uno stupido come me e che avrei dovuto tenermi stretto un tipo così dolce. Immagino che ne avessimo avuto la possibilità, ci avrebbe fatto sposare senza problemi”, sorrise, poi inclinò la testa di lato, con malinconia, “Lui era così e per quanto certe volte quel suo lato mi desse i nervi, la verità è che lo adoravo soprattutto per quello”, ammise, poi piegò le ginocchia e se le portò al petto.

Fu Prompto sta volta a poggiare la testa sulla sua spalla, intenerito da quanto Re Regis potesse essere stato semplice e così aperto mentalmente; quasi gli venne da ridere al pensiero che, in un certo senso, avesse fatto il tifo per loro.

Si zittirono entrambi, mentre un leggero venticello si alzava e faceva danzare fiori e foglie e fu quasi piacevole finché non iniziò ad aumentare la sua intensità.

Il fiore di Sylle volò via e Noctis cercò istintivamente di riprenderlo, allungando una mano, che fermò a mezz'aria quando alzò gli occhi verso il cielo.

Prompto fece lo stesso, rizzandosi in piedi, rimanendo anche lui sconvolto e incapace di dire qualunque cosa mentre il vento non ne voleva sapere di dar loro tregua.

Il Principe di Lucis si voltò a guardarlo; la rabbia che gli lesse negli occhi lo trafisse come una lama nel petto e provò paura, perché seppe esattamente cosa stava per succedere.

“Imperiali!”, urlò Noctis, sia per sovrastare il rumore dei motori delle aeronavi che numerose volavano nel cielo, che per la collera, “Aeronavi Imperiali sulle nostre teste! A che gioco stai giocando?”, gli chiese e lo tirò per un braccio, facendogli male.

Prompto boccheggiò, senza riuscire ad emettere alcun suono dalla bocca e mentre l’altro continuava a urlargli contro cose che, per colpa del rumore, non riuscì a sentire, una navetta Imperiale era scesa proprio lì, nel giardino e dei soldati armati si muovano lentamente dietro di loro.

Noctis invocò un’arma, la più pesante che aveva e la agitò contro di loro con rabbia, spazzandone via una manciata, ma altri si fiondarono su di lui e Prompto non riuscì a fare nient’altro che guardarlo, sotto shock, chiedendosi come in un loop cosa accidenti stesse succedendo.

Ogni suono era attufato, c’era il nulla assoluto che gli attraversava le orecchie e quando vide il compagno cadere a terra, stanco per quella lotta che aveva intrapreso in solitaria contro troppi nemici, lo chiamò urlando mentre i soldati lo prendevano e lo alzavano con nessuna gentilezza.

Altri presero anche lui, portandogli le braccia dietro la schiena e non oppose resistenza, troppo scosso al pensiero che i suoi stessi soldati lo stessero immobilizzando.

Si sentì vuoto, inerme, pervaso da una sensazione di sconforto, sconfitta, mentre lo trascinavano via.

Noctis vicino a lui continuava a dimenarsi, a cercare di liberarsi e quando entrarono a palazzo, raggiungendo l’atrio, molte guardie Reali erano a terra, prive di vita o ferite, mentre pian piano la sala si riempiva di soldati Imperiali che sbucavano da ogni punto, ogni porta.

Ad un tratto tutti si fermarono e quelli che tenevano dei prigionieri li portarono dinanzi a loro.

Ignis, Gladio e Cor Leonis erano scortati da dei soldati, incapaci di difendersi anche se da quanto si poteva vedere dalle escoriazioni e graffi che presentavano addosso, dovevano averci provato con tutte le loro forze.

Si sentì un lontano rumore di passi, lenti, pesanti e i soldati aprirono un varco tra di loro, rivelando l’unica persona capace di fare una cosa del genere e quando Prompto lo vide, chiuse gli occhi ferito nel cuore, perché la sua unica speranza che non fosse stato lui, che non fosse un suo piano, svanì nel nulla, insieme alla sua fiducia che era durata anni e anni e per tutte quelle volte che lo aveva giustificato per le cose ambigue che aveva compiuto e detto.

“Principe Noctis”, sorrise Ardyn, avvicinandosi al ragazzo, che cominciò ad agitarsi molto più di prima e a tentare in ogni modo possibile di liberarsi.

“Tu!”, urlò, e un soldato lo tirò indietro, forse incapace di contenere ancora tutta quella rabbia che il ragazzo stava palesando col proprio corpo.

“Oh, sei arrabbiato con me?”, chiese ancora l’uomo, facendo un passo avanti e posandosi una mano sul cuore, in quella che era una pantomima di una persona ferita e pentita, che ovviamente non era. Ordinò con un gesto della mano di farlo inginocchiare e quando lo sormontò, sorrise mellifluo: “Piaciuta la sorpresa? Tuo padre l’avrebbe gradita, ne sono certo”, lo sfidò.

“L’ho sempre saputo che nascondevi qualcosa! Mio padre si è fidato di te, ti ha lasciato entrare in casa nostra!”.

“Ed è stata l’accoglienza migliore che potessi chiedere. La famosa ospitalità dei Lucian non è resa con abbastanza giustizia, quando viene raccontata in giro, Principe Noctis”, lo canzonò, alzandogli il viso con un dito sotto al mento e il ragazzo si scansò, come se una lama lo avesse appena ferito. “Avresti dovuto continuare a nutrire sospetti e farlo presente a tuo padre, a quanto pare. Peccato che il cuore, a volte, vinca la ragione”, sorrise mellifluo, girandosi a guardare Prompto, che lo stava fissando senza riuscire a dire nulla, senza riuscire a commentare, troppo scioccato per esternare la rabbia e la delusione che stava provando.

Ardyn gli si avvicinò, con le mani dietro la schiena.

“Dopotutto come si può resistere ad un goffo, ingenuo ragazzino come Prompto?”, domandò, chinandosi su di lui, che strinse gli occhi, per non guardarlo, per non incontrare quello sguardo crudele.

“Tutto quello che è successo”, mormorò Noctis, inarcando le sopracciglia, deluso, “Non era vero niente. Hai solo comprato la mia fiducia e quella di mio padre per arrivare a questo!” urlò infine, cercando di liberarsi per l'ennesima volta e lo strattonarono indietro.

Prompto si sentì risvegliare improvvisamente dallo shock, dopo quella frase, che lo ferì enormemente sebbene dentro di sé sapesse che ormai ogni sospetto era caduto anche su di lui.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, per spiegargli che lui ne era all’oscuro quanto loro ma Ardyn lo precedette, lapidario.

“Cosa? Pensi davvero che questo bel faccino sia capace di mentirti? Morirebbe per te, glielo si legge in faccia”, disse l’uomo, prendendogli il viso tra le dita e stringendolo, rivolgendolo verso Noctis che digrignò i denti, “No, Prompto non sarebbe mai capace di una cattiveria simile. E’ troppo ingenuo, troppo puro per fingere qualcosa che non è, e sebbene pensavo la mia fosse una mossa azzardata, quella di utilizzare questa sua dote per conquistare i vostri cuori, devo ammettere di essere rimasto piacevolmente colpito dall’impatto così forte che invece ha avuto”, disse e Prompto sentì il proprio cuore ormai schiacciato perdere pian piano consistenza e cominciò a piangere in silenzio, stringendo le labbra. “Sei stato bravo, Prompto. Sono fiero di te!”, esclamò e gli accarezzò il viso e lui non poté che ritrarsi disgustato.

L’uomo poi si allontanò e, con sguardo compiaciuto, li osservò crudele intanto che sulle loro schiene iniziava a gravare la distruzione totale di ogni cosa erano riusciti a creare in quei giorni passati insieme.

Prompto si sentì parte di qualcosa di cui non avrebbe mai voluto far parte e, non riuscendo a sostenere quello sguardo dissennato addosso, si voltò verso Noctis, piangendo.

“Mi dispiace tanto”, singhiozzó non sapendo cos’altro dire, sapendo che non sarebbe stato preso sul serio, che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per risanare qualunque cosa e l'altro lo fissava con gli occhi sgranati, incredulo, deluso, finito.

“Portateli nella sala del trono”, ordinò Ardyn e, voltandosi con le mani dietro la schiena, fece strada ai soldati, che lo seguirono, portandosi dietro i prigionieri, ormai incapaci di compiere un solo atto di ribellione.

Prompto guardò Noctis che veniva trascinato via e non poté non notare la delusione, la confusione e la tristezza nel suo sguardo.

Si sentì dannatamente impotente e mentre lo tiravano su e iniziavano a spingerlo verso la sala del trono, non riuscì a pensare a nient’altro che fosse tutta colpa sua e si maledì per averlo permesso.

Fine.


	11. XI

  
The Lonely Prince

 

 **Capitolo XI**  
 

Gli facevano male le ginocchia e avrebbe voluto implorare quel soldato di tirarlo su, di non tenerlo in quel modo, perché per colpa della frizione sul pavimento sentiva bruciare la pelle.

Era certo che, se avesse continuato a strisciare in quel modo, avrebbero presto sanguinato sotto la veste.

Stava continuando a piangere in silenzio, troppo scioccato dal corso degli eventi che mai avrebbe creduto si sarebbero potuti verificare, non per mano di suo zio.

_Suo zio?_ Non sapeva nemmeno più chi era, quell’uomo.

L’aveva sempre osannato, perché dopotutto era stato l’unico essere umano ad aver fiducia nelle sue capacità e a credere in lui. La verità era che non valeva niente e se gli aveva fatto credere tutte quelle cose era stato solo per usarlo, nulla di più.

Non aveva più un esempio da seguire davanti, un punto di riferimento, ma solo un mostro.

Un essere crudele, che aveva appena distrutto una famiglia, un regno e un amore appena sbocciato.

In poco più di un secondo aveva disintegrato ogni cosa apparteneva a lui, ai suoi ricordi, alla sua vita che era stata solo una mera menzogna, un teatrino preparato a dovere per infine concludersi con quella sceneggiata, quell’epilogo triste e impossibile da rimarginare, da rimettere a posto.

L’uomo salì le scale, e si fermò a guardarli, ruotando il busto, con un piede su uno scalino più alto rispetto all’altro e sorrise, di nuovo, con crudeltà.

Prompto non era ancora capace di sopportarlo.

Non riusciva ad abituarsi al fatto che, quell’uomo, quello che aveva davanti lo aveva cresciuto ed ora era lì, di fronte a lui, a guardarlo senza provare alcuna pena per le condizioni disperate in cui era.

“Qui. Portateli qui e non lasciateli andare”, ordinò Ardyn, indicando un punto poco più sopra di lui, appena sotto il trono, la quale poco dopo occupò, quando salì la seconda scalinata.

I soldati Magitek buttarono a terra lui, Noctis e gli altri ragazzi. Un rumore delle proprie ossa contro il marmo del pavimento lo disturbó e strinse gli occhi per il dolore alle ginocchia. 

Girò lo sguardo verso gli altri.

Erano tutti fieri, coraggiosi, fissi sulla figura di Ardyn, ora seduto sgarbatamente sul trono, con una gamba sul bracciolo e una piegata sul sedile.

Tra tutti, però, fu Ignis ad impressionarlo totalmente, perché era apparentemente il più freddo di tutti.

Era immobile, a stento batteva le palpebre, col collo allungato e nessun tremore nelle mani bloccate dietro la schiena.

La sua fierezza oscurava addirittura quella dello scudo del Re e di Cor Leonis, la quale le labbra serrate facevano intendere che non aveva paura di nulla, nemmeno di morire, ma negli occhi c’era una tristezza troppo grande per non essere vista, legata sicuramente al fatto che aveva fallito la sua missione di proteggere la corona.

Persino Noctis, che sembrava fuori di sé, era privo di terrore negli occhi. 

D’altro canto nemmeno lui ne provava. Era solo distrutto da tutto ciò che aveva perso e riuscì in qualche modo a smettere di piangere, quando si rese conto che dopotutto non serviva a niente.

“Bene, bene, bene”, esordì Ardyn, muovendo elegante una mano a mezz'aria, disegnando arabeschi senza alcun criterio, quando il silenzio calò, “La messa in scena ha avuto finalmente il suo epilogo. Ottimo lavoro a tutti, mi complimento davvero. Buona la prima, protagonisti inconsapevoli di un dramma degno di nota”, commentó.

“Che cosa vuoi da noi, Cancelliere?”, chiese Ignis, lapidario, attirando tutta l’attenzione su di sé, visibilmente poco propenso a portare avanti quella scenetta patetica. “Siamo tuoi prigionieri? Vuoi ucciderci?”.

“No, _ Maggiordomo_ ”, lo apostrofò l’uomo, non prima di aver riso con sufficienza, ma Ignis non reagì a quella provocazione, “Non subito, almeno. Ho atteso così tanto, per arrivare a questo, che sbarazzarmi di voi così velocemente significherebbe perdere metà del divertimento e siccome ora tocca a me, ridere, si fa come dico io”, concluse e mosse la mano verso Ignis, mentre girava lo sguardo.

Il soldato che teneva il Consigliere del Principe gli diede un calcio nella schiena, costringendolo a sdraiarsi a terra, annaspando aria perché probabilmente quel gesto gli aveva spezzato il respiro per un attimo.

Quando si rialzò, tossì con lo sguardo attraversato da una smorfia di dolore.

“Ignis!”, urlò Gladio e ricevette anche lui un colpo sulle scapole con il calcio di un fucile ma questo non parve fermarlo e iniziò a dimenarsi, per liberarsi, e Prompto avrebbe voluto dirgli di non farlo, di stare fermo, perché non valeva la pena accelerare quella loro sentenza che gravava già pesantemente sulle loro teste.

“Lo scudo del Re”, esordì il Cancelliere, con un sorrisetto, quando la sua attenzione parve catturata da quella forza di volontà così d’impatto. “Sei così coraggioso, il degno erede degli Amicitia. Non ti ferma nemmeno la paura di morire. Tuo padre ha fatto lo stesso, quando è stato costretto a confrontarsi con me e i miei soldati. Ha resistito per un tempo infinitamente lungo, finché non mi sono stancato di lui”, sbuffò, guardandosi le unghie, fingendosi annoiato e, di fronte allo sguardo scioccato di Gladio, che aveva strabuzzato gli occhi, sorrise malignamente. 

“Lo hai ucciso?”, urlò lo Scudo del Re, poi ripeté, più forte, agitandosi: “Lo hai ucciso? Maledetto bastardo!”.

“Può darsi di sì, può darsi di no”, cantilenó quello, poi fece cenno al soldato che lo teneva di colpirlo di nuovoi, e quello obbedí, schiacciando la faccia di Gladio contro il pavimento, servendosi di un piede ricoperto dalla corazza metallica, “Bizzarro come possano, pochi minuti, distruggere ogni cosa. Non credete? Generale, hai qualcosa da dire a riguardo?”, chiese ancora l’uomo rivolto stavolta a Cor Leonis, che strinse le labbra, amareggiato e abbassò la testa.

Ardyn si mise in una posa più comoda, con le gambe incrociate e il gomito sul bracciolo per tenersi la testa. Inclinò il viso, attendendo la sua risposta che però non arrivò.

“Capisco", sospirò, infine, fingendosi afflitto. “Dev’essere stato un duro colpo aver appreso che il Re, con un poco più di accortezza da parte tua avrebbe potuto essere ancora tra di noi, Generale. Per non parlare di questa brutta, brutta situazione. Chissà se, prendendo un po' meno alla leggera l’arrivo dell'Impero alla Capitale, avresti potuto evitare tutto ciò. Non è forse questo, che ti frulla per la testa?”, chiese ancora e Cor non rispose, abbassando ancora di più la testa, ferito, schiacciato dal peso di quegli errori che sicuramente ora lo stavano affliggendo.

“Ora basta, smettila!”, urlò Prompto, ad un tratto, stufo di sentirlo parlare come se tutta quella situazione fosse solo un gioco.

Il Cancelliere girò lentamente la testa verso di lui, con un sorriso leggerissimo sulla faccia, velato di una soddisfazione che quasi lo infastidì.

“A cosa serve che tu faccia tutto questo? Hai già vinto, no? Che altro vuoi, da loro?”, domandò ancora, con amarezza.

“Nulla, non ho bisogno di nulla da loro. Men che meno da te. Non più, almeno. Hai fatto il tuo lavoro egregiamente, ma fossi in te cercherei di tacere o, quando sarà il momento per loro di morire, diventerà anche il tuo, Prompto”, rispose, con tranquillità, come se non stesse parlando della vita delle persone che aveva di fronte, la quale aveva spezzato l’ultimo frammento di cuore che era rimasto loro, anche con la sua lingua tagliente. “Non farmi diventare più cattivo di quanto già non sia”

“Se avessi saputo qual era il tuo vero intento, non ti avrei mai seguito fin qui! Non te lo avrei mai permesso! Mi sono fidato di te per una vita intera, e tu volevi solo… volevi che… mi hai...”, farfugliò.

“Ed è per questo, che è stato tutto ancora più naturale, non credi? Prompto, noi due sappiamo perfettamente che la tua fiducia nei miei confronti deriva da qualcosa che solo noi due conosciamo, ed è questo che ti ha sempre reso cieco di fronte ad una verità che conoscevi da tempo. Hai avuto modo di conoscere i miei lati più loschi e crudeli, ma malgrado questo non hai mai dubitato della mia, a tua parere,  _bontà_ ”, esordì, alzandosi dal trono per raggiungerlo e Prompto iniziò a tremare. Quando gli fu vicino gli prese il braccio destro.

Il soldato che lo stava tenendo lo lasciò e Ardyn poté farlo alzare, tirandolo malamente e facendogli male.

L’avambraccio coperto dalla manica della tunica fu scoperto da un gesto secco, rivelando il bracciale d’oro che copriva il suo tatuaggio, e lui sussultò, impaurito.

“Ti prego… non farlo”, lo supplicò, inarcando le sopracciglia all'insù, quando il bracciale fu slacciato e cadde a terra producendo un sonoro rumore di chincaglierie. “Hai già avuto quello che volevi, non… non farmi anche questo”.

I prigionieri alzarono lo sguardo, guardando il tatuaggio che veniva mostrato con orgoglio dall’uomo e Prompto che cercava di liberarsi da quella presa salda intorno al suo polso.

“La verità prima o poi viene sempre a galla, Prompto. Il tuo Principe non sa un bel niente riguardo a te, sebbene pensi il contrario, o non si sarebbe mai affezionato così tanto sapendo cosa nascondi, e se non glielo spiegherai tu, lo farò io”, lo minacciò, alzandogli il mento con la mano libera e lui digrignò i denti, mentre gli occhi gli si caricavano di lacrime.

“Non è importante, lo hai detto tu che… che avrei dovuto nascondere il codice e dimenticare quella storia per sempre. Lo… lo hai detto tu”, singhiozzó, cercando di non lasciarsi prendere dal panico, ma quel suo terrore sembrò per l'uomo solo un altro motivo per allargare quel sorriso crudele e senza premura che gli stava rivolgendo. “Lo hai detto tu”, ripeté, come se la cosa potesse in qualche modo fermarlo.

“Ho detto tante cose, nella mia vita e la metà non erano altro che spassose bugie. Glielo dici tu, o glielo dico io?”, chiese, di nuovo e quando Prompto non trovò più la forza nemmeno per guardarlo, Noctis intervenne.

“Che cosa? Che cosa nascondi ancora? Hai detto che non sapevi cosa voleva dire, che non ne conoscevi l'origine”, disse, rabbioso, probabilmente andando ad aggiungere anche quella bugia ai tanti motivi per cui ora lo stava odiando. “Che altro c’è, oltre tutto quello che hai fatto fino ad ora?”

Prompto si sentì morire, colpire al cuore, sapendo che Noctis ricordava quel fatto, consapevole di avergli mentito e di aver omesso qualcosa di così importante.

“Oh!”, esordì Ardyn, piacevolmente colpito. “Così il nostro Principe tenebroso aveva già visto il tuo codice! Non mi sorprende. Il vostro legame è… anzi,  _era_ così forte che mi sarei stupito del contrario, a dire il vero. Prompto, è ora di smetterla con i giochi. Il tuo  _Noct_ vuole la verità, e perché non dirgliela ora che siamo tutti in ballo?”, lo stuzzicò, e Prompto continuò a fissare Noctis, a cercare di non sprofondare nel buio davanti a quello sguardo disgustato e disprezzo che gli stava lanciando, non riuscì ad aprire la bocca per dire una sola parola.

Non voleva essere lui, a dare quell’ultima notizia che lo avrebbe separato dal Principe di Lucis per sempre.

“Patetico, come sempre”, lo apostrofò Ardyn, mollando la presa sul suo braccio e lasciandolo cadere malamente per terra e quando Prompto fece per rialzarsi, nel tentativo di fermarlo dal raccontare la sua vera storia, un paio di soldati lo agguantarono, tirandolo indietro e bloccandolo di nuovo con le ginocchia a terra.

“Quando Iedolas Aldecapt si rese conto d’essere l’ultimo erede della propria casata, venne da me a chiedere consiglio perché, dopo aver provato per anni ad avere un figlio, un erede pronto a sostituirlo in futuro, si era scoperto sterile. Il mio unico consiglio, che il nostro compianto Imperatore non parve prendere subito sul serio, fu quello di generare un bambino in un laboratorio e crescerlo come se fosse stato suo figlio, così che avrebbe potuto poi prendere il comando delle terre e istruito a dovere per farlo”, cominciò a raccontare l’uomo, mentre tutta l’attenzione si catalizzava su di lui e, con passi pesanti e le mani dietro la schiena si allontanò da Prompto, raggiungendo Ignis e fermandosi davanti a lui, “Un Consigliere di corto è sempre un uomo saggio, accanto a chi governa, pronto ad elargire consigli preziosi grazie anche all’esperienza. Quando lo ha capito anche Iedolas, che quella era l’unica soluzione al suo problema ereditario, è subentrato un secondo personaggio, in quella vicenda: Verstael Besithia”.

A quel nome, Prompto ebbe un brivido lungo la schiena che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene.

“Il responsabile dei laboratori di Niflheim”, rispose Ignis, in tono amaro.

Ardyn piegò la bocca da un solo lato, soddisfatto forse dal fatto che lo conoscesse: “Proprio così. Al tempo stava lavorando al progetto di clonazione; progetto che io stesso gli consigliai di intraprendere, e il suo entusiasmo fu, come dire...  _inaspettato_ . Aveva usato le proprie cellule per ricreare in laboratorio delle forme di vita, la quale venivano potenziate conglobando le loro cellule con quelle di… altre creature”, spiegò, poi si mosse ancora, fronteggiando Gladio, “La combinazione delle cellule avrebbe reso possibile la creazione di forme di vita superiori ma, a volte, esse erano incontrollabili. Molti dei primissimi esperimenti non riuscirono mai a vedere la luce del sole, altri invece furono eliminati alle prime avvisaglie di una personalità un po’ troppo, diciamo… _violenta_ . Dei veri e propri  _mostri_ ”.

Prompto, a quella parola, avrebbe voluto alzarsi, con tutte le sue forze e fermarlo dal raccontare quella storia ma non aveva più volontà; sapeva che, pur provandoci, non avrebbe mai trovato il modo di zittirlo, perché ormai era già tardi.

“Con l’andare avanti degli esperimenti, ci furono le prime forme di vita controllate,atti per la creazione di un esercito formato totalmente da superuomini, macchine da guerra pronte ad uccidere qualsiasi cosa si trovasse lungo il loro cammino, cresciuti con la sola missione di disintegrare il nemico, senza alcuna pietà… e poi, c’è stato Prompto”, disse l’uomo, infine, raggiungendo Noctis nel suo cammino e Prompto ebbe l’impressione che, in qualche modo, quel percorso fosse mirato sin dal principio a finire proprio di fronte al Principe di Lucis.

“Perciò è un esperimento… per quello il codice, non è così?”, chiese il ragazzo, con gli occhi di ghiaccio, privi di alcuna paura, fissi immobili su quelli di Ardyn, che sospirò.

“Beh, è un essere umano a tutti gli effetti. Non è nato dal parto di una donna, non ha avuto il medesimo processo di crescita che tutti noi abbiamo avuto ma è umano. Il codice identificativo veniva dato, e viene dato tutt’ora, ad ogni singolo clone e Prompto, come tale, ne ha uno tutto suo”, concluse Ardyn, voltandosi a guardarlo con un sorrisetto che lui ricevette come l’ennesima pugnalata al cuore e distolse lo sguardo.

“Quindi, quella cosa che mi hai detto quel giorno sui suoi genitori… non era vero niente, era tutta una scusa per impietosirmi ed avvicinarmi a lui?”, chiese Noctis, mentre soffiava dal naso per la rabbia, incapace di controllare le sue emozioni, in collera col mondo intero, forse anche con se stesso per aver creduto a troppe cose.

“No, quello era vero”, intervenne Prompto, infine, ormai in ballo, ormai incapace di uscire da quella situazione, “Non erano i miei veri genitori, ovviamente, ma è come se lo fossero stati”, ammise.

Noctis si voltò a guardarlo, con disprezzo, ma incuriosito comunque nel conoscere quella verità e anche se non disse nulla per spronarlo a parlare, lui decise di farlo comunque, perché ormai non c’era più motivo di continuare a fingere.

“Erano due scienziati del laboratorio, una giovane coppia. Non hanno mai avuto figli, forse per via del lavoro che avevano scelto di fare. Quando lo zio Iedolas chiese loro di scegliere un bambino da poter crescere come se fosse stato suo figlio, i due coniugi hanno scelto me tra tanti”, spiegò, sorprendendosi di quanto fosse stato tranquillo nel tono della voce, sebbene dentro la sua testa ci fosse solo un caos indecente.

“I parametri del controllo della rabbia e delle emozioni erano stabili, perennemente nella norma, rendendo quell’esperimento il più idoneo nel crescere in una situazione normale. Non avrebbe avuto istinti indomabili, perché la fusione con le cellule demonizzate non è mai avvenuta, dato che probabilmente non avrebbero mai sortito alcun effetto su di lui. Vestrael Besithia lo definì un  _errore di sistema_ , un  _fallimento,_ e lo cedette volentieri all’Imperatore che non sembrò per nulla contento di doversi occupare di quel bambino, specie dopo il quadro generale che gli era stato fatto sulla sua personalità poco...  _brillante._ A lui serviva qualcuno in grado di governare dopo di lui, portando avanti i suoi progetti di conquista nei confronti di Lucis”, spiegò Ardyn e gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di lui, “Decise che non si sarebbe occupato personalmente della crescita del bambino, impaurito e disgustato dal fatto che non sarebbe mai stato un vero Aldecapt, per via della sua indole fin troppo pacata. Prompto cresceva, veniva istruito, gli veniva dato amore dai due scienziati che ormai lo avevano preso a cuore, e quando Iedolas si rese conto che quell’educazione lo stava depistando troppo da quello che sarebbe stato in futuro il suo ruolo, ordinò ad uno dei Comandanti dell’esercito, Caligo Ulldor, di uccidere i due”.

“Quando entrò in quel laboratorio, mi fecero nascondere in un armadietto perché da qualche tempo eravamo obbligati a vederci di nascosto… lui li ferì a morte e senza dare loro la possibilità di salvarsi, appiccò il fuoco e li vidi bruciare…”, raccontò Prompto, stringendo gli occhi a quel ricordo, mentre la sua mano sinistra andava inconsapevolmente a circondare il polso destro, quello dove ormai il codice era visibile a tutti. “Fu orribile”, concluse, con un filo di voce.

“Già, fu davvero orribile”, annuì Ardyn, con un finto tono di disappunto e tristezza che rese Prompto ancora più vuoto. “Ci volle così tanto perché quella storia venisse dimenticata. Specie per il povero Prompto, così piccolo ma già col peso di uno shock del genere sulle spalle, orfano degli unici esseri umani che gli abbiano mai voluto bene per davvero, salvato anche lui appena in tempo da quella tragedia”, concluse, scuotendo la testa.

Lo aveva sempre saputo che quegli anni a sperare che quell’uomo, Ardyn, potesse aver provato anche un minimo di affetto nei suoi confronti era stato solo un inutile desiderio e nulla più, perché non c’era uno straccio di sentimento nella sua anima, nemmeno nel suo cuore, e si sentì così stupido ad averlo sperato, ad averci creduto e alla fine cosa si era ritrovato in mano? Nulla, era solo, di nuovo.

Non aveva più niente in cui credere, la sua vita era stata una menzogna, continuava ad esserlo e nemmeno Noctis, che ormai aveva cominciato ad amare con tutto il suo cuore, era disposto a credergli.

Chissà cosa stava pensando di lui, in quel momento… chissà quanto lo stava odiando. Chissà se aveva già dimenticato il tempo passato con lui, oscurandolo con la totale indifferenza nei suoi confronti e la delusione.

“Fu un sollievo che l’Imperatore mi diede il compito di crescerti, non credi?”, gli chiese Ardyn, divertito, e lui lo ignorò, ma si voltò verso Noctis.

“Non c’entro nulla con questa storia, mi ha solo usato”, mormorò, sentendo che stava per ricominciare a piangere, “Non avrei mai voluto che accadesse tutto questo, credimi… per favore”, disse, trovando tutto il coraggio che aveva per alzare gli occhi e incrociarli a quelli del Principe di Lucis.

“Dammi una sola ragione per crederti, Prompto. Una sola...”, soffiò il ragazzo, poi distolse lo sguardo, e lui ebbe l’impressione che non avrebbe voluto incontrare più il suo per nessuna ragione al mondo e fu la fine, non ci avrebbe provato nemmeno più a convincerlo.

Probabilmente non avrebbe nemmeno più parlato, perché non ne aveva più le forze.

Così abbassò gli occhi a terra, cadendo nel baratro più profondo della sua tristezza, privato persino degli unici momenti di gioia che avesse mai provato e non mosse un muscolo nemmeno quando Ardyn tornò sul trono e ordinò ai suoi soldati: “Portateli nelle prigioni, penseremo al loro destino più tardi. Ora devo parlare con mio nipote”.

L’esercito si mobilitò in meno di un secondo, tirando su i prigionieri e trascinandoli via.

Non si sentì un lamento, a differenza di quando erano stati portati nella sala del trono e la mera consapevolezza che avessero già abbracciato il loro inesorabile destino, fece perdere un battito al cuore di Prompto che, quando Ardyn disse: “Portatelo qui”, lasciò che lo trascinassero malamente per le scale e poi lo inginocchiarono per terra, di fronte a lui.

“Che altro vuoi da me?”, chiese, con la voce stanca, strascicata, lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento, come se guardarlo potesse in qualche modo corrodergli l’anima e Ardyn, di tutta risposta, rise.

“Prompto, ci sono delle priorità, che ho fortemente a cuore ora che la verità che da anni è stata celata è venuta a galla. In mezzo alla vendetta, alla voglia di riscatto e alla soddisfazione personale, c'è il bisogno di dare al mondo qualcuno in cui credere ed io non sono mai stato bravo, in questo ruolo... tu invece sì”, spiegó, e il suo tono si addolcì. Così tanto che a Prompto parve di avere davanti la stessa persona della sera prima, quello che con un certo affetto aveva chiamato  _zio._

Fu però un momento di debolezza che durò solo per un istante, dopodiché tornó alla sua crescente apatia, indisiata ormai dentro di lui.

“Io e te abbiamo vissuto così tanto insieme, che mi sembra assurdo tu non voglia condividere con me questa vittoria, ma so che con la giusta proposta, magari riesco a persuaderti”, continuò l’uomo e Prompto non parve colpito nemmeno da quella sua uscita, così assurda e fuori luogo, così malata come ogni cosa che stava succedendo intorno a lui e su cui non poteva mette la parola fine.

Voleva solo che facesse di lui quello che voleva, che la smettesse di torturarlo, di umiliarlo, perché non aveva più la forza di ribattere e nemmeno di fingere che tutto fosse a posto.

“Ti sto chiedendo di restare accanto a me, di sostenermi, di affiancarmi nel mio piano. Ti sto dando la possibilità di scegliere se vivere o morire, Prompto”, disse, protraendosi verso di lui, con le mani serrate ai braccioli del trono, alzandogli il viso con la punta dello stivale, e Prompto non poté far altro che guardarlo con disgusto per quella proposta. “Non è una scelta che do a molti, io fossi in te non ci penserei troppo a lungo”.

“Preferisco morire agonizzante piuttosto che affiancare un essere spregevole e mostruoso come te, qualunque sia il tuo folle piano!”, sibiló tra i denti, con l’ultimo frammento di quella rabbia sopita che gli era rimasta addosso, allungando il collo verso di lui, come a sfidarlo, come a volergli dire che non aveva paura. Non più.

Il sorriso mellifluo di Ardyn si spense in un secondo e usó il piede che gli aveva alzato il viso per dargli un calcio in faccia.

Prompto cadde di lato, stringendo gli occhi per il dolore, ma non uscì nessun lamento dalla sua bocca, nemmeno quando sentì il naso sanguinare e nemmeno quando ricevette una serie di calci nello stomaco e nella schiena, quando Ardyn si alzò e lo squadró da capo a piedi, disgustato.

“Portatelo via, nelle prigioni, lontano dai suoi adorati amici. Non voglio che interagisca con nessuno di loro, ha bisogno di riflettere su cosa è giusto e cosa non lo è”, disse il Cancelliere, in tono sprezzante e mentre i soldati lo alzavano e sentiva le ossa e i muscoli fargli malissimo, lo sentì dire, prima di perdere conoscenza, in tono cantilenante: “Avrai tempo di pensare alla mia proposta, Prompto. Fossi in te non perderei questa occasione”.

 

…

 

Quando si risvegliò, la prima cosa che sentì fu odore di sangue.

Gli si era seccato sotto al naso, la quale faceva un male cane, come tutto il suo corpo, probabilmente coperto di lividi e graffi e quando aprì gli occhi, fu una fredda atmosfera, grigia e scura, ad accoglierlo.

L’unica luce ad illuminare quell'ambiente inospitale era una lampada al led posizionata sopra alla parete e, a differenza di ciò che potesse pensare con la sua galoppante fantasia, invece di essere prigioniero di sbarre, si rese conto che a dividerlo dalla libertà era uno spesso vetro bucato leggermente in alcuni punti per far passare l’aria e una fessura minuscola nella porta, forse utilizzata per il passaggio di vivande e oggetti d’uso quotidiano.

Si alzò, con le gambe doloranti e una caviglia gonfia. 

Forse se l’era slogata mentre lo portavano via, e lui non era cosciente o forse era stata colpa di uno dei tanti calci che aveva ricevuto.

Zoppicó fino al vetro e ne appoggiò sopra il palmo, rendendosi subito conto che, come aveva detto Ardyn, era stato portato in una cella da solo, probabilmente in un’ala completamente diversa da quella di Noctis e gli altri, così che non potesse nemmeno sapere se stessero bene o no.

“Noct…”, mormorò, poggiando la fronte al vetro e chiudendo gli occhi, col cuore che gli faceva male, poi sussultò quando qualcosa picchiò sul vetro e lo fece indietreggiare.

Era un soldato, probabilmente occupato a fare da guardia, che gli intimò con quel gesto di allontanarsi dal vetro e lui, dopo avergli lanciato un’occhiata di sbieco, obbedì.

Si sedette sul letto duro e scomodo che si trovava in un angolo della piccola cella e, sommerso di pensieri, cercò di capire quale potesse essere la mossa successiva del Cancelliere.

Non capiva quali fossero le vere motivazioni per il quale aveva iniziato quell’assalto, perché tutto quello che l’uomo aveva fatto durante quel colloquio nella sala del trono, era stato cercare di distruggere le speranze di quelle persone, dividere lui e Noctis più di quanto già non fossero e cercare di portarselo dalla sua parte, cosa che, nella mente di Prompto, non era minimamente contemplabile.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, perché era nervoso, era triste, gli faceva male ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ma a differenze di qualche tempo prima, quando era di fronte ad Ardyn, dove si sentiva apatico e stordito, ora era tornato carico, sebbene sapesse perfettamente di non poter fare niente di diverso che accettare di allearsi all’uomo solo per provare a persuaderlo nel lasciare vivi i suoi amici e il ragazzo che amava.

Era l’unica soluzione coerente che gli veniva in mente ed era l’unica che non contemplava spargimenti di sangue e perdite da entrambe le parti.

C’erano già stati troppi morti, per i suoi gusti.

Ci avrebbe pensato. Prima o poi qualcuno sarebbe andato a chiamarlo e lo avrebbe portato dall’uomo. Lui avrebbe detto che accettava solo di fronte alla condizione di liberare i prigionieri e allontanarli da Insomnia, e prendere lui al loro posto e e, se Ardyn aveva davvero un cuore avrebbe asserito e rispettato quel patto.

Sì, avrebbe fatto così e nessuno si sarebbe fatto male.

Avrebbe dimostrato a Noctis che non c'entrava niente, che era solo stato usato e se tutto sarebbe andato bene, gli avrebbe anche creduto e poi si sarebbero divisi per sempre  probabilmente ma ne valeva la pena.

Valeva la pena di farlo solo per saperlo salvo.

Sospirò, nervoso, mangiandosi le pellicine delle dita, speranzoso che potesse andare così e mentre si passava di nuovo una mano tra i capelli, sentì un baccano provenire da fuori.

Ci fu un rumore fortissimo, che lo fece sussultare poi il soldato che faceva la guardia sbatté contro il vetro, così forte che lo crepò leggermente.

Si sentì lo scricchiolio di parti elettriche che andavano in corto circuito, poi gli occhi rossi del soldato si spensero, e uscì del fumo dal suo petto.

Prompto lo guardò terrorizzato ed indietreggiò, impaurito dal fatto che, a compiere quel massacro fosse stato Ardyn, che magari aveva cambiato idea e aveva deciso di ucciderlo.

Era successo tante volte nel corso degli anni che l'uomo avesse dimostrato la sua cattiveria e la sua incostanza proprio in certe situazioni, condannando a morte uomini che pochi minuti prima aveva graziato.

Si posò una mano sul petto, sentendo un principio di tachicardia assalirlo, poi un secondo soldato fu scaraventato contro il muro facendo la stessa fine del primo e, subito dopo, emerse da dietro un angolo una figura conosciuta che lo fece tranquillizzare all'istante.

“Comandante Highwind!”, esclamò sorpreso, avvicinandosi al vetro per constatare che fosse davvero lei, quella che aveva davanti.

La donna spostò con un calcio uno dei due soldati che le intralciavano la strada e, avvicinandosi, si accinse subito ad armeggiare con la scatola dei fusibili accanto alla porta, per aprirla.

“Altezza, ci sono mille cose che dobbiamo dirci io e te, ma prima di farlo devo portarti via di qui velocemente. Se ci scoprono è la fine”, disse la donna, con una parlantina piuttosto veloce.

Prompto la guardò, con la speranza che tornava ad albergare nei suoi occhi e annuì: “Io non… non so perché tu lo stia facendo ma ti ringrazio. Avevo perso ogni speranza".

“Non farlo mai”, lo redarguì, severa poi diede un colpo di pugnale alla scatola e quella fece un rumore strano e la porta della cella scattò, “Non dare modo a quel mostro di schiacciarti. C'è sempre una via”, gli disse e lui annuì, colpito da quelle parole ma anche motivato.

Lei gli allungò una mano che prese al volo e uscì, ma la caviglia era troppo dolorante per farlo di corsa.

“Mi si è slogata, credo”.

“Quel dannato, che accidenti ti ha fatto?", soffiò Aranea, con i denti stretti, quando lo guardò in faccia notando i lividi e il sangue, prendendolo poi per la vita e facendogli circondare un braccio intorno al suo collo. “La pagherà cara, quanto è vero che Lucis tornerà a sorgere di nuovo, un giorno”.

Prompto non disse nulla, si limitò a darle ragione solo con la testa, troppo impegnato a fingere che il suo corpo non stesse bruciando per il dolore dovuto alle percosse ricevute dal Cancelliere. 

Cercò di essere collaborativo mentre lasciavano le prigioni e si addentravano in quell’ala nuova della Cittadella, che nemmeno lui aveva mai visto.

“Come faremo a uscire da qui? Ogni uscita sarà sorvegliata dai soldati, o no?”, chiese e quello parve proprio il cruccio che stava tartassando la mente della donna. “In più con questa gamba rallenteró di molto la fuga, Comandante”.

“Anche senza tentare siamo in trappola comunque, tanto vale provarci. Fuori da qui ci sono Biggs e Wedge che ci aspettano con la mia aeronave. Una volta raggiunti, ce ne andremo senza essere notati. Ci sono navi che volano da quando siamo entrati in territorio Lucian, quindi l’identificazione sarà quasi impossibile”, spiegò la donna, mentre prendeva il cellulare e apriva una mappa della Cittadella, e Prompto si chiese come facesse ad averla. Aranea, quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente, disse: “Ho i miei contatti anche qui”, e lui non indagò.

“Nella parte nord sono concentrati molti più soldati rispetto alla parte est della Cittadella”, disse, zoomando con due dita sul monitor del telefono per controllare meglio, “Li faremo fuori”, asserì, infine.

“C-cosa?”, balbettò Prompto, agitandosi subito all’idea di buttarsi in mezzo a dei soldati e sperare di scamparla, “Comandate, con tutto il rispetto, ho una caviglia gonfia e sono disarmato, ti sarei solo d’intralcio. Forse dovresti lasciarmi qui e f-”.

“Non se ne parla proprio, Altezza. Se sto facendo tutto questo, è solo per salvare te. Tornare da sola che senso avrebbe? Tra poco quell’uomo si accorgerà che non sono tra le sue fila, ma fino a quel momento approfitterò della mia posizione per aiutarti. Che ti piaccia o no! Anzi”, disse, infilando la mano libera dietro la propria schiena e facendone emergere una pistola lucida e magnifica, che Prompto prese in mano con un certo stupore. “Un uccellino mi ha detto che hai imparato ad usarla”, mormorò Aranea, concedendosi un sorriso malizioso e ammiccando nella sua direzione.

“I-io… beh, non sono un asso ma almeno so come si usa”, ammise Prompto, poi lei sembrò non voler perdere altro tempo e, con enorme fatica che si vedeva non volesse palesare di fronte a lui, se lo trascinò fino all’uscita della parte est della Cittadella e, riuscendo ad eludere un numero considerevole di soldati in ronda, finalmente arrivarono a destinazione.

Aranea gli fece cenno di abbassarsi, che avrebbe dovuto combattere da lontano, protetto dalla porta mentre lei si faceva avanti con incontri ravvicinati e siccome non c’era tempo da perdere, Prompto non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensarci su che la donna era già partita all’attacco.

“Per tutti i Chocobo!”, urlò, poi iniziò a sparare, cercando di non sprecare munizioni e prendendo la mira con concentrazione. Riuscì a sbarazzarsi di qualche soldato ma il più lo fece Aranea, specie con i suoi attacchi che partivano dall’alto e finivano dritti sulle teste dei malcapitati, incapaci quasi di accorgersi del suo arrivo.

Non appena il campo fu libero, lei gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e, zoppicando ma cercando di fare in fretta, la raggiunse, mentre gli saliva in testa un pensiero a cui fino ad allora non aveva pensato.

“Comandante, e Noctis e gli altri? Io non...  non posso andare via senza di loro”, disse, mentre l’ansia lo sopraffaceva e la donna lo prendeva di nuovo sotto le sue cure, per arrivare all’aeronave non molto lontana. Prompto riuscì a vedere i due uomini, Biggs e Wedge fare loro cenno di sbrigarsi, sulla rampa dell’aeronave già pronta a lasciare l’atrio del palazzo.

“Sapevo che l'avresti detto, Altezza, ma non preoccuparti. Non sono l’unico membro delle forze armate Imperiali ad aver scelto di non seguire quell’uomo indegno. C’è qualcuno che si sta occupando della loro libertà ma, essendo un numero considerevole di persone, ci vorrà un pochino di più ma tu devi sparire da qui. Il Cancelliere non deve mettere le mani su di te, per nessun motivo”.

Raggiunsero i due scagnozzi, che lo aiutarono a salire e fu dolorosissimo perché ogni muscolo, ogni osso, sembrava volersi staccare dal suo corpo livido e non riusciva a credere di essere riuscito ad arrivare fino lì senza essere ucciso.

Aranea lo aiutò ad alzarsi in piedi e l’aeronave iniziò a salire in cielo.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta”, sospirò la donna, visibilmente sollevata, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, poi la sentì andare via e il rumore dei tacchi scemò poco dopo quando sparì probabilmente nella sala macchine.

Prompto rimase nel cargo e mentre il portellone si chiudeva, e la Cittadella spariva dalla sua visuale disse, in un mormorio che poté udire a malapena persino lui: “Spero che tu stia bene, Noct”.

 

…

 

Aranea gli diede dei vestiti da indossare, così che una volta scesi dall’aeronave sarebbe stato un po’ più difficile riconoscerlo, almeno tra i civili, siccome erano tutti abituati a vederlo con le sue tuniche e Prompto ne fu felice.

Gli aveva preso una maglietta a maniche corte color prugna, un paio di pantaloni grigio chiaro che aveva infilato dentro degli stivali marroni e, per svicolare ancora un po’ le spie Imperiali, lo aveva invitato a mettersi un po’ di gelatina nei capelli e ad alzarli, così che potesse sembrare un normalissimo giovane viaggiatore e non il Principe del territorio di Niflheim.

Raggiunse la cabina del pilota, quando fu pronto e Aranea era intenta a parlare con i suoi compagni, seduti ai posti di guida e quando lo sentì entrare, la donna si voltò a guardarlo e sorrise, annuendo.

“Ti stanno bene. Sembri un comunissimo ragazzo di città, Altezza”, rise, cercando forse anche di alleggerire la tensione, ma Prompto aveva un solo pensiero fisso che lo attanagliava in quel momento e, alzando il polso destro e aggrottando le sopracciglia, sospirò.

“Comandante, mi dispiace dovertelo chiedere ma… hai qualcosa per nasconderlo? Io… non voglio vederlo, nemmeno per sbaglio”, ammise, e la donna inclinò la testa di lato, probabilmente colpita da quella richiesta e, soprattutto, dal tono afflitto con cui le era stata fatta.

Prese un lembo del proprio mantello e lo strappò con i denti, poi senza aspettare nemmeno un secondo, gli prese il braccio e legò quel pezzo proprio sul punto in cui era il tatuaggio che finalmente fu nascosto di nuovo e, per qualche ragione, Prompto si sentì meglio e mentre lei gli sistemava il nodo in modo che non potesse essergli di intralcio, mormorò: “Grazie, Comandante”.

Aranea sorrise e, pizzicandogli una guancia con le dita con tenerezza ma anche una quasi disumana, rispose: “Così ogni volta che lo guarderai penserai a me e alle mie minacce di morte, nel caso volessi decidere di demordere e di perdere la tua fede nella vita, Altezza”.

Prompto alzò la testa e rimase spiazzato da quella sua uscita, ma era vero.

Ogni istante in cui si allontanavano da Insomnia, il suo cuore perdeva un frammento di speranza e la paura di non rivedere mai più Noctis lo stava man mano sovrastando, rimpiazzando ogni sentimento con una deprimente apatia.

“Lo guarderò spesso, allora”, ammise, lasciandosi andare ad un sorriso imbarazzato, poi si avvicinò a lei e chiese, titubante, guardando dal cruscotto il panorama totalmente nuovo: “Dove stiamo andando?”.

“Hammerhead”, rispose Aranea, con le mani poggiate su uno dei sedili occupati dai suoi uomini, “Non è molto lontano da Lucis, fra poco atterreremo. Purtroppo non possiamo permetterci di allontanarci troppo, e siccome lì c’è una stazione di rifornimento, è meno probabile saltare all’occhio, visto che potremmo essere semplicemente un gruppo di soldati intenti a rifornire la nave con cibo e bevande. Una volta arrivati lì, aspetteremo che il Principe Noctis e gli altri ci raggiungano, dopodiché si deciderà il da farsi”.

“S-sei davvero sicuro che ce la faranno?”, chiese Prompto, cercando di non palesare troppo la sua preoccupazione, sebbene fosse tanto difficile e sapeva che Aranea, per il suo bene, stava fingendo di non essersene accorta.

“Non preoccuparti, andrà bene. Sono in buone mani, non dovrai attendere molto per rivederli. Nel frattempo seguimi, ti voglio medicare queste ferite”, disse ancora la donna e lo superò, uscendo dalla cabina dei piloti.

Prompto rimase per qualche istante stordito da quella premura, dopo tutto il male che aveva provato fino a quel momento e si voltò e la seguì.

 

…

 

Quando Noctis aprì gli occhi, Ignis tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Gli passò le mani davanti la faccia e il moretto strinse un occhio, probabilmente in preda ad un gran mal di testa.

“Ci sono”, esordì con voce impastata, e lui annuì, poi si rivolse a Gladio, nella cella di fronte insieme a Cor Leonis, silenzioso e seduto a terra, in un angolo.

“Sta bene”, cercò di rassicurarlo e lo Scudo del Re parve visibilmente rincuorato.

“Che cosa è successo, Ignis?”, chiese Noctis, cercando di alzarsi dal letto, puntellando i gomiti sul duro materasso e massaggiandosi la testa.

“Mentre ci portavano qui, hai cercato di reagire. Hai evocato un’arma e ti hanno assalito. Hai perso conoscenza per quasi due ore”, gli spiegò, mentre lo prendeva per un braccio e lo aiutava ad alzarsi.

Noctis parve ricordare perfettamente quel momento, ora che glielo aveva rammentato e, amareggiato, tornò a chiudersi nel suo mondo fatto di rabbia e delusione, visibilmente poco propenso a parlare di quella situazione, ma Ignis sapeva che bisognava farlo e con grande sforzo, decise di attirare la sua attenzione, ricevendo un’occhiata infastidita.

“Noct, dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Non possiamo permettergli di conquistare la Cittadella e di invadere Insomnia. Ci sono delle vite in pericolo, e non parlo solo delle nostre. Lì fuori il popolo sta subendo una vera e propria invasione”.

“E cosa vuoi che faccia? Mio padre è morto, la barriera è sparita con lui, la città sarà già sotto assedio Imperiale. Non ho davvero idea di quale possa essere, secondo te, un’idea possibile da mettere in atto, specie chiusi qui dentro”, controbatté, con acidità e Gladio, dall’altra parte del vetro, sbuffò.

“Demordere o no, siamo spacciati. Tanto vale provarci, o no?”, chiese, e Noctis lo guardò sbuffando divertito, sebbene dietro a quel gesto non ci fosse uno straccio di entusiasmo e Gladio non parve sopportare ulteriormente quella sua ostilità, così incrociò le braccia al petto e distolse lo sguardo.

“Provare cosa? Ad uscire? Le celle sono a prova d’arma, forse nemmeno un’esplosione potrebbe scalfirle”.

“Noct, per favore. So che sei fuori di te, ed è giusto che sia così ma ti prego, dobbiamo essere razionali, cercare di ragionare con una certa lucidità o non ne verremo a capo e il tempo non è di certo a nostro favore”, cercò di rassicurarlo Ignis, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e il Principe di Lucis lo scostò bruscamente, alzandosi dal letto e raggiungendo il vetro.

“In poco meno di ventiquattro ora mi hanno portato via tutto: mio padre, la mia casa… persino la speranza di credere ancora in qualcosa”, commentò Noctis, e Ignis non si sentì di dire nulla, di fronte a quella verità, che quasi avrebbe definito assoluta. “Perciò non ho voglia di ingegnarmi in un piano che non ha nemmeno le basi per essere messo in atto. E’ finita, fattene una ragione”, sbottò.

Era ovvio che, quando parlava di credere in qualcosa, si riferisse a Prompto, ma era probabile che l'argomento sarebbe rimasto tabù per un bel pezzo. Sapeva che Noctis era deluso da ciò che aveva scoperto, ma Ignis non se la sentiva di accusare il giovane Principe di Niflheim.

Aveva imparato a conoscerlo, col tempo, e tutto quel dolore che aveva dimostrato di sentire, nella sala del trono, lo aveva inondato così tanto che era impossibile credere stesse fingendo.

Prompto doveva essere una vittima sacrificale, una marionetta nelle mani del Cancelliere e visto ciò che era riuscito a fargli realizzare inconsapevolmente, doveva essere la persona che ne stava soffrendo più di tutti e fu lì che si chiese, con crescente preoccupazione, se fosse vivo, se fosse in salvo soprattutto o se, una volta che avevano lasciato la sala del trono, il giovane avesse fatto una brutta fine per mano di Ardyn Izunia.

Nessuno riuscì a dire una sola parola e Ignis si sentì di aver fallito come consigliere, perché dopotutto chiusi in quelle mura di vetro, non potevano davvero pretendere di poter fare chissà che.

“E’ questo il silenzio che voglio, da parte dei prigionieri. Mi auguro di poterlo sentire ogni volta che mi presenterò qui a controllarvi, signori”, esordì una voce, stizzita e arrogante, provenire dal corridoio poco lontano.

“Chi accidenti...”, mormorò Ignis, senza riuscire a trattenersi e, quando vide emergere dal buio una figura che non aveva mai visto - nemmeno nella sala del trono -, alzò un sopracciglio.

Era un ragazzo biondo, forse della sua età, ma molto più basso. Portava un’armatura vistosa e a prima vista ingombrante, rossa e d’oro, lucidissima, due occhi azzurri chiusi in due fessure, infastidito forse da quella sua uscita improvvisa.

“Ho detto che gradisco il silenzio, quattrocchi! Perché romperlo senza alcun motivo, dico io? Sei forse sordo?”, disse quello, polemico, poi si voltò verso i soldati di guardia e continuò: “Il Cancelliere mi ha dato ordine di interrogarli, privatamente. Mi ha chiesto di restare completamente solo con loro, quindi potete andare”.

La scena fu visibilmente macchinosa, per nulla naturale, mentre i pezzi di ferraglia in armatura si allontanavano e quando i loro passi scemarono nell’aria, il ragazzo biondo si avvicinò alla cella dove Gladio e Cor erano prigionieri e, studiandoli con sufficienza, rise.

“Ma guarda un po’. Non è forse il Generale Leonis, quello? Che ci fa l’Immortale in una cella nel Castello che avrebbe dovuto difendere con il sudore e con i denti?”.

Ignis arricciò le labbra, ben sapendo quanto quel tasto fosse dolente per Cor. Trattenne il respiro, quando lo vide alzare lo sguardo spento, impaurito dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere, rimanendo poi di stucco di fronte alla frase che quasi stentò a credere fosse uscita dalle sue labbra.

“Ci conosciamo?”, chiese Leonis, atono, ignorando visibilmente chi era quel ragazzo che aveva davanti, alzando leggermente un sopracciglio.

“C-cosa?”, domandò difatti quello, posandosi poi un pollice sul petto rigonfio e, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo ferito nell'orgoglio, si presentò: “Mai sentito parlare del famoso Generale di Brigata dell’esercito di Niflheim, Loqi Tummelt?”, visibilmente certo che ora tutti lo avrebbero riconosciuto.

“Non credo di aver mai sentito parlare di te,  Generale”, ammise Ignis, e si rese conto che il giovane si era appena avvicinato a lui e aveva tirato fuori un coltellino di quelli multiuso.

“Sei venuto qui per fare cosa?”, gli domandò Noctis. “Per ucciderci? Con quel coso, poi?”.

“Nah, purtroppo per me, anche se ora come ora vorrei farvi saltare in aria, Principe Noctis. Non ci posso credere che non sappiate chi sono”, mugugnó e il suo tono arrogante era venato di delusione e rabbia ma non sembrava avere intenzioni cattive. 

Ignis pensò che era il tipico cane che abbaiava ma non mordeva.

Loqi Tummelt aprì la scatola dei fusibili e, cercando di tirarne qualcuno, parve solo riuscire a staccare la luce, lasciando che si accendessero le luci rosse di emergenza e, un secondo dopo, un allarme iniziò a suonare.

“Si può sapere che accidenti stai cercando di fare?”, ruggì Gladio e quello digrignò i denti, senza smettere di provare a staccare fusibili e, dopo aver dato un pugno al muro, visibilmente frustrato, borbottò: “Quella donna… aveva detto che sarebbe bastato fare così per aprire le celle”.

Ignis lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio, non proprio sicuro di aver capito bene ciò che aveva detto ma se era vero, significava che quel giovane Generale Imperiale era lì per salvarli e la donna di cui parlava doveva essere una sua complice o una cosa del genere. 

“Ok, ho capito, facciamo a modo mio. Proteggetevi il viso, per favore”, esordì e, tirando fuori un telecomando da console con sopra un monitor, cominciò a giocarci mentre passi pesanti di armature si sentivano in lontananza, aumentando il loro rumore ogni istante di più. “Merda, devo sbrigarmi. Arrivano".

“Che accidenti sta succedendo?”, chiese Gladio, rivolto a Ignis che, per qualche motivo, quella situazione pericolosa ma altrettanto assurda lo fece quasi ridere.

Trenta secondi dopo, il muro laterale della prigione esplose letteralmente, causando un buco gigantesco che dava sull’esterno.

“Uno a zero per me, Highwind”, sorrise sornione Loqi Tummelt, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, mentre i vetri delle celle si crepavano a causa delle vibrazioni dell'esplosione per poi rompersi e liberare i prigionieri.

Ignis alzò la testa non appena sentì i vetri smettere di cadergli addosso e, incredulo, fissò il foro nel muro dalla quale un robot alto almeno quattro metri, distruggeva con le sue braccia meccaniche frammenti di calcinacci, in modo da creare un varco più grande.

“Non ringraziatemi, piuttosto datevi una mossa. Non saremo soli a lungo”, disse il ragazzo, guardando poi dietro di sé, da dove provenivano dei passi sempre più vicini. “Forza!”, incitò ancora, quando nessuno mosse un dito.

Così Ignis annuì, non volendo sprecare quel presunto tentativo di salvezza, sebbene ancora non si fidasse ciecamente di quell’Imperiale, ma continuava a pensare che, malgrado l’arroganza, fosse tutt’altro che cattivo.

Fece cenno a Noctis di muoversi prima di lui, poi passò Leonis e infine Gladio, che affiancò e il giovane Generale.

Scalarono il muro esterno, per fortuna non altissimo. Si ritrovarono in un punto del giardino del Castello e la prima cosa visibile fu un’aeronave lontana che accese i suoi motori e molti soldati fermi ad aspettare, immobili che ad un tratto iniziarono ad avvicinarsi, in un inquietante pantomima di un balletto sincronizzata.

Noctis non perse tempo ed invocò una lancia, a quanto pareva perfetta per quel tipo di combattimento ravvicinato, Gladio invece scelse la spada a due mani, Cor impugnò elegantemente la sua katana e infine Ignis optò per le daghe.

“Sai anche combattere, oltre che darti delle arie con quell’aria di sufficienza?”, chiese Cor in tono calmo ma con una punta di esasperazione nella voce, rivolto a Loqi Tummelt, che li guardava immobile in attesa che liberassero il cammino per raggiungere la nave.

Quello sbuffò divertito: “Bel ringraziamento per averti salvato la vita, Immortale! Per me puoi anche tornartene dentro!”.

“Non credo che questo sia il momento giusto per discutere, sapete?”, li redarguì Gladio e Ignis gli fece un gesto con la testa e corsero verso i soldati per attaccarli.

Fendenti, colpi, schivate furono veloci e calcolate, ma i soldati era troppi per poterli gestire, così quando il Generale Tummelt urlò loro di scansarsi, Ignis lo vide tirare un fumogeno tra la folla e, correndo in avanti per fare strada, fece loro cenno di seguirlo.

Non appena furono vicino l’aeronave, quella si aprì e poterono entrare, mentre la coltre di nebbia pian piano si diramava e prima che il portellone si chiudesse del tutto, l'inquietante presenza dei soldati sotto di loro li fece indietreggiare, siccome il numero era enormemente aumentato ma fu un sollievo vederli sparire dalla loro visuale.

 

…

 

“Chi accidenti sei? Perché un Imperiale ci starebbe aiutando?”, chiese Noctis lapidario, senza troppi giri di parole, avvicinandosi al Generale quando ormai erano in salvo e in volo per chissà dove.

Quello gli riservò un’occhiataccia quando gli diede una spinta sulla spalla.

“Credo di averti già detto il mio nome, Principe Noctis. Non è colpa mia se non hai mai sentito parlare di me, ma è chiaro che qui le voci non girono poi così tanto, quando un uomo compie imprese eclatanti, a differenza del resto del mondo. Per quanto riguarda il perché vi stia aiutando, credimi: data la tua insolenza mi sto chiedendo la stessa cosa, ma sappi che per quanto abbia voglia di lasciarvi in pasto al Cancelliere, non lo farò solamente perché non condivido i suoi modi e le sue idee”.

“Il tuo è un ammutinamento vero e proprio”, constatò Ignis, con una mano sul mento e quello annuì, nella sua direzione e Noctis gli si allontanò, incrociando le braccia al petto, probabilmente ora incuriosito dalle motivazioni che lo avevano spinto a quel gesto. “Che cosa ti ha spinto a tagliare i ponti con queste persone?”

“Sono un tipo patriottico, ma non condivido che si venga meno ad un trattato politico, specie se questo gesto viene seguito da un attacco a sorpresa. Una guerra, per quanto immorale, è fatta di rispetto e equità, o no?”, chiese il giovane, rivolto a loro e stavolta fu Gladio ad avvicinarsi.

“Una guerra è fatta tra popoli che ritengono sia giusto combattere. Un assedio e una presa di potere come questa sono del tutto lontane dall’essere catalogato come un conflitto equo”, osservò, saggiamente e di fronte allo sguardo d’approvazione di Loqi Tummelt, continuó: “Hai altri alleati dalla tua parte? Ci sono altri Nifs che la pensano come te?”.

“P-per ora siamo in due. Dalla mia parte c'è il comandante Aranea Highwind - un coro di  _“Ah, sì. Ne ho sentito parlare”_ si alzò e Ignis notò che Loqi parve ignorare di proposito il fatto che lei fosse conosciuta e lui invece no - e i suoi uomini e alcuni dei miei ma, per il resto, l’intero corpo militare di Niflheim é dalla parte di quell’uomo”.

“E il comandante Highwind dov'è, se posso chiedere?”, chiese Ignis, improvvisamente sospettoso, impaurito dal fatto che potessero tendere loro una trappola.

Loqi Tummelt alzò la testa verso un grande orologio digitale sulla parete e, storcendo il naso, rispose: “Secondo il nostro piano, dovrebbe già essere arrivata ad Hammerhead con il Principe Prompto. Mi auguro sia riuscita nell’impresa di liberarlo”.

Noctis alzò la testa di scatto, nell’udire quel nome e il suo viso parve rabbuiarsi. Sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa ma, all'ultimo forse decise di tacere e si fece leggermente da parte, incapace di parlare del giovane Principe.

“Il Principe Prompto? Sta bene?”, chiese ancora Ignis, con crescente ansia.

“Mi auguro di sì. Purtroppo io e il comandante non possiamo tenerci in contatto siccome le linee telefoniche e quelle radio sono collegate tra di loro e quindi sarebbe fin troppo facile individuarci, perciò l'appuntamento era semplicemente ad Hammerhead, il prima possibile. Ci vorrà un po’, prima di arrivare a destinazione, perciò fino a quel momento vi consiglio di riposare. Ci sarà molto di cui discutere, dopo”, consigliò il biondino, e senza attendere alcuna risposta si voltò e li lasciò soli, nel cargo, raggiungendo quella che doveva essere la cabina dei piloti.

“Possiamo fidarci?”, chiese Gladio, affiancando Ignis, che mugugnò indispettito, ma non del tutto convinto che stessero facendo la cosa sbagliata. Dopotutto rimanere al Castello significava avere sulla testa il peso di un’imminente sentenza di morte, quindi seguire quel tipo strano senza sapere quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni, non cambiava molto la loro posizione iniziale.

“Che senso avrebbe fingere di salvare qualcuno già destinato a morire?”, chiese, retorico e Gladio alzò lo spalle.

“Immagino nessuno, se non fosse che l’erede al trono di Lucis è in mezzo a noi, e questo potrebbe comportare ogni tipo di conseguenza. Non sappiamo cosa voglia davvero il Cancelliere, Ignis”.

“Già, ma fidarci di chi sembra volerci aiutare è l’unica cosa che possiamo fare. La mia unica preoccupazione ora, è rivolta Noctis”, rispose, girandosi a guardare il Principe che si era poggiato con la schiena ad un muro poco lontano, silenzioso e distante, “Ho paura che, arrivando ad Hammerhead, possa succedere il putiferio una volta deciso di allearci con queste persone. Sai quanto è diffidente nei confronti del mondo, soprattutto con gli Imperiali”.

“Suo padre è morto. Se mai riusciremo a liberare la Capitale, sarà lui il nostro Re. E’ tempo che anche il Principe Noctis si decida a crescere e il suo attuale comportamento non mostra di certo che lo stia facendo”, commento Cor, con gli occhi velati di una profonda tristezza ma anche di consapevolezza e Ignis non poté fare a meno di condividere amaramente quel pensiero.

“Hai paura?”, chiese Gladio, posandogli una mano sulla spalla che lo fece trasalire, preso com’era dai suoi pensieri. 

Scosse la testa, tentando di abbozzare un sorriso.

“Non credo sia il sentimento giusto. Sono preoccupato, sia per Noctis che per Prompto, sperando sempre che stia bene. Vorrei che, una volta arrivati, riescano a trovare supporto l’uno nell’altro, sento che questo è l’unico modo per far rinsavire Noctis, ma sappiamo tutti che non andrà così, che ce l’ha a morte con quel ragazzo”.

Lo Scudo del Re annuì con le labbra arricciate, con asprezza: “Già. Ho la medesima sensazione”, lo prese per le spalle e gliele carezzò con leggerezza e per pochi istanti, come se non volesse mostrare al resto della stanza quel gesto quasi tenero, “Tu ed io abbiamo un compito, Iggy. Non sei solo, ci sono io. Ci aiuteremo e ce la faremo, vedrai”, cercò di rassicurarlo.

Ignis sentì quella sensazione familiare che avvertiva ogni volta che lui e Gladio parlavano così, a cuore aperto, ed era una cosa che succedeva fin troppo di rado e mai con altre persone.

Piegò la bocca in un sorriso, poi posò una mano sulla sua, ancora poggiata sulla sua spalla e disse, con dolcezza: “Lo so. So che ci sei”.

 

…

 

L’aeronave infine atterrò su di una stazione di servizio, priva di automobili impegnate a fare rifornimento in quel momento ma alcune persone erano raggruppate di fronte ad un grosso capannone, dove invece era parcheggiata un’altra aeronave rossa e Loqi Tummelt nel vederla, sospirò di sollievo.

Ignis si sentì meglio nel vedergli fare quell'azione; significava che Prompto stava bene, che era riuscito ad arrivare anche lui ad Hammerhead e non vedeva l’ora di vedere le sue reali condizioni, solo per stare sicuro.

Uscirono dal velivolo, scendendo la rampa che si era aperta di fronte a loro e un uomo anziano e una giovane e formosa ragazza bionda li guardavano da poco lontano, in attesa forse di scoprire chi fossero.

Ignis vide uscire dal capannone quella che, a quanto pareva, doveva essere Aranea Highwind.

Non l’aveva mai vista dal vivo, ma aveva sentito parlare di lei: capelli argentati, altissima, anche molto bella e difatti la donna alzò un braccio, per salutarli, finché non li raggiunse.

“Generale Tummelt, non credevo davvero saresti riuscito nell’impresa di liberare i prigionieri!”, esclamò lei, squadrandolo da capo a piedi e quello parve cercare di trattenere la voglia di lanciarle una bomba in faccia, “Ottimo lavoro”.

“Se sei qui, significa che è andata bene anche a te, se non fosse che le tue direttive per aprire le celle mi abbiamo causato non pochi problemi, Highwind. La prossima volta farò a modo mio, senza fidarmi dei tuoi preziosissimi consigli”, controbattè il Generale, incrociando le braccia al petto e sbuffando, acido.

“Come hai fatto prima? Utilizzando un enorme robot che ha aperto un varco nel muro con dei missili, rischiando di ammazzarci tutti?”, chiese Cor Leonis, retorico e Ignis si chiese se trovasse divertente controbattere all’insolenza di quel ragazzino, sebbene trovasse divertente quei battibecchi tra i due. Sembrava quasi che Cor, in quei momenti, dimenticasse quella malinconia che si stava portando dietro da quando il Re era morto, come se in qualche modo si stesse sfogando.

“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere, Immortale”, rispose ancora Loqi stizzito, poi Aranea rise e, rivolgendosi a loro, si fece più seria.

“Immagino il Generale vi abbia spiegato la situazione, e il nostro modo di vedere la cosa. So che probabilmente vi stiate chiedendo perché, ma avremo modo di parlare non appena ci riuniremo. Cid e Cindy, i due proprietari di questa pompa di benzina, hanno detto che potranno ospitarci per qualche tempo, per loro è un piacere”, spiegò.

“Cid? Cid Sophiar?”, domandò Noctis, dando il primo vero segno di interesse in tutta quella conversazione con quelle persone.

Aranea Highwind annuì: “So che ne hai sentito parlare, Principe Noctis. Era un vecchio amico di tuo padre e non appena gli abbiamo spiegato che stavi venendo qui, si è quasi commosso all’idea di poter aiutare il figlio del suo vecchio compagno di battaglie”, sorrise lei, con una mano sul fianco, mentre Noctis guardava l’uomo, che aveva mantenuto la distanza forse per dar loro modo di parlare senza essere disturbati.

“Mi ha parlato moltissime volte di lui… ho visto anche delle foto, di quanto era giovane e… se ne andavano in giro a combattere insieme con gli altri”, raccontò, forse senza nemmeno rendersene conto, troppo impegnato a tornare indietro con  i ricordi e Cor Leonis, a quella frase, abbassò la testa, e Ignis ricordò che anche lui era coinvolto in quei viaggi che il Re e i suoi amici intraprendevano.

Cor Leonis ci era cresciuto, con quelle persone e, per quanto non sembrasse così grave, doveva essere distrutto dentro al pensiero che quei tempi fossero ormai andati, sepolti con Regis.

“Mi dispiace molto per la tua recente perdita, Principe Noctis. So che da un’Imperiale è impensabile che possa essere detto con sincerità, ma tuo padre era un grand’uomo, e su questo abbiamo sempre concordato tutti”, commentò la donna, con visibile sincerità e Noctis annuì, senza aggiungere altro, tornando a chiudersi per un attimo nel suo dolore, finché non alzò la testa e scrutando da lontano, parve vedere qualcosa che attirò la sua attenzione.

Ignis non fece in tempo a capire che Prompto era appena uscito dal capannone, che Noctis si era già fiondato verso di lui, utilizzando un paio di proiezioni in avanti e quando gli fu vicino, lo sbatté a terra e alzò un braccio con una daga stretta tra le dita tremanti.

“Noct!”, urlò Ignis e tutti gli andarono incontro, cercando di fermarlo.

“Tu”, soffiò tra i denti, mentre Prompto lo guardava, con gli occhi sgranati, impaurito da quel gesto che forse non si aspettava di ricevere, “E’ tutta colpa tua! E’ colpa tua!”, urlò, caricando il braccio e prima che potesse colpirlo, Loqi Tummelt gli puntò una spada sul viso, e Noctis fu costretto ad indietreggiare, cadendo all’indietro sull’asfalto, a terra con la lama puntata sotto al mento.

“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare, Principe Noctis? Eh?”, chiese il Generale, con rabbia, senza dare segno di voler abbassare l’arma.

“E’ colpa sua! Mio padre, il Castello… ora questo! E’... tutta colpa sua, non avrei mai dovuto… fidarmi di lui!”, urlò ancora, fuori di sé, rosso di collera e Prompto continuava a guardarlo, incredulo, impaurito.

“Mi… mi dispiace”, mormorò il Principe di Niflheim, terrorizzato e sicuramente attanagliato da sensi di colpa troppo grandi da sostenere e Ignis poté notare nei suoi occhi lo smarrimento.

“No che non ti dispiace!”, ringhiò Noctis.

“Non è colpa sua. Lo sai che è così, Noct”, mormorò Ignis, avvicinandosi con cautela, nel tentativo di farlo calmare, senza dover usare le maniere forti mentre invece Gladio lo prendeva da dietro, tirandolo via e quello si dimenò, cercando di tornare sul corpo di Prompto per ucciderlo o per fargli solo del male, nemmeno lui sapeva più quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

Il Principe di Lucis si dimenò ancora, finché parve rassegnarsi e quando smaterializzò l’arma e si accasciò a terra, Gladio lo lasciò e Ignis seppe che non avrebbe provato di nuovo a farlo sebbene Prompto lo guardasse, ancora per terra, impaurito di vederlo tornare all’attacco su di lui.

Noctis gli lanciò un’occhiata piena di collera e, alzandosi in piedi scostando Gladio con un gesto secco e deciso, se ne andò lontano a grandi passi, lasciandoli soli.

Ignis seguì la sua sagoma sparire dentro ad un ristorante, che doveva far parte di quel posto e sospirò, combattuto se seguirlo o se rimanere lì ad assicurarsi che Prompto stesse bene.

Si voltò verso il biondino e vide Aranea Highwind che lo aiutava ad alzarsi e si accorse che zoppicava, a causa della caviglia a prima vista gonfia.

“Stai… stai bene, Prompto?”, gli chiese, con tristezza e lui rispose, seppure stordito da quello che era appena successo, accennando ad un debole sorriso.

“Potrei stare meglio ma… sapere che siete vivi è di grande conforto, Ignis”.

“Anche per noi è un sollievo, saperti salvo. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo con Noctis… gli parlerò e ve-”.

Prompto alzò una mano per zittirlo e scosse la testa in un diniego: “Non preoccuparti. E’ arrabbiato, ed ha ragione, è tutta colpa mia. Se non fossi mai venuto ad Insomnia, tutto questo non sarebbe mai accaduto”.

“Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Altezza. Sappiamo tutti che quell’uomo avrebbe trovato sicuramente un altro modo per invadere la Capitale. Presto o tardi avresti dovuto fare i conti con questa guerra e, anche se ti ha usato, non significa che sia colpa tua”, rispose Loqi Tummelt in quel suo tono acido e arrogante che però Ignis apprezzò.

Dopotutto Prompto era un ragazzo sensibile e forse quel modo di fare poteva in qualche modo smuoverlo un pochino, dandogli un poco più di sicurezza.

Aranea annuì: “Sono d’accordo con il Generale, per una volta”, ammise e fece l’occhiolino al Principe che si concesse una risatina, che Loqi accolse con un’occhiata sbieca ma si vedeva che sotto sotto era felice di averlo visto sorridere.

“Gli parlerò. E’ una testa difficile da cambiare, ma ho dovuto combattere per molto meno, ormai sono abituato ad avere a che fare col carattere difficile di Noctis”, cercò di rassicurarlo Ignis.

“Ti ringrazio, anche se forse non servirà a nulla. Penso che… potrei sopportare tutto, qualsiasi cosa, ma non quello sguardo pieno d’odio. Sarebbe capace di uccidermi… specie dopo tutto quello che c’è stato tra di noi”, spiegò il ragazzo, poi distolse lo sguardo, e Ignis seppe che l’argomento non sarebbe più potuto essere affrontato finché non avrebbe visto cambiare le cose con i suoi occhi.

“Vieni Altezza, devi riposare o questa gamba non ti guarirà più”, disse Aranea e lui annuì, mentre si appoggiava a lei per camminare.

Il biondino fece loro cenno che si sarebbero visti più tardi e Ignis rispose con un sorriso.

Loqi Tummelt si voltò verso di loro e, con le mani ai fianchi e uno sguardo seccato, disse: “Non dovremmo perdere così tanto tempo, ma qui siamo al sicuro. Possiamo concederci qualche ora di riposo. Ceneremo e poi parleremo del da farsi. Fino a quel momento potrete usufruire di quella roulotte - e indicò un punto dietro di loro, che si voltarono a guardare -, sperando che il vostro Principe non tenti di nuovo di uccidere il nostro, vi auguro un buon riposo, signori”, concluse e se ne andò.

Ignis non aveva particolarmente apprezzato quel commento, ma doveva ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti.

Non aveva mai visto Noctis così fuori di sé, nemmeno di fronte al Cancelliere.

Sapeva che l’idea che il ragazzo con cui aveva passato dei momento meravigliosi potesse essere il nucleo di tutta quella faccenda, lo aveva fatto uscire di testa e Ignis avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di fargli cambiare idee.

Fine.

 

 

\----

  
Ringrazio sempre chi mi segue e chi sta sudando per vedere un capitolo al mese sorgere lentamente xD sudo anche io u.u

Dedicato soprattutto a White e Princess Kurenei, a cui dedico soprattutto la guancia stritolata di Prompto da parte di Aranea… anche in questo universo le cose non sono tanto diverse xD <3

A presto spero.

Miry

 


	12. XII

  
  
  
**The Lonely Prince**

 

  
**Capitolo XII**

Quella apparente tranquillità che Hammerhead manteneva così bene, era in realtà un inquietante silenzio che preannunciava una grossa, enorme, gigantesca tempesta e Ignis non riusciva a perdonarsi all’idea che malgrado tutto, loro erano in salvo poco lontano dalla capitale e gli abitanti di Insomnia erano stati costretti ad abbandonare le loro case per cercare rifugi di fortuna o tentare di fuggire… ovviamente chi era riuscito a sopravvivere agli attacchi dell’Impero.

Non aveva idea di come potesse essere la situazione in città, ora come ora. L’unica cosa che sapeva era che avrebbero dovuto attendere troppo, prima di fare qualcosa ma almeno avevano qualcuno dalla loro parte, che non era molto ma non era nemmeno niente.

Prese in mano le due tazze fumanti di tè che aveva appena preparato nella roulotte e, scendendo i gradini, raggiunse il tavolino appena fuori porgendo a Gladio, già seduto, una delle due bevande.

“Grazie, Iggy”, disse quello, cercando di sforzarsi di fare un sorriso, che Ignis apprezzò seppur non vi fosse nulla di felice in quel gesto.

Lo osservò posare la tazza sul tavolino e prendersi la pelle tra le sopracciglia tra due dita, sospirare e quando si liberò il viso poté notare quanto fosse graffiato e livido.

“Ti fanno male? Quelle ferite, intendo. Forse dovrei medicarti, Gladio”, gli disse e lui non si voltò a guardarlo, ma continuò a fissare la strada, ora bagnata dalla calda e rossa luce del tramonto ma parve apprezzare quella premura, visto che il suo viso si addolcì.

“Non preoccuparti. Ne ho trascurate di ben peggiori. Piuttosto, Cor dov’è?”.

“Sta cercando di contattare Monica e Dustin. Vuole assicurarsi che almeno loro abbiamo qualche notizia da dargli e che, soprattutto, siano ancora vivi”, gli rispose, e Gladio sospirò, afflitto e Ignis si chiese se lo avesse mai visto così preoccupato in vita sua. “A che pensi?”.

“Ad Iris… non ho il mio telefono. Mi hanno trovato nella sala degli allenamenti e non lo avevo con me. Starà cercando di chiamarmi o… se fosse successo qualcosa?”, disse, con crescente ansia, poi appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e si prese la fronte col palmo della mano, “Come abbiamo potuto non prevedere una cosa del genere, Ignis? Come?”.

“Sono sicuro che Iris stia bene e che, in caso, cercherà di mettersi in contatto con me. Credo di essere l’unico ad avere il cellulare ancora tra le mie cose”, cercò di rassicurarlo, poi scalò di un posto e lo affiancò, cercando a modo suo di tirarlo su di morale, anche solo un minimo, “Quell’uomo deve aver passato un’intera vita a programmare questo momento. Ogni cosa non è accaduta a caso e dubito avremmo potuto fare qualcosa per prevenire un avvenimento simile. Non potevamo fare niente ed è andata meglio di quanto potessimo aspettarci; siamo vivi, solo questo ha importanza ed è una cosa che tu e Cor dovreste cercare di capire e smetterla di addossarvi colpe che non avete”.

“Io e mio padre… abbiamo preso sottogamba il ruolo che ci è stato assegnato, proprio nel momento in cui non avremmo dovuto farlo. Eravamo tranquilli e questa pretesa di continuare ad esserlo malgrado l’Impero in casa nostra ha causato tutto questo e lui… lui è addirittura morto per colpa di questa assurda superficialità”.

“Non è detto che sia morto, il Cancelliere non ha confermato che lo abbia ucciso davvero”, controbatté Ignis, stanco di sentire chiunque darsi la colpa di tutto ciò che stava succedendo, quando l’unico artefice di quel male era solo il Cancelliere e nessun altro. “Non perdere la speranza, ok? Sei ancora lo Scudo del Re, troveremo un modo per riprenderci ciò che è nostro e riusciremo a tornare a casa. Non sarà semplice, ma finché resteremo l’uno accanto all’altro, tutto andrà bene”.

Gladio fissò per qualche istante la tazza ancora fumante di tè, senza alcuna espressione facciale, poi annuì debolmente e, voltandosi verso di lui, sorrise leggermente.

“Come ci riesci, ogni volta?”, gli chiese e Ignis si sentì spiazzato per un attimo da quella domanda che proprio non si aspettava.

“A fare cosa?”, domandò a sua volta, perplesso.

“A rendere sempre tutto più sopportabile”.

Si sentì leggerissimo, per un secondo e sbuffò divertito da quell’uscita: “Ho avuto modo di allenarmi anni e anni con un Guerriero testone e un Principe capriccioso. Mi viene facile”.

Quello parve divertito da quella sua uscita così intraprendente e Ignis adorava quel suo modo di fare. Erano in quelle occasioni che si sentiva protetto da Gladio, come se davvero avesse davanti un muro impossibile da scalfire. Sapeva che non era così, che quel ragazzo aveva dei sentimenti, un cuore fragile ma malgrado questo le sue premure erano sempre di conforto.

Aveva sempre provato un amore sconfinato per lui e si chiedeva sempre se l’altro provasse lo stesso.

Si chiedeva spesso se certe azioni che faceva a volte, apparentemente solo per lui, fossero un messaggio chiaro che quel sentimento era ricambiato, eppure in tutti quegli anni che si conoscevano, Ignis non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirgli nulla, troppo impaurito all’idea di perderlo.

“Ehi”, lo chiamò l’altro, e lui sussultò e si rese conto di averlo fissato con sguardo assente per un tempo infinitamente lungo, “Va tutto bene?”.

_Andava tutto bene?_ Non se lo era nemmeno chiesto.

Da quando erano stati chiusi in quelle celle, fino a quel momento, non aveva fatto altro che preoccuparsi per tutti gli altri; era passato dal doversi occupare di Noctis, di convincerlo a credere ancora in qualcosa e una volta arrivati c’era stato Prompto, attaccato dal Principe di Lucis senza alcuna lucidità e poi, ora, aveva cercato di occuparsi del ragazzo che aveva di fronte, che come sempre era l’unico a chiedersi come stesse.

E lui, come sempre, mentì: “Va tutto bene, Gladio”, pensando davvero però che si stesse sentendo meglio, che malgrado tutto essere razionali come lo era lui aiutava, certe volte, a dimenticare quanto la realtà potesse fare male, fin troppo abituato a scontrarsi con essa ogni santo giorno, “Noct dov’è, invece?”.

“Si è avventurato poco lontano dalla stazione di rifornimento. Dice che, non appena si calmerà tornerà. Ho avuto davvero paura che potesse fare del male a Prompto”, ammise Gladio, e lui annuì, d’accordo con quella affermazione.

“Se il Generale Tummelt non l’avesse fermato in tempo, non so cosa sarebbe potuto succedere. Non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi, mi ha quasi… spaventato”.

“Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Se l’andazzo è questo, dubito si possa trovare un’armonia nel collaborare con quelle persone. Quei due Imperiali sembrano molto attaccati al loro Principe, e sono sicuro che se Noctis non la smetterà di fare il pazzo a quel modo, potrebbero ritorcersi contro di noi e addio per sempre agli unici alleati che abbiamo”, constatò Gladio, con saggezza e Ignis sentì un brivido lungo la schiena a quel pensiero.

Noctis era una testa dura, era difficile fargli cambiare idea su qualunque cosa. Era una di quelle persone convinte di avere sempre ragione e finché si trattava di stupidaggini si poteva anche chiudere un occhio, ma aveva attaccato un ragazzo innocente, probabilmente con l’intento di ucciderlo.

Un ragazzo che fino a nemmeno un giorno prima aveva amato con tutti se stesso e forse era proprio questo il problema.

Era talmente ferito da quel fatto che avrebbe voluto vedere Prompto sparire per sempre dalla sua vita, non importava con quale mezzo.

Avrebbe dovuto parlarci, era obbligatorio fermare ogni tipo di violenza.

Così non rispose, si limitò a finire il suo té e fu contento che Gladio non avesse voluto continuare quel discorso, forse avendo compreso quanto la cosa lo mettesse a disagio e, continuando a tacere, guardarono insieme il sole nascondersi dietro ad una montagna e sparire per lasciare spazio alla sera.

 

…

 

Il piccolo lettino che gli era toccato era scomodo e duro, inadeguato per quel dolore alla gamba che ancora lo stava tormentando, specie dopo che Noctis, poche ore prima, lo aveva buttato a terra e aveva reso l’infiammazione ancora più accentuata.

Non era riuscito ancora ad ammettere a se stesso che quello che era successo era stata una tragedia sfiorata, che Noctis avrebbe davvero potuto ucciderlo senza riuscire a fermarsi, solo perché troppo convinto che quella fosse la sentenza che meritava.

Eppure, malgrado quello, non riusciva a dargli la colpa di nulla, anzi.

Si sentiva la causa di tutto, il cuore del problema, il vero e proprio motivo di quella situazione che si era creata e non riusciva a darsi pace.

Strinse gli occhi e i denti, mentre si copriva il viso con un braccio e con una mano racchiuse il tessuto della maglietta, vicino al petto che gli bruciava, e aveva così voglia di urlare, di strillare che se non fosse stato per l’arrivo improvviso del Generale Tummelt, probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto.

“Altezza?”, lo chiamò quello, incerto, mentre si avvicinava alla brandina e rimaneva lì, immobile.

Prompto si voltò a guardarlo, liberando il viso dal suo nascondiglio e, cercando di alzarsi a sedere, accennò ad un sorriso forzato, mentre il Generale sospirava.

“So che forse non te la senti di alzarti e soprattutto di rivedere quelle persone ma io e il Comandante Highwind abbiamo indetto una riunione e si svolgerà tra poco sul retro del ristorante. Dovresti venire anche tu”, informò Loqi, poi aggiunse, lapidario: “Non sei costretto a restare fino alla fine, una volta detti i punti salienti, sarai libero di andare”.

“Generale, sono più che intenzionato a prendere parte a qualsiasi piano abbiate in mente, ed è giusto che rimanga fino alla fine. Voglio aiutare”, assentì, con una certa decisione sebbene in cuor suo la tristezza e la solitudine che stava provando gli urlavano di chiudersi in se stesso e di mollare tutto e tutti, specie perché alla cosiddetta riunione ci sarebbe stato anche Noctis e dopo quello che era successo davanti all’officina, aveva quasi paura si potesse ripetere.

“Non gli permetterò di farlo di nuovo, Altezza”, disse improvvisamente Loqi, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero ma la verità era che si era zittito per troppo tempo, con la mano posata istintivamente sul collo, proprio dove Noctis aveva provato a colpirlo. “Prima ancora che possa avvicinarsi a te, io sarò già intervenuto”.

“Non lo ha fatto con quell’intento”, rispose, cercando di giustificarlo in qualche modo, anche se sapeva che se il Generale non avesse provveduto a mettersi in mezzo...

Gladio glielo aveva detto, una volta: Noctis arrabbiato era un Noctis pericoloso, irriconoscibile, capace di fare cose che nemmeno il Principe di Lucis stesso era in grado di immaginare e fu doloroso ricordare quelle parole, perché oltretutto erano state dette in un momento troppo brutto, troppo ingiusto e Prompto avrebbe solo voluto dimenticare e basta.

“Altezza, giustificare le sue azioni non ti aiuterà a riaverlo indietro; non come prima, almeno. E’ lui a dover capire che ha sbagliato nei tuoi confronti. E’ ovvio che tra di voi ci sia stata molto più di un’amicizia e ammetto che mi sia difficile accettare il fatto che tu possa provare dell’ _affetto_ per un Lucian, ma tralasciando i miei pensieri personali, se anche per lui è stato importante, allora tornerà presto sulla retta via”, bofonchiò Loqi, con le braccia incrociate al petto, “Fino a quel momento, ignoralo. Fingi che non sia nella tua stessa stanza, come se non esistesse e capisco che possa risultare difficile ma tanto lui farà lo stesso con te, quindi io fossi in te ci proverei”, consigliò e seppur detto in modo astruso e profondamente privo di tatto, Prompto fu sollevato di ricevere quel consiglio, perché dopotutto era la verità.

Noctis lo avrebbe ignorato, nel peggiore dei casi forse lo avrebbe cacciato via, ma sapeva che Ignis poteva aver almeno calmato il suo animo, così sospirando infine annuì e rispose: “Va bene, cercherò di seguire questo consiglio e… prenderò parte alla riunione”.

Loqi accennò ad un sorriso impacciato, poi parve volergli dare una pacca sulla spalla ma non lo fece e Prompto quasi rise di fronte a quell’atteggiamento. Non era una persona affettuosa, tanto meno fisica e anche solo il fatto che avesse pensato di fare quel gesto lo intenerì.

Sapeva di non essere totalmente solo e ringraziò il cielo che le uniche persone che lo avessero mai trattato come una persona normale, quando viveva a Niflheim fossero le stesse che ora si stavano immolando per aiutarlo e aiutare i suoi amici.

“Bene, ti lascio riposare ancora un po’. Ci vediamo lì tra mezz’ora”, comunicò Loqi e prima che andasse via, Prompto gli regalò un sorriso.

Si stese di nuovo e fissò il soffitto, in attesa che quella infinita mezz’ora passasse, con la paura di dover incrociare ancora gli occhi collerici di Noctis, fissi sui suoi, e morire ogni momento di più corroso dal suo odio.

 

...

Infine si era alzato.

Aveva raggiunto il retro del ristorante con una certa fatica, appoggiandosi di tanto in tanto alle pareti dello stesso e, quando trovò la porta di metallo che dava sulla stanza dell’appuntamento, la aprì con decisione, perché esitare era troppo stupido, in un momento come quello dove non c’era tempo da perdere e, quando entrò, tutti lo guardarono.

“Scusate il ritardo”, disse, impacciato, mentre Loqi gli faceva cenno di accomodarsi vicino a lui, su una sedia di plastica da giardino e lo aiutava a sedersi.

Noctis gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice che lo ferì a morte ma, come gli aveva detto il Generale di Brigata, doveva semplicemente fingere che non esistesse, che anche se era lì, non c’era davvero.

Era l’unico modo per aspettare che si calmasse, senza soffrirci troppo.

Non sapeva da dove derivasse quel consiglio, ma seppe che in qualche modo Loqi Tummelt doveva essere una di quelle persone che, per colpa di una grande delusione, aveva deciso di chiudere le porte ad ogni sentimento, diventando una roccia difficile da scalfire.

Il problema però era che, per quanto volesse sforzarsi di essere così, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

Non solo non era in grado di farlo, per via del suo carattere ma il problema principe era farlo con Noctis.

Fino alla sera prima avevano dormito insieme, uniti nell'angoscia dell'ultima notte, per paura della loro imminente divisione e ora, che avrebbero dovuto passare molto tempo insieme, almeno fino alla risoluzione di quel problema comune, il Principe di Lucis lo odiava a morte.

Faceva troppo male per fingere che non stesse succedendo.

Non appena si fu accomodato, Aranea gli fece un sorriso, forse per rassicurarlo e poco dopo, quando tutti si zittirono, la donna prese parole.

“Mi dispiace dovervi costringere a prendere parte ad una riunione proprio ora. Siamo tutti stanchi, nessuno escluso, ma i tempi sono stretti e, se vogliamo fare qualcosa per risolvere questo problema dobbiamo pensare ad un piano, e dobbiamo farlo tutti insieme”, disse e Ignis annuì.

“Sono d’accordo. Meglio darsi da fare ora, il riposo può attendere. Cosa sappiamo di questa storia? L’usurpatore non ha lasciato trapelare alcuna motivazione riguardo la sua drastica scelta di attaccare la Capitale. Voi avete qualche informazione in più?”, domandò.

Loqi Tummelt rispose con un fastidiosissimo schiocco della lingua, scuotendo la testa: “Purtroppo non molto più di voi. Malgrado i modi ambigui che ha sempre mostrato, non ha mai fatto nulla di particolarmente crudele da farci pensare che stesse progettando una cosa del genere”.

“A parte elargire sentenze di morte quando gli pareva? O consigliare torture irripetibili all’Imperatore? O picchiare povere persone fino alla morte, catturate per sbaglio nei nostri territori?”, intervenne Prompto, retorico, con un’amarezza nella voce che quasi non si riconobbe e quando Loqi e gli altri si voltarono a guardarlo, arricciò le labbra e poi sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo: “Mi dispiace, avrei dovuto capirlo da quei segnali, che stava succedendo qualcosa dietro le quinte. Il problema era la sua bontà, che mi rivolgeva sempre con un’aria paterna così convincente da farmi dimenticare tutte le cose brutte che aveva fatto. Sapeva perfettamente come muovere i fili e sono stato incapace di fermarlo”, ammise.

“Altezza, dubito saresti riuscito a farlo. Oltretutto, se ci avessi anche solo provato, ora non saresti qui, sano e salvo, a parlare con noi”, rispose il Generale di Brigata, cercando di usare un tono gentile che si fuse al suo fare arrogante, che in qualche modo però fece sentire meglio Prompto.

Gli rivolse un debole sorriso, che poi rivolse anche a Gladio, quando disse: “Ammetto di essere felice che tu non l’abbia fatto, Prompto”.

“Possiamo andare avanti, per favore?”, intervenne Noctis, stizzito, lanciando allo Scudo del Re un’occhiata in tralice che fece scendere il gelo, in quella piccola stanza sul retro.

“Non abbiamo abbastanza uomini per fermarlo o per attaccarlo. Oltretutto molti dei paesi sotto giurisdizione Imperiale saranno pronti a dare loro manforte e se ha già scoperto la nostra fuga, le linee difensive saranno triplicate”, sentenziò Cor Leonis, “Non ho idea di cosa abbia in mente di fare, sapendoci fuori dalla sua portata, ma ha molteplici possibilità di trarre la cosa a suo vantaggio. Dobbiamo agire di intelletto, piuttosto che di potenza bellica e le speranze sono davvero molto basse”.

“Grazie della positività dimostrata, Immortale”, sbuffò Loqi.

“Immagino tu abbia un piano ben studiato, Generale Tummelt”, sentenziò Cor, incrociando le braccia al petto e poggiando la schiena allo schienale: “Sono proprio ansioso di sentirlo”.

“Io e il Comandante Highwind abbiamo in mente qualcosa, ma questo non implica che sia un piano perfetto. Però, guarda un po’, almeno non siamo completamente senza idee a differenza tua Leonis, che non sai far altro che lamentarti di quanto faccia schifo questa situazione praticamente da quando sei stato liberato”.

“Per favore, smettetela”, mormorò Prompto, a bassa voce ma bastò a zittirli, per quanto era stato triste quel suo tentativo di mettere pace. “Litigare non serve a niente”.

“Mi dispiace, Altezza, non succederà più”, rispose Loqi, non prima di aver lanciato un’occhiata gelida a Cor che, più maturo, alzò semplicemente gli occhi al cielo e Prompto, a vedere quella scena, fece semplicemente finta di nulla e fu felice che Aranea avesse appena tossito per fare in modo che l’attenzione si catalizzasse su di lei.

“Un modo per fermare alcuni dei soldati esiste. Nei laboratori di Niflheim ci deve essere un dispositivo che _ spegne _ tutti i modelli MTs che non sono in parte umani. L’idea è quella di raggiungere Gralea e impadronirci di quell’oggetto, anche se questo comporterà il rischio di farci scoprire”, sentenziò la donna, risoluta e sicura di sé come sempre, il che riusciva sempre a tirare su di morale Prompto.

“Il Cancelliere saprà ormai dell’ammutinamento, la speranza però è che la cosa non sia ancora di dominio pubblico a Gralea. Questo ci darebbe la possibilità di agire indisturbati e recuperare l’oggetto senza alcun problema, se non fosse per un minuscolo dettaglio che in qualche modo è la _chiave_ di tutto”, continuò Loqi, dandosi una fugace occhiata con il Comandante, che ricambiò mordendosi un labbro.

“Ovvero?”, li spronò Gladio, visto che si erano zittiti entrambi.

“Ogni entrata del laboratorio è riservata solo agli addetti ai lavori e ai soldati. Per accedere alle aree c’è bisogno di un chip o… di un codice a barre, che alcuni MTs hanno tatuato sul braccio”, rispose Aranea, e Prompto sentì un battito al cuore perdersi da qualche parte.

Strabuzzò gli occhi e, alzando lo sguardo, notò che tutti lo stavano guardando, probabilmente con le menti attraversate dalla stessa idea che, dalla loro visibile preoccupazione, non sembrava così allettante ma al tempo stesso era l’unica speranza.

Persino Noctis aveva alzato la schiena, come se quel fatto lo avesse improvvisamente attratto.

Si guardò il braccio coperto dal pezzo di stoffa che la donna gli aveva dato e, distogliendo lo sguardo, si incupì.

“N-non… non avete l’autorizzazione ad entrare nei laboratori?”, chiese, guardando i due ex Soldati di Niflheim.

“In quel laboratorio i soldati vengono creati e poi muniti di corazze Magitek, poi vengono portati nelle caserme e potenziati all’occorrenza direttamente da lì. Noi non abbiamo alcun motivo di entrare lì dentro. Abbiamo l’autorizzazione di dare loro ordini, ma solo dal momento in cui lasciano il loro, come dire,  _luogo di nascita_ ”, spiegò Loqi.

“E’ terrificante solo da immaginare”, commentò Gladio, scuotendo la testa sconsolato, incrociando le braccia al petto, “Non esistono quindi altri modi per entrare? Volete davvero mettere a rischio la vita del vostro Principe per un piano che non siete sicuri andrà a buon fine?”.

“Questo è l’unico modo che pensiamo sia un minimo applicabile, per il resto sta al Principe Prompto, la scelta finale. Noi abbiamo detto la nostra, nel caso decidesse di non accettare - il che è più che legittimo - si penserà a qualcos’altro”, disse ancora il Generale di Brigata e di nuovo tutti si voltarono a guardarlo, e Prompto si sentì fin troppo al centro dell’attenzione, per i suoi gusti.

L’idea di tornare a Gralea lo terrorizzava, soprattutto perché non avrebbe voluto più tornarci nemmeno sotto tortura ma ora era di fronte ad un bivio: salvare la Capitale, quindi il mondo intero dalle ancora oscure intenzioni del Cancelliere o agire di codardia per colpa della paura e chiedere di trovare un altro modo che non lo coinvolgesse?

Quel dannato codice era sempre stato un incubo sempre pronto a ripresentarsi. Era stato inutile, da sempre, eppure ora avrebbe potuto usarlo per salvare quelle persone, per salvare se stesso e, quel pensiero, lo rese più risoluto.

“Accetto. Se questo potrà risolvere anche solo in parte questa situazione, io non posso che accettare. Voglio poter essere parte di questo tentativo di liberare la Capitale. Voglio poter contribuire nel farla splendere di nuovo”, annuì, risoluto e Ignis, preoccupato, gli lanciò un’occhiata che quasi lo intenerì.

“Prompto, non sei obbligato a rispondere subito. Io fossi in te ci penserei su”, gli disse e lui, lapidario, rispose con un diniego della testa.

“Non c’è tempo da perdere. Ogni istante che passa senza fare nulla, significa perdere la possibilità di riuscita del piano. Voglio aiutare”, concluse e il ragazzo con gli occhiali sospirò, ma sorridendo.

“Questo implica che loro partiranno per Gralea e noi che faremo nel frattempo?”, chiese Noctis, improvvisamente e Gladio alzò le spalle.

“In realtà c’è molto da fare, ora che siamo fuori dalla Capitale, Altezza. I tuoi predecessori ti hanno lasciato in eredità le loro armi e dovrai reclamarle tu stesso e fortunatamente gli Dei sono dalla tua parte. Ho avuto modo di visitare alcuni dei Mausolei che ospitano gli antichi Re, quindi ne conosco l’ubicazione. Ti accompagnerò”, spiegò Cor Leonis, senza troppi giri di parole, e Noctis non parve capire esattamente cosa stesse dicendo ma annuì e, per come era fatto, probabilmente gli avrebbe chiesto i dettagli più tardi, riguardo a quella loro  _missione._

“Non si sa nulla, riguardo a Insomnia? Non si hanno notizie per radio a proposito della faccenda?”, chiese Ignis, rivolto sia a Cor che ai due Imperiali, probabilmente più attrezzati a ricevere informazioni.

Loqi Tummelt aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ma l’Immortale lo precedette, guadagnandosi dal giovane Generale un’occhiata omicida che Cor ignoro di proposito: “Monica e Dustin sono riusciti a scappare, portando con loro alcuni sopravvissuti. Tra cui tua sorella, Gladio”, disse, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo verso lo scudo del Re che non riuscì a nascondere il sollievo, posando più rilassato le spalle contro lo schienale, mentre Noctis gli posava una mano sul braccio, come a volergli far capire che anche lui era sollevato della cosa, “Altre persone a noi note non sembrano comparire nella lista che, frettolosamente, Monica mi ha comunicato ma per ora è tutto quello che abbiamo, sono sicuro che presto avremo qualche altra notizia”.

“Dove sono andati? Iris è al sicuro?”, chiese Gladio, cercando di mantenere la calma e si vedeva che avrebbe voluto vederla per assicurarsi di persona che stesse davvero bene.

“Lestallum. Sono ancora in viaggio ma per ora hanno superato la parte più pericolosa, ovvero i blocchi imperiali. Pare che ve ne siano alcuni che bloccano un numero considerevole di strade, per questo ci vorrà la massima allerta, anche durante il nostro viaggio”.

“Come ci muoveremo?”, chiese Noctis, ad un tratto dando indirettamente voce ad una domanda che Prompto si era fatto poco prima ma che non aveva voluto palesare. 

“Non lo so ancora, Altezza. Parlerò con Cid, avrà sicuramente una soluzione”, rispose ancora Cor, accennando ad un debolissimo sorriso, il primo che gli si vide fare dopo così tanto tempo. 

In realtà non era passato poi molto, dalla presa di potere dell’impero, ma Prompto aveva l’impressione che fossero passati giorni interi. 

Era tutto fin troppo pesante, fin troppo intollerabile, fin troppo…  _infinito._

La verità era che sapeva esattamente cosa era successo ma non riusciva ancora ad assimilare la cosa, perché era fin troppo tranquillo.

Era come se, andando a dormire, si sarebbe poi svegliato il giorno, magari nel letto di Noctis, con il moretto che gli accarezzava i capelli e reclamava un suo bacio ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe successo. 

“Quindi, domani partiamo? Non c'è tempo da perdere, immagino”, disse, quando scese il silenzio dove tutti sembravano troppo presi a pensare ai loro problemi e sentì ancora tutti gli occhi addosso.

Cor gli fece un gesto con la mano: “Sarebbe meglio per te partire tra un paio di giorni, Principe Prompto. A mio parere la tua gamba necessita di una completa guarigione prima di intraprendere questo viaggio. - lui annuì, ricordandosi di quel dettaglio - Per quanto riguarda noi, ci muoveremo già domani. Dobbiamo organizzare al meglio l'itinerario di viaggio e attrezzarci e lo faremo immediatamente. Al ritorno di tutti l’appuntamento però non dovrà essere qui. L’impero potrebbe averci già tracciati”, e Aranea sbuffò visibilmente scocciata da quella possibilità.

“Decisamente è la migliore soluzione. Ci terremo in comunicazione tramite cellulari. Cindy ne darà uno ad ognuno di voi, visto che ne siete sprovvisti. Ma dato che saranno nuovi, sarà difficile ricollegarli a noi e useremo discrezione nel comunicare”. 

Tutti annuirono, poi Loqi Tummelt alzò il polso per controllare l’orologio e sospirò esausto.

“Ci vedremo a Caem. Chi arriverà prima, aspetterà l’altro. Fino a quel momento discrezione e attenzione sono la prima regola”, comunicò, poi si massaggiò una spalla. 

Doveva essere davvero bisogno di riposo, esattamente come tutti quanti, ma dopotutto lui e Aranea aveva dovuto svolgere quell’operazione di salvataggio senza alcuna sfumatura, pensò Prompto.

“Caem?”, chiese Cor, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Che c'è, Leonis? Non ti sta bene nemmeno questo? Caem ospita una piccola casa che potremmo utilizzare come quartier generale provvisorio, in più è munita di un faro di posizionamento dove potremmo tenere d’occhio mari e cielo. È piuttosto fuori dalla portata dell’Impero ed è munita di un attracco utile in caso avessimo bisogno di muoverci con un mezzo di trasporto sull’acqua”, rispose Loqi, stizzito ma il suo tono fu anche abbastanza tranquillo rispetto a poco prima, se non addirittura esausto.

“Come sai tutte queste cose?”, gli chiese Noctis, visibilmente stordito da quel fatto, come se il Generale potesse aver commesso un crimine nell’avere tali informazioni sul territorio nemico.

“Ho i miei informatori”, tagliò corto Loqi, poi incrociò le braccia al petto dando a vedere che non aveva alcuna intenzione si soffermarsi su quell’argomento e Prompto aggrottò la fronte di fronte a quella risposta, che anche Aranea gli aveva dato quando lo aveva munito della pistola.

“Caem va bene", si limitò a dire Cor, forse non volevo contraddirlo più, avendo notato il tono usato poi si alzò e quando stavano per imitarlo tutti, Prompto sentì la porta spalancarsi di colpo e ad entrare fu la giovane meccanica dell’officina, Cindy Aurum con una radiolina in mano, spenta e con sguardo serio la poggiò su di un tavolino di plastica.

“Scusate l'interruzione ma c’è qualcosa che dovreste sentire”, disse la giovane, accendendo poi l’oggetto e tutti tesero l’orecchio per sentire.

“... ormai di qualche ora la notizia della dipartita del Re, Regis Lucis Caelum, accaduta in circostanze misteriose di cui le autorità mantengono ancora il silenzio stampa. Intanto il Cancelliere di Niflheim, nel discorso pubblico di questo pomeriggio, subito dopo gli attacchi, ha lasciato trapelare notizie sconcertanti riguardo il possibile omicidio del Re e di suo figlio, per ritenuto scomparso, Noctis Lucis Caelum per mano del Principe erede al trono di Niflheim Prompto Aldecapt, ora fuggitivo e ricercato con l’accusa di omicidio colposo ai danni della corona e di commissione di atti in violenza, aggravati dalla stipula del trattato di pace firmato proprio qualche giorno fa. Il Cancelliere Izunia, intanto rimasto alla Cittadella come Governatore reggente fino a nuovo ordine da parte del gran Consiglio di Insomnia, impegnato a sostenere il popolo attaccato, dichiara di distaccarsi totalmente dalle scelte del Principe Prompto Aldecapt e che mobiliterà le forze armate Imperiali rimaste fedeli per trovarlo e vendicare Lucis. Intanto la città di Insomnia combatte per la sopravvivenza, vivendo nel terrore di nuovi attacchi da parte del Principe latitante”.

Prompto sgranò gli occhi, non riuscendo a  credere alle proprie orecchie. 

Si aggrappó ai braccioli della sedia di plastica, sicuro che presto si sarebbe sentito male per quella notizia.

La testa gli girava e avrebbe voluto urlare di spegnere quel maledetto aggeggio, di distruggerlo, di farlo tacere perché tutte quelle cose erano soltanto delle menzogne.

_Spegnilo, spegnilo per favore, ti prego!_

E quando Noctis parve aver sentito quella sua supplica dentro la sua testa e con un gesto secco interruppe la trasmissione, alzò lo sguardo quasi sperando che potesse trovare in lui un minimo di conforto e invece, ancora una volta, ricevette solo una gelida occhiata accusatoria e disgustata.

Poi Noctis uscí di corsa, sbattendo la porta e lui, per istinto si alzò e lo seguì sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti.

“Noct! Per… per favore! Fermati, ti prego”, gli disse, mentre lui superava la pompa di benzina e si incamminava verso una meta non definita, e non sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi così Prompto allungò il passo e lo prese per un braccio, sebbene fu tremendamente doloroso per colpa della gamba lesa.

Noctis si bloccò e si staccò bruscamente da quel contatto, come se un acido lo avesse appena ferito o bruciato e, lanciandogli un’occhiata collerica, urlò: “Non mi toccare!”, ma si fermó finalmente di fronte a lui.

“Non puoi davvero credere a quello che hai sentito! Io… non… non sarei mai capace di una cosa simile. Mi conosci, non potrei mai ucc-”.

“Ti conosco?”, sbuffò divertito, Noctis, senza alcun entusiasmo con le mani ai fianchi e gli occhi che sembravano volergli uscire dalle orbite per quanto erano sgranati, “No Prompto, io  _ero_ convinto di conoscerti e tu… ti sei rivelato tutto ciò che avevo temuto potessi essere il giorno che ti ho conosciuto”.

“Io… io sono esattamente come mi hai visto, esattamente come mi hai conosciuto dopo quel giorno… per favore, non puoi davvero credere a quello che hai sentito”, lo supplicò, sentendo che presto avrebbe iniziato a piangere ma si impose di non farlo, non avrebbe dovuto, ne andava del suo orgoglio, del suo ultimo appiglio di dignità. “Non puoi far crollare tutto quello che c’è stato tra di noi, dubitando così di me, senza darmi la possibilità di spiegarti”, gli disse, infine, mentre il suo tono si faceva sempre più insicuro.

“Spiegare? Cosa vorresti spiegarmi?”, quasi urlò, con gli occhi sempre più accesi di una rabbia impossibile da gestire, “La verità è che avrei voluto colpirti, quando ti ho visto poco fa. Avrei voluto farlo con tutto me stesso, ma sai una cosa? Un piccolo pezzo del mio cuore non voleva farti del male e non sai quanto mi odio per questo!”, esclamò, infine e scese il silenzio totale, infine, mentre continuavano a guardarsi, immobili l’uno di fronte all’altro.

“Non volevi uccidermi, Noct...”, disse Prompto, cercando di convincersi, infine, con gli occhi già carichi di lacrime a quel pensiero e, senza riuscire più a sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro sul suo, ora così agitato che il petto gli faceva su e giù per colpa del fiatone, lo abbassò.

“Avrei voluto almeno desiderarlo e invece… invece sei diventato talmente importante che non riesco nemmeno ad odiarti del tutto, e lo vorrei tanto. Non sai quanto”, sibilò alla fine, poi strinse i pugni.

“Ti prego”, lo supplicò, con un filo di voce, ridotto a quel modo per colpa dell’aria che iniziava a mancargli in gola a causa della tachicardia, “Sono sempre io, non è cambiato niente…”.

“È cambiato tutto invece”, disse semplicemente Noctis, poi si voltò e se ne andò, lasciandolo immobile a fissarlo mentre gli voltava le spalle e Prompto si sentì ancora più solo. 

 

…

 

Raggiunse il tetto del grosso capannone che ospitava l’officina, con una fatica che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente.

Avrebbe dovuto riposare, più che altro per permettere alla sua gamba di guarire, ma non riusciva nemmeno a contemplare l’idea che potesse mettersi nel letto e cercare di dormire.

Il suo mondo era crollato, ormai del tutto.

Ogni cosa successa nella sua vita era una mera menzogna e faceva troppo male persino ricordarlo. 

Si sedette sul margine, con i piedi nel vuoto, e si guardò i pantaloni, conscio che non stava nemmeno più portando le sue ormai significative, sebbene scomodissime, tuniche e ci rifletté su.

Non era nato da una vera e propria madre, ma era il frutto di un esperimento scientifico  _fallito._ Non era di sangue reale, quindi non un vero Aldercapt, quindi non era davvero un Principe. L’unica persona vicina a ed un parente si era rivelata essere in realtà il suo burattinaio, che lo aveva usato, approfittandosi indecorosamente e vergognosamente della sua bontà e della sua fiducia verso ogni cosa. Il luogo dove aveva potuto creare i suoi primi, veri bei ricordi era appena stato conquistato da quello stesso uomo, che aveva ucciso uno dei Re più buoni e amabili della terra, Re Regis, la quale il mondo era convinto che fosse stato lui a causarne la dipartita, fuggendo via e poi… e poi c’era Noctis.

Incurvò la schiena, chiudendosi in se stesso, mentre si nascondeva il viso tra le mani, distrutto.

Se Noctis fosse stato al suo fianco, ora, tutto avrebbe acquisito un peso diverso, meno di impatto, più leggero.

Gli sarebbe bastato un suo sorriso, anche solo uno sguardo che non fosse carico d’odio e tutto sarebbe potuto andare meglio di così e invece no, aveva perso anche lui, alla fine.

Ardyn aveva studiato tutto a tavolino, se lo era ingraziarsi con impegno, aveva lasciato che si affezionasse a lui e poi gli aveva addossato la colpa di ogni cosa, aveva addirittura forse previsto quella fuga dalle prigioni o se non lo aveva fatto, era stato in grado di trarre velocemente la cosa a suo vantaggio e ora era accusato di omicidio e di aver causato una guerra. Lui, che non era capace nemmeno di odiare… 

“Principe Prompto”, lo chiamò una voce femminile, che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, sebbene ora stava utilizzando un tono piuttosto dolce e apprensivo.

Si voltò e vide Aranea Highwind salire le scalette di emergenza per raggiungerlo e si chiese per un attimo come avesse fatto a sapere che era lì, ma dopotutto quella donna era piena di sorprese.

“Comandante Highwind”, salutò lui, cercando di accennare ad un sorriso.

“Dovresti essere nel tuo letto, a riposare ma… non me la sento di sgridarti, visto che dovrei esserlo anch’io”, disse la donna, ridendo, poi gli porse un panino che aveva probabilmente preso al ristorante, quello accanto all’officina, “Non hai mangiato nulla, sei sparito a cena”.

“Non avevo fame… e non ne ho nemmeno ora, in realtà”, disse, prendendo comunque in mano il cibo e posandolo sulle gambe, disgustato all’idea di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco in subbuglio. “Grazie per il pensiero”.

“Figurati, Altezza”, disse la donna, prendendo il suo e cominciando a mangiarlo, e quando deglutì il primo boccone, continuò: “E’ successo qualcosa? Tra te e il Principe Noctis, intendo”.

Prompto sospirò.

Erano successe un mucchio di cose tra lui e Noctis, in realtà, ma riuscire a dividere quello che avevano vissuto con quello che stavano vivendo era impossibile e, guardando in basso e scorgendo da lontano proprio il moretto e Gladio che si davano la buonanotte - e quest’ultimo entrava nella roulotte e lasciava il Principe seduto al tavolo di fuori, da solo, si sentì ancora peggio.

“In questi giorni ad Insomnia ci siamo scoperti…  _affini_ . Ora lui pensa che io mi sia avvicinato a lui per aiutare mio zio - anzi, il Cancelliere, a conquistare casa sua ed ora è anche convinto che io abbia ucciso suo padre”.

“Come si fa a pensare una cosa del genere di te, Altezza?”, domandò Aranea, lapidaria, come se quel pensiero fosse totalmente folle, “Non saresti capace di fare del male ad una mosca”.

“Il fatto che pensi una cosa del genere è enormemente di conforto, Comandante”, sorrise, con gratitudine, riuscendo finalmente a distogliere lo sguardo da Noctis, che aveva reclinato la testa all’indietro, appoggiandosi alla roulotte, con un viso afflitto e distrutto dal dolore, “So che è difficile da pensare ma non riesco ad essere deluso per quello che ha detto. Dopotutto ha perso tutto quello che aveva, in pochissimo tempo”.

“A te non è forse successo lo stesso?”, domandò Aranea, retorica, poi si sedette accanto a lui e gli diede una spallata, “Sai qual è il tuo più grande difetto, Altezza? Il dimenticarti di te stesso. Meriti conforto e aiuto tanto quanto lui, se non di più ma a differenza sua non te la prendi col mondo. Il Principe Noctis avrà anche un bel visino a cui non puoi resistere, e forse anche un gran cuore ma… non sarà mai paragonabile al tuo. Vieni da Niflheim, dove la peggiore feccia e crudeltà ha origini, eppure io non ho mai visto tanta bontà in qualcuno come l’ho vista in te”, ammise la donna, e lui la guardò tutto il tempo con gli occhi sgranati, come se avesse appena appreso di avere una personalità, di vivere anche per sé, di non essere stato creato solo per compiacere gli altri.

Fino ad allora solo Noctis gli aveva dato quella consapevolezza ma ogni volta che si separavano la perdeva di nuovo. Ora Aranea era riuscita un po’ a risvegliare quel senso di appartenenze, e non volle rendere quel suo traguardo vano.

“G-grazie mille, Comandante”.

“Aranea va bene. Non sono più nessuno, nell’esercito e sinceramente ne vado anche abbastanza fiera, perciò puoi chiamarmi per nome, se ti va”, sorrise la donna, posandogli una mano sulla spalla che fu incredibilmente di conforto, poi lui scoppiò a ridere senza trattenersi quando lei continuò: “Non farlo col Generale Tummelt, però. Anche se non è più parte dell’esercito e quindi ha perso i suoi titoli, non approverà mai l’idea che non venga puntualizzato più volte il suo grado. E’ troppo borioso per rinunciarvi, quel nanetto”.

Prompto rise a quella battuta, e la donna gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, probabilmente entusiasta di vederlo reagire,  poi si sorrisero e guardarono l’orizzonte, velato da alcune nuvole ma non del tutto coperto.

“Mi è quasi venuta fame”,

“Mi fa piacere… e vedrai che le cose si sistemeranno. Il Principe Noctis capirà chi ha davvero davanti e in quel caso potrà solo chiederti scusa e tornare da te”.

Scartò il panino ma si fermò prima di dargli un morso, teso a quel pensiero che c’era quella possibilità ma al tempo stesso sembrava impossibile potesse accadere.

“Io… lo amo così tanto”, disse, e mentre cercava di non pensare a quanto facesse male quella separazione, si promise che avrebbe cercato di vivere quel momento tirando fuori quel poco coraggio che aveva.

 

… 

 

Quando Prompto si svegliò, il giorno seguente, non fu sorpreso di trovare in piedi solo Ignis, il Generale Tummelt e Cor Leonis, ora riuniti ad un tavolo del ristorante. Sapeva che nessuno di loro, compresi i non presenti, non avevano passato una nottata rilassante e quantomeno che avesse donato loro un poco di riposo, esattamente come lui ma non vedere Aranea, Gladio e Noctis non lo stupì più di tanto.

Erano palesemente i più bisognosi di riposo - o di rimanere soli, a pensare. 

“Buongiorno Altezza!”, esclamò Loqi, quando lo vide entrare nel ristorante, e sorrise vedendo che lo stava facendo con le proprie gambe, un po’ meno zoppicante, “Vedo che la gamba va decisamente meglio. Leonis stava giusto dicendo che la tua guarigione avrebbe potuto prolungarsi e invece…”, mormorò, mentre Cor alzava gli occhi al cielo e si massaggiava le tempie, visibilmente stufo delle continue frecciate che quel ragazzo gli lanciava.

“Non ho esattamente detto questo, ma va bene così”, commentò il Generale, poi sorseggiò del caffè e fece un cenno a Prompto per salutarlo e lui ricambiò, prima di rispondere a Loqi.

“Si è sgonfiata parecchio. Domani dovrei già stare meglio così potremo partire”, cercò di sorridere e il Generale di Brigata annuì, prima di tornare a dedicarsi al suo tè che profumava di pesca, e quando Prompto si sedette e spostò lo sguardo su Ignis, che gli porse un pezzo di dolce dopo averlo salutato, continuó: “Come sta Noctis?”.

“Non ho avuto modo di parlargli. Sembra voler sfuggire alle mie domande. È a pezzi, e si vede…”

“Siamo tutti a pezzi e questo non gli ha dato il diritto di fare quel che ha fatto ieri al Principe Prompto, Scentia”, commentò Loqi Tummelt, stizzito, guadagnandosi uno sguardo impassibile da parte di Ignis.

“Immagino che la tua sensibilità si fermi dove inizia la mia, Generale Tummelt, in ogni caso temo di non star giustificando in alcun modo il comportamento di Noctis”.

“Vi prego…”, esordì Prompto stufo a dir poco di sentir litigare chiunque per colpa sue e del Principe di Lucis, “Potreste almeno cercare di convivere? Siamo sulla stessa barca e so che è difficile accettare un’alleanza tra Lucis e Niflheim ma ora come ora l’ultima cosa che ci serve è litigare. Ci siamo già io e Noctis a rendere le cose difficili per tutti e se non si trova un minimo di equilibrio penso che potrei impazzire”, ammise, prendendosi la testa fra le mani frustrato, con i nervi a mille poi sospirò sentendosi un po’ in colpa per non essere riuscito a tenere per sé quel malessere ma si era appena svegliato, e aveva dormito troppo poco per poter sopportare anche quei litigi, “Scusate”.

“No, hai ragione Prompto e sono io a chiederti scusa. Ad Insomnia sta succedendo il putiferio e noi siamo qui a discutere su delle frivolezze…”, rispose Ignis, dopo un momento di silenzio, e Loqi annuì sebbene si vedeva lontano un miglio che gli rodeva il fegato dover ammettere una cosa del genere.

“Chiedo scusa anch'io, Altezza”.

“Buongiorno”, esordì una voce ancora assonnata, pronta a sbadigliare che Prompto avrebbe riconosciuto tra milioni e per quanto aveva l’impulso di girarsi a guardarlo e quindi salutarlo, non lo fece e fu arduo, così tanto che dovette mordersi un labbro per tenere a freno quell'istinto.

“Ehi, Noct”, salutò Ignis, riservando poi un’occhiata anche a lui, come se gli stesse dedicando una particolare premura, come a dirgli:  _sta tranquillo, fa finta di nulla._

Era difficile però e lo era dannatamente.

Il moretto si sedette e fu in quel momento che Prompto gli riservò un’occhiata veloce, scoprendo che anche lui lo stava guardando e la sua espressione fu talmente fredda, che si alzò di scatto, aiutandosi con le mani sul tavolo per colpa di quella stupida gamba che ancora gli faceva male e, lapidario, esordì: “Finirò la mia colazione fuori, preferisco non disturbare”.

“Puoi restare”, gli rispose Noctis, poi bevve la bevanda che Ignis gli aveva passato poco prima e ne riemerse poco dopo e il suo sguardo diceva il contrario di quel che aveva appena proferito.

Prompto alzò un sopracciglio.

Si vedeva lontano un miglio che non voleva che stesse a più di due metri di distanza da lui e se non fosse stata una situazione orribile e non stesse soffrendo come un cane, probabilmente avrebbe riso, e di gusto.

Era logico che Ignis in realtà ci aveva parlato ma che non aveva avuto molti risultati positivi ma poteva dire di conoscere abbastanza Noctis da sapere che forse ci aveva riflettuto un po' ed ora cercava di convivere con lui, senza averne assolutamente voglia, solo per un quieto vivere collettivo.

“No che non posso”, rispose e, distolse lo sguardo, sospirando mentre il Generale Tummelt si alzava a sua volta e lo affiancava, non prima di aver lanciato un’occhiata in tralice a Noctis e aver detto, rivolto a Cor: “Che hai da guardare, Leonis?”, poi invito Prompto ad uscire, accolti da un sole che non lasciava crede che, poco lontano, stesse succedendo il putiferio.

Noctis, Ignis, Gladio e Cor sarebbero partiti quel giorno, subito dopo la colazione e dopo aver organizzato le armi e un’automobile che Cid aveva dato loro e Prompto rimase sconvolto alla sola vista di quel fuoristrada alto e con delle ruote più alte di Gladio, il che era tutto dire.

Lo osservò per un po’, mentre i ragazzi ci caricavano sopra le loro cose, poi Cor gli si avvicinò e gli chiese di spostarsi un attimo da una parte, perché voleva parlargli.

“Altezza, hai due dei più fedeli militari di tutto l’Impero al tuo fianco e sono abbastanza sicuro che il tuo viaggio andrà bene ma, permettimi di darti qualcosa”, esordì, quando furono in disparte, lontani da occhi indiscreti, sebbene lo sguardo attento di Loqi Tummelt non si fece passare inosservata quella riunione tra i due e li tenne d’occhio, poi Cor tirò fuori da una borsa due pistole.

Erano argentate e con la canna lunga, sopra c’era una testa di leone in rilievo e, sull’impugnatura, un simbolo strano che aveva già visto alla Cittadella: una specie di tridente.

“P-per me?”, chiese Prompto, mentre le guardava, gli occhi illuminati da una luce entusiasta.

Cor Leonis sorrise leggermente di fronte a quella reazione: “Sì, sono per te. Sono ottime e maneggevoli, io le trovo perfette. Mi piacciono le armi da fuoco ma preferisco la katana, è più elegante”. 

“Vuoi dire che io non lo sono?”, si imbronciò Prompto, per finta e il Generale gli posò una mano sulla spalla e rise leggermente.

“Non ancora. Mi sarebbe piaciuto poterti addestrare, ma non c’è stata occasione. Quando finirà tutto, se ti andrà, sarò felice di insegnarti qualcosa”.

Lui annuì e gli regalò un sorriso a trentadue denti: “Con piacere, Generale, sarebbe un vero onore”, e poi tornarono, dopo un altro paio di accortezze che Cor gli diede, si incamminarono verso l’automobile, che li attendeva per iniziare il loro viaggio.

“Allora, siamo pronti?”, chiese Gladio, appoggiato col gomito sulla carrozzeria, in attesa che Noctis e Ignis finissero di caricare le ultime cose, poi Prompto, Loqi e Aranea si prepararono a salutarli.

“Ci siamo, l'appuntamento è a Caem, tutti vivi, ovviamente”, sorrise Ignis, rivolto soprattutto a Prompto, mostrandosi preoccupato per la sua salute.

“Ci pensiamo noi”, lo rassicurò Aranea e il ragazzo con gli occhiali sorrise, prima di salutarli tutti insieme a Gladio e salire in macchina.

“Fate… attenzione”, si raccomandò Prompto, guardando prima Cor e poi Noctis, che ricambiò per un secondo prima di serrare la mascella, irritato e voltarsi per salire senza rispondere a quella premura che si era sentito di dirgli, sperando che potesse almeno apprezzare, ma sapeva già di aver preteso troppo, così abbassò lo sguardo, ferito.

“Lo faremo, Altezza”, rispose Cor e quando il Principe di Lucis fu in macchina, aggiunse: “Non preoccuparti per lui, avrà tempo di schiarirsi le idee”.

“Ho solo paura… che questo saluto possa essere stato l’ultimo e… lui non mi ha nemmeno ricambiato”, ammise, mordendosi un labbro e il Generale gli posò entrambe le mani sulle spalle.

“Non è l’ultimo, vi rivedrete. E’ una promessa”.

Prompto ci mise qualche secondo ad alzare la testa e annuire, non del tutto convinto ma ci provò a sembrare convincente.

“Non morire, _Immortale_ . Una nomina del genere devi mantenerla salda sul tuo onore. Se la infrangi, riderò di te a vita”, commentò Loqi Tummelt, acido, rimanendo di stucco quando Cor gli mostrò la mano.

“Allora ti conviene vivere, Generale. O non saprai mai se l’ho infranta o meno, questa nomina”, rispose, e quando l’altro gli strinse la mano visibilmente a disagio nel farlo, Cor fece un ultimo cenno e poi salì in macchina e partirono con Ignis alla guida.

Prompto alzò un braccio per salutarli, ben sapendo che avrebbero dovuto attendere troppo per rivedersi e questo non fece che incrementare la sua preoccupazione del fatto che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Noctis.

Aranea gli circondò un braccio intorno alle spalle e, senza dire una parola, lo invitò a voltarsi e raggiungere il ristorante.

L’indomani sarebbero partiti e sebbene non si sentisse per nulla pronto, sapeva che per salvare Lucis non avrebbe avuto altra scelta che tornare a Niflheim.

Fine.

 


	13. XIII

  
  
  
**The Lonely Prince**  
  


 

**Capitolo XIII**

 

Era passato ancora un giorno, dalla partenza di Noctis, Gladio, Ignis e Cor e per ora, almeno dalla radio e dalla TV locale, sembrava che la Capitale fosse in un inquietante stato di stallo, dove gli attacchi erano cessati ma il popolo temeva ancora per la propria incolumità.

Molte persone avevano iniziato a spostarsi in altre città, o addirittura in altre regioni e altri si erano barricati in casa temendo il peggio, con la paura di non riuscire ad uscire vivi da Insomnia, specie dopo la notizia della strana apparizione di alcune creature - per ora non ben identificate - al di fuori di quell’area, che avevano iniziato a disseminare il panico per tutto il territorio di Lucis e anche quel fatto, purtroppo, fu un ulteriore peso che il mondo aveva voluto gravare sulle spalle dell’innocente Principe Prompto, accusandolo di aver usato una qualche magia nera per evocare mostri pronti al massacro.

Aranea Highwind aveva una voglia indescrivibile di prendere a calci nel culo chiunque aveva avuto il coraggio di credere a quella menzogna che l’indifeso e dolce Principe di Niflheim fosse il mandante degli attacchi, e certe cose erano utili solo a farle venire un gran mal di testa. 

Si massaggió le tempie, mentre il Generale Tummelt continuava indeciso a cambiare le poche armi che avrebbe portato con sé e non aveva assolutamente voglia di discutere con lui, perché da lì a poco sarebbero partiti e c’era bisogno della massima concentrazione. Non potevano permettersi di fallire.

“Spada o daga? Fucile di precisione o pistole?”, si chiese Loqi, con le mani ai fianchi, e tutto un considerevole arsenale di armi poggiato sul tavolo della stanza sul retro del ristorante.

“Le pistole le ho già io, magari un fucile non sarebbe male, no?”, gli rispose il Principe Prompto, un po’ incerto, sorridendo come sempre, forse cercando addirittura di convincerlo a sbrigarsi perché non c’era tempo da perdere e Aranea apprezzò quel gesto.

“Tu devi solo pensare a sopravvivere, Altezza. Al resto ci pensiamo noi”, lo redarguì il Generale di Brigata, lapidario mentre prendeva in mano il fucile e lo studiava. “Quel dannato di un Immortale ti ha regalato quelle pistole per mettere a repentaglio la tua vita, forse? Nossignore, non se ne parla proprio, tu non combatti!”.

“Cosa? Guarda che le sa usare e anche piuttosto bene, stupido incompetente!”, esclamò lei, ben sapendo che presto la testa le sarebbe esplosa letteralmente. Incrociò le lunghe gambe sul tavolino e sbuffò, “Sa difendersi da solo! Siamo una squadra, dobbiamo collaborare, e per quanto riguarda i nostri vecchi ruoli nell’Impero, possiamo ritenerci ormai dei   _fake,_ mettitelo in testa, Generale! Io non sono la guardia del corpo di nessuno, e nemmeno tu. Il Principe Prompto lo ha capito da tempo, tu ti ostini ancora a non volerlo fare”.

“Non si tratta di non volerlo capire, si tratta di voler difendere con i denti il futuro di Niflheim e il suo erede!”, controbattè quello, indicandola con la lama di una spada, ma solo perché c'è l’aveva in mano e non per minacciarla.

“Ah! Il futuro di Niflheim! Sei ancora convinto che, semmai riuscissimo a sistemare le cose, esisterà ancora il regno di Niflheim? Leggi troppi romanzi rosa, Loqi”.

“Generale Tummelt, per te, Highwind”, la ammoní il biondino, e Aranea sentì di non potercela fare a sopportare quel modo di fare ulteriormente.

Era di coccio, un vero e proprio sasso di granito, indistruttibile e se gli si toccava la patria o i suoi robot,  _apriti cielo!_

Sbuffò e gli fece cenno che non voleva più ascoltarlo, visto poco dopo sarebbero partiti e non aveva di certo bisogno di incrementare il suo mal di testa con una discussione inutile e mentre il Generale cercava in tutti i modi di continuare quel confronto, la bionda meccanica dell’officina entrò, visto che la porta della stanza era spalancata, ma bussò comunque per attirare l’attenzione.

“Scusate l’intrusione. Ho portato i vestiti invernali che mi avevi chiesto”, sorrise la ragazza, rivolta ad Aranea che, con un cenno della testa, la salutò e si alzò in piedi raggiungendola.

“Bene, grazie Cindy”, disse, poi si voltò verso il Principe Prompto, che ricambiò confuso, “Non puoi affrontare il viaggio con quella sola roba addosso, così ho chiesto in giro se c’erano vestiti invernali che potessero andarti bene, Altezza”.

“G-grazie mille, A-Aranea”, balbettò, spostandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e, avvicinandosi a Cindy con le guance leggermente rosse, prese la pila di abiti che la ragazza stava tenendo e la ringraziò con un sorriso.

Era dolcissimo, probabilmente la bellezza quasi impareggiabile della meccanica era stata in grado di ammaliare persino lui, facendogli dimenticare per un attimo tutto il dolore che invece il Principe Noctis stava continuando a fargli provare e Aranea si sentì sollevata anche se sapeva che quella magia sarebbe durata troppo poco, perché ora erano davvero pronti a partire e non c’era più niente a fermarli.

Così, quando il Principe Prompto mise le ultime cose nella borsa da viaggio che gli avevano dato, poterono dichiarare la missione iniziata.

L’unico modo per raggiungere Niflheim in un tempo relativamente breve era quello di farlo con una aeronave Imperiale e, dato che il tradimento dei due ufficiali dell’esercito non era dato sapere se fosse stato scoperto a Gralea o no, il Generale Tummelt propose un piano bizzarro quanto funzionale, ovvero quello di rubarne una nei pressi delle porte di Insomnia e Aranea, pur con un certo scetticismo, accettò di metterlo in atto.

Dopotutto non c’era tempo da perdere e, per qualche ragione, non aveva voglia di pensare lei stessa ad un modo e il Principe Prompto non ne era in grado, né per la sua scarsa conoscenza delle tecniche militari che per il suo attuale stato di tensione e paura che voleva non palesare ma che Aranea aveva notato senza dirgli nulla.

Dopotutto in qualche modo poteva capirlo e malgrado fossero tutti sulla stessa barca, il Principe aveva addosso il fardello delle menzione proferite in pubblico dal Cancelliere e a quel pensiero ingiusto, quando furono nascosti nel buio appena sceso sulla landa desertica, attaccò senza esitazione il gruppo di soldati Magitek appena scesi da una aeronave, forse in ricognizione e, con un paio di colpi, ne stese tre o quattro insieme.

Il Generale Tummelt parve prendere quel piccolo combattimento come una sfida, esattamente come succedeva quelle rare volte in cui si ritrovavano a dover combattere insieme e il Principe Prompto… lui era straordinariamente rabbioso.  Sembrava quasi che stesse cercando di sfogare la sua frustrazione sparando a ripetizione - ma con un criterio - verso i soldati che non facevano nemmeno in tempo ad identificarlo.

Il che era un bene.

“Ottimo lavoro, Altezza”, urlò Aranea, mentre dava un calcio in faccia ad un nemico particolarmente corazzato e il Principe le sorrise per un attimo, prima di tornare ad attaccare.

“D’accordo, l'Immortale non aveva poi tutti i torti ma ciò non toglie che combattere è rischioso per te”, borbottò Loqi, mentre infilzava con la spada il petto di un soldato, spegnendone la centralina elettrica che lo teneva vivo.

Gli rubò il fucile, dopo aver constatato che fosse carico e lo lanciò al Principe Prompto.

“A-anche questo?”, balbettò il biondino, con gli occhi illuminati da una luce nuova e un mezzo sorriso tremante, quasi come quello di un bambino felice.

“Beh, ci sai fare. Con quello puoi causare più danni. Quel Cor non capisce un accidente di armi da fuoco", mugugnó ancora Loqi, poi fece uno schiocco infastidito con la lingua e, senza esitare, salì con agilità sulla nave e Aranea si avvicinò al Principe Prompto che aveva addosso un’espressione stranamente confusa ma anche divertita.

“Pensi che la smetterà di parlare di Leonis, almeno per un secondo?”, gli chiese, con le mani ai fianchi, e il biondino la guardò con l’aria di chi sta per scoppiare in una fragorosa risata.

“No… ormai è un chiodo fisso. Non diceva sempre che era la sua nemesi, o una cosa del genere?”, domandò.

“Di questo passo finiranno per sposarsi, quei due, se non la smettono di battibeccare come una coppietta”, commentó lei, e il giovane rise, stavolta, con una genuinità che le scaldó il cuore, poi gli posò una mano sulla spalla e continuò: “Andiamo Altezza. Ci aspetta un viaggio lungo è e pericoloso. Sei ancora in tempo per ripensarci”.

Il biondino scosse la testa e sorrise: “Sono più che intenzionato ad andare avanti. Lo devo alla gente di Lucis, a voi e soprattutto lo devo a Noctis”.

“Ti direi di lasciar perdere quel damerino del Principe, ma dopotutto se ti piace così tanto un motivo ci sarà… e spero che apprezzi il tuo gesto così pericoloso, o quando lo vedrò lo prenderò a calci nel culo e nessuno dei tuoi sguardi più dolci mi fermerà, Altezza”, lo redarguì e lui parve più rasserenato dopo quello scambio di battute, infatti scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.

“D’accordo, se succederà non ti fermerò, Aranea. Forse un po’ se lo merita...”.

“Così mi piaci”, disse infine, poi lo aiutò a salire quando lei fu sopra l’aeronave e, dopo aver contattato Biggs e Wedge per raggiungerli e averli caricati a bordo, partirono per le terre perennemente innevate di Niflheim, dove poteva succedere tutto o niente e Aranea iniziava a sentire un moto di preoccupazione al pensiero che stavano per mettere a repentaglio la vita del loro Principe.

 

…

  


Il viaggio dell'aeronave fu per lo più silenzioso, se non si contavano le lunghe lamentele del generale Tummelt e Aranea non riusciva a sopportarle ulteriormente.

Il Principe Prompto, sebbene non fosse totalmente nel pieno del suo umore, era quello che cercava di tenere vivo e alto l’umore del gruppo, soprattutto quando i due piloti, fedeli compagni di Aranea, calcolavano la percentuale di fallimento del piano, il che non era esattamente qualcosa che avrebbero voluto sentire.

“Sono decisamente troppo giovane per morire sotto le armi del mio luogo natale, quindi vediamo di non fallire”, commentò Loqi, all’ennesimo scambio di battute riguardo ad un’eventuale esplosione nucleare che avrebbero potuto incontrare nel loro cammino, in caso li avessero scoperti e, impettito, il Generale lanciò al Principe il fucile che avevano preso poco prima, cominciando ad insegnargli come tenerlo e come seguire il bersaglio senza l’uso di un mirino.

Il biondino sembrava entusiasta di ricevere quegli insegnamenti, specie perché il Generale Tummelt sembrava quasi felice di dargliene. Aranea era certa che lo stesse facendo solo per impressionare Leonis, una volta tornati a Caem, se entrambi i gruppi si sarebbero rivisti, così si concesse un sorriso a quel pensiero, perché dopotutto erano tutti più che intenzionati a sopravvivere per raggiungere un obiettivo e c’era chi se lo era appena imposto, come Loqi e chi invece avrebbe dovuto riconquistarlo, come il Principe Prompto e poi c’era lei… che tutto ciò che voleva era che la pace tornasse a regnare per sempre, perché per quanto amasse combattere non poteva dire lo stesso sull’uccidere innocenti, senza alcun motivo.

L’arrivo nel territorio di Niflheim fu annunciato dai piloti, ma era già ben visibile il cambiamento climatico dai vetri dell’aeronave.

Di fronte a loro si estendeva un panorama meraviglioso tanto quanto raccapricciante: la neve era sempre lì, posata sulle montagne e una bufera imperversava decisa, come sempre senza fine, dando loro un inquietante benvenuto a casa.

“Pensavo che non sarei più tornato a casa, dopo quello che è successo a Lucis… e invece eccomi qui, a tentare in qualche modo di salvarla”, disse improvvisamente il Principe Prompto e Aranea si voltò a guardarlo, sicura di trovargli addosso un’espressione triste e desolata e rimase piacevolmente colpita invece di vedergli su un viso deciso, quasi duro, pronto a dare il meglio per poter superare quella prova e tornare poi indietro.

“Andrà bene, Altezza. Qualsiasi cosa, ti proteggeremo e soprattutto la missione dovrà essere veloce e indolore. Se tutto va bene lasceremo quel letamaio prima di subito”, disse lei, poi si voltò di nuovo verso la sala macchine quando il velivolo iniziò a scendere nell’hangar imperiale, dove si fermarono con un sollievo, dopo aver superato senza problemi un metal detector posto proprio ai lati delle porte. 

“Highwind, tutta questa tensione mi farà venire un malore… oltre a delle rughe d’espressione in giovane età, quindi per favore muoviamoci e facciamo quello che dobbiamo fare”, si lamentò Loqi, poi aggiunse quando si rese conto che lo stavano guardando scettici: “La  _vostra_ tensione, ovviamente! Io… sono a posto”, disse e Aranea represse a stento una risata sguaiata, ma solo perché la situazione si stava facendo pericolosa e non si poteva permettere di cadere in stupidi errori e mettere a repentaglio la vita del Principe.

“C-che cosa faremo?”, chiese infatti questo, mentre si infilava un cappello invernale che gli andò a coprire quasi tutti i capelli dorati, lasciando che solo la lunga ciocca bionda si vedesse. Aranea gliela sistemò in modo che anche quella potesse non essere riconosciuta.

“Per ora il piano è quello di arrivare almeno fino al laboratorio, passando per vie traverse: corridoi secondari, zone deboli nel controllo e per lo più cercheremo di passare all’esterno. Purtroppo i soldati sono in continua crescita numerica, perché da quanto ne so il controllo dell’esercito è completamente passato nelle mani di qualcun altro”, dichiarò ancora Aranea, sistemandosi un lungo cappotto e una sciarpa rossa intorno al collo, mentre Loqi infilava la giacca invernale della divisa imperiale e, senza attendere alcuna risposta da parte del Principe Prompto, il giovane Generale aggrottò la fronte e aprì la bocca velenosa, già stizzito.

“E chi avrebbe preso il controllo anche dei miei uomini, sentiamo”.

“Secondo ciò che dicevano alla radio militare, Caligo Ulldor”, informò lei, tornando poi a guardare il Principe, che ora era davvero confuso ma cercava sicuramente di tenere il passo con quel piano apparentemente difficile, se ne rendeva conto.

“Cosa?!”, quasi urlò Loqi, diventando tutto rosso e lei dovette metterci tutta se stessa per non colpirlo in faccia e lanciarlo in orbita, così che avrebbe potuto finalmente tacere e sarebbe tornata la calma che tanto stava bramando in quel momento, “Chi accidenti ha deciso una cosa del genere? E’ abominevole! Quell’uomo è… inadatto!”, esclamò, stizzito, cominciando a chiudere i bottoni della giacca con una certa rabbia.

“Possiamo pensare alle ingiustizie più tardi? Non c’è tempo per pensare anche a quell’uomo orribile. Se vorrai, quando tutto sarà finito, ti porterò il suo enorme e vecchio culo e potrai farci quello che vuoi, ma ora dobbiamo mantenere la calma e la pace, comportarci come se non avessimo mai nemmeno contemplato un tradimento e trovare quell’accidenti di dispositivo, rubarlo e tornare indietro. Io e il Principe Prompto non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di mettere più piede in questa landa innevata per il resto della nostra vita, dopo che l’avremo abbandonata, vero Altezza?”.

“G-giusto!”, annuì il biondino tra il risoluto e l’incerto, poi alzò un sopracciglio mentre Loqi sembrava aver preso quelle parole come un affronto ma ci stava riflettendo perché, dentro quel cuore fatto di acido muriatico e napalm, tra l’odio e il disprezzo per ogni cosa, c’era anche un minimo di buonsenso. Aranea gli fece cenno di non farci caso e il Principe annuì e continuò: “Insomma, qual è il mio ruolo, a parte aprire le porte? Ora sono diciamo  _irriconoscibile_ grazie ai vestiti ma, una volta arrivati al laboratorio le cose potrebbero farsi complicate. Sono sicuro che se Verstael Besithia mi vedesse, mi riconoscerebbe all’istante”.

“Difatti lui non dovrà vederti, Altezza. Per nessuna ragione. Il piano è quello di scortarti fino al nucleo del laboratorio, fingendoti un prigioniero”, tagliò corto Loqi, e Aranea lo avrebbe di certo spiegato con un po’ più di tatto, ma capì il motivo per cui il giovane aveva velocizzato i tempo. Le porte dell’aeronave si stavano aprendo e, in lontananza, alcuni soldati di ronda con uno dei tanti Colonnelli dell’esercito, si stavano avvicinando forse per ispezionarli.

“Merda, abbiamo atteso troppo tempo a bordo!”, esclamò lei, stizzita, poi prese il Principe per un braccio e lo alzò bruscamente, tirandolo malamente per mostrarsi più convincente.

Non avrebbe mai voluto comportarsi così con lui, ma era un modo per proteggerlo e fu quello, in qualche modo a convincerla che poteva anche recitare quella parte.

Loqi le si affiancò, con lo sguardo duro e dovette ammettere che quel tipo era perfetto per quel genere di cose; i suoi modi di fare sempre così fermi e arroganti avrebbero di certo facilitato le cose.

“Il vostro arrivo non era stato segnalato, Generale Tummelt. Ci chiedevamo se non fosse successo qualcosa”, domandò un ragazzo con indosso una corazza imperiale, seguito da un paio di soldati magitek armati, dopo essersi scambiati col biondino un saluto militare.

“Niente di particolare, abbiamo un prigioniero. Vagava per le montagne, forse alla ricerca di informazioni. Una spia di Lucis, immaginiamo ma non vuole collaborare, così lo portiamo dal Generale Ulldor e si vedrà il da farsi”, rispose con tono svogliato, mentre il Principe teneva lo sguardo basso, e Aranea riusciva quasi a sentire la sua paura trapelare da ogni poro.

Gli strinse un braccio delicatamente, cercando quantomeno di rassicurarlo, poi il soldato lo squadrò e, qualche istante dopo, gli fece cenno che potevano andare.

“Il Generale Ulldor dovrebbe trovarsi nei paraggi, dato che si sta preparando a partire per Lucis. Non dovrebbe essere difficile individuarlo, Generale Tummelt”, li informò e Aranea quasi avrebbe voluto ringraziarlo per quelle informazioni indirette che stava dando loro, ma riuscì a fingersi disinteressata, come faceva ogni volta che si trovava lì. Un posto che non le era mai piaciuto ma dove aveva deciso di stabilirsi almeno fino al momento in cui Ardyn Izunia non aveva deciso di dare di matto e scatenare una guerra.

Strinse i denti a quel pensiero, troppo schifata e delusa per poterlo nascondere, poi allungò il passo, trascinandosi ancora dietro il Principe, che quando furono soli in un corridoio si sfogò di tutte le cose non dette fino a quel momento.

“Ho avuto una paura tremenda. Pensavo mi avrebbero riconosciuto; ero davvero troppo teso e rovinare il piano sin dagli albori non è proprio una buona idea. Sarò il motivo del fallimento di tutto, lo so già”, sospirò, e Aranea non riuscì a trattenere uno sbuffo contrariato.

“Senti Altezza, siamo qui per salvare le chiappe di Lucis e soprattutto per spodestare dal trono un usurpatore che ha agevolmente rubato il posto al tuo amato  _Mister Principe Noctis Non Sorrido Mai Lucis Caelum_ ”, gli rispose, sbrigativa, mentre continuava a camminare risoluta, accanto al Generale Tummelt, più guardingo e attento ad ogni mossa che, a quel suo modo di apostrofare l’erede al trono di Lucis, si lasciò scappare una breve risata, “Non sarai il fallimento di niente, se riuscirai ad andare avanti con la convinzione che tutto questo potrà ricongiungerti a lui”.

“Lo so… ed è l’unico motivo che mi spinge a non fermarmi ma… ho troppa paura di non farcela e ci andrete di mezzo anche voi, non potrei mai perdonarmelo”, mormorò ancora il Principe, sempre più schiacciato dalle sue paure e Aranea non sapeva più che pesci prendere per tirarlo un po’ su e fu ancora più difficile quando, arrivati di fronte ad una porta che dava sul primo blocco dei laboratori, il biondino dovette tirare su la manica del cappotto per utilizzare il suo codice.

La porta scorrevole si spalancò, le luci intorno divennero verdi, dando loro la possibilità di entrare e, quando quella si chiuse alle loro spalle, Loqi schioccò la lingua con fare infastidito e, dopo essersi guardato intorno, spinse improvvisamente il Principe contro il muro e lo guardò in cagnesco.

Quello reagì strabuzzando gli occhi e rimanendo immobile, preso troppo alla sprovvista per fare qualcosa.

“La gente di questo posto non ha mai provato alcun interesse nel conoscere chi detiene il potere del regno di Niflheim. A nessuno è mai importato della morte di Iedolas e a nessuno è mai interessato fare gossip su chi avesse preso le redini della baracca. Qui tutti pensano ai propri affari, nessuno guarda in faccia nessuno se c’è da surclassare qualcuno e, ancora più importante, ha nessuno è mai importato niente di te!”, esclamò, e il biondino, a quelle parole parve ferito nel profondo, tanto che gli occhi gli si velarono improvvisamente da un vuoto cosmico, come se dentro alla sua anima non fosse rimasto niente da mostrare e Aranea avrebbe voluto prendere a sberle quello  _stronzo_ di Loqi, se questo non avesse continuato il suo discorso facendo ricredere entrambi: “Nessuno a parte me e il Capitano Highwind. Eravamo le uniche persone interessate alla tua incolumità, preoccupandoci di te in modo morboso sin da quando eri un adolescente e sai cosa? Forse è l’unico motivo che ci tiene uniti ed è per questo motivo che devi superare ogni tua paura, perché sia io che  _Aranea_ non permetteremo mai a nessuno di torcerti un capello. A nessuno, chiaro?”, disse infine, stizzito e a denti stretti, lasciandolo andare e sospirando poi di fronte al suo sguardo confuso ma, allo stesso tempo, visibilmente rinvigorito.

Aranea alzò un sopracciglio, stupita soprattutto dal fatto che l’avesse chiamata per nome, forse senza nemmeno accorgersene e, sorridendo, si avvicinò di qualche passo verso di loro.

“S-scusate. È vero che voi ci siete sempre stati, siete sempre stati gli unici a cui potevo affidarmi, perché… siete sempre stati premurosi nei miei confronti e, sebbene non l'abbia mai ammesso, vi sono sempre stato e sono ancora riconoscente verso di voi. Sono uno stupido a buttarmi giù in questo modo, quando voi lo state facendo soprattutto per me. Prometto che ce la metterò tutta!”, esclamò il Principe, annuendo poi con decisione e, come se avesse preso un elisir che lo aveva decisamente rimesso al mondo, si staccò dal muro sul quale Loqi lo aveva spinto e si guadagnò una pacca sulla spalla dal Generale, che annuì a sua volta cercando di nascondere la sua voglia di sorridere di fronte a tanta convinzione, anche se quel contatto fisico lo straní terribilmente, visto che era palese non fosse abituato a certe cose. Né a farle, né a riceverle.

Proseguirono quindi sotto comando di Loqi, che fece strada, lungo un corridoio fatto di macchinari e monitor che mostravano da alcune telecamere l’esterno e l’interno della grande struttura. Passarono per alcuni passaggi all’aperto che fece perdere il respiro ad ognuno di loro per colpa del freddo e infine, si ritrovarono all’interno quasi del nucleo, la parte più buia e desolata di tutto il laboratorio, quello che nessuno amava visitare perché, secondo alcune dicerie, venivano fatti esperimenti terribili che spesso comportavano coinvolgimento tra umani e mostri e Aranea sapeva che quella leggenda non era tanto lontana dalla realtà.

A Niflheim gli unici a conoscenza delle origini del Principe erano solo pochi eletti, tra cui lei, Loqi - ma solo da poco e altri membri dell’alto rango dell’esercito, oltre al Cancelliere ovviamente e ben sapendo come fosse nato, nessuno riusciva lontanamente a dare un senso di normalità a quel fatto, pur avendo davanti uno degli esseri umani più dolci e buoni di tutta Eos.

Era… la tipica eccezione alla regola.

Quel pensiero dava persino speranza al futuro di quei prototipi, sebbene fino a quel momento avevano solo disseminato morte e distruzione e il Principe Prompto invece era stato quasi capace di unire due popoli da sempre in conflitto. Erano due contrastanti avvenimenti, avvenuti da uno stesso DNA. Faceva quasi paura.

Arrivarono finalmente dentro l’ultima stanza, che avrebbe decretato il furto dell’oggetto, una volta identificato e la fuga imminente da quel luogo attraverso una porta che dava sull’esterno, dove Bigg e Wedge erano già pronti a partire, con una nuova nave rubata nell’hangar.

E fu nel momento esatto in cui Prompto stava per alzare il braccio e aprire la porta che, da poco lontano, si udì un’altra porta spalancarsi e, voltandosi tutti e tre a guardare, si ritrovarono di fronte al Generale Ulldor, intento a leggere distrattamente dei documenti che teneva scomodamente in una mano.

Loqi sussultò, ma parve prendere subito il controllo delle proprie azioni, cercando di nascondere il Principe dietro di lui e impettendosi.

Aranea sperò che la sua sfacciataggine e arroganza potesse di nuovo salvarli e passare dunque inosservati, ma era impaurita dalla possibilità che l’altro Generale potesse sapere del loro ammutinamente e che avrebbe potuto chiamare rinforzi e in quel caso, così vicini agli MT’s, non avrebbero avuto vita facile e sarebbero potuti sopravvivere con davvero poche possibilità.

Buttò giù un groppone, poi prese il braccio del Principe e lo strinse, tentando ancora a sua volta di fingere che lo stesse scortando e allo stesso tempo di rassicurarlo.

“Generale Tummelt?”, chiese quello, quando si rese conto della loro presenza, alzando un sopracciglio, “Capitano Highwind… che ci fate qui? Non eravate stati mandati in ricognizione a Lucis, per garantire la riuscita del piano?”.

“Contrordine. Il Cancelliere ci ha chiesto di tornare e attendere nuove direttive. Nel frattempo abbiamo trovato questo ragazzino che vagava intorno all’area e abbiamo unito l’utile al dilettevole”, disse il Generale, impettendosi ancora di più, quando vide Caligo addocchiare il Principe Prompto e lanciargli occhiate curiose e scettiche, “Lo interrogheremo e decideremo il da farsi ma, dato che la situazione qui è incentrata su altre faccende, temo che rimarrà in una qualche cella per molto tempo. Lucis ha la massima priorità su tutto”, annuì, e Aranea ebbe la sensazione che stesse cercando di convincere più se stesso che l’altro.

Caligo rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, squadrando tutti e tre da capo a piedi, finché non si avvicinò pericolosamente e, alzando di nuovo un sopracciglio folto e nero, disse: “Va bene, ma non vi perdete in stupidi giochetti. Io sto per partire, il Cancelliere mi vuole ad Insomnia. Il Principe Prompto è sparito, scappato dalla Cittadella, a quanto pare. Quel piccolo inutile bastardello non dovrebbe avere nemmeno il diritto di respirare, figuriamoci di girare liberamente per Eos senza che qualcuno gli spari a vista”, rise, con voce grassa, e Aranea avrebbe voluto dargli tanti calci in faccia che non ne sarebbe uscito vivo e, da come stava stringendo i pugni anche Loqi, sembrava un pensiero comune, “Non nascondo il desiderio di poterlo fare io stesso e un po’ ci spero”.

“Da quello che dici c’è molto da fare; recuperare il Principe Prompto è una priorità assoluta, immagino. Mi auguro riescano ad acciuffarlo”, tagliò corto il Generale Tummelt e Caligo parve ancora più divertito dal fatto che, in qualche modo, gli avesse appena dato corda, aumentando ulteriormente la rabbia che Aranea stava provando, quasi incapace di contenerla.

Voleva bene al Principe, ed era un sentimento che aveva provato per poche persone in vita sua e, proprio per questo, sentire Caligo dargli del bastardello, le fece salire il sangue al cervello.

“Bene, vi lascio andare, Generale. Finirò di prepararmi e partirò, mi auguro di vedervi presto lì, allora”, sorrise quello, stranamente gioviale e Loqi, in un momento di disagio che quasi palesò apertamente, annuì semplicemente con la mascella serrata e quando l’uomo sparì dietro la porta dalla quale loro erano entrati, scese il silenzio.

“Lo sa… dannazione, lo sa!”, sbottò il Generale Tummelt, dando un pugno al muro, visibilmente sconvolto e privo della sua solita compostezza, dopo quel breve dialogo.

“C-come sarebbe a dire che lo sa?”, chiese il Principe, cominciando a tremare e ad agitarsi impaurito, cosa che Aranea non riuscì ad impedirgli di fare per colpa del fatto che, sì, lo era anche lei.

“Pretendo delle spiegazioni, Loqi”.

“Eravamo a Lucis, sa che eravamo lì perché la spedizione è stata assegnata alla mia squadra e alla tua ed è stato lui a impartire l’ordine”, cominciò a raccontare il biondino, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli, stringendo i denti e dando un altro pugno al muro. “Sa che noi  _sappiamo_ e non ha mai parlato in quel modo di nessuno, specie dei membri della famiglia reale e ora si mette ad insultare il Principe così, di fronte a noi, senza sapere quale sia il nostro pensiero? Mi sembra assurdo lo abbia fatto con tanta leggerezza”.

“Lui… mi ha riconosciuto!?”, domandò il Principe con visibile angoscia, portando subito una mano sul cuore e iniziando a respirare con più fatica.

Aranea guardò prima lui, poi il Generale, ben sapendo che quest’ultimo stava elaborando un pensiero coerente e che presto lo avrebbe palesato.

Gli era sempre stato sul groppone, era pieno di difetti e acido come il veleno, eppure apprezzava la sua razionalità, il suo modo quasi matematico e calcolatore di vedere le cose. Aveva una pacatezza e una mente fredda che a lei mancava spesso, specie quando era arrabbiata o delusa, come in quel momento.

“No, non credo. Dubito quel cervello di gallina abbia potuto accorgersi di qualcosa così difficile da comprendere, ma… noi due, Aranea”, esordì Loqi, rivolgendo lo sguardo su di lei, che incrociò le braccia al petto, in attesa, “Sa che abbiamo tradito, sa che siamo stati noi a farli fuggire e… temo nel varcare quella soglia e trovarci una bella sorpresa”.

“Siamo nella tana dei leoni. Da quello che dici se torniamo indietro abbiamo tutto l’esercito di Niflheim rimasto qui contro di noi, se restiamo qui siamo nel mezzo di due fuochi, se entriamo nell’ultimo laboratorio e prendiamo il dispositivo, scappiamo dalla porta sul retro e Bigg e Wedge saranno già pronti ad aspettarci”, ricapitolò, ritrovando la calma, grazie anche alla piccola speranza dei suoi due fedeli compagni che erano sicuramente già pronti a salvarli, fuori al freddo di quel posto orribile.

“Allora entriamo. Proviamoci. Siamo arrivati fin qui, tornare indietro e morire senza aver nemmeno tentato è da stupidi, e non da Nifs, probabilmente”, assentì il Principe Prompto, cercando di sorridere ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che era terrorizzato da quella possibilità. 

La notizia di Caligo non ci voleva e quasi Aranea si sentì di doversela prendere con Loqi per aver condiviso con loro la sua scoperta, ma sapeva anche che se non glielo avesse detto, avrebbero preso le cose con troppa calma e non era quello di cui avevano bisogno ora.

Caligo era probabilmente pronto a chiamare rinforzi, stava dando loro modo di non credere che lui sapesse, quindi approfittare di quel breve tempo era l’unica soluzione così, senza attendere risposta, il Principe posizionò il codice sul lettore e la porta si spalancò, facendoli sussultare.

Ogni rumore era uno sfiorare il panico e, quando si spinsero dentro e la porta si chiuse, Aranea provò uno strano sentimento di paura mista a salvezza che non seppe definire ma che non la fermò dall’andare avanti, quando Loqi fece loro cenno di proseguire senza indugio.

Il Principe era un fascio di nervi, era certa che presto avrebbe perso la calma o gli sarebbe venuto un attacco di panico, ma non dovevano fallire per nessuno motivo. Avevano una possibilità su cento di uscire vivi da quel posto, con o senza dispositivo, e dovevano farcela.

“Noct mi aspetta, lui… mi aspetta”, mormorò il biondino, in un soffio, cercando di respirare, di ricordare almeno come si faceva e gli fece fin troppa tenerezza il fatto che stesse cercando di appigliarsi a qualcosa per non cedere al panico e che quel qualcosa fosse il motivo numero uno del suo malessere perenne di quei giorni, “Ce la faccio”, si disse ancora, parlando solo ed esclusivamente con se stesso.

Il laboratorio di certo, con la sua atmosfera buia e quell’odore acre che lo pervadeva sempre più ad ogni passo, non era d’aiuto. Le luci erano cambiate; non c’erano più i neon freddi e bianchi, ma luci rosse soffuse che illuminavano poco e niente l’ambiente circostante, dando un senso di prigionia e dolore che, sfortunatamente, sembrò inondare completamente l’animo del Principe che iniziò a tremare e piangere, senza però fermarsi nemmeno per un secondo.

Aranea lo vide stringersi nelle spalle e continuare a dire, con la voce rotta: “Per Noct… devo farlo per Noct”, come una nenia, come un incantesimo in grado di scacciare via ogni cosa, e presto si rese conto del perché quel malessere fosse dannatamente più forte su di lui.

Alzò la testa, incontrando con gli occhi una serie di capsule poste ai lati del lungo corridoio e trattenne un rantolo, abbassando subito lo sguardo con la mandibola serrata, perché fu la visione più raccapricciante che avesse mai visto in vita sua: ogni posto era occupato da corpi ormai formati, galleggianti e nudi, fin troppo somiglianti al suo Principe che, specchiandosi con quella realtà, doveva aver consapevolizzato fin troppo cosa era e da dove veniva e doveva essere una sensazione orribile.

Loqi sembrò capire e, prendendolo per un braccio alla fine se lo portò vicino, cercando di camminare più in fretta sebbene in modo cauto per non essere sentiti da eventuali presenze e soprattutto per superare quell’inquientate muro di corpi umani.

Il Principe Prompto si asciugò le lacrime con un lembo della giacca, visibilmente sollevato da quella premura e mentre il Generale lo tirava ancora per un braccio che, a detta di Aranea, era un po’ il suo modo di abbracciare le persone e per un tipo poco fisico come lui era da apprezzare, raggiunsero una seconda porta dove entrarono.

Era più luminosa e grande, fortunatamente priva di capsule e di quell’odore nauseabondo che li aveva accompagnati fin lì e, guardandosi intorno, Aranea individuó poco dopo un’ombra visibile da una vetrata, che divideva la stanza in due, con una porta a vetri che necessitava del codice del biondino per essere aperta.

Fece cenno ai due di fermarsi e si avvicinò con cautela, abbassando la testa per non farsi vedere e quando si rese conto che oltre il vetro c’era Verstael Besithia intento a smanettare con un macchinario probabilmente collegato al progetto di clonazione degli MT's, ebbe quasi un mancamento.

Ci voleva anche quella, ora.

Cercò di elaborare velocemente un piano, anche se il panico e la fretta non erano d’aiuto e, individuando proprio nella stanza il dispositivo racchiuso in una teca di vetro come quelle per i bottoni d’emergenza - una sorta di telecomandi con fin troppi tasti -, si fece scappare un’esclamazione colorita delle sue.

“Cosa hai visto?”, le chiese Loqi, a bassa voce, poco lontano da lei con accanto il Principe che continuava a guardare dietro di sé impaurito che qualcuno potesse entrare improvvisamente. 

Lei si avvicinò di nuovo a loro e, indicando con un dito la stanza dall'altra parte, rispose semplicemente: “Il dispositivo è lì”.

“Ci penso io”, disse Loqi, lapidario, alzandosi in piedi pronto a muoversi verso la stanza, poi aggiunse: “Lo farò uscire. Appena sarà fuori lo immobilizzeró e voi entrerete a prendere il dispositivo. Dovrete essere veloci, non è un tipo forte ma ho paura che possa tirar fuori qualche arma segreta di cui non sono a conoscenza”.

Aranea annuì, mentre prendeva il Principe per un braccio e se lo trascinava dietro un mobile, sebbene avesse già dato prova di non essere pronto ma non c'era tempo da perdere e andava fatto in quel momento o mai più.

Loqi di avvicinò al vetro e, picchiettando con l’indice della mano guantata, attirò l’attenzione dell'uomo che si voltò a guardarlo e, dopo avergli fatto cenno di uscire, quello sospirò infastidito ma obbedì.

Non appena fu fuori, lo squadró da capo a piedi, poi storse la bocca scocciato: “Chi accidenti ti ha fatto entrare Tummelt? Mi auguro ci sia una motivazione valida per avermi interrotto del mezzo di un’ispezione ai macchina di clonazione”, disse, e Loqi con la mano dietro la schiena fece cenno loro di andare.

“Il Cancelliere ha ordini ben precisi. Ha chiesto di mandare rinforzi meno difettosi o, se proprio non ti riesce, di non mandarli affatto", disse, stizzito Loqi, con la stessa medesima espressione disgustata e quello alzò un sopracciglio. 

“Cosa? Mi ha giusto ordinato di fermare l’invio di MT’s fino al ritrovamento del Principe. Ho parlato personalmente con lui, Tummelt. Se questo è uno scherzo per farmi perdere tempo, sappi che non è divertente. Ti farò un richiamo, in caso e se vorrai spiegarmi come sei entrato in un laboratorio dove non sei autorizzato, ne sarei felice", disse quello e mentre Aranea e il Principe erano ormai pronti ad entrare, l’uomo si voltò per tornare indietro e li vide, “Voi!”, urlò e prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Loqi lo bloccò buttandolo a terra e puntandogli una pistola sulla tempia, immobilizzandolo con le gambe.

“Noi, sì!”, esclamò semplicemente il Generale e il biondino si affrettò ad aprire la porta per entrare e, subito dopo, corse verso la teca di vetro.

Cercò di aprirla in qualche modo, anche con l’impugnatura della pistola ma non serví, poi prese da una parete un estintore e lo tirò letteralmente sul vetro che finalmente si spaccò e prese in tempo l’oggetto prima che potesse cadere a terra.

“Ce l’ho!”, urlò, alzandosi dopo essere scivolato su alcuni pezzi di vetri.

Aranea vide che aveva i pantaloni strappati e pieni di graffi sanguinanti, ma questo non lo fermò e forse non se n’era nemmeno accorto e quando fu di nuovo fuori, Loqi continuò a tenere puntata la pistola sull'uomo, che tentò di alzarsi con le mani alzate, cominciando però a ridere.

“L’ho sempre saputo che voi due foste inadatti a far parte di tutto questo. È qualcosa che va oltre la vostra mente, non è da tutti servire l’Impero! Siete così ordinari da non accettarlo e sono così felice di sapere che nessuno esce vivo da Niflheim, dopo aver tradito senza alcuna pietà. L’Impero ripaga con la stessa moneta”, disse, visibilmente sicuro e divertito dalla cosa e Loqi schioccò la lingua, scocciato. 

“Sta zitto, razza di schifoso essere immondo. Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo accidenti di parere”, gli rispose, al limite del disgusto e l’uomo, ormai incapace di alzarsi dopo aver ricevuto un calcio nel petto dal Generale, ebbe ancora la forza di ridere e Aranea ne fu profondamente infastidita.

“Ve ne andate in giro col vostro Principe, ben sapendo che condividiamo lo stesso DNA. Dovrebbe disgurarvi quanto me, dopotutto. Siamo la stessa cosa, quasi la stessa persona. Nessuno potrà mai cancellare questa cosa, vero Altezza? Nessuno”, ghignó Verstael, e il Principe Prompto tremò abbassando lo sguardo ferito, e Aranea gli si paró davanti in un gesto protettivo che le venne naturale e, rabbiosa, intervenne.

“Avrà pure il tuo DNA ma tu… tu, valessi la metà di quello che vale lui, ora non avrei questo bisogno incontrollabile di infilarti la mia lancia nel petto, ma non lo farò e sai perché? Perché non sono una vile come te, uccido solo chi è in grado di difendersi. E tu… tu non sei capace nemmeno di fare questo”, concluse e, prendendo il Principe Prompto per un braccio, che ora la stava guardando con gli occhi pieni di gratitudine, continuò: “Andiamo via di qui, tra poco questo posto sarà pieno di soldati”, rivolta a Loqi, che annuì senza staccare l’arma e gli occhi dall'uomo che continuava a sorridere con estrema malignità.

Il Generale indietreggiò leggermente, poi iniziarono a lasciare la stanza raggiungendo la porta d’emergenza che dava sull’esterno e che significava salvezza.

“Nessun traditore esce vivo da Niflheim”, ripeté l'uomo e mentre Aranea apriva la porta, Loqi emise un verso frustrato e collerico che sfogò poi con uno sparo contro la spalla dell’uomo che inizió a contorcersi e a chiedere aiuto.

La porta si spalancò; un gelo spiazzante li inondó.

La bufera di neve imperversava ancora, e di nuovo il freddo erano l’unica cosa che si poteva percepire.

Poco lontano, però, l’aeronave della salvezza li fece quasi sorridere e Aranea provó un senso di sollievo che palesó con un leggero sospiro, prima di iniziare a correre verso il velivolo affiancata dagli altri due, più che intenzionati ad abbandonare quel posto e fu proprio nel momento in cui furono quasi vicini, ad un palmo dalla libertà, che un rumore di corazze inizió ad assordarli, scoprendo poco dopo che, dietro di loro c’erano dei soldati capitanati da Caligo Ulldor che li inseguivano senza alcuna possibilità di essere fermati.

“Correte!”, urlò Aranea, facendo loro cenno di aumentare il passo, perché la loro unica possibilità era quella di raggiungere l'aeronave e sparire nella bufera senza essere trovati.

I soldati iniziarono a sparare, e dovettero metterci tutto l'impegno possibile per evitare quei colpi.

Aranea si voltò leggermente senza fermarsi e, a un palmo dalla rampa aperta del velivolo evitò in tempo un proiettile, e quando torno a guardare di fronte a sé sapendo che ormai erano salvi, le di geló il sangue nelle vene.

Il colpo che aveva evitato era andato a colpire il Principe Prompto, che ora giaceva a terra, col viso dolorante infilato nella neve e i soldati erano quasi vicini.

“Altezza!”, urlò, allungando il passo sebbene sapeva di non farcela più, di essere al limite delle proprie forze ma mancava poco e dovevano prenderlo in spalla e farlo salire, anche se sembrava quasi impossibile.

Loqi lo aiutò ad alzarsi con fatica, e lei si fiondó ad aiutarlo mentre altri spari tentarono di colpirli.

Raggiunsero la rampa e, gettando prima il Principe urlante mentre Biggs lo tirava dentro, entrarono anche loro infine.

L'aeronave si chiuse ed iniziò subito la sua salita verso il cielo e Aranea non si concesse nemmeno un secondo per prendere fiato, tanta era la sua preoccupazione.

Si inginocchió subito sul corpo del Principe Prompto e lo giró verso di sé. Era bianco come un cadavere, la fronte perlata dal sudore forse dovuta al dolore e, sulla spalla destra una grossa chiazza di sangue aveva colorato i suoi vestiti e ora stava bagnando anche il pavimento di metallo dove era stato posato.

Si lamentava stringendosi la parte lesa con un braccio, e quando Loqi arrivó con un panno e un kit del pronto soccorso, Aranea non seppe dove mettere le mani.

Non sapeva se togliendo il proiettile dalla sua spalla avrebbe fatto peggio, togliendo un  _tappo_ che stava fermando parte del sangue o se era entrato a contatto con qualche nervo che avrebbe potuto ledere ulteriormente quella ferita. 

“Altezza", lo chiamò e lui non rispose, continuando a stringere gli occhi e perdere sangue, diventando sempre più bianco ad ogni istante che passava.

“Spingi contro la ferita! Non vedi che sta morendo dissanguato?”, le urlò Loqi, nervoso, e lei sentì quelle parole lontane e attufate, tanto che il Generale le tolse dalle mani il pezzo di stoffa e si inginocchió cominciando a curarlo.

“Altezza, non svenire. Rimani con noi, d'accordo?”, gli disse il Generale e il Principe non parve sentire nemmeno una parola, troppo dolorante, troppo indebolito per farlo.

Il ragazzo aprì per un secondo gli occhi, stringendo i denti, poi li chiuse lentamente, e il viso gli cadde di lato, privo si sensi o così Aranea sperò.

“Non morire, per favore! Sei stato così coraggioso! Non devi morire", gli disse, con rabbia, mentre gli schiaffeggiava leggermente la faccia, per risvegliarlo e ogni tanto ascoltava il suo battito che si faceva ogni minuto più debole. “Altezza”.

Lo chiamò, mentre Loqi continuava a premere contro la ferita, sperando di averla almeno fermata dal suo sanguinare incessante. 

“Altezza? Altezza!?”, provó ancora, quasi disperata, ma non voleva demordere, non ora che c'erano quasi. “Prompto?”, provó un’ultima volta, ricevendo come risposta un mugugno doloroso che, per quanto breve, la rassicuró leggermente ma non era del tutto tranquilla.

Si voltò verso la sala motori, dove Biggs e Wedge erano intenti a guidare il velivolo e, sperando di non essere seguiti e di incappare quindi in spiacevoli sorprese, si ritrovò per la prima volta in vita sua a pregare i Sei, che non si prendessero così presto la vita del giovane Principe, perché non glielo avrebbe perdonato mai.

Fine.

 


	14. XIV

  
The Lonely Prince  
 

 

 

**Capitolo XIV**

 

Il panorama di quella distesa desertica era sicuramente suggestivo, specie bagnato dalla calda e rilassante luce del tramonto che, decretando la fine del giorno e l'inizio della sera, gli bagnò il viso assonnato e stanco appoggiato al vetro della vettura, incapace di credere che, mentre lui se ne stava lì, ad aspettare, la sua gente viveva attimi di terrore e morte.

Noctis aveva provato a dormire, qualche minuto e sebbene non fosse stato difficile riuscire in quell'intento, era durato meno di quanto potesse sperare ed era stato un sonno tutt'altro che rilassante.

Era passato un giorno e mezzo dalla sua partenza da Hammerhead e, la sua prima notte fuori dalla pompa di benzina era stata tutt’altro che tranquilla. Riuscire a non farsi sopraffare da incubi terribili era sempre più difficile.

Aveva perso così tanto, in quel lasso di tempo apparentemente lungo, che niente, ma proprio  _niente_ , avrebbe potuto smuovere un po’ il suo animo nero.

Si sentiva come in fondo ad un pozzo oscuro, ad una grotta buia senza via d’uscita e, malgrado al di fuori non lo stesse dando a vedere, dentro era un vero e proprio mix di angoscia e paura. Ma, soprattutto, era pieno di rabbia.

Rabbia verso ogni cosa, men che meno verso se stesso, perché era in conflitto con i propri pensieri ed i propri sentimenti, ormai galleggianti in quella nera pece che albergava il suo cuore.

Era tutto così dannatamente ingiusto, così tanto che non aveva più voglia di fare niente; né di salvare Lucis dall’assedio dell’impero ne riprendersi il posto di Re che gli era stato sottratto dall’usurpatore. Voleva solo  _dormire_ e togliersi di dosso la responsabilità che aveva, sulla sua gente e sui suoi amici e fu quando Ignis lo chiamó che si rese conto di non aver aperto bocca da quando era partito dall'accampamento che li aveva ospitati la stessa notte, quindi quasi una giornata intera.

“Ci siamo quasi”, disse, lanciandogli un’occhiata dallo specchietto retrovisore e quando i loro occhi si incrociarono, Noctis non riuscí a sostenere il suo sguardo addosso e si voltò a guardare di nuovo fuori dal finestrino, pensieroso.

Aveva sperato che la notte e il sonno potessero portargli consiglio e consapevolezza, ma l’unica cosa che era riuscito a sentire era solo un mero senso di colpa verso le proprie azioni e ad odiarsi per i sentimenti che provava verso Prompto, che continuavano ad essere un grosso ostacolo tra lui e la sua ragione.

Ma soprattutto, continuavano ad amplificare quella voce nella testa che, inesorabilmente, gli ricordava che quel ragazzo non c'entrava niente, che era una vittima proprio come lo era lui, ma la radio continuava a tessere la cattiveria del giovane Principe di Niflheim, mentre veniva ancora dichiarato che l’Impero era intento nella sua ricerca per fargli poi un processo che, secondo le leggi di Gralea, lo avrebbero visto morire per mano di qualche Generale.

_Rabbrividì._

Si protese in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani e, con la disperazione nel cuore e la confusione e la rabbia, tirò un sospiro particolarmente profondo che lo fece sentire inerme.

“ _Che cosa ho fatto?_ ”, mormorò, al pensiero di aver lasciato andare Prompto con quegli Imperiali in territorio nemico, in una domanda legittima che gli venne dal cuore ma che, la testa, continuava a non voler accettare.

“Cosa hai detto?”, chiese Gladio voltandosi, seduto davanti vicino ad Ignis intento a guidare dopo aver dato il cambio a Cor, ora accanto a Noctis nei sedili posteriori.

“Niente”, mormorò in risposta, poi poggiò di nuovo la schiena al sedile e mugugnó qualcosa per riprendersi dai suoi pensieri e non dare a vedere che era preoccupato. “Aspetteremo il giorno per entrare nel mausoleo?”, chiese, più che altro per non mostrarsi troppo disinteressato.

“No, abbiamo una missione ben preciso ed è quella di recuperare le armi il prima possibile. Siamo attrezzati per muoverci di notte, quindi non servirebbe a nulla aspettare, Altezza”, rispose Cor, in tono cupo, quasi come se quella fosse un’ovvietà e Noctis seppe che a quel fatto, avrebbe dovuto pensarci da solo ma era troppo impegnato a capirsi senza riuscirci, per formulare altri pensieri coerenti e soprattutto affini a quella situazione.

“Non c’è tempo da perdere; sebbene ci abbiano dato per morti, questo non significa che non lo saremo presto, stavolta per davvero. Dobbiamo recuperare alcune delle armi e tornare a Caem per decidere il da farsi”, rispose Ignis, come a voler aggiungere ancora angoscia a quella situazione e Noctis si sentì fortemente schiacciato dal peso di quella responsabilità.

Non sapevano ancora quali fossero le vere intenzioni del Cancelliere, ma visto e considerato il numero di bugie che aveva inventato su di loro e suo nipote - sebbene Noctis, dentro di sé, continuasse a credere alle cose che la radio proferiva a proposito di Prompto - e il suo finto ruolo di sovrano reggente che si era dato da solo, non sembrava voler di certo mettere pace in tutta Eos.

Il trattato aveva ancora valenza. Era stato firmato da due alti membri delle due famiglie reali e se il Cancelliere non avesse avuto in mano quel pezzo di carta, come prova della loro alleanza, ora non sarebbe seduto sul trono di suo padre - il  _suo_ trono -, giocando a fare il Re con la roba degli altri; oltretutto, se il Gran Consiglio aveva deciso di dargli quella possibilità, significava solo che l’uomo doveva aver usato un qualche trucchetto, o una qualche minaccia ed ora era lì, comodo ad aspettarlo e Noctis era certo di questo.

Quel pensiero fu quasi una scarica elettrica che lo inondò, riempendogli il cervello di rabbia e voglia di riscatto difatti, quando finalmente la macchina si fermò prima di un grosso cancello arrugginito, sicuramente una ex base militare, seppe di poter affrontare qualsiasi cosa.

Non appena tutte le portiere furono chiuse, tutti e quattro evocarono le loro armi; Noctis, senza indugio, scelse una spada ad una mano veloce e maneggevole, capace di fare meno danni rispetto ad uno spadone, ma per quello c’era Gladio.

“Abbiamo notizie dai nostri  _amici_ imperiali?”, chiese proprio quest’ultimo, mentre alzava lo spadone con una mano sola e se lo appoggiava sulle spalle, come se non pesasse poi così tanto.

“A parte un breve messaggio del Generale di Brigata, che dice che sono arrivati a Niflheim, nient’altro”, rispose Ignis, controllando il suo telefono e sospirando poco dopo, “Non ho risposto ancora. Ho paura ci possano intercettare e trovare. Meglio essere previdenti, ma sono molto preoccupato. La loro è una missione difficile”.

“Oserei dire suicida”, disse Cor, sospirando poi con amarezza, mentre accendevano le torce attaccate ai vestiti siccome si stava facendo fin troppo buio per proseguire senza. “Ma è l’unico modo che hanno per avvantaggiarci in battaglia. Quell’uomo ha troppi soldati e siamo ovviamente in minoranza numerica. Quel dispositivo è essenziale, ma sono molto preoccupato per il Principe Prompto. Non ha mai combattuto prima di ora, potrebbe non aver preso la cosa con la dovuta consapevolezza”, concluse e gli lanciò uno sguardo.

Noctis si sentì esposto, così tanto che per evitare lo sguardo quasi severo del Generale, si voltò verso la distesa desertica che affiancava la strada che avrebbero preso per la loro meta, ovvero il Mausoleo del Salvifico.

Si sentiva in colpa e se quello sguardo aveva avuto quell’intento, avrebbe voluto dire a Cor che aveva colpito in pieno la sua coscienza.

Prompto era un ragazzo così indifeso, - e lo si capiva anche solo guardandolo -, che non appena aveva scoperto i sentimenti che provava per lui, il primo pensiero che gli aveva albergato la mente era stato quello di proteggerlo.

Non sapeva da cosa, al tempo, ma Prompto andava tenuto in salvo ad ogni costo ma ora era confuso. Troppo per poter capire cosa era cambiato e cosa pensava davvero di quel ragazzo.

Gli mancava, a tratti, e si odiava ogni volta che anche solo il suo nome decideva di passargli come un flash nella testa. Come un promemoria che gli ricordava quanto fosse confuso.

“Andrà bene. Non è da solo e… semmai dopo potremmo scrivere loro, per sapere come stanno”, propose Ignis, lanciandogli anche lui un’occhiata e lui sbuffò semplicemente, senza rispondere.

“Vogliamo andare?”, propose Gladio, infine, e Noctis gli fu quasi grato per aver cambiato discorso. Non avrebbe potuto sostenere ancora per molto l’argomento  _Prompto_ . Non ne riusciva a chiarificare i pensieri, e forse aveva solo bisogno di tempo per capirsi.

 

…

 

Raggiunsero il mausoleo, in cima ad una collina e la porta blindata di bronzo sembrava antichissima.

Non era stato semplice arrivare, ma Noctis era stato felice di aver avuto la possibilità di combattere. Le sue frustrazioni erano uscite fuori e le aveva sfogate con una certa rabbia, infliggendo danni e ferite ai nemici che li avevano attaccati, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto di Gladio e Ignis e quello più abituato di Cor.

Infine, esitò un momento prima di tirare fuori da una tasca la maniglia che Leonis gli aveva affidato, per aprire la porta e quando finalmente quella si spalancò con un rumore metallico che rimbombò nella piccola stanza che gli si presentò davanti, Noctis entrò facendo un paio di passi, poi si fermò.

Di fronte a lui, al centro della stanza, c’era un sarcofago in rappresentanza ad uno dei Re di Lucis, che brandiva tra le mani una spada solenne e significativa che fece tremare le dita di Noctis a tal punto da doverle stringere nei pugni.

“Ne senti il potere, non è così?”, chiese Cor, mentre si avvicinava al sarcofago e lo sfiorava leggermente, come se toccarlo potesse distruggere quell’atmosfera, “E’ molto debole, ma c’è”.

“Mio padre… diceva che anche dopo secoli e millenni, il potere dei Re Lucis Caelum non muore”, rispose, mentre si avvicinava e toccava la lama della spada, chiedendosi come potessero i Re riconoscerlo e, soprattutto, reputarlo all’altezza e quel fatto gli fece ricordare qualcosa di assolutamente importante. “Non abbiamo l’anello”, disse, apparentemente senza alcun timore di averlo perso, sebbene dentro di sé si alzò un moto di angoscia a quel pensiero.

“Non sappiamo che fine abbia fatto. Monica dice che Izunia non lo ha indossato, o lo avrebbe visto in televisione”.

“O sarebbe morto”, rispose Ignis, lapidario, dando bocca ad un pensiero che anche Noctis condivideva: indossare l’anello di Lucis, quello dei Re, non era da tutti e solo chi era degno di farlo aveva quel privilegio. Izunia, sicuramente, non era uno di quelli e se pure avesse avuto l’anello tra le mani, non era così stupido da rischiare di morire per indossarlo.

“E’ cauto. E, comunque, semmai dovesse vincere non ne avrebbe bisogno… ha tutto ciò che vuole, nessun nemico a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote. Potrebbe governare l’intero paese solo con il suo esercito di MTs”, aggiunse Gladio, e Noctis strose la bocca solo ad immaginarla, una prospettiva simile.

Fu per quel motivo che, convinto più che mai a riprendersi quel che era suo, alzò una mano verso il sarcofago e chiuse gli occhi.

Riuscì a svuotare la mente, eccetto che per un pensiero incessante e triste: suo padre.

C’erano state così tante lezioni riguardo a quel fatto delle Armi Ancestrali, che avevano condiviso insieme, eppure ora era lì, da solo, sebbene Regis gli aveva promesso che ci sarebbero andati insieme un giorno.

Era triste, gli mancava da morire, ma fu il calore che pervase il suo petto a fargli dimenticare per un attimo quel fatto.

Aprì gli occhi e una luce blu lo inondò: la figura quasi spirituale della spada si alzò dal sarcofago e, trafiggendolo da parte a parte in senso allegorico ma che lo fece trasalire per la paura, poi sparì.

La sentì dentro di sé, come un liquido, come il sangue che scorreva nelle sue vene e si posò istintivamente una mano sul petto, e sospirò.

“E’ tua, ora”, disse Cor, semplicemente, poi aggiunse, con un mezzo sorrisino: “Ti ha scelto, ti ha accettato. Tuo padre sarebbe fiero di te”.

“Mio padre ha molti più motivi per essere deluso, che fiero…”, sospirò, poi invocò la spada e la guardò.

Era decorata a mano; sull’elsa c’erano ali d’angelo che la rendevano ancora più regale e ricca. Sulla lama vi erano dei simboli runici che, a seconda dell’inclinazione della luce, si vedevano più o meno chiaramente e infine l’impugnatura, nera e stabile, quasi leggera per una spada come quella.

La ammirò per qualche minuto, girandosela tra le mani, poi sospirò di nuovo in preda ai ricordi e la smaterializzò, uscendo dal mausoleo insieme agli altri, pronti a tornare alla macchina per proseguire il loro viaggio alla ricerca delle armi.

“Ah, accidenti”, disse improvvisamente Ignis, guardando lo schermo del suo telefono, arricciando le labbra subito dopo.

“Che succede Iggy?”, chiese Gladio, subito, avvicinandosi preoccupato probabilmente per il tono di voce usato, visto che Noctis aveva notato l'inusuale tono scomposto.

Il ragazzo con gli occhiali alzò lo sguardo sul ragazzo più grande e sospirò: “Il Comandante Highwind dice che sono in arrivo a Caem e che non ci sono buone notizie”, rispose, tornando a guardare lo schermo.

_Prompto._ , fu il primo pensiero che attraversó la mente di Noctis, che sentì solo un calore doloroso nel petto e si portò una mano sul cuore nello stupido tentativo di alleviarlo ma, l'unica cosa che accadde fu solo l’accelerare del suo battito cardiaco e un senso di confusione improvviso.

“Cosa? Il messaggio non dice cosa è successo?”, chiese Cor, facendo anche lui un passo avanti inconsciamente, visibilmente preoccupato.

_Chiedigli se Prompto sta bene._ , si disse ancora Noctis, solo nella testa, non riuscendo a far altro che boccheggiare mentre gli altri tre consultavano insieme il messaggio forse nel tentativo di capirci qualcosa e lui… lui non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di avvicinarsi.

“Non dice molto altro. Solo di raggiungerli appena possiamo. Hanno bisogno di rinforzi”.

_Non voglio saperlo. Non voglio sapere se… se Prompto è…_ , continuò a pensare Noctis, cercando una distrazione, un punto da guardare che non fossero i tre compagni ancora fermi immobili a fissare il telefono.

Avrebbe voluto dire loro di muoversi, che non c’era tempo da perdere, ma una grossa parte di lui continuava incessantemente a ricordargli che avrebbe dovuto prendere la cosa con distacco, che se davvero il Principe di Niflheim aveva fatto tutte quelle cose brutte che la radio continuava a ricordare loro, allora forse sarebbe stato meglio sapere che era…

Non riusciva nemmeno a pensarla, quella parola, figuriamoci convincersi di credere che Prompto se lo fosse meritato.

Si sentì crudele e senza cuore, non così diverso poi da Ardyn e quando Ignis infilò il telefono nella tasca e lo guardò, si sentì quasi sollevato quando l’amico parlò con decisione.

“Andiamo, la ricerca delle altre armi possiamo spostarla di un giorno. Questa emergenza richiede la nostra presenza”.

Noctis annuì anche se avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa e si sentì un vero schifo quando Gladio, forse nel tentativo di tirarlo su, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, prima di salire in macchina e accomodarsi sui sedili posteriori.

Sapeva che tutti, nessuno escluso in quel piccolo gruppo, avevano capito il suo reale stato d’animo e se prima era solo confuso, ora aveva anche paura di arrivare a Caem e scoprire di aver perso Prompto e… non lo aveva nemmeno salutato.

Si sentì un tale imbecille che, quando salì in macchina, riuscì solo a prendersi la testa tra le mani, stringendo i denti e appoggiando la nuca al poggiatesta.

“Speriamo non ci siano blocchi imperiali”, disse Ignis, mentre metteva in moto e Cor apriva il finestrino per far entrare un po’ d’aria, visto che la macchina sembrava un vero e proprio forno.

“Se ci saranno, ce ne occuperemo. Caem è la nostra priorità assoluta”, rispose difatti l'Immortale e nessuno parlò più per il resto del viaggio.

 

...

 

Quando arrivarono nei pressi di Caem stava albeggiando. La sottile linea bianca dell'orizzonte si mischiava al buio, lasciando lentamente al sole il suo spazio per mostrarsi.

Superarono un piccolo ponticello, e Ignis propose a Gladio di chiamare la donna per sapere a che punto si trovavano.

Appena aveva aperto bocca, si era come smosso qualcosa. Il silenzio aveva regnato per troppo e Noctis non aveva nemmeno dormito.

Ogni tanto prendeva il telefono, apriva la chat col numero che Cindy aveva affidato a Prompto per vedere se, magari, ogni tanto il ragazzo entrasse online e non era mai successo. Probabilmente non aveva guardato il suo telefono da quando era partito per Gralea. Ed era offline ormai da quasi tre giorni.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di capire perché anche respirare fosse così difficile e quando l’auto si fermò finalmente in uno spiazzo che li avrebbe poi condotti su un vialetto alberato, tutti scesero e di nuovo nessuno parló.

Salirono una collinetta, per poi trovarsi di fronte ad uno spettacolo che, in un’occasione più felice, si sarebbero fermati ad ammirare: sulla cima della collina ergeva un faro, maestoso e quasi tranquillizzante e, ai suoi piedi, c’era una specie di stamberga tutta sbilenca che, da quel che aveva detto Loqi Tummelt, doveva essere il loro quartier generale provvisorio.

“Continua a non rispondere. E nemmeno quell'altro”, rispose Gladio, sbuffando e posò il telefono in tasca come a rinunciarvi e probabilmente per ora era la scelta più saggia.

Noctis avrebbe voluto dirgli di continuare ma non se la sentiva di esporsi così tanto. Se avesse avuto coraggio lo avrebbe fatto lui, ma era un codardo e non faceva che ripeterselo da quando erano partiti.

“Riposa un po’”, gli disse Ignis quando entrarono nella casa dalla porta e il pavimento scricchiolanti, dopo aver preso posto ad un tavolo, facendo l’unica cosa che potevano fare: aspettare.

A quanto pareva il loro era stato un viaggio più breve rispetto a quello degli Imperiali.

“Non sono in vena”, rispose Noctis, sbuffando e prendendosi il viso tra le mani, poggiando i gomiti sul tavolo lasciandosi poi andare ad un mugolio sommesso e frustrato.

“E’ ovvio che sei preoccupato, molto più di noi ma… sono sicuro che stanno tutti bene e che non c'è nulla di cui aver paura", cercò di rassicurarlo e Noctis apprezzò quel gesto ma faticava ancora a credere di aver consapevolezzato quella paura, rimpiazzando quel senso di disorientamento e rabbia.

Era più stabile, ora ma era terrorizzato e se anche Prompto avesse varcato quella soglia tra poco, scoprendo che quell'emergenza non era riservata a lui, cosa gli avrebbe detto? Che gli dispiaceva? Che era stato un mostro? Che aveva cercato di ucciderlo perché lo amava ancora troppo?

Prompto lo avrebbe perdonato, e Noctis era certo di questo solo perché sapeva come il biondino era fatto ma lui non voleva il perdono. Non sapeva nemmeno quello che voleva e, ancora, la confusione mentale lo sovrastó con ancora pensieri terribili a proposito delle azioni che il biondino aveva compiuto secondo la sua mente contorta.

_Non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Prompto non è tipo da… lui non…,_ pensó ancora, non riuscendo a formulare nemmeno quel pensiero, perché subito la paura di fidarsi ancora e di rimanere di nuovo deluso lo inondò.

E fu quando si era quasi convinto a volerne parlare con Ignis, aprendosi un po’, che da fuori si sentì solo un gran baccano e un vento forte che poi cessò.

I ragazzi si alzarono tutti, raggiungendo la veranda con la paura nel cuore che potesse essere un attacco.

Fuori dalla casa c’era una nave Imperiale, e il portellone si aprì lentamente.

Noctis e tutti gli altri evocarono le proprie armi, sperando che si trattasse però del gruppo Imperiale loro alleato e veder spuntare dallo spiraglio appena aperto le facce familiari del Comandante e del Generale di Brigata quasi Noctis sospirò di sollievo, allarmando il suo cuore subito dopo quando vide uno dei due uomini fedeli della donna teneva in braccio un corpo coperto da un lenzuolo che al tempo doveva essere bianco ma che ora era macchiato di rosso per la maggior parte. Un rosso troppo vivido per fingere che non potesse essere sangue.

Noctis non seppe cosa fare, nemmeno quando l’uomo e i due Imperiali li raggiunsero senza fermarsi diretti verso la casa.

“Un letto! Ci serve un letto e dei kit medici, pozioni, elisir e ogni accidenti intruglio che possa servire a curarlo!”, urlò Loqi, rivoltò a Ignis che annuì e si mosse subito, con Cor e Gladio.

Noctis rimase immobile, incapace di muovere un solo stupido muscolo del proprio corpo.

L’uomo con in braccio Prompto gli era appena passato davanti e il biondino era bianco come un cadavere, un’espressione dura e dolorante, le labbra così cianotiche e screpolate che gli si erano asciugate.

Lo aveva visto tremare, per un secondo e si chiese che cosa accidenti stesse succedendo e, soprattutto, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare in una situazione come quella.

Rimase ancora immobile a fissare la porta che si chiudeva e alcune luci che iniziavano ad accendersi in alcune stanze della casa, e poi il silenzio.

_Sta… morendo?,_ si chiese e, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e poggiando le dita chiuse della mano sulla bocca, si guardò intorno disperato.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa e invece stava continuando a fare quello che, a quanto pareva, gli riusciva fin troppo bene: niente.

E avrebbe continuato a farlo finché il suo cervello non avesse preso una decisione coerente perché in quel momento non ne era in grado.

 

…

 

Si era seduto su una panchina, fuori dalla casa, immobile a fissare il vuoto cercando di capire se le cose stessero andando bene oppure no, e nessuno dei suoi amici uscì mai a dargli notizie, menchemeno gli Imperiali che, sicuramente, lo avevano preso per  un codardo, viziatello e insensibile, incapace di pensare agli altri oltre che a se stesso.

E avevano ragione.

Si prese la testa tra le mani, chiedendosi perché pur avendo la voglia di alzarsi e raggiungere quella stupida stanza, continuava a non trovare la forza di farlo e quando la porta d’ingresso si spalancò, rivelando Ignis e Gladio, Noctis trasalì e si alzò in piedi in un riflesso incondizionato che quasi gradì, perché dopotutto era riuscito a farlo smuovere da quel perenne stato di apatia che lo aveva ormai addosso da giorni, quel giorno molto più di quello prima.

Gladio non lo guardò, visibilmente troppo in collera con lui per farlo, cosa che invece Ignis come sempre dimostrò di non provare grazie anche alla sua compostezza mentale che Noctis, ora come ora, avrebbe tanto voluto possedere.

“C-che cosa… è successo?”, chiese, trovando il coraggio di farlo, di chiedere finalmente, dopo quasi due ore in cui non aveva ricevuto notizie da nessuno, informazioni sul biondino.

Ignis si lanciò un’occhiata con Gladio che, visibilmente meno incline a parlare, fece un passo indietro lasciando al ragazzo con gli occhiali l’arduo compito di raccontare tutto e Noctis ne fu quasi sollevato.

Non perché Gladio non fosse in grado di dirgli le cose come stavano, ma era certo che il suo amico provasse un certo astio nei suoi confronti. Un astio che Noctis sentiva di meritare.

Passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, soffermandosi su Ignis quando questi sospirò e si sistemò gli occhiali da vista sul naso con un gesto abituale.

“La missione a Gralea ha avuto successo, ma ne stiamo pagando grosse conseguenze. Prompto è rimasto ferito mentre tentavano di salire sull’aeronave. Un… proiettile gli ha colpito la spalla ma non riusciamo ad estrarlo, o meglio non vogliamo farlo. Abbiamo paura che facendolo senza le dovute precauzioni possano peggiorare le sue condizioni ma anche tenerlo lì dentro per troppo potrebbe essere pericoloso”.

Noctis boccheggiò, guardando ancora prima uno e poi l’altro, poi il mondo gli crollò addosso, quando Gladio si fece avanti; i denti digrignati e le sopracciglia inarcate, spento di ogni altro sentimento oltre che la rabbia.

“ _Potrebbe morire_ , Noct”, gli disse, semplicemente. Come se non fosse importante, nemmeno un po’; come se fosse una cosa da niente e il suo cervello si rifiutò di credere che potesse aver detto davvero una cosa del genere, “Sta morendo e tu… sei rimasto qui fuori, mentre la sua unica speranza era quella di vederti entrare nella stanza e stargli accanto”, sbraitò, dandogli poi una spallata che, in qualche modo, lo risvegliò totalmente da quella bolla di protezione che si era costruito attorno.

“ _Cosa_ ? Ignis, dimmi che non sta… che non è…”, boccheggiò, indicando Gladio che prese posto sulla panchina dove prima Noctis era seduto, con le mani incrociate, tremanti e preoccupate ma senza abbandonare quell’espressione di delusione e rabbia.

“Gladio ha detto la verità, purtroppo. Prompto ha perso troppo sangue e per quanto il Generale Tummelt e il Comandante Highwind abbiano provato in tutti i modi di curare la ferita, non ci sono riusciti… è quasi dissanguato”, informò Ignis, poi aggiunse subito dopo, abbassando la voce leggermente, come se non volesse dirlo ma doveva farlo: “Ti cercava. Ti ha chiamato così tante volte e tu… so che sei sconvolto ma avresti dovuto entrare e lasciar correre”.

“Vuoi perdere anche lui? Lo vuoi davvero?”, chiese Gladio, senza guardarlo. Lo sguardo fisso per terra, visibilmente frustrato dal fatto che non poteva fare nulla.

Noctis si voltò verso di lui, senza riuscire più a trattenere un solo sentimento, sebbene nella sua testa tanto quando nel suo cuore, ci fosse un mix letale di pensieri e emozioni che non aveva mai provato prima e che, schiaccianti, lo stavano distruggendo pian piano.

“Che razza di domanda è? Sta… morendo, lo hai appena detto tu! Cosa vuoi che faccia? Sono… logorato dai sensi di colpa, dalla paura che quei due escano e… lo dicano! Non trattarmi come se fossi una specie di assassino!”, urlò e indietreggiò subito quando Gladio si alzò in piedi, sembrando molto più grosso di quanto Noctis ricordasse e dopo aver ricevuto uno sguardo frustrato, l’altro lo spintonò.

“Non sei un assassino! Non lo sei, ed è proprio questo il motivo per cui avresti dovuto almeno entrare per vedere come stava! Non lo hai ucciso tu, ma aveva un solo desiderio, ed era quello di vederti, di sapere che non ce l’hai con lui! Hai fallito. In questo, nel sospettare di lui. Hai fallito come Principe, come uomo e come Re. Se non sei in grado di tenerti strette le persone che ami, se non hai nemmeno il coraggio di provare a salvarle, allora fatti da parte e lascia questo compito a qualcuno che ne è in grado!”, ruggì infine il ragazzo più grande, poi gli diede una spallata e lo superò, scendendo le poche scale che separavano il giardinetto dall’entrata.

Noctis si voltò verso di lui, colpito in pieno da quelle parole.

Aveva ragione, esattamente come ogni accidenti di persona che stava occupando quella casa. Tutti a parte lui, ovviamente.

Aveva lasciato di nuovo all’istinto una totale libertà di agire e di farlo agire di conseguenza e l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare, fu quella di fermare Gladio nel tentativo di parlare e di capire insieme cosa fare, perché lui non lo sapeva proprio.

Si sentiva come quando era morta sua madre: spaesato e abbandonato.

Non ricordava molto di quel periodo, ma paradossalmente sapeva che quella sensazione che sentiva non era nuova e la associò con facilità a quel lutto.

Era scosso, impaurito, inerme e incapace di reagire e vedere Gladio, il suo  _scudo,_ voltargli le spalle fu una delle sensazioni più umilianti e dolorose che avesse mai provato in vita sua.

“Gladio… m-mi… mi dispiace”, disse, semplicemente e sapeva che l’altro non si sarebbe voltato a guardarlo, e fece male ma lo ferì di più sentirgli dire qualcosa che finì di distruggerlo.

“Vallo a dire a Prompto”.

 

…

 

Erano passate altre due ore da quel fatto e Gladio non era più tornato indietro e Noctis si chiese se non sarebbe dovuto andare a cercarlo, ma era certo che l’altro lo avrebbe scansato.

Così, cercando di trovare il coraggio di raggiungere Prompto e vedere le sue condizioni, aveva finito per esternare ogni suo sentimento ad Ignis, premuroso ma duro nel suo cercare di confortarlo e Noctis sapeva che anche lui, sta volta, non riusciva a perdonarlo totalmente per il suo comportamento ed era la prima volta che succedeva da quando lo conosceva.

Ignis poteva essere una specie di metro di giudizio. Se deludeva il suo consigliere, significava averla fatta grossa e stavolta non si trattava di una marachella o una fuga dal castello; stavolta c’erano di mezzo i sentimenti di una persona che ora lottava tra la vita e la morte.

Poi era passata un’altra ora e Ignis lo aveva lasciato solo per un po’; Noctis aveva capito il suo bisogno di vedere Gladio, di stare con lui ed era una cosa che quei due non erano mai riusciti a nascondere, il bisogno di stare l’uno con l’altro e non poté che permetterglielo visto quanto era importante quel fatto.

Fu quando l’amico sparì oltre il faro, che Noctis si alzò finalmente dalla panchina ed entrò in casa.

Il silenzio regnava sovrano e non seppe se vederlo come un buon segno o solo un nuovo motivo per preoccuparsi.

Si avvicinò con timore alla porta che ospitava il Principe di Niflheim; ogni tanto poteva sentire il rumore di passi o sussurri appena percettibili del Generale Tummelt, il Comandante Highwind e di Cor ma il più delle volte regnava la calma piatta.

Si appoggiò al muro poco lontano, ormai incapace di allontanarsi finché non avrebbe avuto qualche notizia e, sedendosi per terra e stringendosi le ginocchia al petto, cominciò a pensare a tutto quello che era successo fino a quel momento.

Non poteva credere di aver dimenticato così velocemente il tempo passato con Prompto e averlo rimpiazzato solo con una lunga serie di ingiustizie che il biondino non aveva nemmeno commesso ma che lui gli aveva attribuito per chissà quale scherzo la testa gli aveva fatto.

Prompto era l’essere più puro e dolce della terra, sembrava quasi un peccato mortale anche solo pensarle certe cose e lui era stato capace di accusarlo, di quasi… _ucciderlo_ , per dei crimini che non aveva commesso e ora questo.

Rabbrividì, poi imprecò a bassa voce stringendo i denti, mentre si dava ancora dell’idiota per non aver trovato il coraggio nemmeno di bussare e chiedere informazioni e, quando la porta si aprì facendolo sussultare dalla paura, i tre che poco prima avevano occupato la stanza lo guardarono, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con una calma estremamente silenzioso.

“Principe Noctis”, lo chiamò Loqi, guardandolo con un certo disprezzo e quando lui si alzò e iniziò a balbettare, dandosi dei colpetti sui pantaloni per pulirli, l’espressione del Generale di Brigata non sembrò cambiare, anzi.

“Ti sei deciso a muovere quelle chiappe, Altezza? Volevi aspettare che fosse lui, a cercarti, alzandosi sulle proprie gambe?”, chiese Aranea, con la medesima espressione; il tono di voce di chi voleva disintegrarlo con un solo sguardo e Noctis sapeva che il suo desiderio era quello, in fondo ma era anche vero che dopo aver visto il suo Principe sprofondare ogni secondo di più verso la morte doveva averle quasi ammorbidito l’anima e si vedeva dai suoi occhi carichi di apprensione.

Furono quegli occhi a far venire a Noctis il coraggio di dire uno strascicato e bassissimo: “C-come sta?”.

Fu Cor, stavolta, a prendere parola non prima di aver tacitamente chiesto ai due se poteva farlo e Loqi sbuffò leggermente scocciato, prima di dire: “Tutto tuo”, e sparire insieme ad Aranea fuori dalla casa.

Cor gli si avvicinò e, posandogli la mano sulla spalla, sospirò.

Noctis era convinto di non aver mai visto una sola ruga d'espressione sul viso del Generale e che stavolta, a quanto pareva, quella brutta esperienza era riuscita addirittura a rendere quella possibilità fattibile, difatti una riga orizzontale divideva in due la fonte di Cor.

“Abbiamo estratto la pallottola. Era l’unico modo per non rischiare che si arrugginisse nella sua spalla. Ha perso troppo sangue ed è… così bianco che fa quasi paura”, disse l’uomo che sembrava volerlo rassicurare ma non sembravano esserci notizie in grado di farlo e Noctis si sentì ancora peggio.

“Sta davvero…  _morendo_ come ha detto Gladio?”, chiese, infine, trovando il coraggio di farlo.

Cor sospirò e gli posò anche l’altra mano sulla spalla. Noctis sentì il peso delle dita strette intorno alla sua pelle quasi fargli male e seppe che quel gesto, in qualche modo, era una specie di sfogo di cui l’uomo sembrava bisognoso ma che con il carattere chiuso e introverso non era mai in grado di fare, rimanendo nel suo dolore.

“Non è detto che succeda. Ora che il proiettile è fuori siamo più fiduciosi ma ha perso moltissimo sangue e non sappiamo se ci sono state lesioni”, spiegò ancora Cor, continuando a non dargli la risposta che cercava e quasi Noctis si innervosì e soffiò dal naso, senza riuscire a trattenersi, “So che sei preoccupato e sono certo che supereremo anche questo ma… devi andare da lui”.

“Con quale faccia? Mi sento così in colpa, sembra quasi che… sia stato io a sparargli. So che è ridicolo ma è quello che sento e non… non mi piace”, rispose, stringendosi una mano nel tessuto della maglietta, all’altezza del cuore, che ora gli faceva un male cane.

“Altezza. non hai tempo di pensare a cosa ti piace o cosa no. Devi agire e basta”, gli disse Cor, saggiamente e lui riuscì solo a fissarlo con gli occhi sgranati e una grande voglia di piangere e spaccare il muro con un pugno.

“Ti lascio riflettere. Per ora è stabile, ma sta dormendo. Domani lo porteremo a Lestallum. Monica ha già organizzato tutto con Iris e Dustin; ce la farà”, continuò Cor, poi gli arruffò i capelli in un gesto affettuoso fatto per tirargli su il morale e Noctis apprezzò quel gesto sebbene non ebbe il potere di fare nient’altro che schiacciarlo col peso delle sue colpe e responsabilità.

Il Generale sparì poco dopo e la casa tornò silenziosa, inglobando dentro di sé lui e i suoi pensieri e, ogni tanto, il rumore del suo respiro fin troppo forte per non essere sentito.

Aprì la porta con una lentezza snervante, e la richiuse dietro di sé con la paura di troppe cose; una di queste era l’orribile possibilità che potesse morirgli davanti e che lui non avrebbe potuto fare niente per evitarlo ma Cor gli aveva detto che era stabile e si ripeté quasi come una tabellina il fatto che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno pensare a quella possibilità.

Preso due o tre respiri profondi, poi raggiunse il letto a piccoli passi, pervaso e intenerito inaspettatamente dal respiro rumoroso del biondino, addormentato nel suo letto, quasi in una bolla bianca e rassicurante che nascondeva però una tempesta pronta a distruggere ogni cosa.

Fece un altro passo, e i capelli biondi di Prompto spuntarono dalla coperta che gli copriva mezza nuca; aveva perso sangue, doveva sentire freddo e quella coperta era l’unica cosa in grado di isolarlo dal clima in realtà mite che il suo corpo debole però non avrebbe sopportato.

Noctis si sedette su una sedia, quella accanto al letto che sicuramente avevano occupato un po’ tutti tranne lui.

Prese di nuovo un respiro, sporgendosi leggermente verso il corpo del biondino e scostò la coperta da sopra la sua faccia e trasalì.

Era davvero bianco come un fantasma, ma era bello, molto più di quanto potesse ricordare e, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli da davanti al viso, ammirò estasiato la costellazione di lentiggini che ora sembravano bruciare sulla sua pelle anemica e le labbra che finalmente avevano ripreso un po’ di colorito ed erano sicuramente più carnose rispetto a qualche ora prima, sembravano aver ripreso quella tinta roseo, quasi violaceo, che lo aveva sempre incantato.

Gli occhi indaco era chiusi, sembrava rilassato e intento in sogni beati; le ciglia lunghe erano arricciate all’insù, che quasi sembravano finte per quanto erano folte e nere e le sue sopracciglia, leggermente inarcate, sembravano quasi rilassate, dopo quelle lunghe ore di agonia e dolore passate a cercare di non spegnersi.

Noctis sentì un groppo alla gola, come un tappo che gli impediva di respirare in modo normale.

Si sporse leggermente verso il suo viso e alzò una mano, che subito e senza alcun indugio andò a accarezzargli una guancia e imprecò ancora e ancora quando si rese conto di quanto era gelido e soprattutto di quanto fosse stato stupido ad aver aspettato così tanto per entrare.

Era… un angelo. Era stupido contemplare un pensiero del genere, ma Noctis lo pensava davvero e sebbene non era nuovo a quell’idea, stavolta era una constatazione dettata da sentimenti totalmente diversi, tra cui i sensi di colpa e l’impatto brusco che aveva avuto con la realtà, quando aveva parlato con Gladio.

Ora era  _ovvio_ che Prompto non fosse niente di ciò che aveva pensato e si maledì per aver permesso a se stesso di comportarsi con lui come se fosse stato un animale, una bestia senza cuore e, inarcando le sopracciglia all’insù, si lasciò sfuggire un rantolo, che dovette soffocare con la mano che non stava accarezzando la guancia di Prompto.

“M-mi dispiace”, mormorò, cominciando a passargli le dita tremanti tra i capelli e a tirare su col naso nel tentativo di smettere di piangere come un bambino che non ha più nessuno al mondo.

Prompto, dopo qualche minuto di interminabile silenzio, strinse gli occhi con leggerezza; con una lentezza quasi divina e, sprofondando di più nel cuscino mentre Noctis non smetteva un solo istante di passargli la mano tra i capelli, aprì gli occhi, in uno spiraglio che, nella sua immensa luminosità, fece perdere un battito al suo cuore.

“Mmh”, mugugnò il biondino, non rendendosi forse conto di chi aveva davanti e che cosa stava facendo e Noctis non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso di gioia, mentre continuava a far scendere inconsapevolmente lacrime dai suoi occhi e a guardarlo come se al mondo non ci fosse niente di più bello che Prompto.

“Ehi”, lo chiamò, non sapendo bene cosa dire e si rese conto che forse, dopotutto, cercare di formulare una frase ad effetto non avrebbe reso quel momento solenne come lo era ora.

Prompto non sembrò capire; strinse di nuovo gli occhi, alzando una mano per stropicciarsene uno e, quando li aprì una seconda volta, sembrò perdersi per qualche secondo nelle iridi di Noctis, puntate come fari di notte su un mare oscuro sui suoi.

“N-Noct…”, mormorò il Principe di Niflheim, tra una domanda e un’affermazione e Noctis annuì, con un leggerissimo sorriso stampato in faccia, consapevole dell’aspetto orribile che doveva avere a causa del pianto e di quella giornata che lo aveva stravolto.

Si passò una mano sugli occhi per asciugarli, mentre in totale contrasto con i suoi, quelli di Prompto si riempivano di lacrime e il biondino iniziava a piangere, disperato e al tempo stesso felice, ma così debole mentre lo faceva che Noctis si sentì in colpa per averlo permesso.

“Ehi, Prompto, no. Non piangere… per favore, basta piangere”, gli disse, con una voce carica di una dolcezza che non pensava nemmeno potesse appartenergli, continuando ad accarezzare la sua testa con premura e uno sconfinato amore.

Quel gesto e quelle parole sembrarono peggiorare le cose e ci volle del bello e del buono per calmarlo, e Noctis seppe di poter aspettare tutto il tempo che gli serviva, per vederlo respirare di nuovo senza una sola lacrima a bagnargli il viso.

Gli aveva baciato la fronte, ogni tanto, mentre Prompto si stringeva su se stesso, si copriva il viso incapace di contenere ulteriormente quel dolore, sebbene in quel pianto ci fosse stato anche un senso liberatorio quasi palpabile che aveva un po’ rassicurato Noctis.

Era ancora impaurito all’idea che il ragazzo potessi odiarlo o che, giustamente, non volesse avere più niente a che fare con lui dopo le cose che aveva detto e fatto, ma in qualche modo sapeva di poter stare tranquillo, perché negli occhi di Prompto c'era di tutto, tranne che l’odio ed era felice di aver avuto il coraggio di ricongiungersi a lui, pur avendolo fatto in una circostanza troppo dolorosa come quella.

“Stai meglio?”, gli chiese, dandogli un ultimo bacio sulla tempia, quando lui annuì leggermente e alzò gli occhi sui suoi.

Noctis curvò la schiena, incrociando le braccia sul materasso e poggiandovi la testa sopra, in modo che potesse vedere Prompto ad una distanza ravvicinata e chiudersi di nuovo nel loro mondo; una di quelle cose che non succedeva da troppo e che gli mancavano da morire.

Prompto non stava bene, lo si poteva vedere dal suo modo di respirare lento e affaticato e soprattutto dal corpo che tremava come una foglia, per il freddo, per il dolore e forse per la sorpresa di averlo davanti.

Noctis gli alzò i capelli dalla fronte con un gesto lento e si sorprese di quanto invece quella fosse calda, rispetto al resto del suo corpo.

Sembrava ancora in preda al sonno e alla stanchezza e vederlo in quelle condizioni gli faceva pensare a quanto il mondo fosse ingiusto con le persone che meno lo meritavano al mondo.

“Mi dispiace…”, sussurró, mentre gli occhi indaco del biondino ci mettevano tutta la loro forza per restare aperti.

“Io… non ce l'ho con te. Non devi chiedermi scusa”, rispose e Noctis sapeva, lo sapeva per certo, che quella sarebbe stata la sua risposta e che lo pensava davvero ma lui era di un’altra idea e cercare di vincere quel senso di colpa, pur essendo estremamente egoista, era l’unica cosa che desiderava.

“Invece sì”, rispose, lapidario; quasi gli parlò sopra e Prompto distolse lo sguardo, forse conscio che dopotutto era vero che… pur non avendo mai dato modo a nessuno di vedere che anche una minima colpa gliel'aveva data, Noctis seppe che in fondo al suo cuore ce l’aveva con lui e sapendo come era fatto Prompto, sapeva che non ne andava fiero, “Ne avresti tutte le ragioni, se ce l'avessi con me”.

“Non… non è proprio così. Abbiamo entrambi le nostre ragioni, dopotutto per aver preso certe vie...”, insistette, continuando a non guardarlo.

“Non giustificarmi, Prompto. Per favore… ho fatto e detto cose di cui mi pento amaramente e non sai che darei per tornare indietro nel tempo per fare in modo che tutto questo non accada… per poter essere lì con te a proteggerti ed evitare  _questo”,_ rispose Noctis, indicandolo e lui finalmente lo guardò. Gli occhi intrisi di un dolore fisico ma più sollevato, più splendenti. Come Noctis li ricordava prima che Ardyn Izunia si frapponesse tra di loro, dividendoli in quel modo e sperò che il danno, la crepa, non fosse troppo profonda.

“Avevi… la tua missione. Trovare le armi. Sarebbe successo lo stesso, ci saremmo divisi comunque”, gli disse, con un filo di voce mentre cercava di reprimere una smorfia di dolore mentre tentava di girarsi leggermente e Noctis lo vide rinunciarvi poco dopo.

“Sappiamo entrambi che se non fosse successo quello che è successo tra di noi, non ti avrei  _mai_ lasciato andare da solo”, disse e scese il silenzio, mentre Prompto lo guardava spiazzato da quell’affermazione e visibilmente rincuorato dalla sua mano che andava di nuovo a accarezzargli i capelli. “Mi sei mancato”.

“Anche tu”, rispose il biondino, accennando al primo vero sorriso che probabilmente non faceva da giorni e gli scese una lacrima dagli occhi, che Noctis seguì con lo sguardo, ammirato da come stesse definendo il profilo di Prompto.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo ed era probabile che anche lui avesse lo stesso desiderio, ma non era ancora fuori pericolo e la ferita era ancora fresca. Non voleva fargli male.

“Mi dispiace, Noct… sto per addormentarmi. Resti vicino a me… almeno per un po’?”, gli chiese improvvisamente Prompto, mentre chiudeva gli occhi forse incapace di restare sveglio ancora per molto. Tutte quelle emozioni dovevano avergli risucchiato ogni energia.

Noctis rimase spiazzato dalla dolcezza che aveva usato verso di lui. Una dolcezza diversa, supplichevole ma colma di d’amore e calore e, prendendogli la mano tra la sua, sorrise e gli regalò un bacio leggero sulla guancia.

“Riposa finché puoi. Io non me ne vado più, te lo prometto”, rispose e, scaldato dal sorriso sollevato di Prompto, si sentì leggero e tutti i problemi che avrebbe poi dovuto affrontare probabilmente il giorno dopo, li accantonó, concedendosi quel tempo insieme al ragazzo che amava.

Fine

 

 


End file.
